


Tribulation

by LOTSlover



Series: At Last Series [11]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 100,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2013 LotSeekerFic Award: 3rd Place for Best Action/Adventure</b>
  <br/>
  <b>2013 LotSeekerFic Award: 2nd Place for Best Dark Fic/Horror</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope

Chapter 1

She hurriedly made her way down the sharp slope, not the least bit daunted by the steepness or alarmed by the fact that one misstep could signal the end of her young life. She had grown up in this treacherous territory, knew every square inch of these rocks and caves, the lush greenery that seemed to find grace enough to grow up here in the most unexpected spots.

Small bits of rock and dirt broke loose under her feet with each of her determined steps, creating a fine shower of debris on the ground below. Her staff provided her the extra stability that she needed to traverse the rocky terrain as she quickly poked and prodded the rocks for any potential loose spots.

The early rays of dawn brought just enough light that she didn’t break a bone, but not as much as she truly needed at that moment to move as safely as she should. She just couldn’t delay any longer. She had to know, had to see for herself the toll that her people had taken, the painful losses that no doubt numbered very high.

The deadly battle had raged on long into the night, past the ability to truly see who or what they had been fighting but it hadn’t deterred her brave warriors. She could still hear the deadly battle cries that had filled the air, the silly sing-song chanting of their enemy imploring their gods to aid them during this fatal test of bravery.

And then there was the practiced silence and resolve of the unknown enemy that had suddenly appeared, mighty warriors that had invaded into their mountains from the south. They had skillfully wormed their way into a battle that was not theirs to fight and yet had so arrogantly made their own.

How dare they intrude on private matters that were none of their concern? This was between the Ta’Niah and the Enalaroans. It was not for anyone else to know what happened up here in the land that had been theirs for longer than her people could remember.

Na’Mara snorted in disgust under her breath. They would suffer the consequences for introducing themselves into private matters that did not involve them…if they hadn’t already paid that steep price of course.

She stepped over small sharp stones that could shred flesh as she finally neared the valley, not even registering any pain. Having grown up here, she was accustomed to walking through the mountains without shoes, the bottoms of her feet long grown calloused and shielding her against any potential harm.

She released a long breath as she stood staring at the gruesome scene blanketing the barren ground. Bodies broken and bloody littered the area like hundreds of stars that had suddenly fallen from the sky, their bright twinkling lights having been so violently snuffed out.

Having been at odds with the Enalaroans for centuries, Na’Mara was not unfamiliar with the woes of war. It seemed as if a disagreement with their brutal neighbors on the other side of the mountain always ended up in a lethal clash of opinions and wills that refused to bend, erupting unexpectedly.

Staring down at a childhood friend’s listless eyes looking so blankly up at her, Na’Mara felt her throat constrict at the spirit that had so obviously left his ruined body. Closing her eyes, she bent down, touching each temple and then his ghostly lips before bringing her fingers to her own mouth and kissing the tips softly, a silent prayer drifting skyward on his behalf.

“Fair travel to the spirit land, my friend,” she softly bid him well.

This was what she detested most about being the Priestess of the Ta’Niah. She loathed having to give the order to fight, to send her friends and loved ones into a senseless war that never brought any resolution.

The last conflict with the Enalaroans had been over two years ago, the longest between battles yet, but this one last night had been one of the deadliest so far. To this day, she still couldn’t remember what had brought about the last conflict, only that her father had struggled in prayer and fasting all night long as he sought out the spirits to provide him guidance.

In the end, he had been forced to send their warriors in an effort to protect their people and the way of life that had been theirs for thousands of years. She had been the only one to notice the tears that had collected in his eyes as he had turned away from them as their men went into battle.

That look of resolution and inner turmoil was something that she had never forgotten. While she had not completely understood it at the time, she understood his pain and now she unfortunately knew it for herself.

“Father, help me,” she whispered bleakly, her saddened gaze drifting over bodies both her own and so many that were not.

It was similar to the scene that she had witnessed just days ago. Why were the crimson savages even here in the first place? They had no need to invade their lands, insert themselves into matters that were not theirs to settle.

Na’Mara instinctively tightened her grip around the staff that went with her everywhere she went. These crimson savages would not be allowed to interfere or dictate how they lived their lives. The men that had come had been overtaken by both her warriors as well as the Enalaroans. 

It had turned into every man for himself out here. It was the one time that she could remember where Enalaroan and Ta’Niah had both fought against a common enemy, soundly defeating them and bringing an end to their interference. 

But then a sea of red had suddenly flowed like blood up into their territory again yesterday, this time larger and stronger than the ones that had come before. It did not deter her from trying to prevent the red savages from meddling again. She didn’t know if they were on the Enalaroans’ side or their own, but she knew they weren’t on the side of the Ta’Niah.

They didn’t appear to be with the Enalaroans, though, as she studied the bodies strewn before her. From a distance, she had seen all three sides fighting against each other in the fading light of day. She wasn’t about to accept it as true just yet. It could be a trick by the Enalaroans and the crimson savages to make them think that they weren’t fighting together.

Either way, no one was going to invade their land. Anyone who had tried before had never lived to try again. This time would be no different.

XXX

She stood silently in a far corner of the library almost as inconspicuous and still as a statue as everyone talked. Their voices were like a low drone in her ears, bleeding from one right into the next, not really noticing or caring who it was that was speaking or what they were even saying. It was like someone trying to talk to her while she was under water, everything muffled and muddled.

All she did know, all that she cared about right at that moment was lost up in the mountains…possibly dead. 

Her head was pounding, her heart filled with an ache so intense it nearly dropped her, but still somehow she managed to stay upright. Garren would expect no less from her.

Cara tightened her arms more firmly against her chest as she stared emotionlessly at nothing on the far wall, trying so desperately to block the pain. That was the only gift that Darken Rahl had given her – the ability to withstand tremendous pain.

And yet, it seemed to do little for her at this moment as she felt the threads of her life unraveling around her.

This was something that went far beyond any agiel, any torture she had survived, beyond even the horrific torment that Darken Rahl had put her through when he had used the power of the Underworld and the Sisters of the Dark to turn her away from the Seeker and back to himself.

This somehow paled mightily compared to that experience. And it was all Garren’s fault.

Somehow, someway, Garren had carefully worked his way into her life, gaining first her trust and then her respect and stealing her heart somewhere along the way. And because of him, she found that she didn’t want to know life apart from him, never wanted to return to her former self. 

“How many men did Garren take with him?” Richard asked as he crossed his arms.

“He took five hundred men and a dozen Mord’Sith,” Holland informed him, his eyes mirroring the worry that he witnessed in the Lord Rahl’s eyes. “We had previously sent a couple hundred of our men up there, but they were attacked and pinned down. That’s when Garren decided to take more soldiers up there to rescue them and stop it before it escalated any further.”

“It was a good plan…exactly how I would have responded,” Richard murmured, casting a glance at Cara standing mutely in the corner. 

It was not like her to react like this. He expected her to be yelling, to be gathering her own personal army of Mord’Sith to lead up there herself to rescue him. He thought they’d have to be holding her back by now to keep her from doing something that would only get herself killed in the end.

“I want a thousand men ready to go at dawn,” Richard abruptly ordered.

“I’ll get them ready immediately,” Holland quickly replied with a resolute fist to his chest. “I swear to you that I won’t come back without Garren, my Lord.”

“No, I want you to stay here. I’m going after him and our men myself,” Richard informed him.

“Lord Rahl…” Holland began, shaking his head in disapproval. “It’s far too dangerous up there.”

Kahlan wholeheartedly agreed with Holland but remained silent as the Commander tried to talk her husband out of it. She didn’t like the idea of Richard heading straight into hostile territory or a deadly tribal war where so many of their own men had already been slaughtered, but she knew that Richard would not allow anyone else to lead the search for Garren except for himself.

Holding Priya in her arms, Kahlan gently ran her fingers through her daughter’s fine locks, taking note of the warring emotions in Richard’s face. She could see the sorrow over the news about Garren in her husband’s eyes, but she knew all too well that determined set of his jaw, the dark brooding mood that was quickly overtaking him. 

His mind was already made up. There was no use trying to talk him out of it.

“I appreciate your concern, Holland, but I need you to stay here to watch over things while I’m gone,” he told him with a lingering glance at Kahlan who was standing quietly to the side with their sleeping daughter in her arms.

His heart warmed at the sight of his wife holding their daughter against her chest, Priya’s head tucked protectively under Kahlan’s chin. She was gently running her fingers through their daughter’s brown hair, playing with the fine curls that were beginning to take shape at the nape of her neck.

He could see worry already clouding Kahlan’s beautiful blue eyes. Coupled with the fatigue veiling her face, he felt his concern begin to stir. He would always worry about his family no matter what. 

He knew that Kahlan was already beginning to fear for him as well but he knew that she understood that he had to do this. Garren was a part of their family and he would not give up until he had found him. He had to for Cara.

“I can see that I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this,” Holland scowled, completely obliviously to the fact that his Lord Rahl’s attention had been momentarily captured by the Mother Confessor.

“I’m going after him,” Cara suddenly announced, her tone hard and commanding as it cut through the room. 

“Cara, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You should stay here. Let me go after him and bring him back,” Richard gently told her.

Kahlan turned to see the Mord’Sith suddenly come to life from the other side of the room. She’d been standing so silently, so detached from the conversation that she had almost forgotten that she was even in the room. 

She’d been worried about her friend, but knew better than to attempt to comfort her. That was not something that Cara accepted well especially in front of others. It made her feel weak instead of just human.

“I said I am going and don’t you dare try to stop me,” Cara sneered, her eyes like twin flames of green fire leveled at the Lord Rahl. 

“Cara…” Richard began again, pausing to draw a deep breath as he searched for the words that would make it better for her. That hesitation cost him dearly.

“Garren is gone and it’s your fault!” Cara snarled at him. “I think you’ve already done more than enough.”

“Cara!” Zedd exclaimed, surprised by her sudden hostility towards his grandson. 

Sitting with Nicci on the couch holding Paige, he’d been listening to the discussions, but had remained silent as well. He had other things weighing on his mind besides the terrible report about Garren. His unusual discovery was going to have to wait for the time being; Garren’s desperate situation could not.

“Why is it my fault?” Richard abruptly asked, his gaze narrowing in confusion.

Richard was startled by the sheer rage that he saw in the Mord’Sith’s eyes. He knew that Cara was upset, but the fierceness that he saw there made his blood run cold as hurt began to seep into his soul. He could feel Kahlan suddenly drawing close beside him, her hand coming to lightly rest on the small of his back in unspoken support.

“If you and Kahlan hadn’t left for Kandahar then Garren wouldn’t have had to go up there to stop the outbreak,” Cara hissed as she came to stand directly in front of Richard, her fiery gaze boring straight through him.

Despite the obvious hurt that suddenly filled the Lord Rahl’s brown eyes, Cara did not back down in the least as she glared at him, her chest heaving. Nothing made sense to her anymore except for the indescribable pain that consumed her. All she wanted to do was to lash out at someone, make someone pay for the tremendous hurt that was devouring her whole. And she didn’t care who that someone was.

“Cara, I’m sorry for what happened to Garren, but…” Richard carefully began, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Cara jerked back before he could even reach her. She didn’t want anyone touching her or consoling her right now. “You had to leave, take Kahlan away so you could spend time alone with her,” Cara yelled, clenching her fists. “Kahlan is all that you’ve ever cared about! No one else matters to you but her! 

“You left Garren and me in charge and because of it I’ve lost the only thing that has ever meant anything to me! It was your decisions that have led to this.”

The silence that followed was flooded with overwhelming anguish, Cara’s pain so tangible in that tense moment that no one risked to speak. Richard involuntarily flinched under her withering glare, her words cutting more deeply than he wanted to admit. He swallowed back his hurt before finally responding to her.

“Cara, I’m going to do everything in my power to find Garren and bring him back to you,” Richard evenly told her, doing his best to rein in the overwhelming guilt that suddenly gripped him.

He resisted the urge to reach out to her again, to wrap his arms around her and make her understand that he never meant for this to happen. Her words echoed painfully in his ears, reaching like spindling tendrils into his heart, winding around it and holding it in a death-grip. Cara of all people did not deserve this heartbreak. He would do whatever he had to do to get Garren back for her. 

“I’m going so don’t try to stop me or talk me out of it,” she bitterly snapped before suddenly storming out of the library.

An unnerving hush settled over the room, the popping of the wood burning in the fireplace the only sound breaking the uncomfortable stillness as they all stood there in stunned silence. They each felt her pain, wanted so desperately to fix it but no one knew if they truly could.

“Richard, it’s not your fault,” Zedd gently said as he stood to his feet and began to walk towards him, patting Paige’s back to soothe her sudden fussiness over the commotion. “Cara didn’t mean any of it. She’s just hurting right now. Once she’s had a chance to cool down, she’ll see that this isn’t your fault.”

“It’s alright,” Richard coolly replied, his body tensing, the fresh scars he had received while in Kandahar unexpectedly ripped open deep within his heart. There were a lot of things he wished that he could have changed about the last several days starting with Kahlan. 

“Richard…I’m so sorry…” Kahlan softly ventured, her own feelings of guilt churning within as her hand came to rest on his arm.

“There’s a lot that needs to be done before we leave in the morning,” he said with a clipped tone, pulling away from Kahlan’s attempt to comfort him. 

Kahlan’s heart sank as she watched him abruptly turn and leave, wanting so desperately to follow him, to comfort him. She wanted to make him see that Garren’s disappearance was not his fault, but she knew that Cara’s words had cut him deeply, only serving to expose the painful guilt and remorse that he’d been trying to let go of since Kandahar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope

Chapter 2

He groaned softly as his head slowly lolled from side to side. He drew a ragged breath, trying to decide if he even wanted to attempt to open his eyes let alone move. His whole body hurt, not one part of him exempt from the pain that coursed through him.

Every attempt to draw a breath took monumental effort, proving to be a major battle as knife-like stabs pierced his sides. Garren groaned again, hoping that maybe if he wasn’t dead already, it would hopefully come swiftly and release him from the woeful state that he somehow succumb to.

He quickly amended that thought, knowing that he had better do something to get himself out of whatever predicament that he had gotten himself into before Cara came after him. Death couldn’t even begin to compare to that encounter if she had to come find him. Not even the pain that held him in a vice-like grip could deter the small smile that crept to the corners of his mouth with the thought of his wife. He missed her so much.

He abruptly began to cough violently, wheezing as he tried to draw in more air. It felt as if his lungs were filled with nothing but dirt. He grimaced as pain lanced through him in response to the coughing attack. He was pretty certain that something was broken somewhere but he hurt too much all over to pinpoint its exact location at that moment.

Gritting his teeth, he carefully drew a shallower breath, finding this time it was coming just a little easier than his other attempts. The minor victory gave him the sudden urge to try to open his eyes. He was amazed by how much effort it took to even accomplish such an insignificant feat as that.

His head was like a pounding hammer but he forced his eyelids to open nonetheless. He found himself looking blearily up into a star-filled sky, the almost full moon shining down upon him. He had no idea how long he had been lying there or where exactly he was, but he knew that he needed to do something soon before he was discovered alive.

Lifting his head, Garren found himself surrounded by rocks, bodies lying nearby him. He felt his stomach twist into a tight knot, recognizing the uniforms of some of those men. Attempting to move, he gritted his teeth against the fire that suddenly tore through him and settled into his left leg.  
His head fell wearily back down against the rocks he laid on, his panting breaths filling the cool night air. He could hear the sudden howl of wolves in the distance, alerting him to the fact that he was not alone. He knew that he needed to get out of here before they found their way to him.

Clenching his jaw, Garren held his breath as he forced himself to sit up, his eyes squeezed shut. A ragged cry tore from his lips, his dirt-streaked face contorted with the arduous effort. Sharp jags sliced through his sides as he sucked in large gulps of air, each breath drawn creating more pain than the last.

After several long moments, he finally opened his eyes, scanning the area for any signs of life. His heart pounded against his chest as he forced his vision to adjust to the darkness that enveloped him. Dark shadows towered all around him like phantoms stealing near to capture him, disguising those who may be watching and waiting just biding their time.

He involuntarily shivered as a cool wind suddenly cut through the night air. Looking around, he noticed several of his men pinned beneath rocks, their bodies mangled and broken. The rockslide had been completely unexpected as it had suddenly crashed down upon them, wiping out the majority of his army.

He had no idea how many days ago that had been. Light had already been fading when they had entered the battle between the Enalaroans and the Ta’Niah in an effort to diffuse the deadly situation. They had fought long into the night when the rockslide had suddenly crashed down as if the heavens themselves had been unleashed upon them.

Garren had a feeling, though, that it wasn’t just a coincidence.

Pulling his right leg up, he grimaced against the stiffness that had settled into every muscle, not sure if he truly wanted to know just how bad things were. Trying to pull his other leg up, however, proved to be a terrible mistake as a searing hot poker shot through the limb trapped beneath rocks.

A ferocious howl abruptly cut through the night air, causing the fine hairs on his neck to stand on end. Before something as trivial as wolves closing in on him would not have set him on edge, but with his leg trapped beneath the rocks and no idea where his sword was, he was not anxious to engage a hungry pack of wolves. 

Especially alone in the dark without a weapon.

XXX

_“It’s alright…Richard…”_

The whispered reassurance of her words drifted and danced through his dreams, a haunting type of lullaby that was barely audible. It wasn’t the usual charming lilt of her voice that always warmed his heart or caused shivers of desire to race through his body. 

_“…I know it’s not your fault…”_

He could suddenly feel his hand so tight around her slender throat, feel the softness and warmth of her skin and the pounding of her pulse beneath his grip as it quickly began to waver and slow. There was no hatred or fear, no hurt or grief in her eyes; only her unconditional love for him reflected there as the light rapidly faded from the sapphire pools gazing back at him.

She was so willing to allow him to do whatever he had to do at that moment, forfeiting her life for his well being if that was what was required. Even in the grips of confession, how could he ignore the depths of her love for him in that sacrificial moment?

_“…I love you…my Richard…forever…”_

Tilting his head in some form of twisted fascination, he could feel the delicate bones in her neck begin to snap one by one, her windpipe being crushed in his powerful grasp. He watched as her face became ashen, her lips tinged blue from the air he was denying her, her eyes falling closed for the last time. 

She suddenly went limp in his grasp; no longer fighting, no longer begging him to stop or telling him that she would love him forever…no longer doing or saying anything ever again.

Panic raced through him like a violent burst of lightning streaking straight through to his core. His legs began to tremble with realization of what he had just done, his legs threatening to give out on him as love suddenly broke through the bondage of confession.

He had done it. He had taken the life of the woman that he loved, ending it with his bare hands.

His heart felt like a massive dam bursting from the devastation of seeing her hanging lifelessly in his grip, their baby now lost in her womb. He had not only taken her life but the life of their unborn child as well.

Horrified, he released his hold on her, allowing her to crumple to the floor, his hand falling to the hilt of his sword. Having broken free from confession, he found himself suddenly desperate to join his beloved in the Underworld, to look into her bright blue eyes again, to plead for her forgiveness.

No form of punishment seemed enough to atone for what he had just done, no amount of torment could compare to the anguish that was thundering through his veins right then. He had just taken the life of the one person who meant everything to him, the one who was his reason for living and breathing. 

How would he ever be able to return home, to look into the faces of his daughters and tell them that their own father had been the one who had taken their mother away from them? How could he possibly live with himself? Why would he want to live at all in a world where she didn’t exist? 

_“If you and Kahlan hadn’t left for Kandahar then Garren wouldn’t have had to go up there to stop the outbreak…”_

The deadly hiss of Cara’s words burned like acid in his ears and stung his heart. He had failed not only his precious Kahlan and their daughters but he had failed Cara and Garren as well.

_“… I’ve lost the only thing that has ever meant anything to me!”_

The accusing tone in her voice only added to his already growing guilt, making his heart feel like a heavy stone in his chest. He had failed everyone, everyone that he loved and who counted on him. He had let them all down.

In one fluid movement, he swiftly drew his weapon with deadly intent, bent on taking his own life. He had failed his friend who had deserved nothing but happiness after the horror that had been her life as a Mord’Sith under Darken Rahl. Because of him, her happiness was now gone.

And without Kahlan, there was no reason to live. Everything suddenly seemed so very dim and hazy, all the light being sucked out of the world because of her absence from his.

Looking down at Kahlan one last time, Richard wept bitterly as he dropped to his knees, pleading with unhearing ears for her forgiveness as he raised the sword to his own throat. Cara’s accusing voice echoed in his mind…

“Richard…”

He could feel the cold of the steel against his skin, biting at his flesh and ready to end his miserable existence. He ground his teeth, tears a waterfall on his face as he pleaded for their forgiveness one last time. 

“Richard…”

But then the unexpected sound of her angelic voice was suddenly so soothing, cutting through the thick fog and drawing him out of the stranglehold that terror held on him at that moment. Kahlan was alive…with him; her voice so sweet, so very close like a calming whisper against his ear, her fingers like a gentle breeze stroking his face.

The feel of hands tenderly caressing his cheek, her warm breath whispering against his face began to lull him away from the terrifying nightmare that had gripped him. He could feel soft lips brushing against his forehead, along his nose and across his cheek, earnestly seeking to draw him back to her.

“Richard…please, wake up…” 

Opening his eyes, he found Kahlan leaning over him, her beautiful eyes full of concern as she looked down at him. Her hands cradled his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks wet with tears.

“Richard?” she worriedly asked. “Are you alright?”

“Kahlan…” he gasped, gulping in air. He quickly sat up, leaning forward and wiping away the tears from his face. 

He couldn’t stop the tremors that emanated from his core and pounded through his body. His heart was hammering, his breathing labored. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, desperate to erase the image of Kahlan staring back at him, the life that had left her eyes, his own hand so tight around her throat.

The feel of her arm suddenly wrapping around his shoulder, her forehead pressed against his temple gradually drew him away from that edge of insanity that threatened to steal him away, that void of depression that repeatedly threatened to suck him in. 

“I’m fine…” he whispered, trying to brush it off.

Her lips grazed against his cheek, her face nuzzling his in concern. “Richard, you’re not fine. You were screaming my name in your sleep,” she gently told him. “You sounded so terrified.”

He drew a deep breath in an attempt to stop the trembling and the panic that had gripped him. Licking his lips, he tried to calm his racing heart, to catch the breath his nightmare had stolen from him.

“Richard, it’s alright. I’m right here,” she breathed softly against his face, drawing him back to her once more as she moved to straddle his thighs so that she could face him.

“It was a nightmare…” he whispered, afraid to test his voice as he avoided her intent gaze. 

He was terrified to even dare talk about what he had seen or to look into her eyes that were always so full of trust. If he did, then the things that he had seen in his dream might come to life, stealing away what he valued most.

He swallowed back the sob that caught in his throat with the memory of the things that he had done to her, Cara’s accusations bringing it all roaring back to life once more for him. He had almost taken Kahlan’s life and the life of their child. And now Garren could be dead all because of the decisions that he had made.

Seeing the torment etched in his face, Kahlan tried again to reach him. “Richard…look at me…please.”

Her worried voice forced him to finally meet her gaze. He stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity, losing himself in the beauty and love that swam there. They seemed such a dark shade of blue in the dim light of their suite, filled with such concern for him. Moonlight crept through a nearby window, casting an ethereal glow all around her, accenting her feminine curves. She was like a living breathtaking spirit before him, created for no one but him.

“I love you, Richard…” she murmured, brushing a strand of hair from his face. “It was a bad dream. But this is real…I’m real.”

Nodding slowly, Richard drew a shuddering breath, attempting to gather himself. “It was just the same nightmare,” he murmured, not really wanting to discuss it and leaving out the part that Cara’s words had played in bringing it back to life for him. Talking about it just made it that much more real...too real.

“We’ll get through this, Richard,” she reassured him. “I know that it wasn’t you. You would never hurt me. It was our love that stopped you.” 

“When I was confessed…it felt like there was no part of me that belonged to you anymore…cared about you. I never want to feel that way ever again. I love you, Kahlan…more than anything…” he choked out, squeezing his eyes shut against the heated rush of tears that threatened to return.

Leaning down, she pressed her lips to the top of his head. “I love you, Richard,” she softly soothed him, pulling back to brush her lips against his forehead. “It’s not your fault…” she murmured as she kissed his brow. “Not me…” she breathed as her lips ghosted over each eyelid. “Not Garren…” she whispered as her lips moved to touch his nose. “None of this is yours to bear…” she reassured him with her voice, her lips, her presence.

Kahlan could feel the muscles in his arms begin to relax as she comforted and caressed him. She kissed his face, his breaths becoming more urgent for an entirely different reason now. 

She gently gripped his head, taking her time as she blazed a tender path across his cheekbone, along his nose as she attempted to banish the ghosts that haunted him, using her lips to erase the guilt that lined his handsome face. She could feel the trembling subside as she repeated her actions across his other cheek, a soft shuddering sigh slipping past his now parted lips.

“I’m right here…” she whispered again as she softly kissed his cheek, her nose brushing against his. “I will never leave you, Richard…”

His hands slid down the sides of her nightdress to her hips before finally coming to rest on her thighs. His breath hitched when he found himself touching her skin that was like the softest silk, the hem of her dress bunched up high on her thighs with her arousing position over him. 

His eyes fell closed, fearing if he opened them he would see her lifeless body again, telling him that this was all just another dream that would suddenly turn just as deadly as the last. 

He couldn’t bear to see that…not again.

Instead, he just allowed himself to relish the feel of her lips so gentle against his face, the feel of her sinuous body beneath his hands. His fingers crept further up beneath her nightdress, skimming along her flesh until his large hands gripped her slender waist. His thumbs brushed along the subtle bump of her belly where their baby slept, relief flooding his soul that their daughter was alive and well along with her mother.

Feeling her hot mouth moving along his jaw bone, Richard dipped his head, searching out her lips, needing her comfort more than anything else at that moment. He felt his hunger explode, his heated need to taste her escalating, to feel against his lips what only his face had been able to experience so far. The throaty moan that filled his mouth when their lips met sent a shiver racing up his spine, his hands moving with an unexpected urgency as he caressed her.

His fingers teased her flesh, his kisses becoming more demanding as he abruptly forced her onto her back with a throaty growl that made her shiver in response to his sudden position over her. His hand slid down to firmly grip her thigh, so rough and so insistent, knowing exactly what he wanted and where he had to be at that moment. 

He forced her leg up as he settled his powerful frame between her thighs, his hair falling across his brow as he tilted his head. His lips crashed into hers, something hot and sensual that drew out another breathy moan. Her arms snaked their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she melted beneath him.

He began kissing her with all of the pent up emotions that he’d been harboring in his heart, burying his hands in her hair as he buried himself deep within her core. Every time with her only seemed better than the last. As his need took control, his fears began to fade, giving way to the passion that she always ignited within him.

Tearing the nightdress from her body, he made love to her; he taking what he so desperately needed from her, she giving him whatever he wanted. Wrapping her legs securely around his waist, Kahlan gasped with his forceful domination of her, the raw intensity behind his kisses and his touch. She relished in the fierce intensity of his passion as he took her, his unbridled need for her and only her. The sheer power of it took her breath away.

Her fingers twisted tightly in his hair that clung to the back of his neck as his lips sought out hers once more. She needed him to survive, of that she was certain. She couldn’t bear the idea of him leaving her again in the morning. 

Pushing the painful thought aside, Kahlan gave herself over to the intense pleasure that he was creating deep within her as she pulled his powerful frame even closer to her, never wanting to let go of him. She knew, though, come dawn she was going to have to let him go once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 3

Garren groaned with each stilted movement as he attempted to shove aside the sharp jabs that lanced his body. He was certain he had some broken ribs. How badly broken his leg was remained to be seen but at least he was able to get around…sort of. 

After getting his leg free from the rocks, he had snatched up a spear near a fallen tribesman, turning it into a walking stick to help him get around. He had thankfully been able to evade the wolves, but only because of all the dead bodies scattered throughout the area giving them sufficient choices to feast upon.

His eyes fell closed as he drew a worn breath, images of all the dead staring so lifelessly at him drifting through his mind. He didn’t know if any of his men were even still alive or if they had been captured by one of the tribes. Either way he knew he was in serious trouble. 

Standing at the edge of a small river, Garren winced as he slowly crouched to the ground, his breath stolen by the pain that only grew sharper with his movements. Every muscle in his body ached, tensing in angry rebellion to his actions. 

Sweat beaded on his brow despite the cool morning air as he attempted to push the pain from his mind. He took a greedy drink from his water skin as he watched the sun peering over the mountains, blanketing the area in vibrant pastels. If they weren’t in such a dire situation, it would have been beautiful to observe.

He was beginning to lose count of how many days ago he had left Cara. His head pounded as he tried to think back to the last time that he had seen her, but his thoughts were still somewhat muddled. Setting his water skin down, he dug into his shirt pocket, retrieving the lock of hair tied in red ribbon that Cara had hidden in his pack. He smiled thoughtfully as he stared at, remembering the beauty of her face and the fire that blazed in her bright green eyes.

Spirits he missed her. He ran his fingers over the lock of blond hair, relishing its softness. He could hardly wait until he could feel her slender frame in his arms again, run his fingers through her hair.

With a heavy sigh he carefully placed it back into his shirt pocket. He had to find a way to get back to her, to get the rest of his men home to their loved ones as well before they all ended up like their fallen friends. With the mountain pass now blocked, they would have to find another route to get out of here. 

Taking another drink, Garren felt the sudden cold realization that he was no longer alone. There were eyes on him…many eyes. And it wasn’t his men.

Whether Enalaroan or Ta’Niah, he was not about to go down without a fight.

Slowly lowering the water skin back into the water, Garren sent up a silent prayer to the spirits that they would take care of Cara for him, that she might forgive him someday if he didn’t make it out of this alive.

He held his breath as he felt their shadows slowly edging ever closer to him, their intense stares locked solely on him. He didn’t know how many of them there were, but it didn’t matter. They would find that he was not easy to capture.

Garren kept his head lowered, his focus on his water skin in the river, his entire body tense and ready to react. His muscles were coiled tight like an animal ready to pounce on its unaware victim. He forced his heart to remain steady, keeping it from betraying him.

He could feel them moving in towards him, the net quickly tightening around him as they kept him backed up against the river. He knew he was going to have to rely on all of his years of training if he was ever going to find a way out of this alive.

In one fluid motion, Garren swiftly dropped the water skin into the river, grasping the hilt of his sword. He leapt to his feet, clenching his teeth against the pain that seared through his leg as he spun around to face his attackers.

He clutched his sword in a death grip as he bore down on the enemy, his chest heaving now, adrenaline pounding through his veins.

His grey eyes were twin storms of fury as he scanned the landscape, prepared to fight with his last breath. What he saw before him, though, nearly stopped his heart.

XXX

Sitting on her horse, Cara stared blankly at the sun highlighting the rim of the mountains in the distance, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. She was too afraid the tears would come again just like they had come last night, so uncontrollable and making her feel vulnerable. She detested feeling that way. It made her feel so weak. 

How long she had sat against the door of their suite crying she didn’t even know. She had finally fallen to sleep sometime last night, curling up like a lost little girl all alone on the floor. Sleep had been anything but restful, her slumber troubled by frightening dreams filled with nothing but Garren.

She had woken long before dawn, stiff and exhausted in her suite. The still silence in the room had been deafening.

Even though imprisoned by her heartache, Cara didn’t flinch with the unexpected feel of a hand lightly resting on her knee. She didn’t even bother looking down to see who it was. She already knew.

“Cara,” Kahlan cautiously ventured. “It’s going to be alright. Richard will find Garren. If anyone can, you know it will be him.”

She waited for some sort of a response, some barely perceptible sign that the Mord’Sith had even heard her, but she received nothing instead. She wasn’t the least bit surprised by it. 

She watched her for another moment, taking in the tight set of her jaw, the fire in her fixed gaze, the way the wind caught the ends of her hair causing it to softly flutter. It was as if she had been turned to stone, some living breathing sculpture resting upon a horse.

Kahlan sighed in resignation, squeezing her leg affectionately one more time before releasing her hold on her. She really couldn’t blame her for unleashing her anger and resentment on Richard last night. While it hurt her, she understood Cara’s pain.

She was stunned when Cara suddenly seized her hand, her slender fingers clutching it tightly as if she was holding onto a life line, saving her from a stormy sea. The Mother Confessor sadly smiled at her, knowing a little too well the anguish that she was going through.

“Garren is strong, Cara. You know that better than anyone,” Kahlan firmly reminded her. “He loves you too much to stay away from you.”

“That’s if he’s even still alive,” Cara softly murmured, her voice sounding dead in the cool morning air.

“Cara, you can’t think like that. You can’t give up on him,” Kahlan sternly reprimanded her, causing the Mord’Sith to finally look down at her. 

The torment swimming in her green eyes caused tears to suddenly burn in Kahlan’s throat. She understood; she knew the dread that had settled over her like an unwanted visitor, afflicting her with indescribable pain. She had experienced it too many times to count with Richard, terrified that she had lost him time and again.

Looking to her right, Kahlan glanced at her husband for a moment as he talked with Zedd, Nicci, and Holland. His hands rested firmly on his hips, his gaze dark and intense as he gave final orders. It made her knees weak.

“I wish I could go with you, but you know Richard…” Kahlan’s voice trailed off. She really had no need to finish the thought; they both knew. “Please be careful, Cara. We’ll see you and Garren when you get back.”

Cara could only nod her head as her eyes returned to the horizon, unable to find her voice again. She gave the Mother Confessor’s hand a final squeeze before quickly releasing it.

Kahlan slowly made her way towards Richard, dreading the moment when it would be her turn to say goodbye to him. She felt as though she had just gotten him back. Standing quietly beside him, she waited as he gave his final instructions. She knew hers would be coming next…in private.

Folding her arms against herself, she shivered as a cool breeze invaded her space beside Richard. She moved to stand closer beside him, stifling a yawn as Holland gave advice about traversing the rocky terrain. 

A faint blush suddenly warmed her cheeks, remembering why she was still tired this morning. Comforting him after his nightmare last night, things had abruptly turned quite heated. Her deep-seated need to comfort him…his desperate need to feel her, to kiss her had become too desperate of an urge to ignore.

She bit her bottom lip, fighting against the memories of last night that threatened to ignite her need all over again. She was going to have to let him go once again. For how long this time, she didn’t know.

His brow creased, Richard finally turned his attention towards her then, wordlessly taking hold of her elbow and leading her away from the flurry of activity surrounding them. He just wanted a few more minutes with her before he left, moments spent alone without prying eyes. It was the one of the downsides of being the Lord Rahl. There were always people everywhere around here.

Pulling her to a stop in the safety of the shadows, Richard stared into her sapphire eyes that were brighter and bluer than any sky or ocean could ever hope to be. He reminded himself to breathe as he reached out to lightly run his fingers along the contour of her face before resting his hand on her neck, his thumb brushing along her jaw.

Spirits, she was the most precious thing in this world to him.

“I have to go,” he finally, softly announced as if she didn’t already know, guilt and regret permeating his voice.

“I understand, Richard. It’s alright,” she replied with a forced smile that she hoped didn’t end up betraying her fears.

She reached up, gently grasping the wrist of the hand that rested against her neck. She could feel his pulse suddenly quicken beneath her touch, increasing its already bounding beat.

“I’ll come back just as soon as I can find Garren and settle this outbreak.”

“Please be careful,” she sighed, shivering suddenly again against another blast of cool spring air that seemed to cut right through her.

Richard frowned, pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her hair. He inhaled deeply, her scent making his head spin. She always had that affect on him, creating this euphoric fog that suddenly enveloped him and seized control. She was unlike anything he’d ever known, something that he could never get enough of.

“I promise I’ll come back to you and our girls,” he murmured into her hair.

Richard squeezed his eyes shut as he held her, knowing that he couldn’t survive apart from her. His arm slipped from his hold on her, sliding down between them. His large hand cupped the gentle swell where their daughter grew. 

They hadn’t had a chance to tell anyone that they were expecting their third daughter, not with Garren missing. It would soon become quite obvious, though. He could already notice the bump, his magic allowing him to feel the precious little life they had made together growing inside of her.

“Nothing could ever keep me from coming back to you…and our girls,” he softly promised her as he pulled back to gaze into her eyes. “Just be careful while I’m gone, Kahlan. I can’t accept the thought of anything happening to you.” 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine here in the Palace,” she told him. “You just worry about staying safe and getting Garren back.”

“Kahlan, I will always worry about you,” he chuckled softly, shaking his head in wonder. “Nothing could ever change that. You’re always right there in the very center of my thoughts.”

“Then you can’t ever forget about me or how much I love you.”

“Never.”

Cupping her face, he kissed her slowly, deeply as if memorizing the feel of her lips, the taste of her on his tongue, searing it all into his memory to help him survive the next several days away from her as if he could ever forget one amazing feature of this beautiful creature.

Kahlan slid her hands into his hair, holding him tightly to her as desperation to keep him with her rose from her core. But she knew that it was selfish to keep Richard here with her when Garren and Cara needed him. Nothing in this world could keep either of them from trying to help another in need…not even each other. 

Besides, how many times had Cara and Garren risked themselves for her and Richard, for their daughters?

Drawing back for air, Richard rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed as he fought to catch his breath and calm the desire that she stirred within him. Kahlan bit her bottom lip, doing her best to keep her Confessor’s mask in place.

“I wish I could go with you,” she murmured with a soft sigh, her lips brushing against his again as they held each other close.

“You already know how I feel about that, Kahlan,” he sternly replied as he finally opened his eyes. He wanted her to see how serious he was about her staying put.

Kahlan could feel him physically shudder, the thought alone about her going along with them setting him on edge. She knew that he needed to do this without having to worry about her or the baby that she carried in the process of trying to save Garren and their men.

“I’m fully capable of handling myself, you know,” she reminded him with mock indignation, giving him his special smile in an effort to lighten the mood.

“I know and that’s what terrifies me sometimes,” he rolled his eyes. “You’re not afraid to throw yourself into danger at any given moment. You’re going to make an old man of me before my time.”

“You’re just as bad as I am, Seeker,” she replied before growing serious once more. “Just promise me you’ll be careful…I love you, Richard.”

“Forever, Kahlan,” he murmured, kissing her softly before finally releasing his hold on her. Taking her hand, he began to lead her back to the others. “You should go back to bed. You look tired.”

“I have good reason to be after last night,” she smiled something sensuous at him.

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive being away from you,” he muttered under his breath as a lop-sided smile reached his lips, his brow furrowing as he remembered the heated passion that had filled their bedchamber last night.

“Just remember how physically exhausting these next few months were when I carried the twins,” she replied. “That will make you come home sooner.”

“Kahlan, it’s hard enough leaving you with being reminded of that,” he groaned, squeezing her hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know why I bother wearing anything to bed anymore. That gown I wore last night is beyond repair,” she lightly chuckled, involuntarily shivering as she remembered how forcefully he had removed it from her body.

“The Lord Rahl forbids you from wearing any clothes to bed,” he smiled wickedly at her, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her temple as they came to a stop beside Asa.

“As you wish, my Lord.”

Richard brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of her hand one last time. “You are solely in charge while I’m gone. I’ve given orders to Commander Holland to keep the Palace secured until we return in case anything from the mountains has managed to find its way down here. 

“And I think Zedd is up to something, but I’m not sure what. He said it wasn’t anything important and that he’d tell me about it when I returned, but I can’t help but have a very bad feeling. I just hope that it’s not anything too serious.”

“We’ll be fine,” Kahlan reassured him. “Just take care of Cara and bring Garren back. She really needs you now.”

Richard squeezed her hand before finally releasing it and climbing onto his horse. “I plan to,” he solemnly replied.

Kahlan felt a fluttering erupt in the pit of her stomach, the intense determination in his brown orbs and the confidence in his voice making her flush with longing for her husband. He looked so handsome sitting upon his horse, the Sword of Truth hanging at his hip in its scabbard, ready to defend and protect.

Richard stared down at her for a long moment, just drinking her in. She was so breathtaking standing there gazing up at him, her special smile for him on her lips, love for him permeating her bright eyes. He swiftly leaned down and cupped her face, capturing her lips in a heated kiss before suddenly pulling back and silently urging his horse on. 

Kahlan folded her arms over her chest as she watched him ride towards the central gait, her hair whipping across her face. Pulling the unruly strands out of the way, she silently hoped that he would turn back to look at her one more time, but was somewhat relieved when he didn’t. She was afraid that her heart would have shown through her Confessor’s mask in that moment, making it even more difficult for him to leave than it already was.

She could feel Zedd coming to stand beside her, his lanky arm suddenly finding her shoulders and pulling her into his tall frame. She leaned her head against his chest as she watched Richard disappear into the early morning shadows, her heart feeling so heavy in her chest.

“He’ll be back before you know it, dear one,” he confidently informed her.

“I hope so,” she softly muttered. “We’re going to have another baby.”

“What?” Zedd exclaimed in surprise, pulling back to look at her. “Does Richard know?”

“We found out on our way to Kandahar.”

“You just made an old man very happy,” he beamed. “Another little girl running about this dreary Palace is just what we need around this place.”

“Well, there’s more to it.”

“Like what?”

“I can tell you all about it later,” Kahlan told him, her blue gaze suddenly narrowing suspiciously as she eyed him. “Ok, I’ve told you my news. Now, what are you up to, Wizard?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” Kahlan prodded. “Richard mentioned that you were up to something and I want to know what you’ve gotten yourself into this time.”

“To tell the truth, I’m not even certain myself,” he frowned, stroking his chin. “Come, let’s get some breakfast and I’ll tell you and Nicci what I do know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 4

She ran her fingers through her thick dark hair, pulling it back and securing at it at the nape of her neck before kneeling beside the river. She dipped her fingers into the cool water, cupping it and bringing it to her lips. Her onyx eyes flitted suspiciously about her as she gulped the liquid down, waiting anxiously for the moment when he would make his presence known.

Na’Mara knew it would be soon. He’d been secretly following her most of the afternoon…or at least he thought he was. She had known he was there almost as soon as he had arrived but had chosen not to acknowledge him…at least not until she was good and ready. And she was not ready just yet; she never would be ready. Not after all the things that he had done to them. But she knew she would be forced to now for the good of her people.

Sitting back on her heels, she allowed her eyes to glance over the rocks and bushes surrounding her, pretending not to be aware of him but at the same time knowing exactly where he was concealing himself. He had tried it a couple of times before in the past and had never been good at disguising his presence.

She wished he would just come out and say what he had to say instead of stalking her like this. She was done with this foolish game of his. She had too many other things to deal with without having to worry about what he was up to. 

Standing to her feet, Na’Mara clenched her fist, her other hand angrily clutching her staff. “Tamago!” she shouted, her voice ricocheting off of the rocks and echoing through the small valley. “I know you’re out here so just show yourself!”

She cast a threatening glower in the direction that she knew that he had been secretly studying her. She watched with mounting irritation as he sheepishly slithered like a snake out from behind a large rock on the opposite side of the river.

“I never can sneak up on you, can I?” he groused, more from embarrassment than anything. He was angry with himself that his skills had yet to improve despite his title.

“No,” she scowled. “I don’t know why you even bother trying.”

Na’Mara sized up the tall man now standing directly across from her on the other side of the river, taking in his bronzed skin, his golden eyes and dark hair. He had changed some since the last time that she had seen him over a year ago. A sense of maturity now accented his angular face. He was bigger through the chest, more muscle covering his once lean frame. Despite herself, she had to admit that he was quite handsome. 

None the less, he was still her enemy.

“Why shouldn’t I just kill you where you stand?” she glowered, her black eyes narrowed in fury. She tightly gripped her knife, pointing it directly at him.

“Because you are secretly happy to see me,” he smugly replied, his golden gaze roaming over her and making her feel exposed despite the simple shift she wore.

“If that’s what makes you feel better then believe whatever lie you wish.”

“That’s what I love about you, Na’Mara,” he smiled broadly, revealing a gleaming set of white teeth that made him suddenly appear friendlier than she knew that he was. “You’re not only extremely beautiful but full of such fire.”

“What do you want, Tamago?” she bit out through clenched teeth, fighting against the urge to leap across the river and plunge her knife deep into his chest. 

She felt her muscles twitching to react, her heart beginning to pound. She wanted nothing more than to see his blood spilled on the ground, but she knew that it would be the worst possible thing that she could ever do for her people. The problem was that he knew it too, the knowledge gleaming in his eyes as he glanced at her knife. It was the only thing that ever kept either one of them alive when they met.

“I only want these silly little skirmishes to come to an end,” he quietly said, suddenly appearing quite sincere. It almost made Na’Mara believe him for a moment. Almost. 

His voice had even matured, a deeper tone having settled into it. His maturity had created an even deadlier enemy than he had been before. He was like a deadly viper, stunning to behold but with a wicked bite that could take a life in less than heartbeat.

Despite herself, Na’Mara couldn’t suppress the contemptuous laughter that spilt out with his words. “And why should I even believe you?”

“Because it’s true,” Tamago shrugged his shoulders. “I only want peace between our people.”

“Then tell your men to stop hunting on our land and taking our women,” she demanded, her anger flaring again. 

“That was a just another misunderstanding,” he attempted to brush it off.

“A misunderstanding that erupted into this heated conflict again,” she coldly replied. “How can I truly trust you when the Enalaroans have been our enemy for thousands of years? You’ve never given us a reason to trust you before. Why now?”

“Don’t you think that it’s time we changed that, Na’Mara?”

“And how do we do that?” she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her despite her suspicions.

“Unite our tribes, become my mate…my ‘lakua’,” he offered, his expression deadly serious.

Na’Mara stared at him in stunned disbelief, her eyes growing wide. He had never kept his attraction to her a secret the few times that they had met, his gaze always lingering over her, but she had never expected anything like this. She felt as if she had just been kicked in the gut.

“You…your ‘lakua’?” she murmured, unsure if he could even hear her from where he stood on the other bank of the river. The look of shock on her face must have belayed what she was feeling.

“Yes,” he scowled. “Why is that so unbelievable to you? I am only a couple of winters older than you. Would it not be a great show of peace and harmony between our tribes, starting with their leaders?”

“How do I know that this is not some sort of trick, some trap just so that you can take over the Ta’Niah and steal our lands?”

“I understand your hostility, Na’Mara,” Tamago sighed in frustration. “But I came in peace to make this offer. It is no secret how I feel about you. Ever since our fathers were leaders of our tribes, I have had feelings for you.

“All the times our fathers met in an attempt to bring peace between our people, I always looked forward to the chance of possibly seeing you,” he admitted to her, moving to stand even closer to the edge of his side of the river.

Na’Mara fought to make her mind work, but she found her will failing her. Staring into his eyes, she couldn’t help but see an element of truth swimming there in the golden flecks gazing back at her.

“I don’t know if I can believe you,” she softly replied as she shook her head, trying to find her voice. “How do I know that the Enalaroans haven’t sided with the crimson savages that have invaded from the south?”

“We had nothing to do with that,” Tamago frowned, his hatred rising to the surface. “It was a surprise to us as well. I want them gone. They have no business being here.”

“Then why are they here?”

“I do not know, but we tried to stop them. My men created a rockslide to keep them from advancing further up into the mountain.”

“That was you?” she gasped in shock. Na’Mara had believed it had been a gift from the spirits, aiding her people in their time of need. Here it had been their enemy all along.

“We had to do something to keep them out of our way.”

Na’Mara considered his words for a moment, trying to weigh the truth and logic of what he had said. She wanted to believe him, to bring an end to this senseless killing but the Enalaroans had tricked them before in the past. She was not about to be deceived again.

“Call back your men, end this battle now and I will consider your offer,” she finally said, lifting her chin with the great authority that she held as the Priestess of the Ta’Niah.

“I’m not certain that I can,” he grimly shook his head. “My men have tasted Ta’Niah blood and are desperate for more after that last battle. They want more heads to add to their collection, more hearts to offer to our god. I do not know if I’ll be able to calm them, to quell their thirst for revenge.”

“And you think a union between us will fix all this?” Na’Mara cried in frustration. “You’re their leader. You should be able to control your people.”

“I can control my tribe,” he growled, anger suddenly blazing like golden infernos in his eyes. “But your warriors have stirred my men into a frenzy that is beyond holding back now. Events have been set into motion that I cannot stop.”

“Then you leave me no choice but to continue this battle,” she sneered, pointing her staff directly at him. “The blood of your men will be upon your hands, Tamago.”

“I’m done trying to talk some sense into you, Na’Mara,” he spat out, squaring his shoulders. “My offer stands. You have five moons to think it over. Until then, this war will continue and your people will die.”

Na’Mara watched as Tamago suddenly spun on his heel, leaving her standing alone once more. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, her anger so hot it burned through her veins. Tamago always had a way of bringing out such an intense reaction in her and she hated it.

She growled to herself, slamming the end of her staff hard on the ground in frustration. If she didn’t accept his offer, more of her people would die. If she did accept his proposal, then she put her people at risk of becoming slaves of the Enalaroans and losing their land if it was a trick.

Unless Tamago had been sincere in his offer. It was no secret how he felt about her. But it had done little to settle the bloody conflicts that arose between their people. 

Na’Mara felt her anger turning to rage, knowing that she was in a no-win situation. Her tribe would win in the end, she would see to that. She would order her warriors to do whatever was necessary to ensure the safety of their people. And if the crimson savages got in their way again, they would come to understand what it meant to come face to face with the Ta’Niah.

She slowly began to make her way back home, wishing more than anything that her father was still alive. She needed him right now, needed his counsel and direction. The fate of her people was in her hands and she had no idea which way to turn. 

She drew a shuddering breath as she made her way through the growing brush, the setting sun beginning to darken her path. She missed her father so much it was hard to breathe sometimes. She knew she was going to have to find her way without him, make the right decision that would affect the lives and the future of her people. She just prayed that she would be able to make the right one. 

XXX

Richard stroked Asa’s mane as he fed him an apple, avoiding the return back to camp. He knew that he was only delaying the inevitable, but it seemed preferable at that moment than having to see Cara. He didn’t know if he could bear seeing such utter despair and loss in her eyes any longer or the guilt that besieged him any time he was near her.

He rested his forehead against the stallion’s large head, drawing a deep breath in a futile attempt to ease the hurt that still ached inside of him as Cara’s accusing words resonated in his ears once more. Cara blamed him for all of this. And if truth be told, he couldn’t fault her for it.

In fact, he blamed himself for everything that had happened. He just didn’t know if the Mord’Sith would ever be able to forgive him if Garren was truly gone …or if he’d ever be able to forgive himself for that matter.

Everything that Cara had said to him the night before they had left had been the absolute truth, not one part of it an exaggeration or a lie. He had been the one to make the decision to take Kahlan with him to Kandahar and it had almost cost him her life. And because they had left, Garren had been the one who’d had to deal with the conflict in the mountains, taking him away from Cara.

Richard could feel his anger with himself begin to bubble up to the surface once more as he attempted to sift through all of the conflicting thoughts swimming in his head. Guilt and regret warred with logic and the reality of what was. Understanding that he had been confessed and yet knowing it was because of him that they had been there in Kandahar in the first place.

It had been a decision bred solely out of worry over her. She had been having such a difficult time adjusting after all that had happened. He’d had to sit helplessly by day after day as Kahlan had struggled to accept life without her magic, watching as the ache of loss slowly ate away at her. It had been nearly unbearable for him as she had attempted to hide her grief behind a forced smile that he could always see right through.

The only good that had come out of Kandahar had been the fact that they had been able to find Kahlan’s magic. As soon as their baby was born, he would make sure that it became a reality for her. It lifted his spirits a little to think that soon he would be able to do at least that for her, a small act that would help atone for his sins.

Now he just needed to find Garren and reunite him with Cara. He just hoped that she would be able to forgive him someday for all of this. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing her friendship or her presence in their lives. She was more than his trusted protector and friend. She was family.

It didn’t help that he missed Kahlan. They had only just left yesterday morning and yet his heart grew heavier the further away from her he got. He missed his daughters, missed seeing their smiles and hearing their giggles. He hadn’t gotten to see them for long before leaving again. He didn’t want to be Lord Rahl if meant never seeing his daughters grow up.

Stealing himself, Richard patted Asa one last time before turning and making his way back to camp. There was barely enough light left but he still managed to find his way over the rocky terrain. 

Approaching camp, he could see Cara sitting on the other side of the campfire, the flickering flames casting an orange glow across her face. Even from here he could feel her anguish, knew her pain despite the emotionless mask that she wore. He wanted nothing more than to take it all away for her, to ease the unimaginable ache that had claimed residence in her heart.

How many times had he felt those very same suffocating feelings of dread, fearing that he had lost Kahlan?

He felt an icy shiver race through his body with the thought as memories flashed one by one through his mind, moments that he had come so very close to never holding her again. Once had been one too many times…and it had turned into too many to count over the last three and half years.

Entering camp, Richard quietly settled on the ground opposite her, leaning his back against a rock. He cast a furtive glance at her, hoping that she might finally talk to him. He missed her sarcasm, her dry sense of humor, that characteristic roll of her green eyes and her huffs of annoyance. He even missed her yelling at him to be more careful. Anything would prove better than this dreadful silence that had settled between them.

Pulling his pack over, Richard began to rifle through it, searching for the green blanket. Although it was finally spring, the night still held a measure of chill to it. Tugging the blanket free, he couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips. 

Kahlan had sent her favorite green blanket with him to remind him of her…as if he ever needed reminding. He carried her in his heart with its every beat, in his mind with his every thought. 

Bringing the blanket to his nose, he inhaled deeply, absorbing the scent that thrilled his soul and made his heart stutter. Laying it aside with a sigh of resignation, he pulled out some dried meats and fruit that she had also sent along. Taking a bite of venison, his eyes settled on Cara once again.

She was sitting on a rock, absentmindedly poking the fire with a stick, her gaze completely fixed on absolutely nothing. He wished that she would say something, anything. She hadn’t spoken one word since they had left almost two days ago now.

“Cara, you should eat something,” he cautiously ventured, looking down at his hands instead of the woman across from him. “You’ll be no good to me if you pass out.”

“I’m fine.”

It was so soft that he wasn’t certain that he had even heard it, but it was there, hanging in the air between them. Just two little words…so faint, so distant. And it unexpectedly made his heart feel lighter than it had since they had first learned about Garren.

Richard watched her for a minute, thankful that she at least spoken to him, but still discouraged that he hadn’t been able to gain much more than that. He drew a weary breath as she suddenly stood to her feet and disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving him all alone.

He sat there for several moments, listening to the erratic pop and crack of the fire. He could hear the faint sound of his men as they patrolled the area, their boot strikes against the rocks echoing softly in the air, their idle chatter faintly drifting through the night.

Leaning his head back against the rock wall he rested near, Richard gazed up at the stars shining brightly overhead, the moon glowing brighter than he could ever remember seeing. It was breathtaking as he drank in the vastness that stretched above him as far as he could see, seeming so close he thought he could reach out and touch it. 

His thoughts soon drifted to Kahlan again. He wanted nothing more than to be holding her against him right now under the starry sky. He imagined that she had already rocked their daughters to sleep and was settling in for the night. He hoped that she was resting like she should be, but knew that she wasn’t. It wasn’t in her nature to be still for too long.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the moon, suddenly noticing the eerie greenish tint that created a halo around it. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen before in all his years growing up in Hartland or being a wood’s guide.

He felt a chill race through him, causing him to pull his knees up to his chest and loop an arm around his legs as he studied the sky. Something about it made him feel very uneasy, but he couldn’t begin to imagine why or what it could possibly mean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 5

Garren awoke with a start, struggling to banish the sleepy cloud that filled his head. He squinted against the bright sunlight that invaded the private sanctuary that he had hidden him in the darkness of night. Shivering, he grabbed his spear to poke the small fire that had died out sometime during the night leaving him cold and alone.

The smoldering embers released a faint trail of smoke into the air, letting him know that he had not been completely without heat. He didn’t know how he had managed to survive the night without being caught or attacked. 

He drew a ragged breath, grimacing as he pulled his broken leg up. Reaching for his water skin, he greedily drank down the last of his water supply, knowing that he was going to have to return to that river again for more.

He involuntarily shuddered as memories of the incident yesterday morning at the river spun through his mind like a terrifying cyclone. He knew that he had been fortunate to have made it out of there alive. He was relieved that he had managed to escape with nothing but a few scratches.

When he had turned around, he had been completely taken aback by the sight of the pack of wolves that had him pinned with his back against the river and nowhere to go. He thought that they should’ve been more than satisfied after the feast that they’d enjoyed the night before with all the dead bodies scattered about, but yet they seemed intent on making him a part of their plans.

These wolves had been unlike anything that he had ever seen before. They were almost twice the size of a normal wolf, their dark grey fur long and shaggy. He heart had nearly stopped when they had bared their teeth to him, their long razor-sharp fangs threatening to tear him apart as if he was nothing.

There had been four of them and one of him, making the odds against him horrifying by any standard. How he had managed to fight them off with a broken leg and only a sword still amazed him. They had spread out to circle him, penning him in like a helpless rabbit.

The largest of the four had hung back a little, allowing the smaller ones to begin the deadly game. The first one had lunged, its claws coming straight for his throat, but Garren had been able to thrust his sword straight through the animal’s chest at the last minute, saving his life.

Eliminating one, he had turned back as the second one had moved in for the kill. That one had managed to dig his claws into Garren’s arm, tearing at the flesh. With a spin on the heel of his good leg, he had been able to slice through the animal as it fell away from him, taking care of that one as well.

Panting heavily with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, Garren had turned back to face his final two predators only to find them suddenly gone. He had stood motionless for several moments, watching and waiting for a surprise attack only to be met with nothing but silence and the sound of his greedy breaths.

They had vanished into thin air, no sign of them anywhere. They could have easily gotten him, one distracting him as the larger one moved in for the kill. Instead they had just taken off.

After that, he had quickly reclaimed his spear and water skin, setting off in hopes of finding some of his men alive. Unfortunately, his careful search had only produced more that had lost their lives in the battle or the rockslide – his men as well as others that were either Ta’Niah or Enalaroan.

Scouring supplies from the dead, he had eventually found a small cave to set up camp for the night. Now with morning bringing the start of another day, Garren knew he was going to have to give up trying to find his men and instead find a way home. He wasn’t going to survive out here much longer injured and alone. 

He swallowed back the grief and the guilt over so many of his men losing their lives, but he knew that he couldn’t dwell on that right now. Those who had survived the attack had long since been captured and more than likely killed. All he could do now was return to the Palace and try to get help. He just prayed he wouldn’t have any more encounters with that pack of wolves.

XXX

Kahlan stood near the middle of an enormous room, her eyes narrowed in thought as she studied the oddly adorned wall before her. There was an unsettling quietness that filled the room, a stillness that felt anything but peaceful. It made the fine hairs on her neck prickle with apprehension as if some unforeseen catastrophe was about to take place. 

She silently scolded herself for allowing her imagination get the better of her. She knew better than to allow her thoughts to overshadow logic. It’s not like the Palace was haunted by the spirits of Rahls past, although she did admit that she knew very little about Richard’s ancestors. She was certain it was just because this mysterious room was somehow linked to Darken Rahl in some fashion. 

Instead she focused her attention once more, her concentrated gaze tracing the graceful curves of each letter. She noted the distinct distance separating the words and symbols, the golden flecks in each stroke of paint glittering in the torch light surrounding the room.

“Well, no worries, my dear,” Zedd cheerfully informed her as he breezed into the room, his robes swishing behind him. “The Quillian has been safely hidden. Nicci and I are the only ones who know the exact location and only we can retrieve it. It will be waiting for you after you have given birth to my new great-granddaughter.”

Kahlan’s hand dropped to her abdomen as she smiled with relief, thankful that in a few months her magic would be restored to her again. She had grown weary of the deep gnawing cavity that ached inside of her, the emptiness that had replaced her magic. 

“Kahlan, are you certain you wouldn’t like me to search for a spell of protection so that you can have your magic returned to you sooner?” Nicci asked, coming to stand beside the Wizard.

“No,” Kahlan quickly replied with a firm shake of her head. “Thank you, Nicci, but I don’t want to risk the baby’s health for any reason especially something as selfish as that.”

“To think, this will be the first baby born to a Confessor without the touch of confession,” Zedd marveled out loud. “I must admit, it will be quite an event, one that will most certainly go down in the history books.”

“I know,” Kahlan agreed. “I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the idea myself.”

“It will be more than fine, Kahlan,” Zedd smiled in reassurance, the deep wrinkles around his eyes crinkling with obvious excitement. “She’ll be amazing just like her parents and her beautiful sisters.”

Kahlan smiled in return, filled with immense joy knowing that she was carrying Richard’s child again. She found that she already missed him even though he’d only be gone for two days. It felt like a week and it could still be several more days before he and Cara returned depending on how things went. 

With a sigh of resignation, Kahlan attempted to push her husband from her thoughts though she knew it was next to impossible, turning her attention to the mystery at hand. “You’re still convinced that this is written in High D’Haran?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips as she turned back to the wall.

“Yes and so is Mistress Brenna,” Zedd responded, turning his attention to a nearby wall as well, his boney fingers stroking his chin as he studied the writing again. “She has proven to be most invaluable.”

“How much of this have you been able to translate so far?” Kahlan asked.

“Not much, I’m sorry to say,” the old Wizard scowled. “Brenna and I worked at it all day yesterday while you were resting up from your trip. We were only able to decipher these first couple of lines so far. 

“I’m afraid that Mistress Brenna is a bit rusty on her High D’Haran. I think once we get further along, it’ll begin to come back to her. Until then, it’s going to be very slow going.”

“Tell me again what makes you think that there is something significant about this room. You were rather vague with the details the other day when you told us about it,” Kahlan thoughtfully asked, running a slender finger over the curving lines before her. 

She was surprised at how cold the wall was beneath her touch despite the warmer weather. It made her shiver, either from the cold or the sense of dread that unexpectedly rushed through her with the contact.

“Well, I’m afraid that I’m not much smarter today than I was when Richard and Cara left us a couple of days ago,” he sighed in obvious defeat. “There’s just something about this room that feels different from the others I’ve encountered during my search down here.

“This entire place was designed years ago to suppress the magic of those inside of the People’s Palace while at the same time magnifying the power of the Lord Rahl, but this room is very different. I just don’t know how to explain it. It’s like it has a power source all its own.”

“There is definitely some form of powerful magic contained in here,” Nicci offered. “I noticed it when I came down here yesterday with Zedd, but I haven’t been able to identify the source. I think that it may have something to do with this strange dais situated in the center of the room.”

Kahlan turned to face a large stone platform located in the very middle of the room. Several stone steps in varying shades of pastels stacked like a pyramid led to a large flat platform, a piece of white marble resting like a thick cloud at the very top. 

Intrigued, she began to climb the steps, pausing momentarily to take note of any transformation that might suddenly occur. Seeing none, she proceeded to the top, coming to a stop on the massive platform where the large marble table rested.

“Kahlan, be careful,” Zedd cautioned with a frown. “I don’t want you to fall.”

Turning, she looked down at Zedd and Nicci who were staring up at her, concern filling their eyes. They suddenly seemed small as she gazed down at them from her high perch above. She hadn’t realized how far up the climb actually was until that moment. The dais hadn’t appeared so towering until now.

Turning her attention back to her surroundings, Kahlan hooked her hair behind her ear as she carefully studied the room, taking in every angle. She wasn’t exactly certain what she thought she would be able to notice that Zedd and Nicci hadn’t been able to with their magic, but she couldn’t help the curiosity that had gripped her, drawing her to the top of this structure.

She slowly turned, taking note of the unusual characteristics of the room, hoping to notice something that might stand out to her. She knew the greatest information would come from Zedd and Brenna’s work translating the gold writing on the walls but it seemed now that it could take months at this rate.

Kahlan unconsciously bit her bottom lip, her thoughts suddenly stirring with a distant memory that she couldn’t quite grasp hold of. There was something significant about this room. It had to have been something that she had seen once or a place that she had visited, but where? When?

Staring up at her, Zedd immediately recognized the expression on the Mother Confessor’s face; the creased brow, the way that she chewed on her lip, her sudden brooding demeanor. His grandson wasn’t the only one who knew her well. Richard just knew her best.

“What is it?” he called up to her. “Did you notice something?”

“I’m not sure,” Kahlan muttered, too absorbed in the memory that was proving to be very elusive at the moment. 

She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered again, an eerie feeling stealing over her and making her skin crawl. Zedd was right. Something was definitely troublesome about the strange room, something that gave her chills. She felt an overwhelming sense of apprehension settle inside of her as she inspected the dais.

“Kahlan, maybe you should come down,” Nicci warily suggested, worry evident in her velvet tone as she watched the Confessor wandering around the top of the platform. “I’d not like to have to deal with Richard when he returns if something happens to you while he’s gone.”

“There’s something about this, something almost familiar…and not in a good way. There is something very significant about it…” Kahlan shook her head in frustration. “I can’t quite put my finger on why, though.”

“You think you’ve seen something like this before?” Zedd sternly questioned her with a note of surprise.

“Zedd, I don’t like it,” Nicci murmured as she leaned closer to the Wizard, her green eyes fixed on Kahlan’s every movement. “I have a very bad feeling about this. She needs to come down from there…now.”

“I’ve been up there a couple of times already and nothing happened,” Zedd replied, his eyes suddenly darting about for any signs of imminent danger.

“There are exactly thirty steps to the top,” Kahlan informed them as she pointed to the steps below her. “This platform is about thirty feet by thirty feet. This piece of marble is a perfect square. There has to be a reason for these exact specifications.”

“I never noticed that before,” Zedd replied in amazement as he began counting steps.

Kahlan lightly ran her fingers over the smooth granite as she mulled over her surroundings, absorbing the cool feel of the stone beneath her touch as she reached back through layers upon layers of memories. She slowly made her way around to the other side of the large platform, pausing to peer over at Zedd and Nicci still standing on the floor below her.

“North, south…east and west…” she pondered out loud as something began to click in her head.

“What?” Zedd asked as he turned to look around the room.

“There are faint markings on the floor that lead up to the steps on every side,” she pointed out. “Each line points directly north, south, east, and west.”

“It’s like coordinates…or a compass of some sort,” Nicci offered as she tapped her bottom lip in thought. “But coordinates for what?”

“I don’t know, but whatever Rahl has constructed here, it can’t be anything good,” Zedd growled in agitation.

Resting her hands on the table, Kahlan’s eyes swept over the room as she tried to interpret the various clues scattered throughout. Anything that Darken Rahl would have been involved in would only prove to be depraved and twisted, deadly beyond imagine. Her stomach tightened with the thought. 

They had finally gotten rid of Darken Rahl and he was still somehow managing to reach out to them from beyond the grave. Would they never be rid of him?

Gazing down at the table on which her hands rested, Kahlan tilted her head as she noticed a strange set of markings deeply etched into the marble, a large orb imbedded in the center. She lightly traced her fingers over the lines, noticing the deep grooves that carefully created the unusual symbols, her fingers coming to rest on the clear orb.

Just then, the ground began to rumble, a brilliant green light erupting from the orb in the center of the marble table. Kahlan attempted to pull her hand away, but found that she was unable to move as the green light washed over her, holding her in its powerful radiance.

A glowing black tendril suddenly reached out from the orb, twisting its way up her arm and snaking around her like a deadly cobra as it quickly wrapped around her torso and neck. Panic exploded inside of her as the serpentine appendage tightened its hold on her, squeezing her and lifting her off of the ground, making it difficult to draw air.

“Kahlan!” Zedd cried in horror, his arms flying up to shield his eyes from the strange green light that suddenly bathed the room.

Tingling sensations crawled over her skin as she hovered above the platform. Her body felt heavy as stone and yet, at the same time, lighter than air. It was as if death itself was holding her fast in its commanding grip, creating an icy chill that settled into her bones.

She squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth as she fought to gain control of her muscles again but the magic spewing forth from the orb was too powerful to fight. Time ceased to exist in that horrifying moment as her mind went numb from the blinding pain as the tendril seemed to reach directly inside of her.

“Kahlan!” Nicci screamed, attempting to move towards the platform but found herself frozen in her tracks as well.

Tears stung Kahlan’s eyes, a searing pain unlike anything she’d ever experienced threatened to tear her in two. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She gasped for air, expecting the ceiling to crash down on them at any moment with the violent force of the shaking of the ground below her.

A fierce wind suddenly tore through the room, appearing out of nowhere and churning around her like a violent tornado. Her long dark hair whipped violently, the skirt of her Confessor’s dress ballooning out around her. Her vision was gone, replaced with the ghostly green light that enveloped her, radiating from her eyes and mouth as she floated like a haunting spirit above the platform.

All she could hear was the fierce rushing of the wind in her ears and the thundering of her heart. She had no idea if Zedd and Nicci were even still alive…if she was even alive anymore as she stood transfixed in the center of a fierce maelstrom that was rooted in a powerful magic the likes of which she had never experienced before. 

Tears trickled down her cheeks as thoughts of Richard and her unborn baby, their twin daughters flashed through her mind, reminding her of what she was about to lose. 

A mournful chant of forgiveness began to resound over and over in her head in a futile hope that Richard would somehow hear her in that moment. A haunting voice unlike anything she’d ever heard suddenly seized control of her mind, filling every corner, not one part of her untouched. It was speaking directly to her and filling her with a horror so profound that everything abruptly ceased to exist to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 6

The sun continued to rise higher over the horizon as time continued to slip by at an all too rapid rate. They carefully plodded their way further up into the mountains, the rocks surrounding them already beginning to absorb the radiating heat from above. It was going to be a very warm spring day.

Richard grumbled in irritation to himself, frustrated with the grueling pace they’d had to assume in order to safely navigate the rocky terrain. He was more than ready for this to be over and to head back home. 

He was worried about Garren as well as the rest of their men. An overwhelming sense of dread had woken him with a start from his sleep early this morning before the sun had even begun to rise, a feeling of foreboding settling over him that he couldn’t shake. Not being able to find Garren and the rest of their men yet was only adding to that uneasy feeling. 

His concern for Cara hadn’t diminished in the least, only intensifying with every passing day. She had slept little since leaving the People’s Palace, the evidence of it lining her face and filling her green eyes. It hurt him to see her suffering like this. It only made him that much more resolved to find his friend, not just for himself but more so for Cara.

Attempting to dispel his fatigue, Richard rubbed his eyes, wondering how much longer they’d be able to keep going before they would have to leave their horses behind. He worried about the uneven ground, the possibility of falling growing with every step their horses took. He hated the thought of Asa breaking a leg or having to put him down.

His stomach churned at the thought as he instinctively reached out to stroke his friend’s neck in reassurance. They had been through so much together already. Asa had grown to be a reliable friend despite the fact that he was just a horse. It had seemed at times as if the steed could read his thoughts or sense his mood, whinnying or stamping his hooves in protest to something he didn’t agree with or in warning of impending danger.

But even more than that, Asa had been a gift from Kahlan, given out of her profound love for him and that would always mean the most to him.

Richard was quickly torn from his thoughts as the ground began to quake beneath them, small bits of rock and debris breaking loose from some of the slopes surrounding them. Pulling Asa to an abrupt stop, he quickly looked around for a possible source. The tremors lasted for several tenuous moments before stopping just as suddenly as it had started.

It was then that something caught his attention, something that he didn’t like. 

Pulling her horse to a stop beside him, Cara suddenly lifted her hand, bringing their procession to an abrupt halt. She sat motionless upon her horse, her hand still held up beside her as her eyes roamed like a hawk over their surroundings.

Richard’s hand instinctively went for the hilt of his sword as he scanned the area, his raptor gaze scrutinizing every rock and shadow. The distinct ring of his weapon’s release filled the air as he quickly dismounted his horse. They were not alone anymore.

He could feel his veins grow warm as the magic of his sword flooded his system, providing him with the foreknowledge and skill of Seekers past. Rage began to simmer beneath the surface, ready to erupt if allowed.

“Lord Rahl!”

Richard paused at the sound of his name, relieved when he spotted some of their men coming out from behind rocks further up the pass. Their clothes were torn and ragged, their beleaguered expressions betraying the stress they’d been through during their time up here. Despite all that, they appeared to be relatively unharmed.

“Captain Stiles,” Richard greeted with relief, placing his sword back in its scabbard as he made his way to the Captain. “What happened?”

“When we first arrived a few days ago, a battle had already erupted. Commander Garren ordered half of the men to stay down here while he took the rest up the mountain pass into the battle with the Enalaroans and the Ta’Niah in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

“We were down here waiting for orders to advance into the battle, but there was a rockslide. Killed many of our men and blocked the mountain pass. We haven’t been able to get up there to help them. We’ve been working at removing the rocks but it’s been slow going.”

Richard crossed his arms over his chest, watching the Captain as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Dirt streaked the young man’s face, his blond hair matted and brown by the dust the rockslide had created. His uniform was torn, his hands scraped and bloody from moving rocks.

Reaching out a hand, Richard grasped Stiles’ shoulder in reassurance. “You’ve done everything that you can, Captain,” he informed him, watching as relief suddenly filled the man’s blue eyes. “We’ll get the rest of our men out of there.”

“Has there been any sign of Commander Garren?” Cara asked, her voice all business despite the fear that consumed her heart.

The grief-stricken look that filled the Captain’s face with the mention of his leader’s name was enough to make Cara’s legs give out on her but she managed to stay upright out of sheer will alone. 

“No…I’m sorry, Mistress Cara,” Stiles softly replied, drawing a deep breath before continuing. “We haven’t been able to get word from anyone on the other side of this pile of rock since it happened. We’ve only been able to assume that they have been killed or taken prisoner by one of the tribes.”

“Commander Garren is not dead!” Cara hissed with a deadly venom that shot like fire through the air as she took a sudden menacing step towards the stunned Captain. 

Her hands were clenched tightly, ready to tear something apart, anything that might help ease the agonizing pain that permeated every fiber of her being. The only thing keeping her from ripping the man before her apart was Richard’s sudden arm blocking her path.

“We’ve been working to get through these rocks. We’ve made some progress, but we could use more help. I’m still hoping to find them alive and to rescue them,” Stiles quickly explained, hoping to appease some of the anger enveloping the Mord’Sith’s stance.

“I know you have, Captain,” Richard calmly informed him, diffusing the tension as he kept Cara at bay. “We’ll find another way to get up there and get Commander Garren and our men out. Have any of your scouts been able to find another pass up the mountain?”

“No, our two scouts haven’t returned yet,” Stiles sagged, relieved to see Cara back down a little. “We lost a great deal of our men from the landslide. What men we have left have been working day and night to remove the debris so we can clear a path. We made camp further up the pass near the rubble.”

“You’ve done well, Captain Stiles. You and your men should start home now. We’ll take it from here,” Richard told him, before turning to the man waiting for orders behind him. “Captain Simon, get these men some supplies. Arrange to have them escorted back to the Palace as soon as possible.”

“Lord Rahl, if you wouldn’t mind, I would rather stay here and help search for Commander Garren and the rest of our men,” Stiles warily requested, unsure of the response he would receive.

Richard appraised him for a long moment before turning his attention to the other soldiers crowded behind their Captain. They all appeared as if they were about to drop from exhaustion and yet there was still an undeniable fire that still lit their pleading eyes.

“Then don’t just stand there, Stiles,” Richard said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Get back to work.”

“Aye, sir,” Stiles smiled broadly in return, his spirits suddenly lifted as he pounded his fist to his heart with renewed energy. “You heard the Lord Rahl! Get back to work!”

Richard watched with pride as men quickly scurried back up into the rocky formation, anxious to lead them to the heart of the damage that had blocked the pass. He placed a reassuring hand on Cara’s shoulder as she began to turn back towards her horse.

“Cara, this is just a minor setback,” he softly told her, relieved when she didn’t pull away from his effort to comfort her this time. “I promise you that we’ll find a way through this and we’ll get Garren back.”

A silent nod was all Cara was able to muster at that point, her throat suddenly so tight that she could barely breath. Tears choked her but she refused to allow them escape. She was Mord’Sith and despite her heartache, she would keep her emotions in check.

Making his way back to his horse, he was anxious to get through this rocky barrier. He was more than suspicious about that rockslide that had just happened to fall at exactly the time it was needed to keep his army from advancing. He hoped that the cause of the ground shaking wasn’t the beginning of another rockslide. They didn’t need anything else slowing them down.

The unsettling feeling that had woken him from his sleep continued to tug at the outskirts of his mind, letting him know that it was there and still growing. He wondered if it was connected to whatever was happening here in the mountains. 

There were definitely forces at work up here, none of them good and possibly some of them possessing magic. He just hoped that when the time came, he would be able to call upon his own magic if needed.

XXX

Kahlan opened her eyes to find herself standing on a rocky cliff overlooking the Azrith Plains, mountains rising up on every side with a dark gray sky blanketing above her. She stood stock-still, unable to move her legs and unsure of where she even was. A shaky hand instinctively fell to her abdomen, a desperate need to know that her daughter seizing her. She couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to their baby, but there was no way for her to tell without her magic. 

Her anger erupted with the thought, her chest heaving as she fought to break free from the magic that kept her feet fixed to the ground. She shivered at the feel of unseen fingers suddenly tracing over her shoulder and lightly down her arm. It felt as if thousands of icy needles were pricking her, causing her to flinch from the unseen source of her pain.

“Zedd? Nicci?” she cried, ignoring the strange intrusive sensation. Her labored breathing was the only response that she received.

_“The Mother Confessor herself…”_

The demonic laughter that followed her title rattled her to her very core, setting her pulse racing. She searched her surroundings for the source of the deep haunting voice that seemed to press in on her from every side but could find nothing. It seemed to be everywhere and yet at the same time coming from nowhere. 

She had no defense against her unseen attacker, no way to fight. Without her magic, she couldn’t confess him even if he did show himself, couldn’t even attempt to call upon her unreliable control of the Blood Rage to help her. 

Whoever he was, she was fully at his mercy now.

“Who are you?” Kahlan demanded again as she attempted to keep her rising panic under control.

_“I’m not sure you want to know the truth about who I am or what is about to happen to you, Kahlan Rahl…”_

The voice wasn’t one that she recognized. It was a rough like gravel and rumbling like thunder that seemed to vibrate through her body with a velvet-like feel that almost seemed to caress her skin. It felt as if his words alone could crush her into dust if he wished it, extinguishing her existence forever. 

But every time he spoke, it felt as if unseen fingers were ghosting along the side of her face and over her body, gentle like the softest breeze and yet as painfully chilling as the touch of death itself. She bit her tongue as she fought against the bile rising in the back of her throat with the unexpected intrusion, but couldn’t control the trembling that took over her body. 

“How do you know who I am?” she growled in defiance as she stiffened, her anger heating her blood and strengthening her resolve.

_“You are very well known in my world…very well known indeed…”_

“Where am I?”

_“I have brought here to show you what is about to come.”_

“What do you want?”

_“So many questions coming from someone who is in no position to ask them.”_

“Who are you?” she demanded again through gritted teeth, her hands clenched tightly at her sides, her fingernails biting into her palms. Several moments passed by without response, a thick suffocating silence filling the air. Thunder crashed violently without warning, her hands immediately stopping her ears in an effort to deaden the deafening sound.

 _“I am Scai…”_ the voice finally replied in a sensual purr that brushed against her mind.

Kahlan felt her breath catch in her throat with the revelation, her stomach twisting with the sound of his name. Distant memories long forgotten suddenly roared to the surface of her mind. She should have known, should’ve remembered as soon as she saw that room that it was something they should have never entered.

She abruptly gripped her head tighter, attempting to stop the painful echoing of his voice in her mind as tears began to leak from her eyes, but it was no use. She couldn’t stop the vile wickedness that was pressing in on her, invading her and threatening to steal her last breath, her soul.

“You…you aren’t real…” she stammered, her head spinning as logic fought against the reality of what suddenly was. “You’re just a myth…”

_“Oh, I am very real…and I’m your worst nightmare, Kahlan Rahl. You and your husband Richard Rahl are going to curse the day that you were ever conceived, the day that you gave birth to your daughters.”_

“You were supposedly banished to the darkest depths of the Underworld, one that not even you can escape,” she cried between ragged gasps, fighting the tears that pooled in her eyes at the mention of her husband and children. He not only knew her, but knew Richard too, knew about her daughters.

 _“That was true…until now…”_ he replied, his mocking laughter resounding in her ears.

The heavens suddenly split apart, blinding streaks of lightning splitting the vast darkness above her. Thunder crashed as hail began pelting the ground in a sweeping arch all around her. Rain mixed with snow fell from the sky, the wind whipping into a violent gale and yet she was completely untouched by it all. 

Cracks split the earth, rock tearing apart like it was nothing more than paper, creating gaping maws in the ground that swallowed everything in its path. The ground shook violently around her, causing her to fall to her knees. The sound of children screaming filled the air, their terrified cries reaching deep into her chest and piercing her soul.

Kahlan frantically looked around, suddenly realizing that they weren’t just any children…they were her children, her Paige and Priya. They were crying for her, for their mother.

“NO!” she shrieked, desperate to find them, to reach them. “Please let them go!”

_“Kahlan!”_

The unexpected sound of Richard’s voice calling out her name cut through the violent storm, filling her ears and touching her heart. It was like a blissful calming eye in the midst of the storm; he was always her source of peace and comfort, her strength, the reason her heart beat. 

“Richard…please…” she wailed, rocking back and forth, her voice raw with anguish.

_“Kahlan…no! Make it stop, please…Kahlan…help me!”_

Richard’s voice was full of such torment and pain it nearly tore her in two. He was suffering…dying, pleading with her to do something to help him, to make it all stop. The thought took the breath from her lungs, her heart nearly stopping its beating altogether. 

“No…please! Take me instead…please don’t hurt them. Just take me, not them! TAKE ME!”

Kahlan fell face first on the ground, dust clinging to her face wet with tears. Her fingers scraped the rocky soil as Richard’s pleas for her grew louder, the sound of her babies’ cries intensifying and clawing at her heart. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing Richard or her children.

_“Oh, do not fear. I will take you, Kahlan Rahl. You’re going to be mine for all eternity…”_

Her heart-wrenching sobs echoed around her as the heavens seemed to crash down on top of her. Sudden invisible hands gripped her upper arms, roughly dragging her up to her feet. Fingers dug into her flesh, forcing her to remain upright as her legs turned boneless with grief. Richard’s name repeatedly spilled from her lips as tears fell from her eyes.

Broken, she looked up to suddenly see Hartland in the distance, a black fog enveloping it and razing it to the ground. Her eyes widened in horror as Nicobarese came into sight next only to be leveled by the same violent cloud swallowing it whole. The sound of the suffering crying out to the Mother Confessor for help was too much to bear, knowing that she was helpless to stop it.

One by one, towns and cities, villages and regions that she had been to in her travels as a Confessor and then with Richard appeared only to be obliterated right before her eyes. She cried out in sheer horror as Aydindril came into view, its vast beauty gleaming beneath the sudden radiance of the sun breaking through the angry clouds. 

Her heart nearly stopped as the humming black swarm drifted over the Wizard’s Keep, reducing it to rubble before moving onto the Confessor’s Palace. She couldn’t stop the scream that ripped from her throat as her home became nothing more than a pile of stones.

Sitting up, she hung her head as tears spilled down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. She refused to watch any more of the destruction that was going to come, closing her eyes instead against the overwhelming devastation that consumed her. Unseen fingers under her chin forced her look up as the People’s Palace of D’Hara met the same fate as all the others.

Kahlan drew a shuddering breath, hopelessness a heavy cloak surrounding her, crushing in on her from every side. Gone. Everything was gone. Everything she treasured and held dear, everyone that she loved was all gone. 

How would she ever be able to stop an unseen foe, one as deadly and powerful as Scai? How could she keep him from touching Richard or their daughters, from destroying all of creation?

A chilling hand on her shoulder caused her to jump, her blood turning to ice in her veins. “I will not let you do this!” she screamed into the violent storm surrounding her, her hands fisted at her sides as her hair whipped violently around her.

 _“You can’t stop me. It’s already been set into motion,”_ Scai said, his voice suddenly a soft whisper in her ear. “And now that I’ve touched your soul, you are now linked to me forever. _You will be my servant, my greatest prize.”_

Kahlan froze as unseen fingers traced over her face, her eyes falling closed against the new wash of tears. She had never before felt such utter emptiness. Not even when they had thought they had no hope at all, she had never felt this desperate, this lost or alone. 

All hope was truly lost. All that was left now was death and destruction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 7

Garren quickly ducked low behind an outcropping of rocks at the distant sound of voices. It was a low drone of noise like a swarm of bees quickly drawing closer. He wished that was all it was but he knew better than that.

Curling himself even tighter, he waited breathlessly as the voices grew louder, their buzzing gradually turning into recognizable words. Pain shot through his side and leg with his huddled position but it was preferable to be captured or worse.

Peering through a crack between the rocks that concealed him, Garren saw ten large men making their way down a small footpath below where he was hidden. Their tanned skin glistened in the hot afternoon sun, their long brown hair hanging in several thick braids down their backs.

He noticed the weapons that they carried in their fists. They were primitive, but it didn’t make them any less deadly. He wasn’t certain which tribe they belonged to but it didn’t really matter at that point. They were a threat to him either way and he was going to have to find a way out of it.

The men were tall and muscular, strange swirling black symbols marked the side of their necks. Their eyes were the color of gold, a simple cloth covering their lower halves, their feet bare.

Garren cringed at the thought of traversing this rocky surface up here without boots. He couldn’t begin to imagine the pain it would cause. He watched as they came to a sudden stop several feet from his hiding spot, their voices muffled as their eyes darted anxiously about.

He felt his heart leap into his throat as he tightened his grip on his sword. He wasn’t certain which was more preferable – facing off against a hungry pack of enormous wolves or these deadly warriors that seemed bigger than himself.

Garren waited for what felt like an eternity as the men spoke in whispers, their heads close together, and their gazes narrowed with suspicion. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he could tell by their stances that this wasn’t going to go well.

Sweat trickled in rivulets down his back as he waited, his breaths growing more exerted. He shifted his leg, positioning his body to defend himself if needed, half expecting them to turn and call him out at any moment now. His hand carefully slid to his belt, his fingers wrapping silently around his knife. He feared how long he would be able to fight on a broken leg, but he was determined nonetheless.

His heart was like a hammer in his chest, his blood pumping through his veins. He was certain they could hear his breathing or the fierce beating of his heart.

He stared in disbelief as the hunting party abruptly began moving again, taking off away from him and continuing in the direction they had been heading in. He waited for several long minutes as they disappeared behind a clump of bushes, afraid of moving only to have them suddenly reappear and find him.

Garren finally allowed himself to relax, his muscles stiff from his prolonged cramped position. He carefully extended his broken leg, gasping at the pain that seized him. He forced himself to stand, sweat breaking across his brow with the monumental effort.

He cautiously stood for a moment, listening intently for any sign the warriors were still there, waiting to take him or suddenly return. Hearing nothing, he bent over to pick up his spear and supplies, but froze at the unmistakable stand of a ferocious growl coming from behind him.

Swallowing hard, Garren slowly turned around to find two wolves bearing down on him from rocks above him – the same two wolves that had been part of the pack that had attacked him yesterday. His breath caught in his chest at the sight of their lips curled back into a fierce snarl, their penetrating gaze locked solely on him. 

Saliva dripped from their exposed fangs, their green eyes narrowed with a rage that seemed almost supernatural. The gray hair on their backs stood on end, their ears standing at attention. 

Garren forced himself to remain calm despite the sudden panic that welled up inside of him. He was not in a good position to fight in the small ravine with the rocks behind him and the wolves glaring down at him from the rocky ledge above him.

He brought his sword up in warning, its blade glinting brightly in the sun. The smaller of the two wolves took a threatening step forward, appearing as if undaunted by the showing of his weapon. Its large paws knocked small bits of rock loose from the edge of the shelf it stood upon, creating a shower of debris to fall at Garren’s feet. A low growl rumbled deep in the beast’s chest, its sneer growing as it glowered down at him.

Garren’s hands grew moist as the tenuous situation drew on, each staring down the other with neither willing to make the first move. He knew that if he even flinched now, it was over. Seconds felt like hours as thoughts of Cara invaded his mind as fear that he would never see her again clawed at his heart.

Just then the smaller wolf leapt into the air, its claws stretched out towards him as a snarl ripped from its throat. Garren raised his sword, thrusting it at the beast. His blade went deep into the animal’s chest, its glowing emerald eyes fixed on his. A shiver raced up his spine in that chilling moment as he gazed into the eye of the deadly predator impaled on his sword.

With great effort, he quickly heaved the body aside, turning his sword back to the larger of the two wolves still standing on the ledge. The beast howled in anger at the death of its companion, its snarls growing louder and more menacing with every beat of Garren’s thundering heart.

The Commander’s chest heaved, his nostrils flaring as he raised his sword to the huge beast glaring down at him. It snapped its teeth at him, practically hissing its fury. It coiled back on its hind legs, prepared to leap at him when the tip of a spear suddenly protruded from its chest.

Garren’s eyes went wide at the sight of blood oozing from the wound in its chest and staining its gray fur. The tip of the weapon abruptly disappeared from view as the animal’s green eyes glazed over. It began whimpering softly like a puppy as it stared down at him.

The wolf’s eyes fell closed as it collapsed lifelessly, sliding from the ledge and into the shallow ravine that Garren had been hiding in and landing at his feet. He stared down at the dead animal, shocked by the sudden change in events.

Suddenly gathering himself, he looked up to see a beautiful woman with flowing black hair and matching black eyes staring down at him, her spear pointed directly at him. Behind her stood more than a dozen warriors, their spears aimed at him as well.

XXX

Richard ran the back of his hand across his forehead before taking a long drink from his water skin. His clothes were damp with sweat and caked with dirt, his shirt clinging to his body like a second skin. He wanted nothing more than to take a long swim in the cool water of the river and get cleaned up, but they still had a ways to go.

It turned out to be one of the hardest things that he’d ever had to do, clearing rocks and debris only to find the mangled broken bodies of his own men lying beneath. The dead eyes he found peering up at him would occupy his dreams for many nights to come.

It was all so senseless, so many lives wiped out like this in a blink of an eye. Life was far too precious to just be disregarded so callously. He wished that he could give each of these men a proper burial, receiving the honor that was due them, but they couldn’t afford to take the time. 

They had to get these bodies taken care of before they drew the attention of every wild animal within a league of here. He had no doubt that there were already packs of wolves and spirits knew what else circling nearby.

Taking another drink, Richard cast a worried glance at Cara. She had been working nonstop since they started hours ago. She had to be withering within the tight confines of that red leather that molded to her every movement. Her blond hair was damp at the ends and coated with dirt. Her cheeks were flushed, her gaze narrowed with determined concentration.

His heart broke for her as he watched her work, feeling her pain. He wanted more than anything to take it all away from her, to erase the hurt and anguish that he knew was eating away at her. But all he could do at that moment was to keep working. It helped to ease the feeling of helpless that constantly consumed him.

Looking to the sky, he knew it was going to be a race against time now as the sun sank further behind the horizon. They would soon have a small enough path cleared to make it safely past the rock wall to the left. The lack of light was going to make that very difficult.

Setting his water skin down, Richard returned to the task at hand, wrapping his powerful arms around a large boulder and clearing it out of his way. Bending over to move another rock, he was startled by the sound of Cara’s cry filling the air.

He immediately dropped the rock and ran straight for her. The Mord’Sith was on her knees on top of a pile of rocks, a dirt-covered hand covering her mouth.

“Cara, what is it?” Richard asked as he fell to his knees beside her.

Richard watched as her eyes became wet, her gaze locked as she stared at the rocks before her. Receiving no response, he followed her stare to an opening in the rocks. Between the rocks, he saw the top of a head, the black hair hauntingly familiar.

The Seeker suddenly grew ill as he carefully began clearing away rocks. There was a chance it was one of his soldiers, but it was not great. The majority of his men were pure blooded D’Harans with the telling blond hair and blue eyes. Some of his men were from other regions and territories, though. He repeatedly reminded himself of that fact as he frantically cleared rocks away from the man’s face, his heart pounding as he held his breath.

Richard slowly sank back on his heels, releasing the breath he’d been holding in as relief washed through him. He swallowed back the panic that constricted his throat as he stared at the unknown man staring back at him. 

It wasn’t Garren. 

“It’s okay, Cara,” Richard softly said. “It’s not Garren.”

“No…no, it’s not okay,” Cara cried as she leapt to her feet. “How many more rocks are we going to have to move until we finally find him? What are the chances that he’s not buried at the bottom of this mound with the rest of our men?”

Richard straightened up, watching her as she paced back and forth like a hungry animal. Her emotions were simmering just below the surface and set to spew forth at any second. He was relieved to see her showing emotion again and at the same time made him worry all the more. 

It was unlike her to be so out of control. Of course, she had never loved anyone like this before, allowed herself to open up her heart to another. He didn’t know what he would do when she finally exploded, how he would be able to hold her back from tearing through this mountain to find her husband and taking out everyone along her way.

“Cara, you can’t give up,” Richard carefully told her, trying to find the words that would reach her. “Garren is strong; he’s a fighter.”

“That doesn’t always keep someone from losing their life,” she spat out, her green eyes blazing with furious anguish.

“We’re not giving up until we find him,” Richard firmly reassured her, coming to stand near her. 

“I deserve this,” she growled as she came to a sudden stop, her chin falling to her chest.

“What are you talking about?”

“I knew that this was all too good to be true,” she cried, turning to face him. “Love, marriage, happiness. It was never meant for a person like me.”

“A person like you?” Richard repeated, his brow furrowed with confusion and anger. “You mean a beautiful woman who has a heart full of compassion? A woman with profound sense of duty and determination? A warrior who is fearless in the face of danger? 

“A person who is rediscovering who she truly is? Who was not afraid to allow herself to fall in love? A person who is one of my closest friends?”

Stunned, Cara stood there for a moment staring into his brown eyes, unable to deny the truth she saw reflecting there. He truly felt that she was all those things. Why couldn’t she believe it? Why couldn’t she see it, allow herself to let go of the guilt of her past?

“Cara, you deserve so much more than you allow yourself to have,” Richard gently told her as he stopped before her. “Garren is just the beginning of the happiness that you truly deserve.”

“I’m with child,” she softly replied, her eyes finally finding his.

She watched as a smile broke across his face, his eyes growing bright. He abruptly threw his arms around her, drawing her into an embrace that she wasn’t entirely sure that she wanted to pull away from at that moment despite the painful grief that weighed her down.

She slowly raised her arms, wrapping them around the Lord Rahl as she rested her head against his shoulder. Tears that she’d been holding in, tears that she refused to let fall suddenly broke free against her will, rolling down her cheeks.

Richard held her close as she wept, relieved that she had allowed him to comfort her. He was thrilled that Cara was with child, that she and Garren were going to have a baby. Now, he just had to find Garren and get them both safely back home. 

XXX

“Kahlan!” Nicci screamed again as the blinding light abruptly faded, her body suddenly being released from the hold it had on her. She watched in horror as Kahlan crumpled onto the platform.

Finally able to move again, Nicci and Zedd raced up the stone steps to the fallen Confessor, fear gripping them both as they fell to their knees beside her still form. Both feared the worse but refused to voice it.

“Kahlan,” Nicci anxiously said as she gently brushed her hair away from her ghostly face that had lost all color. “Please, Kahlan…” she murmured, her heart racing at the site of her lying so lifelessly before her. Richard would be inconsolable if he lost her. She knew that wasn’t something she could bear to watch. “Her face…its ice cold…like she’s been touched by death,” she gasped in shock.

“She’s not breathing,” Zedd anxiously announced, his chest tight with fear.

He immediately raised his arms, desperate to feel any sign of life still beating within her. He wasn’t certain that anyone could have survived what he had just witnessed, but he wasn’t about to give up on his granddaughter for any reason. His hands began to move over her as Nicci cradled Kahlan’s head in her lap. Fear rose like a tidal wave with every second that slipped by with no response, each waiting breathlessly for some sort of response. 

“Come on, Kahlan, fight!” Nicci demanded. “Richard needs you; your daughters need their mother. We need you too, Kahlan.”

Zedd gritted his teeth as he probed her body. A painful tingle started in the tips of his fingers before suddenly racing through his body and settling into his bones. He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to block the sudden unusual pain from his mind but it was too powerful to ignore.

“Dear spirits,” Zedd gasped in horror as he suddenly jerked away from her, sinking back on his heels as he attempted to catch his breath.

“What is it?”

“She’s been touched by the dark magic of the Underworld,” Zedd breathed heavily as he attempted to rub away the painful sting in his hands. 

“That can’t be,” Nicci muttered in confusion. 

Closing her eyes, Nicci reached her hand out over the Mother Confessor, opening her mind to the powerful pull of her magic, hoping to find something that would tell her that Zedd was somehow wrong. The old Wizard watched with growing alarm as Nicci’s brow furrowed, her breaths growing shallower.

Nicci’s eyes suddenly flew open, a cry escaping her lips as her shoulders sagged. Zedd reached out and grasped her shoulder, helping to steady the sorceress and bring her back.

Just then Kahlan’s back arched violently as she drew a shuddering breath, her body convulsing with its demand for air. It was as if her consciousness had been stolen from her body only to be abruptly returned to her.

“Kahlan,” Zedd frantically called to her, relieved that she was at least breathing again as he took her hand in his before directing his attention back to Nicci. “What did you see?”

Nicci lifted her eyes from Kahlan’s pale face to meet the anxious gaze of the Wizard. “Her soul…it’s been touched,” Nicci replied, her voice wavering with the emotion that suddenly overwhelmed her as she forced herself to accept what she had felt inside of Kahlan.

“What?” Zedd cried, reeling from her words.

“We need to get her out of here…now,” Nicci gravely told him. “Find Holland right away. This room needs to be heavily guarded at all times. No one is allowed to enter except for you, me and Brenna until we figure out what is going on in here.”

“How did this happen?”

“I’m not certain but we’re going to have to get to the bottom of it in order to save Kahlan. That much I do know.”

“Richard…”

The weak sound of her voice drew their attention back to her. Her brow narrowed as she fought her way back to consciousness.

“Richard…” Kahlan murmured again, alarm growing in her voice with her unmet call.

“It’s alright, Kahlan,” Nicci gently soothed as she stroked her hair. “You’re safe now.”

Kahlan slowly opened her eyes, fighting against the thick hazy fog that gripped her. She shivered uncontrollably as she attempted to sit up, a fierce chill consuming her.

“Easy,” Nicci cautioned. “Take your time…catch your breath.”

It was then that Kahlan realized that she was gasping for every breath, almost to the point of hyperventilating. She felt shaky all over as she ran a trembling hand over her face, surprised at how cold her skin felt. Kahlan looked around her, trying desperately to remember what exactly had happened to her.

_“I’m coming for you, Kahlan Rahl…”_

The haunting sound of his voice suddenly invaded her mind, causing her entire body to tense in fear. Her heart faltered as realization crashed over her, the dream she’d had swiftly filling her mind.

“NO!” Kahlan screamed, grabbing her head as she threw herself into Zedd’s arms, burying her face in his chest and clutching his robes. 

It hadn’t just been a terrible dream. She suddenly knew that her horrifying nightmare had only just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 8

Nicci paced back and forth in Richard and Kahlan’s greeting room with her hands clasped behind her back, her long black dress swishing gently around her boots. Her gaze was focused on the floor as her mind played over the things that she had seen and felt, trying to process it all and not liking the results that she continually came up with.

She released her hands to play with a strand of long blond hair instead as she came to a stop before a window, her eyes wandering out over the courtyard below. The sun had already set on another day, leaving them to ponder the horrifying events that had taken place.

She suddenly wished that Richard was here. She found that she missed him dearly, missed seeing his warm brown eyes and the smile that lit his face. If he knew what had happened to Kahlan today, he’d be beside himself with unbelievable panic. It was probably best that he hadn’t been here to witness it. It had been enough to frighten the wits of her as it was.

Absentmindedly circling the lock of hair around her finger, Nicci mulled over the strange presence that she had detected in Kahlan’s body. It was something that she had never felt before and yet it was strangely familiar somehow. She just prayed that Kahlan would be alright, the baby safe from whatever it was that had attacked them.

“She’s finally asleep,” Zedd wearily announced as he exited Richard and Kahlan’s bedchamber, softly closing the door behind him. “Poor thing is completely exhausted.”

“I can imagine after what she’s been through,” Nicci shook her head in sympathy as she turned to face the Wizard.

“She finally settled down after I gave her some tea mixed with an herb that will make her sleep,” he informed her as he sank into an overstuffed chair.

His head fell back to rest against the cushion, his eyes falling closed. Nicci studied him for a moment, wondering if he himself had not just fallen asleep. She really couldn’t blame him if he had. Spirits knew they had been through more than enough for one day.

Walking towards him, Nicci settled onto the couch across from him, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes. Several minutes ticked by, silence filling the room. Nicci herself felt as though she could easily drift off to sleep. The presence that she had detected in Kahlan had left her feeling drained as well.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?”

The old Wizard’s voice sounded beleaguered and worn, the wrinkles in his face appearing deeper than they had they day before. Despite his aged appearance, she knew there was more than enough fight left in those old bones and even more magic in his skeletal fingers.

Zedd opened his eyes then, needing to see her face as she responded to him. He didn’t want her to attempt to assuage his mounting fears in order to protect him. He’d been through more than she could possibly begin to imagine in all his years on this earth as a Wizard of the First Order. There was little that he hadn’t seen and more that he was certain he was bound to witness before he left this life.

“Yes…I’m afraid that it is,” she softly replied, her truthful eyes never leaving his.

Zedd let out a long ragged breath before speaking again. “I never should have allowed her to be in there.”

“Zedd, it’s not your fault,” she quickly said, sitting forward with urgency.

“I can’t help but feel somewhat responsible. If I hadn’t told her about that room, she never would’ve gone down there.”

“She would’ve found out sooner or later,” Nicci shook her head in disagreement. “You know Kahlan as well as I do. Once she gets something into her head, there is no stopping her. Not even the Keeper himself could hold her back when her mind is made up.”

Zedd chuckled softly at her words, a wry smile touching his lips. “I think that’s one of the many things that Richard loves most about that woman. They’re so alike in that way. It’s a wonder those two haven’t butted heads more than they already have.”

“They’re both very passionate about their mutual beliefs, the way that they see life. They’re determined to make certain that nothing interferes with the way they feel life should be freely lived.”

“More like much too stubborn for their own good, I’d say,” Zedd smiled. 

It felt good to talk about the two people that he loved with all his heart. It helped relieve a little of the fear that gripped him. Deep down, he knew things were only going to get worse. Magic of almost any kind always came with deadly consequences.

“Did Kahlan tell you anything then about what she experienced?”

“No, she was too upset to even speak. All she could do was whisper Richard’s name,” Zedd softly shook his head. “I wasn’t about to push her. She was so distraught over what she had experienced, over the possibility of losing the baby. I’ve never seen her quite like this before, not even after everything we’ve been through together. Whatever she saw or felt rattled her to her very core.”

Nicci shivered involuntarily with his words. She still felt the lingering effects of whatever it was that had touched Kahlan, could still feel a little of the chill that had settled into the Confessor’s soul. She rubbed her arms as she fought against that memory, gooseflesh forming on her skin. It had been the icy touch of evil that she had felt.

“It left me feeling very on edge and I only got a very brief glimpse of what she must’ve endured,” Nicci shuddered.

“What did you see?” Zedd asked, afraid of what her answer her would be.

“It wasn’t so much that I saw anything, but more like I felt it. Something was there…inside of her, communicating to her. It was very dark…very cold,” she thoughtfully replied, trying to decide how best to describe the absolute desolation that she had found within Kahlan’s soul. “There was a very oppressive force there, a magic not of this world.”

“The Underworld then?”

“Yes, but there was something even more than that to it,” she explained, pausing and pursing her lips in frustration with the vagueness of her explanation that barely came close to describing the utter vileness that she had detected. She drew a deep breath before proceeding. “Whatever it was that I sensed was very wicked, something that is trying desperately to gain a foothold in this world.”

“Well, we won’t allow that to happen,” Zedd resolutely stated.

“I’m afraid that it may already have found it through Kahlan.”

“What?”

Nicci watched as the Wizard’s wiry eyebrows arched in shock, his mouth hanging open, his white hair disheveled. She felt the sense of alarm that was written all over his face.

“Are you saying whatever that was has possessed Kahlan?” Zedd demanded to know.

“No, nothing quite like that,” Nicci frowned. “She’s still Kahlan in every way with her own mind and will, but she has definitely been touched by something from the Underworld. That much I do know for certain. Who that might be I have no idea. It could be the Keeper but something tells me this goes beyond even him.”

“How do you know it’s not the Keeper?”

“I used to be a Sister of the Dark, remember? I know the touch of the Keeper. This is similar but it’s different somehow.”

“In what way?”

“I don’t know how to describe it. It’s something that I feel…that I understand inside of me,” she replied, her brow wrinkled in thought.

“Well whatever it is we’re going to have to find a way to keep it from taking Kahlan,” he groused.

“We have to figure out just what or who it is first because whatever it is, it has a link now to her soul,” she grimly told him.

XXX

With a forceful shove to his back, Garren stumbled forward, his broken leg collapsing beneath his weight as he fell face first onto the hard ground. He grunted in pain, sucking in large gulps of air. He swiftly rolled onto his back, fighting to gather his senses in the midst of the painful fog that quickly settled over him.

He broke out into a cold sweat, his leg throbbing in unison with every thundering beat of his heart. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the cloud-covered sky above him. His head was spinning as he attempted to sit up, his limps suddenly betraying him as he collapsed back onto the ground.

Exhausted and injured, he found that he had no strength left, his muscles finally rebelling against his repeated efforts to press on. He cried out as men roughly grabbed his arms and legs, tying him to stakes that had been hammered deep into the hard ground. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Standing a few feet away from him, Na’Mara stared at him, her staff fisted tightly in her hand. Her black hair hung in long waves over her shoulders, her slender fame standing stiffly in defiance as she watched him, almost challenging him into trying something.

“Where are the rest of my men?” Garren demanded, trying to make his voice sound authoritative but it ended up sounding weak and hoarse even to him.

“What makes you think I know?”

“You haven’t killed me yet so that must mean that you take prisoners,” he pushed, keeping his eyes locked on her.

“Maybe we already killed them and you’re all that’s left,” she bit back, not liking the idea of this outsider acting like he knew them. He knew nothing about the Ta’Niah.

“I don’t believe that you are as cold hearted as you make yourself appear,” Garren evenly stated, his voice gaining strength as he scooted himself back up against a rocky formation. His ropes were at least long enough to allow him to move that much, but nothing more.

“You know nothing about me or my people!” she sneered, her black eyes flashing.

Garren watched her for a long moment, appraising her as he plotted out how best to obtain his freedom. His current approach was obviously not gaining him anything except for her anger and distrust.

“What’s your name?” he finally asked, his tone gentler.

He smiled inwardly as her eyes widened in surprise, her obvious anger abruptly fading. Her stance softened marginally as she watched him, trying to judge what he might be up to.

“Why do you wish to know?” she warily demanded.

“If I’m going to be held captive, I’d at least like to know your name,” he casually replied, forcing his body to relax despite the spasms that gripped every muscle. He wanted to appear as non-threatening as possible. It could possibly be his only way out of this with his life still intact.

Na’Mara stared at him, her hard gaze narrowing in suspicion as she studied him. She didn’t know what this crimson savage was up to, but she would play along. For now.

“My name is Na’Mara, Priestess of the Ta’Niah,” she said, lifting her chin with pride in the position that she held.

“That’s a pretty name,” he smiled pleasantly. “My name is Garren. I am the Commander of the D’Haran army. We came to help you.”

“Help us?” she spat out in indignation. “You tried to kill my people!”

“We came to help settle the war that had broken out between your people and the Enalaroans,” he shook his head in disagreement.

“We do not require or need your help,” she sneered, pointing her staff at Garren in warning. “We can take care of our own matters without interference from the valley dwellers.”

Garren could tell by the disdain in her voice when she spoke of the “valley dwellers” that this was not going to be easy. They were not regarded in a very positive light by these primitive mountain tribes that knew nothing about the world that existed outside of their homeland. Trying to gain her trust was going to prove very difficult.

“We were afraid that the outbreak would spill over into other areas. We only came to help protect lives, to keep more people from being hurt or killed.”

“I don’t believe you,” she glared taking an angry step towards him. “How do I know that you didn’t come up here to take away our land? Our women and children? That you aren’t working with the Enalaroans to enslave us?”

“Because Lord Richard Rahl believes in preserving life, allowing people to live in the way that they want to, not by controlling them or forcing them into servitude to him or others,” he resolutely replied, his gaze never wavering from her intense glare.

Na’Mara considered him, momentarily weighing his words. “That sounds good, but how do I know that you aren’t just saying that to win your freedom? That you won’t come back here with a larger army to destroy us?”

“You don’t, but I do not lie,” he firmly said, his gray eyes blazing. “I will tell you the truth about anything that you wish to know.”

“I want to know what you are really doing here.”

“I told you that we came to help keep peace. That is all that Lord Rahl wants,” he replied, drawing a weary breath. 

Exhaustion clung to every fiber of his being, his head throbbed and his body hurt all over. Without even looking at it, he knew that his leg was getting worse, the deep gash in it burning like fire. Even though he wanted to do everything he could to earn Na’Mara’s trust as soon as possible, he really just wanted to sleep at that moment. 

“That’s what you say, but peace has never been a lasting reality between my people and the Enalaroans,” she said, her posture relaxing the longer she talked to Garren. “Where was Lord Rahl when our people were being slaughtered like animals? Our women raped? Our children taken as slaves?”

“That was a different Lord Rahl then,” Garren sighed, realizing that this was going to be a long night of convincing and little sleep. “Darken Rahl was ruling during that time and he didn’t care about anyone but himself. He was an evil man who tormented those he ruled over.

“Lord Richard Rahl is the Seeker of Truth, a compassionate man who is noble and just. He believes in the sanctity of life, that each individual has the right to live his or her life as they chose.”

He could see her mind working, trying to decide whether she could believe him or not. She hadn’t killed him yet or refused to listen to him so he knew he had to be making a little progress.

“I told you the truth of why I am here,” Garren decided to push a little further. “Now, could you tell me what happened to my men?”

“They’re all dead,” she flatly told him, watching him to see his reaction.

Garren’s chin fell to his chest in defeat, feeling as if he had let his men down. They had trusted him and they had all lost their lives because of it. Now he was all that remained. 

Na’Mara felt a twinge of grief for the soldier before her, the sadness that suddenly enveloped him with the news. She felt the sudden need to console him even though he was her enemy. “Those that didn’t lose their lives in the battle were killed by the rockslide that the Enalaroans had caused.”

“They were the ones that did that?” he asked, anger swiftly replacing his grief.

“I tell you, they are very deadly to deal with. You should never have come here,” she said.

“Because you have told me what I wanted to know, I will warn you about something else.”

“And what is that?” she warily inquired, her body stiffening.

“There will be more of my men coming to try and rescue me,” he solemnly informed her. “I tell you not to threaten you but because I do not want any more of your people to be hurt.”

“Then they should not come,” she defiantly spat out.

“I’m just telling you to be careful and don’t provoke them. Meet them in peace. That’s all that I ask.”

“You don’t ask for your freedom?”

“I only ask that no one else dies needlessly.”

Na’Mara stared at him for a long moment before responding. “I will think about what you say, but I cannot make any promises.”

Garren watched as the Priestess slowly turned and walked away from him, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He finally allowed himself to take in his surroundings, to plot the best way of escape should the opportunity arise. 

With his broken leg and the infection that was no doubt setting in, it was going to be next to impossible to evade Na’Mara’s warriors. He wasn’t about to let that deter him, though. He had a wife anxiously waiting for his return and he was not about to let her down for any reason.

Pulling on the ropes that restrained him, Garren found that his bonds only allowed him so much slack. He was able to move just enough to allow minor changes in position, but they were tied in such a way that he was unable to reach his other extremities to try to untie the ropes.

While more primitive than shackles and chains, it proved highly effective. With a sigh, he resigned himself to sleeping as he was. He wished that he could at least reach into his pocket and hold the lock of Cara’s hair that he carried with him. It brought him a great sense of comfort just knowing it was there close to his heart, though.

Tilting his head back, he looked up into the night sky, noticing the clouds that blanketed it. Glimpses of the moon peeked through, providing some light. His brow furrowed as he noticed a strange greenish halo that circled it, one that had not been there before. Although faint, it was definitely there.

Just then his attention was drawn away by howling off in the distance. Even though he was now a prisoner of the Ta’Niah, he was relieved to be away from those wolves. They had been unlike anything he’d ever seen or encountered before. There was something very disturbing about those beasts, something that made him internally shudder. There had been evil in those eyes that had been intent on killing him.

Closing his eyes, Garren allowed sleep to begin to grasp hold of him, knowing there was little he could do at the moment. He was at the mercy of Na’Mara and her people. He just prayed that he could somehow gain their trust and his freedom so he could return home to Cara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 9

Kahlan lurched forward with a forceful gasp, waking out of a dead sleep. Her body was shaking violently from the terror still storming inside of her, her heart threatening to pound out of her chest. Memories of what she had witnessed in that room yesterday had haunted her dreams all night long, the tea Zedd had given her keeping her locked in that sleep-induced nightmare with no way to escape.

With a shaky hand, she immediately reached to her side, anxiously groping the darkness for Richard, needing him so desperately right now. All she found, though, was his absence from his side of their bed. She drew a shuddering breath as she suddenly remembered that he was gone with Cara searching for Garren. 

Spirits, she missed him…needed him.

Leaning forward, she drew her knees up, rubbing her hands over her face in an effort to calm herself. She knew that she was being foolish, but she felt as though she was being dragged into the darkest depths of some horrifying hell that she couldn’t begin to break free from. 

Panic continued to pound through her veins, constricting her chest as she fought for every breath of air that she drew. Shivering, she swore she could still feel the perverted brush of unseen fingers skating against her skin, creating tingles of repulsion to ripple through her even now. 

She wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged herself into a tight ball, making herself as small as she possibly could, wishing that she could just disappear. She silently willed the darkness of the room to swallow her whole and hide her from the unseen phantom that haunted her from nowhere and yet seemed to be everywhere at the same time.

“Kahlan, are you alright?”

Startled at the sudden presence in her room, the Confessor gasped, turning to find Nicci sitting in a nearby chair by a window. Dawn’s faint glow cast a light over her, exposing the concern that permeated her eyes. She still wore the same black dress she had been wearing yesterday.

“Nicci,” Kahlan breathed heavily, placing her hand over her abdomen. “Have you been here all night?”

“Yes,” Nicci gently said. “I was worried about you.”

“Thank you,” she softly replied, looking away. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to. You went through a very traumatic experience yesterday. I would want someone to watch over me while I slept.”

Tears immediately filled Kahlan’s eyes with the gnawing horror that swam just beneath the surface, barely contained and threatening to steal her sanity. She pressed her forehead against her raised knees as she bit her bottom lip to suppress a sob. 

She squeezed her eyes shut against the grisly visions that continually paraded through her mind, silently willing them to stop taunting her. She fought against the panic that had a stranglehold on her, but it seemed futile. It consumed her so wholly that she felt completely helpless against it, unable to prevent it from becoming a reality. There was nothing she could do to make it release her.

She’d never felt anything like this before, had never been filled with such an overwhelming terror that she could scarcely function, barely think or move. She felt completely paralyzed by it, powerless to fight against the unseen attack that she suddenly found herself under. 

She wished that Richard was here with her. She needed to feel his strong arms wrapped so protectively around her, the warmth of his body pressed close to hers, his fingers running through her hair as he reassured her that things would be alright. 

But she knew that it wasn’t going to be alright. It was never going to be alright ever again. She could feel it deep in her soul...where he had touched her.

Kahlan jumped when she felt a sudden hand on her shoulder, momentarily forgetting that anyone was even in the room with her. She involuntarily jerked back, swiftly scooting across the bed as she turned to look into Nicci’s worried face.

“I’m sorry,” Kahlan muttered in embarrassment, sheepishly averting her eyes as she tried to calm herself. “I guess I’m still a little anxious.”

“You’re more than anxious, Kahlan,” Nicci frowned with concern. “You can’t stop shaking. You’re absolutely terrified.”

“I’m alright…really…” Kahlan lied, rubbing her eyes in an effort to stop her tears from falling.

“There is no way you could possibly be fine,” Nicci firmly said, shaking her head in disagreement as she cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed. “I only caught a faint lingering impression of what you endured and it left me feeling very disturbed. Not even the Mother Confessor could go unaffected by something as powerful as that had to have been.”

They sat in silence for several moments before Kahlan finally responded. “It was…so…horrifying…” she softly admitted, shivering with the chill that had settled into every fiber of her being.

“I know that you were touched by dark magic of the Underworld, but I’m afraid that I don’t know the source.”

“Please…I don’t want to talk about it,” Kahlan adamantly shook her head, covering her face with her hands. 

She was afraid that if she even dared talk about it, the nightmare would begin all over again, bringing him here to her suite. He would find her here, take her babies, her husband from her. She couldn’t allow him anywhere near her family. She would sacrifice herself before she lost them.

“Kahlan, I need you to tell me what happened,” Nicci gently pressed her. “If you don’t tell us what it was that you saw or experienced, we can’t help you. We will do everything in our power to keep you safe.”

“He’s coming…for me...” she stuttered, trying and failing to calm her breathing. “But it’s not me…that I’m worried about. It’s everyone else. I…I just can’t…”

“Who, Kahlan? Who is coming for you?” 

“Scai,” Kahlan whispered, afraid of even breathing his name. She didn’t think she would escape from him so easily the next time. She knew that soon she wouldn’t escape from him at all. She could feel him still lingering deep inside of her where no one could ever reach.

Nicci gasped at the sound of his name, her entire body tensing. “But…he’s supposed to be just a myth.”

“That’s what I thought too, but he’s real,” Kahlan cried, her voice rising. “He wants to be set free from the Underworld so he can take over this world.”

“Kahlan, what did you see?” Nicci asked, her voice filled with urgency as she tried to pick out Kahlan’s features in the faint morning shadows.

“Absolute desolation…death and despair unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” she murmured, her eyes growing distant with the memory as she paused to draw a shuddering breath. “He wants to destroy all life…take over the world and turn everyone into his slaves.”

“And he wants to use you to do it, doesn’t he?”

Kahlan nodded her head as a tear slowly slid down her cheek, her voice suddenly dead with resignation of the bleak future that now awaited her. “Unless we stop him, he’s going to claim me as his servant to carry out his work.”

“We won’t let that happen, Kahlan,” Nicci adamantly said. “I swear to you that we will stop him.”

“I don’t know if we can,” Kahlan softly replied, hopelessness permeating her words. “He’s already placed his mark on me…on my soul. He’s claimed me, Nicci. It’s just a matter of time now.”

“You know that Richard will never allow it, Kahlan, and neither will we,” Nicci angrily told her, grabbing hold of the Confessor’s arm. She couldn’t give up hope now.

Kahlan nodded, but there was no conviction in her heart. She knew that Richard would go to the ends of the earth and the Underworld below just to save her, but this was one enemy that she didn’t think anyone was going to be able to stop…not even the Seeker himself.

XXX

Concealed behind a collection of rocks and thorny bushes, Richard and Cara watched as a handful of tribal warriors diligently attended to a couple of dead wolves lying on the ground. The animals were bigger than any Richard had ever seen, their sheer size enough to make a hardened man shudder in fear.

He could only imagine what had befallen the animals, but what struck him as curious was the way that these warriors were so carefully taking care of the bodies. Most natives that Richard knew of would have just tossed the carcasses off a cliff without a second thought or burn them in a fire so as not to draw more carnivores. 

But there was something strange about the way that they performed the duty, almost ritualistic. They must have some significant meaning to their tribe or hold some special purpose. Whatever it was, Richard didn’t really have time to consider it. They had more pressing issues to see to like finding Garren.

Cara watched from beside him, waiting for the right opportunity to act. Richard could still scarcely believe that she was with child. He was worried about her now more than ever. He would have never allowed her to come along had he known, but it was far too late now to try and send her back to the People’s Palace. He knew that she’d never go and worse, he’d never be able to force her.

Now that they had finally made it past the rocks that had blocked the pass, he was hopeful that they would be able to find Garren soon. Raking his fingers back through his hair, Richard debated what to do next. Having stumbled across these warriors, he was none too eager about starting a fight, but at the same time they were running out of options. Someone somewhere had to know where Garren was or what had happened to the rest of his soldiers.

He had been unable to shake the gnawing feeling that something more was going on. It was an uneasy feeling that had settled over him a couple of days ago and had not let up since. Kahlan suddenly rose to the forefront of his thoughts, causing a tight knot to twist in his stomach. Any time a feeling of dread or unease lingered inside of him, thoughts of her always seemed to rise even closer to the surface of his mind, making him worry about her safety.

He missed her fiercely, every night spent away from her making him feel even more alone. He hated being separated from her, but knew that it was necessary. She knew it too, but it never seemed to make it any easier for either of them.

Richard watched in amazement as the warriors carefully cut out the hearts of both animals, wrapping each organ reverently in pieces of cloth before placing them inside of a pack. Another bent over, striking a flint and setting first one body and then the other on fire.

The men stepped back, observing the bonfire they had created. The stench of burnt hair and flesh filled the air and burned in Richard’s nose. Dark smoke rose towards the cloudy gray sky above as the flames ravenously consumed the animals.

Something about these men made his blood run cold, but he wasn’t certain why. They didn’t appear any deadlier than any other primitive tribe they had come across in their travels in the past and yet there was something different about them.

One of the six warriors appeared to be more important than the others, his friends seeming to defer to him. The man was tall and muscular, his skin bronzed and his eyes cold. There was a presence about him that the others didn’t command, an obvious sense of power…maybe even magic of some kind. 

The five other warriors came to stand solemnly by, flanking their leader, each clutching their spears tightly in their hands as they watched the fire devour the wolves. Richard couldn’t help but notice the unusual black swirling symbols that adorned their necks, their dark brown hair hanging in long braids down their backs. 

Casting a furtive glance at Cara, Richard noticed she was absentmindedly playing with the chain on her agiel as she crouched close to a rock. Her green eyes were hard as her gaze burned straight through the men they watched. Every muscle was tight and ready to react. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she unleashed her simmering rage and resentment on someone.

Richard felt a sudden realization abruptly sweep through him, an awareness that unexpectedly sharpened within him. His hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword, the recognizable ring of his weapon’s release permeating the air as the Seeker spun up and onto the balls of his feet in one fluid movement.

Cara’s agiels were in her hands in less than a heartbeat, quickly leaping to her feet as well to find two large wolves standing before them. They growled a low deadly sound from deep within their throats that seemed to vibrate deep within their own chests. Their eyes were glowing an eerie shade of green that made Richard’s skin crawl. Their lips were curled back, bearing their fangs at them.

Richard adjusted his grip on his sword as he appraised the enormous beasts bearing down on them. They were identical to the ones lying dead on the ground along the bank of the river, but one of the two was a little larger, the likely leader of the pack.

He could hear the sound of rushing movement and startled voices coming from behind them, letting him know that they had been discovered. The tribesmen came rushing around them, spears drawn as they created a circle behind them. They were surrounded with wolves on one side and the warriors completing the circle.

The men didn’t seem to be the least bit intimidated or concerned about the massive animals that were set to attack. In fact, they seemed to be working together to keep them right where they wanted them.

“We do not wish to fight you,” Richard carefully said, his sword still clutched tightly in his hands. If this didn’t go well, he would have to move quickly through their attackers in order to keep from ending up like his other men. Besides, he had made a promise to Kahlan and Cara and he fully intended on keeping it.

“I’m not sure you have much of a choice, do you?”

Richard turned to stare directly into the eyes of their leader. His eyes were a strange color of gold, his angular face showing great strength despite his obvious young age. He couldn’t have been more than in his early twenties.

“I am Lord Richard Rahl,” he informed them. “We came here to try to help you and the Ta’Niah. I am also looking for the rest of our men.”

“Lord Rahl, you should have stayed home. You have no right being up here in our land,” the man snorted.

“We heard there was a battle that had broken out. We came up here to try and settle things before it spilled over into other regions.”

“The conflict between us and the Ta’Niah has been going on for over a thousand years. I am Tamago, Ruler of the Ta’Niah. It is for me to decide what happens, not you. ”

“As the Lord Rahl of D’Hara, it is my responsibility to protect those under me, to preserve life and peace in my territory,” Richard heatedly replied, cautiously placing his sword back in its scabbard in an attempt to diffuse the situation. He wanted to avoid any more bloodshed.

Cara threw him a deadly glare at his decision to put his weapon away. She was ready for a fight and was more than anxious to take the lot of them on despite the fact that she was carrying Garren’s child. She wanted her husband back and she didn’t care what she had to do to find him or who she had to eliminate to get him back.

Reaching beside him, the Seeker placed a calming hand on the Mord’Sith’s arm, silently ordering her to put her agiels away. She gritted her teeth, her muscles tensing even further as she finally complied, her eyes flashing with the raw intensity of her rage. She knew that he had a plan but that knowledge did little at the moment to temper her emotions.

“You may be the Lord Rahl of D’Hara, but up here in our mountains you are nothing but an intruder. You should never have come. Interfering is going to bring about your deaths,” Tamago said with a sneer.

“Allow me to find the rest of my men and get them out of here. Then, I will sit down with you and the leader of the Ta’Niah and see if we can work out a peace treaty between your two tribes,” Richard offered. “Do you have my men or did the Ta’Niah capture them?”

“They’re all dead,” Tamago spat out.

“What?” Cara cried, her chest suddenly heaving as she took a threatening step towards Tamago.

Richard quickly grabbed her by the arm, holding her back. “All of them?” he asked, his own fear escalating.

“As far as I know,” Tamago shrugged. “Most of them were killed in the rockslide. Those that did survive, we killed.”

“Could the Ta’Niah have captured some of them?” Richard asked, doing his best to keep Cara from lunging at them and tearing them apart.

“Could have but I do not know,” the Enalaroan leader replied, his annoyance growing. “How do we know that you are not secretly helping our enemy?”

“We are not on anyone’s side. We only want to help settle this conflict,” the Seeker said.

“Is there anything you can do to help us destroy the Ta’Niah?” 

“I will not help either one of you destroy the other. I only want peace in D’Hara. That is the only reason we came here.”

“Well, Lord Rahl, you and your friend are prisoners of the Enalaroans now,” Tamago informed him. “You will return to our camp with us or we will kill you where you stand. It is your choice.”

“Try killing us and we’ll just see what happens to you,” Cara snarled, her hands already going for her agiels again.

“Cara!” Richard yelled at her. “We will willingly go with you for now, but we will not be staying.”

“We’ll just see about that, Lord Rahl of D’Hara,” Tamago smirked. He could tell that this Lord Rahl was confident and strong, possibly possessing great magic. He could be a deadly enemy or a powerful ally. Either way, he was with the Enalaroans now. 

Of course, not that it really mattered. Things had suddenly changed for his tribe, a miraculous event that would change the course of the feuding with the Ta’Niah.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 10

“Dear Spirits,” Zedd gasped as he quickly sank into a chair, feeling as though the wind had just been knocked right out of him.

“Who is Scai?” Holland asked in confusion as he paused to lean against the edge of a table.

“Scai was the right hand of the Keeper, created by him to be his personal emissary of evil. He was quite literally the walking dead on earth, recruiting followers in an attempt to destroy life before the Creator banished them both to the Underworld,” Zedd informed them, leaning forward to rub his temples. “Because Scai was so incredibly dangerous and wicked the Creator exiled him to the deepest part of the Underworld – Teutorigos. It was created specifically for Scai as punishment for fulfilling the will of the Keeper.”

“Teutorigos…” Kahlan gasped in shock, her nose wrinkling with reminder of the hideous word. “Death’s Final Curse…”

She had never heard that part of the legend, especially not the part about Scai being connected with Teutorigos. They had been able to eradicate the epidemic that Darken Rahl had unleashed on them, saving Cara’s life as well as countless others. Now they had to stop the very agent of death who was exiled there.

“Yes, I’m afraid that’s how the plague got its name,” Zedd wearily announced. “Souls lost to the epidemic are ushered into the presence of Scai in Teutorigos in the bottomless pit of the Underworld.

“When Darken Rahl resurrected the Teutorigos plague from the Underworld again, I’m afraid that he may have somehow managed to bring Scai with it. That’s likely what that room is for. It’s a temple dedicated to Scai, a possible gateway for him to escape through.”

“Or Nolan did something when he escaped through that room, awakening Scai somehow,” Nicci scowled.

“No matter what awakened him, it doesn’t negate the fact that he’s made his presence known and he wants to use Kahlan to gain control of the world,” the Wizard spat out. Zedd scratched his head, his forehead wrinkled in thought. “He obviously needs you for some reason,” he said to Kahlan. “Maybe you are his only link with this world for now until he gains more power.”

“So how do we stop him?” Holland asked, his arms folded against his chest. He didn’t like the idea of anything happening at the People’s Palace while the Lord Rahl was gone, especially to the Mother Confessor. It was his responsibility to make sure that she was safe while he was away.

“I have no idea,” Zedd growled in helpless frustration, his brow tightly knitted in thought. “I need to get back down to that room and work on translating those walls with Brenna.”

“That could take weeks,” Nicci exclaimed. “We don’t know if Kahlan has that kind of time.”

Zedd scowled at the sorceress, his anger over the deadly situation they now found themselves in only growing. “Do you have a better idea?”

“I do,” Kahlan suddenly volunteered, causing everyone in the room to pause and look at her. “I need to go to Solairna.”

“Solairna?” Nicci questioned.

“Yes, I remember now where I’ve seen that room before,” Kahlan responded. “It was in Solairna.”

Zedd leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. “What do you remember seeing there?”

“There was a large temple there, one that was dedicated to Scai. They have the same pyramid structure with the platform and the same unusual writing on the walls,” the Mother Confessor revealed to them. “I need to go there. There could be something in Solairna that could possibly help us stop Scai.”

“Kahlan, you can’t leave. It’s far too dangerous,” Nicci frowned, her voice firm. “Once Richard gets back, we will find a way…”

“There isn’t time to wait for him to return, Nicci,” Kahlan growled as she leapt to her feet, sick at the thought of Richard being anywhere close to this. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him especially because of her. “You didn’t see the devastation that I saw, didn’t feel the utter hopelessness and agonizing pain that I felt.”

“No, I didn’t and I’m sorry you had to go through that, but leaving the safety of the People’s Palace where we can help you isn’t the answer,” the sorceress heatedly replied as she came to stand before the Mother Confessor.

“It doesn’t matter where I am,” Kahlan cried as she began to pace back and forth. “Scai was here…in the Palace. He’s already chosen me. I can still feel the chill of his vile touch inside of me. I have been marked by him and unless we do something to stop it, I will become his servant forever. I’d rather die than allow that to happen.”

“You don’t even know if there is anything that can be found in Solairna to help us,” Zedd told her.

“I don’t think we have much of a choice right now,” Kahlan paused to look at the Wizard. “Solairna is a center of worship to Scai. There could be possible information there that could help.”

“Or they just might try and stop you,” Nicci countered. “If they are true worshippers of Scai, then they are going to fight even harder for his release.”

“It might be our only chance to stop this,” Holland offered, not liking the idea but seeing the steadfast determination in the Lady Rahl’s eyes. “You can’t go alone, Lady Kahlan.”

“I still don’t think she should go at all,” Zedd groused as he jumped to his feet, waving his arms in the air in annoyance. 

The Wizard cringed at the thought of Richard coming back and finding Kahlan gone. It was bad enough they had to tell him about what had happened to her without having to tell him that they let her leave the safety of the Palace. The thought of anything happening to her at all broke his heart. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing, of seeing what it would do to Richard.

“I’m going with you,” Nicci said. 

“No, you need to stay here and help Zedd with that room,” Kahlan adamantly replied. “If Scai does somehow manage to break free while I’m gone, we’ll need your powerful magic to try to contain him. You’re the only one besides Richard who possesses both Additive and Subtractive magic.”

“You are not going alone. Richard will have all of our heads, not to mention it’s just not safe,” Zedd fired back with an angry edge to his voice. “There’s no way of predicting the possible affects Scai’s contact with you could still bring about. You could be in more danger now than we already know. Something more could be happening to you already.”

“We’re wasting time arguing about my safety. I’m in danger no matter what I do or where I am,” Kahlan reminded them. “Scai is coming to take us all, not just me. And unless we do something soon, nothing will matter in this life anymore because there will be no life, only death and destruction.”

The room was deadly silent for a long moment. No one was excluded from the heavy sense of imminent danger that lay ahead or the bleak future that awaited them if they did not succeed in stopping the sudden turn of events that had been set into motion. 

Kahlan’s life wouldn’t be the only one lost if Scai escaped. They had very few options and little knowledge to arm themselves with against an evil spirit that was supposedly just a myth. The myth, however, was soon going to become a reality unless they did something to stop it.

“Kahlan, you don’t even have your Confessor’s magic to help protect you,” Nicci softly reminded her.

“I know. I’m going to need my magic back…now,” Kahlan relented, swallowing hard at the thought of her baby. “I didn’t want to risk the baby’s health, but I have no choice now. The baby’s life is in danger just as much as mine. I can protect her and myself better if I have my power of confession.”

“When are you leaving?” Zedd finally asked with a heavy sigh of resignation.

“As soon as preparations can be made and I can regain my magic,” Kahlan replied, her heart sinking at the thought of leaving her little girls again already.

“Mistress Rachel will be going with you. She will be instructed to stay at your side at all times. I’m also sending six Mord’Sith and some of my best soldiers with you,” Holland announced, coming to stand before her. “May the good spirits be with you, Mother Confessor.”

“Thank you, Holland,” Kahlan smiled softly as he saluted before leaving the room to make preparations for her departure.

“Richard is going to be furious,” Zedd shook his head at the thought.

“We can’t think about that right now,” Kahlan said, momentarily closing her eyes at the thought of him. He would be more than furious with her. He’d be very hurt. She had promised him that she would stay within the safe confines of the Palace and now she was breaking that promise. “I have to do this, Zedd. I can’t sit back and let this…this demon take over my life. He already made it very clear that he’s coming to take Richard and my daughters away from me once he’s escaped. I can’t let that happen…I won’t let that happen.

“I will take my own life before I allow that monster to touch Richard or my girls. He can’t use me to hurt them or anyone else I love if I’m dead.” 

“It won’t come to that. We won’t let it, Kahlan,” Nicci swore to her, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. “We will do everything in our power to stop this from happening.”

“Thank you, Nicci,” the Confessor softly replied. “Please…tell Richard that I’m sorry, but I had to do this. Tell him I love him…and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“We’ll tell him,” Zedd told her as he stood to his feet. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. “And we’ll take care of the girls too while you’re gone.”

“I just got home and now I have to leave them again,” she replied, her voice cracking with emotion. “I just can’t let Scai take them from me, Zedd. I can’t. I won’t survive losing Richard or my girls.”

“You worry about yourself right now, my dear,” Zedd said, pulling back to place a kiss on the top of her head. “We can’t make it without you either, you know.”

“I don’t care about me,” Kahlan shook her head, her dark hair falling over her shoulders as she released her hold on the Wizard’s lanky frame. “It’s everyone else who one will suffer if Scai is released that I’m worried about.”

XXX

Na’Mara sat off to the side, hidden in the late evening shadows watching him as he slept, trying to decide if she believed the things that he had told her last night. There was something about him that had aroused her curiosity. She wasn’t sure if it was the warmth that she saw swimming in his gray eyes or the fact that he had so willingly volunteered information in order to save her tribe from suffering any more loss. 

Either way, she found herself wanting to trust him. She just didn’t know if she should.

She slowly turned her staff in her hands as she watched Garren shift in his sleep, groaning with the movement as he tried to move his leg only to be hindered by the rope. His face wrinkled in his sleep from the pain, but still he did not wake. She felt a pang of guilt knowing that he was injured, having him tied up like some untamed animal, unable to move.

Na’Mara knew that she didn’t have much of a choice. Her people were in a fight for their very existence with the Enalaroans and now the crimson savages from the valley. She couldn’t allow her compassion to get in the way of what needed to be done, what had to be done in order to protect her people and their way of life.

Why couldn’t they just be left alone to live their lives in peace?

She knew still had to make a decision about Tamago and his proposal. Her eyes fell closed with the thought, the heavy burden that lay on her shoulders pressing down on her. She knew that it would not go well no matter which choice she made.

If she said no, it could cause an even greater battle between the two tribes. It could turn into an all out war that could last for spirits knew how long, taking untold number of lives. Could she decide such a terrible fate for her people, knowing that she was condemning more of her warriors to die?

If she chose to marry Tamago, it could be a trick to take over their land and their tribe. They would be completely swallowed up by the Enalaroans, be forced to live under their rule and submit to their way of life. Besides that, she didn’t even love him. How could she marry a man that she had no feelings for except hostility and bitterness?

Na’Mara supposed that she could someday grow to love him. She had to admit that he was strong and handsome, a skilled fighter and a leader even if he was her enemy. Uniting their people into one tribe under their equal rule would finally bring all of this ridiculous fighting to an end. No more would have to lose their lives in these senseless…what had Tamago called them? Misunderstandings?

She snorted at the careless use of the word. These were far more than misunderstandings. These were lives, people’s futures that were being wasted, tossed aside as if they never meant anything, never held any real purpose. These were men that she had grown up with, had been her friends, her relatives that she was sending out to protect their tribe. That was not something that she could so easily dismiss.

The Enalaroans knew exactly what they were doing when they had been found hunting on their lands, when they had taken some of their women. There was no misunderstanding when that rockslide had taken out some of her own men along with the intruders from the valley.

The more that Na’Mara thought about it, the more her anger grew. She gripped her staff, repeatedly jabbing the end roughly into the ground in front of her. Could she lay with a man who she despised, who so callously viewed life as so insignificant?

She found her stomach churning at the thought of him touching her in such an intimate way. Maybe in time she would grow to actually care for him, maybe even love him. But then again, maybe she wouldn’t.

Na’Mara had always dreamed of finding someone to love, to share her life with, a mate who could rule by her side. In her dreams, his face had always been hazy, but the qualities that she admired and longed for were still at the very core of him making him very handsome in her mind.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to picture Tamago’s face in place of the blurry image of the unknown man that she longed to have as her mate. She tried to imagine what life would like with the Enalaroan ruler, of marrying him and raising a family with him.

Instead of the peace that she had hoped to find, she only felt the twisting knots in the pit of her stomach making her want to vomit. Could she force herself to endure such a future with him if it meant saving more lives in the long run?

What was her life, her future, her dreams weighed against the thousands of lives that would be saved?

Opening her eyes in frustration, her gaze fell on the man that she now knew as Garren still sleeping against the rocky wall behind him. She had stopped to watch him frequently throughout the day, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not.

He had grown paler as the day wore on, his strength beginning to fail him causing him to sleep a little more. He was more than just injured; he was sick. Pursing her lips, she could practically feel the struggle going on in her heart. It wasn’t in her nature to be that way.

With a sigh of resignation, Na’Mara uncrossed her legs and stood to her feet. She paused to grab a bowl of water that had been left on a rock nearby. Making her way towards their prisoner, she noticed his cheeks were flushed, his face wrinkled in pain.

She carefully sat down near him, warily setting her staff aside but keeping it nearby in case she needed it. She knew, though, there wasn’t much he could really do tied the way that he was. Besides, he didn’t look well enough to put up that much of a fight even if he truly wanted to.

Peering into the darkness, Na’Mara could see the faint movement of her warriors standing guard, taking their turn at scouting the area for any signs of an impending attack. Even from here on the far outskirts of their village, she could hear her people finishing up their chores before settling in for the night.

She needed someone to help her make the right decision for her people, but she had no one she could really turn to. Leaning in, she softly called his name, trying to wake him.

Garren moaned in response, his eyelids fluttering but not completely opening. “Cara…” he sleepily murmured.

Na’Mara paused for a moment, wondering who Cara was to him. She must be someone of importance for him to be thinking of her even in his current state. He was quite handsome, his strength evident in his large build. She assumed that he was quite an accomplished warrior in his tribe, one that ranked high among his men. He had made it alive this long when all of his other friends had been killed. It spoke highly of his endurance and skill.

This Cara must be his equal.

Na’Mara sincerely hoped that he was speaking the truth in the things that he had told her. She liked the idea of believing him, of thinking that there was someone out there who she could actually trust. Being the leader of a tribe could be very lonely sometimes.

“Cara…” he murmured again, the name slipping past his lips.

“No…it’s Na’Mara,” she softly said as she brought the bowl of water to his lips. “Cara is not here. Here, you need to drink this.”

She watched his expression as it turned to one of great sadness as his head fell to the side and away from the bowl. This was not the same man they had brought to their village last night. Something was wrong. Her eyes began to wonder over him, coming to settle on his left leg. That’s when she finally noticed a tear in his pant leg. Scooting further down, she carefully pushed back the torn material to find a nasty gash in his leg.

Na’Mara knew she was going to have to make a decision then. Either consider him her enemy and let nature take its course or trust him and try to save his life…if it wasn’t already too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 11

Cara paced back and forth, her hands firmly planted on her hips where her agiels used to rest. Her lips were fixed into a furious scowl that would have made the Keeper himself recoil in fear. Her thoughts were caught in the midst of a churning chaos that refused to release its hold on her until she found him.

She had to get to Garren, had to know that he was alright. She couldn’t stand going another day without knowing that he was still alive, couldn’t survive another moment without feeling the safety of his arms locking her against him.

As a Mord’Sith, she had been trained to never need anyone. Now as Garren’s wife, she found she needed him more than anything in this life.

He still didn’t know that she was with child. She had allowed him to leave without telling him, fearing that if she did, he would be distracted with thoughts of the baby they were going to have. He needed to keep his mind focused on the dangerous task ahead and not filled with worry over her.

Now he would never know the truth if he was truly gone.

Cara growled under her breath with the intrusive thoughts that tormented her. She dug the heel of her boot into the dirt as she turned sharply, continuing to wear a path in the ground. She tried to force the horrifying thoughts from her mind, to not give up but her hope was quickly dwindling into a faint flicker. 

Finding the soldier that she had thought was Garren buried in those rocks had nearly shattered her heart altogether. Staring at what she had discovered, she had felt all of the blood drain from her face.

She shivered now with the memory, the pain that had erupted inside of her at the site still lingering in her core. She was going to find her way through this one way or another. She had to especially now that she was with child. 

The knowledge that she was carrying Garren’s baby somehow made her heart feel almost light at times. Since being with him, she had wanted nothing more than to have a child with him. It meant so much to her to be able to give him that. He had been such a bright light in her dark world, lighting up her life like no one else ever had, in a way that only he ever could have. She hoped this baby was just the beginning of many more they would have together.

Pausing at the opening of the tent, Cara listened to the distant sounds of chanting. It had been going on all night long, droning on and on for hours without even a pause. It was an unnerving hum that escalated only to dwindle again as it blanketed the entire village.

Cara tilted her head, peering into the early morning fog. A faint pink glow illuminated the dense mist that had settled over the area as dawn tried to burn its way through the thick cover. Guards stood with spears at the entrance to the tent, making sure that their prisoners did not escape.

Cara smirked. She didn’t need her agiels or any weapon for that matter to remove these guards. If they only knew she was just as deadly armed as she was unarmed. One of the guards abruptly turned his head to look at her, his golden eyes narrowing with a sneer that curled his lips.

Cara glared back with a sneer of her own, forcing herself to walk away before she removed the native’s head from his shoulders. Every fiber in her body ached to act, to do anything that would bring this agonizing wait to an end. They had to know something about Garren, something that they weren’t telling them.

They had done nothing but wait in this dreadful tent since being stripped of their weapons and brought to the Enalaroan’s village yesterday. Food and water had been brought to them, but nothing else had happened. No sign of Garren and no indication that any of their men were even being held here. Maybe Tamago had been telling the truth when he had told them they had killed all of their soldiers.

Cara gritted her teeth as she grew more restless with every passing hour. She didn’t know how much longer she could take this idle waiting. Helplessness oozed from every pore, frustration pervading her every step.

“Cara, you’re going to wear yourself out pacing like that.”

The Mord’Sith turned at the sound of his voice to find the Lord Rahl was finally awake. “Some of us can’t sleep so easily,” she huffed before resuming her march.

“And you’re going to be completely useless to anyone if you’re exhausted,” he reminded her as he sat up. “You have the baby to think about now, Cara.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” she snipped at him, her anger at the situation getting the better of her. “I just…I have to do something. We can’t waste anymore time just sitting in this loathsome tent.”

“Well there’s isn’t a whole lot more we can do at this point since we’re now prisoners of the Enalaroans,” the Seeker calmly reminded her.

“We wouldn’t be if you would’ve just allowed me to use my agiels on them,” she groused, not pausing in her stride.

“Cara, we have to find out what is going on up here and we can’t do that if all we are doing is fighting and taking the lives of the very ones who have the information that we need.”

“I don’t care what is going on up here. I just want my husband back.”

“And I will get him back, but I think he may be caught up somehow in whatever is going on between these two tribes.”

Cara paused to look at him, sizing him up before speaking. “What are you thinking?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” he frowned. “I’ve had a bad feeling since waking a few nights ago, one that I can’t shake.”

“A bad feeling about what? About Garren?”

Richard watched as panic replaced the annoyance that had veiled her face. “No, it’s not Garren. It’s something else, something bigger than just one person. I can’t put my finger on it, but something has changed recently…and not for the good.”

“What kind of change?”

“I wish I knew,” he sighed in frustration. “It’s just a feeling that I’ve had, that something has changed, something significant is about to happen…or has already happened.”

“And you think it’s related to these two tribes?”

“Could be, but I’m not sure. I intend to find out, though. I don’t want whatever is happening up here to leak into any other regions.”

“I still think you should’ve let me take them out,” she scowled, folding her arms across her chest as she came to a stop before him.

Richard shook his head in disagreement. “It’s not always about fighting and violence, Cara. Haven’t you already seen the futility and senselessness of it all from Darken Rahl? Sometimes the most information can be gained from patience and civility.”

“Forgive me if I left my civility back at the Palace,” she groused. “I didn’t know I would need it in order to find my husband. And as for patience, I have never possessed that particular quality.”

“That’s true,” he agreed with a small smirk. “I know you want to find Garren. I do too, but raining arrows and swords down on these two tribes isn’t going to be the answer now. We’ve already tried intervening twice and it hasn’t worked. It’s time for a different strategy.”

“And what exactly do you have in mind?”

“Life is very different here compared to other places that we know. It’s one that is very simple and steeped heavily in superstitions and mystical beliefs. We can’t come in here with an iron fist, tearing through their land and expect them not to defend themselves. 

“They’ve already shown that they’re willing to go to any length to stop us, going as far to create a dangerous rockslide. They’re going to fight to the death if necessary to preserve their way of life. It’s all they know. It’s time to try a more subtle approach.”

Cara studied him for a long moment, her emotions fighting the logic that he was making. “I hope you’re right,” she muttered, resigning herself to the fact that they weren’t going to find Garren any time soon.

“Of course I’m right,” he frowned in mock indignation. “I’m the Lord Rahl. Isn’t the Lord Rahl always supposed to be right?”

Cara couldn’t stop her lips twitching into a fleeting smile. She rolled her eyes at his words, shaking her head. “Just don’t let it go to your head.”

“Isn’t that why I have you around?” he smiled, happy to see a brief glimpse of the old Cara hidden beneath the layers of anguish and pain, the roll of her eyes lifting his spirits.

“Yes, and don’t you forget it either,” she shot back. “I may not have my agiels to keep you humble, but I am still Mord’Sith. I have other methods.”

“I know those other methods all too well,” he bitterly replied.

Cara could practically see the memories of being tortured by Denna resurface in his mind. He had suffered greatly at her hands. She wished that she could have prevented him from knowing that pain.

She also felt overwhelming guilt, remembering the horrible things that she had said to him that night in the library. She’d had trouble even bringing herself to look at the man who meant so much to her let alone speak to him since they had left the Palace. She knew that she had hurt him, her words cutting deeply.

Cara wanted more than anything to take it all back, wishing that she could have found a way to stop those words from pouring like acid from her lips. But all she had known at that moment was such a crushing hole in her chest, a rage that had begged for a target to hit. 

And Lord Rahl had unfortunately become that target.

“I’m sorry…about the things that I had said to you the night before we left,” Cara quietly ventured, hesitation in her voice.

“Cara, you have nothing to apologize for,” he gently told her.

“The news about Garren…it was…I just didn’t know how to…” she stuttered and paused, stopping to search for the right words and finding none. She huffed under her breath in frustration as she began pacing once more.

Richard watched as she moved back and forth like a caged animal desperate to pounce, her emotions knotted tightly and brewing just below the surface. It was like watching a volcano set to explode.

“I didn’t mean the things that I had said. What happened to Garren is not your fault,” Cara finally said, folding her arms tightly against her chest. “It was wrong of me to accuse you like that. It’s because of you that I’m even alive, that I have this life that you have given me.”

“Cara, your life is your own. I didn’t give it to you,” Richard adamantly replied. “You just chose to take back what was yours and to live it the way that you wanted to.”

“You may see it that way, but I don’t and neither do the other Mord’Sith,” she said, stopping to look at him again. “We live free because of you. That is the greatest gift anyone could give next to love.”

“And I intend for you to live that life with Garren,” Richard reassured her. “We will find him and bring him back, Cara. I give you my word I will do everything in my power to find him.”

Cara nodded slowly in response, her throat suddenly thick with tears that she refused to allow to fall again. “And when I do see him, he’s going to wish that he hadn’t been found by me.”

Richard chuckled softly, more than relieved that things had finally been made right between them. He hated the painful wedge that had divided them. Knowing that she didn’t blame him helped some, but his own guilt still lingered, his own anger with himself still simmering inside nearby threatening to steal his confidence.

“Have you ever seen wolves like the ones that almost attacked us?” Richard suddenly asked, changing the subject as his thoughts shifted to yesterday’s strange encounter.

“No, never anything like those,” Cara replied, her mouth turning into a frown. “They were bigger than anything I’ve ever seen.”

“I agree,” Richard said. “There was something strange about them and more than just their enormous size. They almost seemed to be controlled by the Enalaroans.”

“I noticed that too. There was something very mysterious about them. Something was definitely not right.”

“I wonder if it’s tied to whatever is going on,” he muttered, talking more to himself than his counterpart.

“I don’t know but we had better get some answers soon if we’re ever going to find Garren and get out of here,” Cara sighed as she resumed her pacing.

She knew that Lord Rahl was truly gifted, he the magic and she the steel. He could sense and understand things that others couldn’t. If he felt that this was what they needed to do find Garren, then she would trust him. She trusted him with her last breath. 

He had never failed her before. She knew that he wouldn’t fail her now when she needed him the most.

XXX

She stood at the edge of the cliff, her arms folded against her chest as her blue-eyed gaze wandered over the distant horizon, the People’s Palace just a barely perceptible speck in the distance. Her heart was heavy with the things that she had seen and experienced, the overwhelming fear that had imbedded its claws in her, but she finally felt more like herself with her powerful magic back where it belonged inside of her.

Kahlan closed her eyes against the welling tears, swallowing back the emotions that stormed inside of her. This was unlike anything that she’d ever experienced, paralyzing her with a fear the likes of which she’d never known.

She’d had her share of fears over the years, worries that came with being a Confessor as well as fear that always came with the thought of losing Richard. But this went far beyond any of that. This struck so deep into her core; terrorizing in its unrelenting nature, terrifying in its darkest depths. She felt as if she was being swallowed whole by an evil so profound that it was unimaginable as something that she could not see was sucking her into something she could not begin to escape.

Drawing in a deep breath, she attempted to pull herself together, knowing that she was going to have to get through this if Scai was going to be stopped. She couldn’t handle the thought of that monster getting anywhere near Richard or her girls, her friends and loved ones, the very people that trusted her and Richard to lead them. 

She had been truthful when she had said that she’d sooner take her own life than to allow Scai to control her, to use her for his own end purpose. She would not be the reason that people died. It was the very thing that went against everything that she and Richard believed in, had fought so hard for.

Thoughts of Richard drifted through her mind, warming her heart and yet pricking her guilt. She knew that he would be more than angry with her for leaving the safety of the People’s Palace. She had promised that she wouldn’t leave, but it couldn’t be helped. 

She had to find a way to stop Scai before he gained a greater foothold in this world. For that reason, she would risk Richard’s anger with her in order to save his life and the lives of their daughters. She just prayed that he would forgive her, that Zedd would help him understand the necessity of it.

_“Kahlan Rahl…”_

Kahlan froze at the sound of her name, her entire body tensing with a renewed sense of terror. It was him…it was Scai. He was here, communicating to her. Her heart was suddenly thundering beneath her breast, her lungs seizing with rekindled panic that buckled her knees.

 _“I am coming for you, Kahlan Rahl…”_ the voice echoed in her ears, breathy and yet so rough. _“You will be my servant and I your master.”_

“I do not belong to you…I will never belong to you!” Kahlan screamed into the air, clenching her fists at her sides.

Her pulse raced at the icy flush that washed through her body and coalesced in her soul. She trembled despite herself, her anger blazing through her veins with the intrusion, her magic quivering in her core and threatening to erupt.

The only response she received to her defiant outburst was a low rumbling laughter that grew and deepened, reverberating through her mind before suddenly disappearing altogether.

“Lady Rahl!”

As if being released from an unseen enemy, Kahlan gasped for air as she turned to look into the eyes of Mistress Rachel who was suddenly standing there beside her. Rachel placed a reassuring hand on the Mother Confessor’s shoulder, trying to draw her out of the panicked state that she now found her in.

“I…I’m alright…” Kahlan murmured, trying to calm her hammering heart.

“What happened?” Mistress Rachel asked, not believing her. She was stunned by the look of sheer terror on the Mother Confessor’s face, the horror that filled her blue eyes.

“It was…Scai…”

Mistress Rachel immediately began looking around her, searching for any impending danger. The Wizard had explained what was going on and why they were going to Solairna, but magic remained an elusive mystery to her and her Sisters of the Agiel, one that they were not eager to encounter. That was why they were the steel and against steel and Lord Rahl the magic against magic.

“It’s alright, Rachel,” Kahlan quickly told her. “He’s not here…yet. He’s just in my head somehow, tormenting me with what he wants to do.”

“You should rest for a little while longer,” Mistress Rachel replied, her brow furrowed with concern.

“No, I want to keep moving,” Kahlan insisted. “The sooner we get to Solairna and find what we need, the sooner we can return to the Palace and stop him. Tell the others we leave immediately.”

“As you wish, Lady Rahl.”

Kahlan watched as Mistress Rachel turned and made her way back to their horses. She was beginning to wonder just how much time they truly had before Scai became a reality. Feeling as though he was connected to her somehow was only adding to her fear, making it nearly impossible to function. No enemy before had been able to instill such profound terror inside of her like this, not even the Keeper himself.

At the same time, it hardened her resolve. She would do everything in her power to stop him including taking her own life. She just prayed that Richard would learn to forgive her someday if it truly came to that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 12

The warmth of the sunlight beating relentlessly against his face gradually drew him back to awareness. He slowly opened his eyes, grunting as he attempted to sit up only to find that he was still bound by the ropes. 

Looking up into the sky, Garren was surprised to see the sun already beginning its descent in the horizon. Spirits, how long had he been asleep?

His whole body felt stiff and sore, his leg on fire. He grimaced as he tried to move his broken limb, the fire blazing in it only burning hotter. The pain that seared through it took his breath away as sweat trickled down his neck and chest.

Garren looked up to see Na’Mara approaching with a couple of bowls in her hands. It was odd seeing her without the staff she always seemed to have fisted in her hand. There was a look of uncertainty in her face and yet her dark eyes were filled with concern as she neared.

Looking past her, he could see natives in the distance moving about the village, going about their daily lives as if nothing outside of their camp even existed. Children giggled and played, tagging each other before sprinting away. 

“You shouldn’t try to move that leg.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Garren winced as he shifted his position again, raising his arms a little to show her the ropes that still bound him. “I don’t believe I’m going anywhere.”

Na’Mara smiled softly despite herself. Poor choice of words, she supposed, but what exactly do you say to an enemy who has invaded her land? Without another word, she settled on the ground next to him, setting the bowls down beside her.

Garren watched as she pulled a knife, his chest suddenly tightening. He tensed as she moved down to his leg, the blade of the knife glinting in the sunlight. She carefully began cutting away at the material of his pants, exposing an angry red gash in his broken leg. 

It was worse than what Garren had initially thought. He knew that it was getting worse, the infection in his leg spreading, but it was worse than even he had expected. If something didn’t happen soon, he wasn’t going to worry about looking for an opportunity to escape.

Na’Mara cringed at the site of the large angry wound glaring back at her. It was bright red, patches of dried blood crusted around it. She quickly laid her knife down, picking up a piece of cloth instead and dipping it into the bowl. Wringing out the water, she carefully began to dab at the wound.

Garren hissed, his head falling back against the rock wall behind him. His breath caught in his chest with the pain that tore through him. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth against the pulsating heat that beat in perfect unison with his heart. 

Na’Mara momentarily flinched with his response, but kept her focus on her work. She gently washed the wound, the repeated gasps and hisses of his breath with her actions reaching her ears and piercing her heart. He was the enemy. Why did she care what happened to him?

He clenched his hands tightly into fists, fighting against the nausea that rose up like tidal waves within him with the pain that inundated him. He didn’t understand why she was helping him if they were just going to kill him, but at this point he didn’t really care. All he wanted was for the pain to stop, to get back to Cara. That’s all that mattered to him right then.

His closed his eyes against the dizziness that made his head swim as he swallowed back the bile that burned in his throat. Sweat continued to roll down his back and chest as fever burned like wildfire through him.

He had to do something to distract himself from the agonizing pain, something to keep him from passing out. “How long have you been the leader of the Ta’Niah?” he finally asked through shallow panting breaths.

Na’Mara kept her head lowered, her eyes fixed on her work as she rinsed the bloody rag in the bowl of water. Moments ticked by before she finally responded. “Almost two years now.”

“How did you become the Priestess?”

“My father…he died,” she softly replied without turning to look at him, her hand pausing for a moment as she bit her bottom lip.

“I’m truly sorry, Na’Mara,” he said. “How did you lose him? Was it because of the feuding with the Enalaroans?”

She sat back on her heels then, momentarily closing her eyes before speaking. “Two years ago he went on a trip alone to seek the guidance of the spirits to find a way to deal with the Enalaroans. When he didn’t return, we went out to look for him. When we found him…he was dead. He had been killed by a pack of wolves.”

Garren could practically feel her sorrow, bitterness filling her voice. “The same kind of enormous wolves that attacked me?”

“Yes,” she nodded as she returned to her work. “Those wolves belong to the Enalaroans.”

Pulling something from the pocket of her shift, she carefully sprinkled some white powder on the wound. Garren couldn’t suppress the cry that tore from his lips. Burning his flesh with a branding iron would have hurt no less than whatever the Priestess had just put on his wounded leg.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “This will help with the infection.” 

“What do you mean ‘belong’? As in control of them?” he asked through gritted teeth as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yes, they do Tamago’s bidding.”

“What makes them so large? I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“They’re touched by magic,” she replied, suddenly wondering why she was so willing to tell this stranger anything that he wanted to know. 

She had only wanted to ease his pain and heal his infection, not divulge so much information about them. She just couldn’t seem to help herself. He was just so easy to talk to.

“Magic? How is that possible?”

Na’Mara brushed her long dark hair back behind her shoulder, pausing to look at the Commander. “I do not know for certain, but it is not a good type of magic. It is dark magic.”

“Does your tribe possess magic?”

“No,” she shook her head with a frown. “Only the Enalaroans have magic here. It is rumored that they made some sort of pledge to the Keeper soon after they split from our tribe.”

“Split? You were once united?” Garren asked in stunned confusion, trying to fight against the thick fog the fever had created in his head.

“Yes, thousands of years ago,” she replied with a long sigh. She gently began wiping at his leg again, cleaning away the infection that was now oozing freely from the wound. “Back when we were still one tribe, our leader’s mate had two baby boys born to her at one time.”

“She had twins,” he said, more as a comment than a question.

“Twins?” Na’Mara pondered the word for a moment. “Yes, she had…twins. They grew up in constant conflict with each other. Actually it was more Azar than Amron. Azar had a very twisted view about things. It was believed that he was bound somehow to the Keeper. 

“When their father died, there was a terrible struggle for control of the tribe. There were those who felt that Azar was the better choice to lead the tribe, believed in his dark ideas. Then there were those who sided with Amron, saw that his heart was pure like his father’s had been.

“That was when the split happened. Azar and his followers left to live on the other side of the mountain. They chose to follow Azar’s twisted ways, chose to worship and seek their guidance from a new god instead of the spirits of our forefathers. And since then…” her voice suddenly trailed off.

“There’s been conflict brewing ever since,” Garren finished for her, understanding washing through him as all the pieces fell into place.

“Every so often something happens that sets off the whole conflict all over again. It’s been mostly them trying to stir up trouble,” Na’Mara spat out with disdain. “We just want to be left alone to live our lives.”

“What do they do?”

“Try to take more of our land, kidnap our women, hunt in our territory, send their wolves to attack us.”

“Have you tried talking with this…Tamago, try to make peace with him?” Garren asked.

The sound of Tamago’s name, the reminder of his proposal suddenly made her stomach drop. Just as Na’Mara opened her mouth to respond, a handful of men came rushing towards them, spears in their fists and anger burning in their eyes. Na’Mara immediately jumped to her feet as they approached. The warriors quickly bowed their heads as they came to a stop before her, their chests heaving for air.

“What is it, Keer?” she demanded, wiping her hands on the front of her dress.

“More crimson savages just below the pass,” Keer informed her as he accusingly jabbed his spear in Garren’s direction. “There is many more of his kind than there were before, Priestess. They’re making their way up here.”

Na’Mara turned to look over her shoulder at Garren. His face was even paler than it had been yesterday, his cheeks flushed bright red with fever. He rested his head against the rocky wall behind him as he intently watched them through partially opened eyes. 

His words the night they had brought him here to their village as their prisoner rang loudly in her ears. He had warned her that more of his men would be coming from the plains, had warned her not to start a fight with them. He had seemed sincere in what he had told her, but what if it was all just a trick to try and enslave them?

The time to make a decision had suddenly come…sooner than she had wished.

XXX

Zedd rubbed his weary eyes as he stared at the same word for spirits knew how long now. Mistress Brenna had been working with him for hours on end trying to decipher these walls, attempting to teach him High D’Haran but it was next to impossible to learn, especially when they had little to no time to do it in.

The Wizard knew that Richard needed to find Garren and stop the conflict in the mountains, but they needed him here too. Now. Kahlan needed him. His grandson had no clue about the chaos that awaited him when he got back home. How was he going to be able to break it to him?

He’d be next to impossible to console, blaming himself for not being here, for not being able to stop something that even he would never have been able to stop from happening to Kahlan. He may be the Seeker, the Lord Rahl, a War Wizard the likes of which the world had never seen in three thousand years, but even he could not do everything, be everywhere he was needed.

He hoped that Richard had been able to find Garren and their men. He hated the thought of anything happening to that young man or what it would do to Cara if she lost him. They were hopefully on their way home now. 

Richard and Cara had been gone for almost a week, Kahlan just a couple of days now. It felt like an eternity since he had seen them, but he did manage to see them every time he looked at his great-granddaughters. Paige and Priya were the spitting image of their parents in every way. It brought a small smile to his wrinkled face.

Forcing it all from his mind, he ran a bony finger over the word again, the chilly feeling of the wall making him suddenly shiver. Worrying about it all wasn’t going to save Kahlan or keep Scai from escaping his prison.

They were all in danger if that demon escaped his confined purgatory. Kahlan would just be the beginning of that hell that would be let loose on earth, but in the end it would take every living soul, turning them all into his slaves.

No one would be able to stop him if he broke free.

There had to be a way, some hidden clue in these writings on the walls that they could use against him. Hopefully Kahlan would be able to come across something in Solairna that could help them. He still hated the idea of her leaving but he had to admit they had very few options at this point. 

There was no way to know how much longer they had before things escalated, before Scai took complete possession of Kahlan’s soul and she was lost to them. If that happened, would they be able to sacrifice her in order to keep the demon from taking over the world?

He knew that Kahlan meant it when she had said that she would take her own life before she would allow Scai to control her, but he also knew his grandson. Richard would never allow it, would never allow her to sacrifice herself. But what was one life compared to the whole world? 

But Kahlan was Richard’s world. She meant a lot to them all.

Zedd shook his head, attempting to banish the inevitable choices that would have to be made if they didn’t do something soon. They would stop this before it came anywhere near costing the Confessor her life. They had to. Losing Kahlan was unacceptable.

“You should take a break, Zedd. You’ve been at it for hours.”

Zedd turned to see Nicci enter the temple room, admonition in her eyes and fatigue lining her face. They were all tired, but they knew they couldn’t stop now. 

“No time, my dear,” he replied, returning to the word that puzzled him. “Any luck in the library?”

“Some,” she sighed. “But nothing so far that tells us exactly how to keep a demon from breaking free from Teutorigos or to how keep him from taking possession of a Confessor.”

“There has to be something somewhere that can help us contain this thing,” he scowled.

“We’ll find it,” she assured him. “Come take a break. I brought you something to eat.”

At the mention of food, Zedd turned to see a plate piled high waiting for him. Even with his enormous appetite, he had somehow managed to forget about dinner. Worry about a loved one tended to diminish one’s appetite.   
Walking over to where Nicci sat on the bottom step of the pyramid, he noticed Brenna on the other side of the room, her hands on her slender hips and her lips twisted into a cross between frustration and curiosity.

“What is it, Brenna?” Zedd asked as he settled down beside the sorceress. “Did you discover something?”

“I’m not certain,” she murmured, pressing a finger to her lips as her eyes studied the floor.

Nicci got up then to see what the Mord’Sith had noticed. “What has you so troubled?”

“I don’t remember seeing this pattern on the floor before,” Brenna pointed out.

Coming to stand beside her, Nicci began studying the floor, her intent gaze roaming over the stones. There was a faint greenish line on the floor that she had not noticed before. She began following the strange line that circled the outer perimeter of the room. It started at each line that designated north, south, east, and west, connecting each of the four directions in a perfect circle.

“You’re right,” Nicci finally said. “This wasn’t here before. This is new.”

“What?” Zedd cried as he leapt to his feet, an apple in hand.

“This line circling the room was not here yesterday, connecting each directional line like this,” Nicci pointed at the floor beneath her boots.

“Bags!” he yelled. “Where in spirits did that thing come from?”

“I’m afraid to speculate,” Mistress Brenna said as she came to stand with them.

“Well something is definitely happening,” Nicci replied. “Scai must be gaining power or more influence in the world, but how is he doing it?”

“I have a feeling we’re going to be seeing a lot more changes coming, each one leading us closer to Scai’s release,” Zedd spat out before taking a bite of his apple.

“Have you been able to learn any more from the translations you’ve been working on?” Nicci asked as she began to roam the room, searching for any more changes they might have missed.

Zedd walked over to the wall they had been spending the majority of their time working on. “So far it’s mostly been just telling the story of Scai, how he was created by the Keeper, his quest to destroy life. There hasn’t been anything yet that we might be able to use against him.”

“Well, you never know. Maybe there is something in the history that may be useful to us later,” Mistress Brenna volunteered. 

“But there’s still so much more to decipher,” Zedd groused with a sweeping motion of his arm. “We’ve only gotten a portion of this one wall done.”

“It’s more than we had yesterday,” Brenna pointed out.

“Hopefully Richard will have an idea when he returns,” Nicci said as she began to climb the steps to the top of the dais.

“Nicci, please be careful,” Zedd told her as he watched her grow closer to the top where Kahlan had been attacked. “We’re in enough trouble with Kahlan being claimed by Scai. We can’t afford to lose you too now.”

“I just want to see if I can see any other changes in the room. It might help us figure out what is going on.”

Coming to a stop on the platform, the sorceress searched the room for any new transformations that had taken place. Looking down, she could see the faint green circle that encompassed the outskirts of the room. It neatly connected each of the four directional lines, creating a perfect compass on the floor.

Nicci knew that this all meant something significant, something deadly that they were far from prepared for. It was all connected to Scai in some way but she didn’t know the possible meaning for the floor being arranged like this.

Turning around, the sorceress’s breath caught in her chest when her eyes finally settled on the stone slab. Embedded in the stone was the orb that Kahlan had touched, but now it was glowing green.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 13

Sitting in the tent with nothing to do but wait gave Richard more time to think than he had actually wanted. Leaning against a tent pole with his legs stretched out before him, he decided that it was both good and bad to have all of this time on his hands. 

He needed to learn as much as possible about both tribes and what had brought about this conflict in the first place. It could possibly be the key to bringing about the peace that was so badly needed up here. He couldn’t leave before things were settled once and for all.

There was also something unusual about Tamago and the Enalaroans. He didn’t know what the Ta’Niah were like, but so far this tribe had left him feeling on edge, more so than he had been before he had met them. There was something about Tamago that made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He would have to be on guard around him. He may be from a primitive tribe but he was no less dangerous.

Sitting here waiting also gave him plenty of time to worry about other things besides these two tribes as his mind began to wander and create new worries to occupy him.

He felt his heart constrict as thoughts of Kahlan began drifting through his mind. He hadn’t seen her for over a week and yet it felt like an eternity. He hoped everything had stayed quiet at the Palace since he and Cara had left. He had to remind himself that she and his girls were safe within the protective confines of the People’s Palace, that his fears were foolish.

Richard sighed to himself as he thought of his beautiful little girls. He missed his daughters, missed rocking them to sleep at night, playing with them and hearing them laugh. He smiled to himself as he remembered looking down into their bassinets before leaving, kissing each of them goodbye. The smiles that had lit their faces as he had talked to them, giggling as if they had understood him as they had reached out to grab hold of his fingers had warmed his heart like nothing in this world ever could. 

And soon, there would be one more little girl who would take a piece of his heart. The thought of having another baby with Kahlan brought him indescribable joy. He had never dreamed that his life could ever be like this, so perfect in every way. 

And it all started with the most beautiful, most amazing woman he had ever laid eyes on. His future with Kahlan was so bright right now, so much to look forward to with her, starting with the family they were creating.

He couldn’t wait to return home to her, to see that smile she gave to no one but him. He loved the way that her blue eyes danced whenever she looked at him, the love that filled those sapphire orbs never ceasing to make his heart skip a beat. And it was all for him and no one else.

Memories of the last night he had spent with her flooded his mind and heated his blood, reminding him of the passionate love that they had shared. It had been so very intense, filled with so much emotion as he fought against the demons that continued to haunt his sleep. He’d felt such an overwhelming need to feel her so alive and full of love beneath him as he had made love to her that it had taken control of his body.

Spirits how he needed this woman more than life. She met a need inside of him that he didn’t even know that he had possessed before he had met her. She made him so complete in every way.

Now he just needed to take care of things up here and find Garren so he could return home to her. He could also begin the arduous process of uniting D’Hara and the Midlands into the D’Haran Empire. It would take a lot of work but it would make them much stronger, allow him and Kahlan to handle both territories at one time without having to be separated in their duties. 

They were one…a team, and nothing was ever going to come between them or destroy that. He refused to even dwell on that possibility because he would never allow it.

He felt the sensation that continually tickled the back of his mind suddenly seem to grow stronger the longer that he thought about Kahlan and home. It felt as if an invisible black cloud was looming over him, growing darker and larger and threatening to swallow him whole. 

A disconcerting feeling had settled deep within his core a few days ago, telling him that something was dreadfully wrong, but he had no idea what it could be. It frightened him to think that it could involve something at the People’s Palace or his wife. He tried to tell himself that the growing feeling of dread was just because he was here in the heart of the Enalaroan’s camp now, but he couldn’t be sure. 

He knew that he was probably overreacting, but evil seemed to follow them everywhere they went. Peace seemed to be nothing more than a fleeting dream for them. One evil was stopped only to be followed by another, one that was always lurking in the shadows waiting for a chance to strike next.

Richard drew his knees up to his chest, every muscle in his body suddenly tense. He wanted all of this over soon, but he knew that if he didn’t handle things right it would only escalate even further out of control.

“How are my special prisoners doing?” Tamago asked with a large grin as he abruptly entered the tent, forcing Cara back from the entrance she had been staring out of.

“We are not your prisoners,” Cara snapped, her glare hot enough to melt ice as she noticed the Sword of Truth as well as her agiels hanging at his hip.

“Well, you are in my village and I have your weapons so I would say you are my prisoners,” Tamago smirked at the Mord’Sith, eyeing her with visible desire.

“We are far from defenseless,” Cara sneered, taking a step towards him. She wanted to gouge his eyes out for looking at her like she was nothing more than a source of pleasure.

“We didn’t come here to stir up more trouble for either tribe,” Richard reminded him as he stood to his feet. “We came to try and control the amount of lives lost, to come up with a peaceful solution and to find our men.”

“It is the will of our god that all this happens,” Tamago informed them with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

“The Creator does not approve of senseless killing,” Cara huffed.

“We do not serve the Creator. We follow an even more powerful god, one that has finally spoken to us just yesterday.”

“Is that what all the chanting was about last night?” the Seeker asked.

“Yes, we were participating in our sacrificial ritual of thanksgiving. It is a great day in our village.”

“Who is this god of yours?” Cara asked, her voice dripping with disdain.

“It is the great and powerful Scai,” Tamago excitedly replied. “He has finally awoken after thousands of years of slumber in the Underworld.”

Richard shook his head in confusion. “Who is Scai?”

“You do now know of the mighty Scai?” Tamago exclaimed in surprise. “Come with me and I will show you both.”

Tamago turned, motioning for them to follow him as he exited the tent. Richard immediately followed with Cara close behind, hoping to find some sign that Garren was here somewhere. He didn’t believe the Enalaroan leader when he had said that every one of their men had been killed.

He didn’t need Kahlan’s magic to know that Tamago had been lying. He was keeping something from them, some secret plan or information. He just didn’t know what it was yet.

Making their way through the village, Richard couldn’t help but notice the sense of hostility that pervaded it, the darkness that permeated the air despite the warmth and brightness of the sun above. Whoever this Scai was, he couldn’t be anything good if he created an atmosphere such as this.

His raptor gaze quickly scanned his surroundings, taking in as much as possible. He wanted to gain as much information as he could so that he knew what he was dealing with. Sometimes it was the smallest bits of seemingly insignificant information that proved the most valuable later.

“I cannot believe that the great Lord Rahl of D’Hara has never heard of Scai,” Tamago said as they approached an enormous cave guarded by several large warriors.

The haunting mantra they had heard all night long could be heard now, spilling from the opening of the cave as they neared. It was unlike anything Richard had ever heard before. The eerie echoing of their voices made the Seeker’s heart pound with apprehension. It was like invisible hands reaching out to them, grabbing hold and attempting to draw them in against their will. 

Entering the cave, Richard found torches lighting their path as they made their way past the guards. There was a disturbing chill to the air that he hadn’t expected, something ghostly dancing across his face and hands, causing his skin to tingle. He couldn’t suppress the shiver against the oppressive force that saturated the cave.

His hand instinctively went to his hip, needing to feel the grounding magic of the weapon permeating his blood and focusing his thoughts. Instead, he found nothing. He suddenly wondered if he had made the right decision at that moment, allowing them to be taken prisoner. He could feel Cara following closely at his heels, her tension practically rolling off of her. He knew how she and her Sisters hated magic.

“This is where we come to worship Scai,” Tamago proudly announced as the cave suddenly widened.

Coming to a stop beside Tamago, Richard stood frozen still as stone as he tried to process what he was seeing. Before him stood an enormous dais built of stone. Several steps lead to the top to a large stone platform. Torches on poles lined the cave and circled the dais, their flickering orange flames creating ghostly shadows on the cave walls.

Men, women, and children alike were on their knees in perfect rows all around the massive dais. Black gossamer veils concealed the faces of the worshipers, adding to the ominous mood that filled the cave. They bowed low for several moments only to finally sit back on their heels, their voices raised in chants of praise and rejoicing that sounded anything but to Richard’s ears. It felt more like a den of evil than a holy place of rejoicing.

“What in the name of the Creator…” Cara breathed softly as she stared in wide-eyed wonder at the sight before her.

XXX

Sitting on a high ridge overlooking the grassy plains below, Kahlan swallowed past the thick knot that had suddenly filled her throat with the unexpected sight before her. In the distance stood Solairna…or rather what was left of it. The city had been rocked by something, either earthquake or war. Whatever the cause, the beautiful city that once had been, was now no more.

Mistress Rachel sat on her horse next to the Mother Confessor, surveying the catastrophic scene below. She could feel the Lady Rahl’s anguish without even needing to look at her. She knew what this meant, the future suddenly looking much bleaker. Their hope was eroding just like the ruins of the city below.

“Come, let’s see if there’s anything we can possibly find buried here,” Kahlan finally said, her voice devoid of emotion.

Kahlan’s mind was a thousand leagues from here as she rode towards what remained of Solairna, her eyes fixed on her destination that had once held so much hope for her until this moment. Her heart was hammering against the wall of her chest with the fear of what would happen if they were unable to find anything that could help them keep Scai from escaping the Underworld.

The desolation that she saw spread out before her would soon become the future of every city and town throughout all three territories as well as the Old World. And there would be no way to undo it all once that demon had been set free.

Drawing closer, Kahlan could see buildings and elegant structures that had stood the test of time for thousands of years now lying in ruin, destroyed by only Creator knew what. Approaching the main entrance to the once vibrant city, all that greeted them now was deafening silence and debris. 

The Mother Confessor tightened her hold on the reins of the horse as she fought back her rising panic. She silently surveyed the scene before her, drinking in the sheer destruction that had claimed what she had once visited, what had been her brightest source of hope.

The town had been destroyed along with her chances of finding what she so desperately needed right now. Where would she go? What could she possibly do to keep all that she held dear from slipping through her fingers?

Bringing her horse to a stop within the fallen city, Kahlan slowly dismounted, stunned by the extensive damage that had been done. She couldn’t even begin to pick out where the streets lay beneath the mess of stone and wood.

Stores that had once stood proud and welcoming now lay in piles of wood. Trees lay twisted and broken, uprooted bushes littered the ground. Glass crunched loudly beneath her boots as she slowly inspected the area.

Kneeling down, she picked up a wooden sign with the words “Raven’s Inn” painted in white letters on it. Looking around her, she couldn’t even begin to tell which pile of wood had been the inn that the sign belonged to.

“Mother Confessor?”

The sound of Mistress Rachel tentatively calling her name quickly drew Kahlan out of her stunned trance. Turning around, she found the Mord’Sith standing patiently beside their horses, the rest of her Sisters and the D’Haran soldiers Holland had sent with her waiting for their orders.

“Start looking for any survivors…see if we can find out what happened here,” Kahlan told her. “I’m going to try to find the temple. If we’re lucky, maybe it is still standing in one piece.”

The Confessor knew that was a hopelessly fleeting prospect but it was all that she had to hold onto at that moment. Laying the sign back down, she began to walk in the direction of where she thought she remembered the temple had been the last time that she had been here.

She had been a young Confessor in her late teens when she had last seen Solairna. She had accompanied an elder Confessor to the city, learning from her and gaining experience in taking confessions. Although it had been years ago, the haunting memory of what she had seen at the temple dedicated to Scai had stayed with her for years after.

It had been a true place of evil, a center of worship to a spirit that she thought had not truly existed. When she had asked the elder Confessor about Scai, the woman had just brushed it off as nothing more than a superstitious legend created by primitive ignorant people who did not know better.

Now, however, Kahlan did know better. She could feel his repulsive touch still lingering in her soul, ready at any moment to completely seize control of her forever.

Without turning around, she knew that Mistress Rachel and some of her Sisters of the Agiel were right behind her, keeping track of her, ready to protect her at a moment’s notice. She had to admit that it did bring her a measure of comfort having someone here with her in this abandoned city dedicated to wickedness. There was no predicting what evil was still lurking around here.

She was relieved that she had her magic back as well. She could feel it simmering inside of her now, just waiting for the precise moment when all she had to do was pull back ever so subtly on her control and it would strike like a deadly viper before her victim had time to react. It allowed her to feel as though she had some measure of control over her life now, a defense against an unseen foe.

Climbing over a pile of rocks blocking the road, Kahlan could feel that presence surrounding her. It wasn’t something that she could necessarily see or touch, but only sense. She wasn’t certain if it was Scai’s ever-present mark within her that was creating such an unsettling feeling or if it had something to do with the city of Solairna itself.

Whatever the reason, she wasn’t about to let it stop her or slow her down. She had to see the temple for herself, with her own eyes before she truly gave up hope and returned home.

“Lady Rahl, please be careful,” Mistress Rachel admonished her as she followed behind, her agiel grasped tightly in her hand as she followed the Confessor.

“Don’t worry, Rachel,” she reassured her. “I’m fine. I just want to find the temple. There has to be something left there that can help us stop this.”

Kahlan felt her heart beating faster and harder with every step she took. Her mind couldn’t begin to comprehend the amount of destruction that she was seeing. Her stomach roiled with the panic that was pounding through her veins, her hand subconsciously covering her abdomen in an effort to protect her unborn daughter. 

She was a wife and a mother first and foremost in her mind, but she was also the Mother Confessor, sworn to protect the Midlands. And now as the Lady Rahl of D’Hara, she was sworn to protect them as well.

As much as it hurt her to think of leaving Richard or never seeing her daughters grow up, she knew that she would do whatever it took to keep them safe. What was her life compared to the world or the people that she loved most?

Turning down what she thought was another street, Kahlan quickened her pace. She was desperate to find the temple. She had hoped to be gone before night had come upon them, but that was before she had laid eyes on the city. She had wanted to get back to the People’s Palace before Richard returned home.

She came to a sudden stop, biting her bottom lip as she wracked her brain trying to remember where the temple was located. It had been so long ago, long before Richard had entered her life and turned her world upside down. So much had happened since then.

The wind began to pick up, small gusts causing cyclones of dirt to suddenly spring up amongst the rubble and endless piles of debris. Her anxious gaze roamed over one fallen building to another, all looking just as indistinguishable as the next.

This was going to take days to even find the temple if there was even anything left of it and even more time to sift through the ruins that had been left behind.

And it was time that she could not afford.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 14

Swimming against the powerful current of fog that enveloped him, Garren forced his eyelids open if only slightly. The heated sound of voices had somehow managed to slice through the feverish haze to tug at his senses to awaken him.

“…you don’t know that…”

Garren blinked several times in an effort to wash away the blurriness that clouded his vision. Through slitted eyes, he saw two people standing nearby, their voices growing in proportion with their frustration. His gaze narrowed as he attempted to make out their faces but it took too much effort, more than he could muster at that moment.

“…I think we need to kill him now before they come and find him here…”

Garren swallowed past the cotton that filled his throat and mouth, his tongue thick and difficult to move. Who were these people that were arguing? Who were they going to kill?

Nothing made sense any more except for the pain that screamed in his leg and the fire that burned through his body. Past that, everything was shadowy and vague, disjointed and jumbled. 

“My mind has not changed since yesterday, Keer…”

“He’s dying anyway…what’s the difference? Better now before they invade the village and find him here.”

“The difference is I’m not going to take his life with my own hands. I’m trying to save him,” Na’Mara forcefully announced. “I’m sick of all the bloodshed and death. It’s time things changed for a better future and I’m determined to make it happen.”

“You’re going to accept his offer, aren’t you?” Keer accused in stunned anger.

“I don’t have a choice, Keer,” Na’Mara softly replied, avoiding his penetrating gaze. “He demanded an answer in five moons. It’s already been four. There’s no sense waiting any longer is there?”

“There is always a choice, Na’Mara,” Keer hissed, his large hands quickly becoming fists.

“I want peace, Keer, and this is the best way to bring that about,” she sighed wearily, rubbing her forehead. “I’m tired of watching our people live in fear, of sending our warriors out to protect us and not knowing if they’ll ever come home to their loved ones.

“If this is what it takes to save my people, then it’s a sacrifice that I’m willing to make.”

“You may be willing to throw your life…your future away, but I’m not,” Keer angrily spat out as he stepped closer to her. “I won’t let you do this, Na’Mara.”

“You don’t have a say,” she heatedly reminded him, her black eyes flashing as she watched him suddenly turn on his heel and storm away from her.

Na’Mara’s shoulders sank as watched Keer disappear into the village, leaving her alone with their prisoner. Her heart felt so heavy in her chest, fear about the decision that she had made weighing her down. She knew that Keer didn’t agree with her, but she had no choice. She couldn’t let her desires get in the way of what was best for her people.

Turning towards Garren, she found him watching her, his eyes barely open. She feared that she wasn’t helping him much, his fever still raging through him. She felt sorry for him as she drew near, kneeling down beside him and immediately unwrapping the bandages that she had applied yesterday. He had passed out soon after she had begun wrapping his leg. She doubted that he remembered much of it, though.

“What deal did you accept?”

Na’Mara looked up at the sound of his voice so weak and raspy, not at all congruent with the large man so full of strength and life that they had brought to their village a few days ago. He was failing quickly, faster than she had thought he would have.

“It’s nothing,” she murmured, shaking her head as she worked at the bandages. “It’s just something that I have to do. Keer will come to understand someday.”

“He loves you,” Garren commented. “I don’t think that he’ll ever understand whatever you’re planning to do.”

“What? Keer?” Na’Mara gasped in surprise as she sat back on her heels to stare into his face.

“Yes,” he simply said. “Haven’t you noticed the way that he looks at you?”

“No…I…” she paused, taken aback by the revelation. How had she missed it? “I’ve known him my whole life. I never knew that he felt that way about me. How do you know?”

“He wouldn’t have gotten that upset about a decision that you had made unless it took you away from him,” Garren told her, gasping as Na’Mara gently probed the wound with her finger.

“This is not getting any better,” she murmured to herself more than him. “I’ll have to try something else.”

“Thank you for helping me,” he panted softly. “I know it’s not what Keer wants. He’d rather kill me than try and save my life.”

“He’s not the Priestess of the Ta’Niah,” she frowned. “I am.”

“He doesn’t want to be in charge,” he said, shaking his head. “He only wants you.”

“I’ve made my decision,” she quietly replied, focusing on the wound. “I’ve already sent word to Tamago that I am prepared to give him my answer.”

“What was the question?”

Wringing the water from the cloth, Na’Mara carefully began to clean the wound, her chest suddenly constricting with the choice that she had made. “Tamago asked me to become his mate,” she responded, her voice barely more than a whisper, her throat tight.

“And you willingly agreed to this?” Garren asked, incredulous with her choice. “Why would you do that?”

“He asked me, gave me a final demand,” she cried, her anger and frustration bubbling to the surface as she leapt to her feet. “I have no choice.”

Garren watched as she paced back and forth, her simmering emotions set to explode as she twisted the cloth in the hands. He felt sorry for her. So much responsibility had been thrust upon her young shoulders, so much that she had to bear alone.

“Being Tamago’s mate would allow us to unite our tribes, to bring this war to an end. How can I turn my back on a chance like that? It would mean peace, no more death or fear for my people. What is my future compared to that of my entire tribe?”

“And how do you know it’s not just a trick to take over your people, to make them one again?”

She paused, folding her arms against her chest. “I don’t, but it’s a chance I have to take for the good of my people.”

“And what about you? You don’t even love him,” Garren countered as he pushed against the thick fog that was threatening to drag him back into unconsciousness again. His head was throbbing mercilessly. 

“Tamago is a strong man,” Na’Mara retorted, lifting her chin in sudden defense of the Enalaroan’s leader. “He will make a good mate and father. I might grow to love him in time.” 

Na’Mara suddenly wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince more – him or herself. She couldn’t allow herself to second guess the difficult choice that she had made.

“And you might not,” he told her. “Don’t throw your life away on something that could be a trap. Let me talk to him. Maybe I can find out if he’s telling the truth or not.”

“Garren, you’re not even well enough to move,” she frowned at the Commander. “You’re barely conscious as it is. Besides, how could you find out what Tamago is up to? You don’t even know either of our tribes.”

“No, but I know people. I might be able to notice something that you can’t.”

Na’Mara’s studied him for a long moment before responding. “You would do that for me?”

“Yes, I would,” Garren simply said. “There has to be something that I can do to help you make the right decision, one that doesn’t include throwing your life away.”

“You really think that Keer is in love with me?” she finally asked, her mind still swimming with the notion that he felt that way towards her. She had always dreamed of someone loving her, someone strong and handsome, one who possessed a good heart. Keer was definitely all those things and more. 

Why hadn’t she noticed it before?

“I would stake my life on it,” Garren weakly smiled at her. “I know that doesn’t sound like much with the current state I’m in, but trust me in this. That man is in love with you.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Na’Mara resolutely shook her head as she settled back down by his leg and returned to the chore of cleaning it. “I’ve already sent word to meet with Tamago tomorrow to give him my answer. I have to do what is best for my tribe, not what’s best for me. It’s the price that comes with being the Priestess.”

“What if Tamago isn’t what’s best for you or your tribe?”

“That’s a chance I have to take,” she softly replied. “He wants me for himself. If I deny him this, he’ll slaughter my people for sure.”

XXX

Richard rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, trying desperately to get the images of that temple out of his mind. The deep sense of dread that had filled him as he watched the proceedings still lingered in his soul. He just wanted to find Garren and get back to Kahlan, forget about the evil that he had felt and witnessed in this tribe. 

He needed to see Kahlan, see the love and compassion that permeated her eyes, the kindness that filled her heart. To him, she was the epitome of all that was pure and good in the world.

He knew, though, that he couldn’t turn his back on what was going on up here no matter how badly he wanted to see his wife. He couldn’t let things continue to escalate between these two tribes. He feared this evil escaping, leeching into other areas. The Enalaroans couldn’t be allowed to unleash this perversion onto others.

“What changed?” Richard finally asked, turning to face Tamago. “What makes you think that Scai has awakened and is now communicating with you?”

“Didn’t you see the way the platform glowed green?” Tamago stood agape, stunned by the lack of enthusiasm and recognition on the parts of their prisoners. How could they not be as in awe as he and his people were?

“It’s never done that before?” the Seeker quizzed him, trying to put all the pieces together.

“No, never,” Tamago frowned at their skepticism. “This is a glorious event. Why do you refuse to believe?”

Richard didn’t like this one bit. Whoever this Scai was, there had to be some reason as to why things had suddenly changed here. “Who exactly is Scai?”

“He is the right hand of the Keeper himself. He has awakened from his slumber since the Creator so viciously banished him to the Underworld.”

“Why would you want him released?” Cara demanded to know.

“Because he is the great Scai,” Tamago explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “He will bring order to the world and we…we are his faithful servants. We will be granted the greatest honor by being allowed to rule with him.”

“So he wants to rule the world? Like the Keeper?” Cara couldn’t begin to believe what she was hearing. She could tell by the look on the Lord Rahl’s face that he was just as horrified as she was.

“Yes, of course. Those who do not submit to him will be dealt with harshly, will become his slaves.”

“Is the sudden change in the moon part of all of this?” Richard questioned him.

“The moon?” Tamago’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “I don’t understand.” 

“There’s a strange green halo around the moon,” Richard informed him.

“I do not know. I believe there once was some legend of a green glow circling the moon a thousand years ago or so, but I do not remember the story.”

“It can’t be a coincidence that the halo around the moon began around the same time they noticed the change in the temple,” Richard softly told Cara, the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. “Hopefully whatever is happening is isolated here and not spreading to other regions.”

“Are we ever that lucky?” Cara huffed as she shot a glare at Tamago. They were no closer to finding Garren than they had been when they had first arrived, but they had managed to discover another problem brewing.

“What else needs to happen for Scai to be set free?” Richard asked Tamago.

“I do not know. All I know is that he is awake and he will be coming. Our reward will be great for our faithfulness, for all that we have suffered. He will destroy our enemies starting with the Ta’Niah.”

Just then, a native rushed into the tent, making his way directly to Tamago. He leaned in, anxiously whispering something in the leader’s ear. Richard watched as a grin slowly spread across Tamago’s face, his eyes brightening.

“More good news, Lord Rahl of D’Hara,” Tamago proudly announced. “The Priestess of the Ta’Niah has replied to my proposal. She wants to meet with me tomorrow morning at the river to discuss our agreement.”

“What agreement is that?”

“I have asked Na’Mara to become my nakua, my mate,” Tamago proudly proclaimed. “We are going to combine our tribes.”

“Why would she agree to it after all the war and bloodshed that has happened between your two tribes?” Richard could hardly believe that after all the conflict and fighting that had happened up here that the two leaders would just so easily agree to marry and unite their tribes.

“Because she wants peace and I am offering her that. She will be my mate and I will take over the Ta’Niah,” Tamago smugly said. “If you saw her, you would want her as your mate too, Lord Rahl.”

“I have a wife,” Richard coldly informed him.

“You could always have more than one.”

“My heart belongs to Kahlan. I love her and none other,” Richard firmly stated.

“No matter,” Tamago shrugged. “Na’Mara will be mine or I will let Scai destroy her people.”

XXX

“What have you found?” Zedd urgently asked as he breezed into the room, adjusting his robes and tying it around his waist.

Nicci had finally convinced him to get a few hours of sleep which he had at last relented to. Going without sleep was making it difficult to think straight. Not to mention he was growing grumpier with every passing hour. Exasperated with him, the sorceress had finally ordered him to his bed, promising on her life that they would come get him if they discovered anything.

And they now had.

“It’s not good,” Mistress Brenna growled as she pulled her long blond braid back over her shoulder, her lips twisted in disgust. 

“Well, I gathered that,” Zedd snorted.

“This section of the wall describes the history of Scai,” Nicci began in her explanation, her hands stretched out over one wall.

“We already know that,” the Wizard huffed in irritation. “You got me out of bed to tell me that?”

Ignoring his rant, Nicci moved a little further down the wall before continuing. “Now, this part of the wall here explains how he is released. It seems that a complex series of events will take place before he can fully escape his prison. Until then, he is still contained.”

“Like what events?”

“Whatever Nolan did when he passed through this room to escape with the Quillian, it triggered the first event. It awakened Scai, alerting him to the fact that events had been set in motion for his imminent release,” Nicci said, hooking her hair behind her ear as her eyes scanned over each word.

“What did he do?”

“I haven’t the faintest clue,” Nicci muttered. “But we’re far beyond that now so there is no sense dwelling on that point. What we need to know now is what the next events are and how to keep it from happening.”

“Agreed,” Zedd nodded. “What else?”

“The next event was the touch of someone with magic,” the sorceress grimly replied.

“But Kahlan didn’t have her magic at the time that she touched that orb.”

“No, but Kahlan as a Confessor is by nature a magical being,” she reminded him. “Being born as a Confessor qualifies her as such. Even though she didn’t possess her own magic at the time that she touched the orb, she carries a baby who possesses magic therefore she has magic living within her.”

“Richard’s magic…” Zedd murmured with stunned realization.

“Exactly,” Nicci sighed heavily. “The next event…have you noticed the moon lately?”

“No, I’ve been down here,” Zedd replied. “What about it?”

“There’s a faint green halo surrounding it,” Nicci informed him.

“What?” Zedd exclaimed.

“I noticed it last night. There’s no telling how long it’s been like that,” Brenna volunteered.

“And it talks about the emerald circle of light of the moon…” Nicci told him, her finger gliding along the wall, stopping when she found what she was looking for. “…here.”

“Dear Spirits,” the Wizard breathed. “This isn’t really happening.”

“I’m afraid it is and it’s only going to get much worse.”

Zedd studied the sorceress for a long moment, taking in the worry and fatigue that filled her face, her eyes full of fear. He knew that she was not overstating the fact that they were all in dire trouble.

“And this green line that circles the room?” he asked.

“It mimics the green halo that circles the moon.”

“Bags!” Zedd yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. “Hopefully Kahlan made it to Solairna safely and has found something that could possibly help us.”

“That’s the next part that I have to tell you,” Nicci softly said, turning back to the wall and avoiding the Wizard’s gaze.

“Now what?”

“The green halo that lines the room will continue to spread until it reaches the dais in the center. Once that happens, things will begin to escalate quickly from there,” she informed him. “It says that Scai will choose his emissary, that person becoming his slave – body and soul and mind.”

“He already has. Kahlan is his emissary,” Zedd said, stating what they already knew.

“She will begin his work until he can finally break free. Then, he will set up his reign on earth with Kahlan at his side.”

“What is the final event that will signal his release?”

“I don’t know,” Nicci shook her head. “We haven’t gotten that far yet, but I do know that once that green halo reaches the dais, Kahlan will be lost to us.”

Zedd looked from the dark sorceress to the stone floor below him, suddenly noticing the faint line had already begun to grow darker and wider. It had already begun to creep its way towards the dais in the center of the room. 

At this rate, it would only be a matter of a week or so before Kahlan would belong to Scai and all would be lost.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 15

The feel of a hand on her shoulder jolted her awake out of a dead sleep. Kahlan sat up with a jump, her hand immediately reaching for her dagger only to find Mistress Rachel crouching beside her. A look of concern filled the Mord’Sith’s blue eyes, her red lips pursed in disapproval.

“I’m sorry to have startled you, Lady Rahl.”

“What is it?” 

“You wanted me to wake you, remember?” Rachel reminded her, her hand finding the Confessor’s shoulder to calm her. “It’s morning.”

“Thank you,” Kahlan sleepily murmured, quickly looking around her. The sun was already peeking over the mountains, dawn’s rays blanketing the fallen city and casting pastel shadows. She should have never slept this late.

“You really need to sleep longer,” Rachel frowned. “You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” Kahlan replied, running her fingers back through her hair as she attempted to push aside the fatigue that had invaded every fiber of her being.

She was exhausted, but she couldn’t afford to waste time. Not now; not here. They had methodically worked their way into the city yesterday, searching for the temple and sifting through debris. Darkness had soon come, though, forcing them to make camp for the night until they could start again in the morning. 

They had still been unable to find a cause for the massive destruction that taken down an entire city. Whatever happened, it seemed to have occurred recently. No survivors had been found, though; no people remaining behind to try to rebuild what had been ruined. The entire city had been completely deserted it seemed, leaving nothing but a mystery behind.

Kahlan leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she held her throbbing head in her hands. She had to find the strength to push forward despite the fact that all she wanted to do was go home and hide within the safe haven of Richard’s comforting embrace. He was her sanctuary, her strength.

But he was also the very reason that she had to keep searching. For Richard and her daughters. They were her life and for them she would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

Forcing herself out of her bedroll, Kahlan wondered if Richard had returned to the Palace yet with Cara and Garren. Did he even know yet what had happened, what was going to come if they didn’t do something soon?

And it was all her fault. If she hadn’t gone up to the platform. If she hadn’t touched that table or that orb. But she did and now all that lived and breathed was at risk, starting with those that she loved most.

Richard would be devastated to learn about what had happened to her, resolved to save her from Scai, but she was equally determined to keep him alive as well. She wasn’t going to allow that vile demon to get to him or her daughters through her.

Coming to sit by the campfire, Kahlan took a biscuit and some dried meat, suddenly thankful for something to eat. She had eaten little yesterday, her stomach churning with the dread that had stolen her appetite. It had taken up a permanent residence inside of her along with the mark of Scai, but she knew she had to eat for the baby’s sake.

It was strange feeling Scai’s touch inside of her and yet knowing that he wasn’t truly there at all. She suddenly wondered if this was what Richard had felt all those months that he had carried the mark of the Keeper on his chest, feeling as though another had taken something from him and not having any control over it.

Tears stung her eyes at the memory of it, remembering how he had attempted to shoulder it all alone. She had tried to understand his pain over it at the time, horrified herself by the gruesome mark that had marred his perfect flesh, but he had kept his feelings about it bottled up inside of him, not allowing her to see how it had affected him. But she knew. She saw it in his eyes, in his heart, in his actions and the things that he didn’t say. 

She knew deep down that he had been trying to keep her from worrying about him, not wanting her to be harmed by it in anyway. They’d had a quest to complete and he wasn’t about to let what had happened to him stand in the way of that. 

She had been so terrified of losing him to the Keeper. Even though she had believed at the time that they couldn’t be together, just knowing that he was alive and safe in the world was enough to give her the strength to let him go and move on without him in order to fulfill her duties as the Mother Confessor. His life mattered to her, not her own.

Kahlan smiled softly to herself. She knew deep down that even if they couldn’t have found a way to be together, Richard never would have let her go, would have never allowed her to take another as her mate. He would have fought her the whole way back to Aydindril and every day after that in an effort to convince her to confess him, to marry him.

But they were one heart and her love ran deep for him, deeper than she had ever known for another human being. And somehow it had only managed to grow and deepen even more over time. That was why she was more than willing to sacrifice her life in order to save his. Knowing he would be alive and safe from Scai was all that she needed to do what had to be done.

“Lady Rahl!”

Kahlan turned at the sudden sound of her name cutting through her thoughts to find Mistress Sabra coming towards her. “What is it?” Kahlan asked, standing to her feet. 

Mistress Rachel suddenly appeared at her side in less than a heartbeat. It was almost as if she was always there, lurking in the shadows staying close at hand if needed and yet not hovering over her. She appreciated that about the Mord’Sith who was quickly becoming a faithful friend as well as protector.

“I think we may have found the temple you were looking for,” Sabra beamed, pleased to have been able to bring the Lady Rahl a bit of good news.

“Take me there now.”

“Yes, Mother Confessor,” Sabra replied with a slight bow before quickly turning to lead the way.

Kahlan immediately followed the petite Mord’Sith, more than anxious to see for herself. If it was truly the temple dedicated to Scai, then maybe she could find what they needed to keep him where the Creator had banished him.

XXX

Following Tamago to the river, Cara could scarcely believe that Lord Rahl had managed to convince the Enalaroan leader to allow them to accompany him to meet with the Ta’Niah Priestess. It wasn’t necessary for them to be there with him.

Tamago was already getting everything that he wanted. He had only allowed them to come along with him because he wanted to feed his infernal pride, to flaunt his supposed triumphant victory over his enemy to the Lord Rahl of D’Hara.

Cara wanted nothing more than to wipe the perverted smirk from his face. The way he walked around with the Sword of Truth at his hip made her want to vomit. He was disgracing the weapon that was a symbol of truth and justice, something that was associated with the Seeker alone.

And Lord Rahl was allowing it. 

He obviously had a plan in mind, one that he felt confident would bring Garren back to them, but it wasn’t instilling much patience within her. Instead, it was only making her more anxious. If something didn’t happen soon, she feared she would go mad.

Looking over her shoulder, she glared at the six tribesmen who followed behind, their spears pointed menacingly at them in warning. She was more than eager for a chance to teach them what a warrior truly was like.

Casting a glance to her left, she noticed that Lord Rahl didn’t seem the least bit daunted by how things were progressing here. If he was having any doubts, he definitely wasn’t allowing her to see it. If truth be told, she was thankful for that. 

She found herself relying on his skill and his gift, his inner strength more than she had ever realized before. She trusted him more than anyone she had ever trusted in her entire life, next to Garren. She had felt as though she had never needed anyone before, but he had become her source of strength through all of this and for that she would be eternally grateful. 

Coming around a bend in the footpath, Cara could see the small river ahead, a beautiful dark haired woman standing on the opposite side waiting for them. Behind her, four tall natives stood with spears in their hands, their faces emotionless masks.

The woman looked fearless as they neared, her eyes hard and penetrating, her face like stone. She stood tall and proud, her shoulders back and her head held high. Whatever her answer was, she was not about to reveal it before she was ready.

From across the river, Na’Mara watched as the party approached, stunned by the two strangers that accompanied Tamago and his warriors. The first was a handsome man with brown hair, his strong muscular frame evident through his clothes as he neared.

Even from this distance, she could tell that he was a powerful man, someone of great importance who commanded the attention of those who came into his presence. She found herself intrigued by him, wanting to know who he was.

Beside him walked a beautiful woman with shoulder length blond hair. She moved with a catlike gracefulness that was equally fascinating. Her eyes flashed with anger and frustration, her face revealing the great tension that lay within her.

She wore a skin tight red leather outfit, just like the ones that Na’Mara had seen on some of the women that had come with the crimson savages who had invaded their lands over the last few weeks. She suddenly felt her anger flare, burning bright as the sun.

Garren had lied to her. The crimson savages had sided with their enemy, creating an alliance with the Enalaroans in an effort to destroy the Ta’Niah. Hot tears burned in her throat, furious with herself for believing the stranger. She had so foolishly allowed herself to trust him, to fall for his lies.

She wanted to run back to their village and run the Commander through with her blade for betraying her like this. She had trusted him and now it was going to cost her everything.

It was all she could do to control the hurt and anger that stormed through her. They would all pay for this. There was nothing that Tamago could possibly say now to convince her to become his mate and unite their tribes. He would be fortunate to leave now with his life intact as it was.

Na’Mara glared at him as he came to a stop on the other side of the river, the man and woman with him coming to a stop beside him. She fought to control the hammering of her heart that her fury had created, sneering at Tamago’s lustful gaze that immediately began to roam over her just as he always did when he first saw her.

“Na’Mara,” he slowly said her name, allowing it to roll off of his tongue. “I hope that you have come to give the answer that I want to hear.”

Na’Mara scowled, her breathing growing more and more ragged as she pointed her staff at the Enalaroan leader. “You lied to me, Tamago!”

“About what?” Tamago asked, shocked by her accusation.

“You said that you had not sided with the crimson savages and yet here they are,” she yelled at him, pointing her staff at Richard and Cara.

Tamago began to chuckle softly, a wide grin breaking across his bronzed face. “Na’Mara,” he laughed. “They are not my friends. They’re my prisoners. My men captured them.”

Na’Mara eyed Richard and Cara for a moment, trying to decide whether he was telling the truth or not. The man and woman were unarmed, a magnificent weapon now hanging at Tamago’s hip that he had not possessed before.

“I am Lord Richard Rahl of D’Hara,” Richard announced to the Priestess. “I’ve only come to bring peace to your two tribes and to bring my men home.”

“Silence!” Tamago bellowed with a sneer. “You have no say up here, Lord Rahl of D’Hara. Here, I am the one who rules, who decides what will be or not be.”

“You have no say over the Ta’Niah, Tamago,” Na’Mara challenged with a glare. “I am the Priestess of the Ta’Niah and I have the ultimate say.”

Na’Mara could feel her warriors take a step closer behind her, Keer standing the closest to her now. She fought back the small smile that struggled to form on her lips with the knowledge that he was there beside her.

“So you have made your decision?” Tamago glowered at her, his anger simmering.

“I will not become your mate,” Na’Mara firmly stated. “Not now, not ever, Tamago.”

“That’s good because he was going to take over your tribe anyway,” Cara interjected with a smirk.

The native behind the Mord’Sith slammed the shaft of his spear across the back of Cara’s neck, dropping her to her knees. The rest of the warriors immediately pointed their spears at Richard, moving in closer to him and keeping him frozen in his steps. He looked down with relief to see that Cara was already beginning to come around.

“So it was all just a trick, wasn’t it?” Na’Mara smiled, proud that she had changed her mind on the way to the meeting. Garren had been right. He hadn’t tried to betray her at all, but helped her see the truth of what Tamago was really doing.

“I will have control of your tribe and you will be my mate, Na’Mara,” Tamago roared, his tanned chest heaving with his rage. “You will belong to me and no one else!”

“She will belong to no one, least of all a tochua like you!” Keer yelled.

Tamago took a furious step forward with the tribal insult, pointing his spear at the Ta’Niah warrior standing besides the Priestess. He could see the passion in the man’s eyes, the way that he stood protectively at Na’Mara’s side. He was in love with her.

“She deserves a lot more than a pitiful dog such as you!” Tamago ferociously bit back with a sneer, slowly inching nearer to the water’s edge.

Richard could feel the situation quickly spiraling out of control, the anger and tension set to explode into a bloody ending if he didn’t do something. In one quick fluid movement, the Seeker grabbed his sword at Tamago’s hip, releasing it from its scabbard. Its ring vibrated through the air, catching everyone off guard.

Tamago immediately spun to his side, reaching for what was suddenly not there. “Stop him!” he commanded his men.

Cara was on her feet before the warrior nearest to her could even react, the heel of her hand slamming hard into the face of the man who had hit her. Stunned, he dropped his spear, stumbling back and grabbing his nose in a futile attempt to stop the blood that was now pouring out of it.

With her new weapon in hand, Cara edged closer to the next man, ready to take him on as well. Fisting each end of the spear in her hands, she ran towards him, raising it in time to deflect his swing. 

Tamago backed out of the way as the rest of his men lunged for the Seeker, the tips of their spears flashing brightly in the morning sun. Sword firmly in hand, Richard met each warrior with the pent up frustration that he’d been harboring. 

Something was deadly wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another. He had learned what he needed to know here. Now was the time to act. 

With deadly precision, his sword met each man, dropping them before they could truly defend themselves. Standing over the last man, he wiped his blade clean before turning his attention to the Enalaroan leader.

Tamago stood in wide-eyed horror at what had just happened, stunned by the ease with which the Lord Rahl had just disposed of his most skilled warriors. He slowly began to back up as Richard approached him, sword pointed menacingly at him.

Tamago stumbled, falling onto his back. He tried to scramble back away from the Seeker’s advance, but there was nowhere he could go. With the river now behind him and the Lord Rahl before him, he was trapped with no escape and no one to help him.

Breathing hard, Richard loomed over him like a deadly avenging spirit, the tip of his blade pointed directly at the man’s throat. His raptor gaze was dark and hard like steel as he glared down at the man, mercy quickly becoming a fleeting thought with the memories of the evil that he had witnessed in the Enalaroan’s village.

“How dare…you…you can’t do this!” Tamago sputtered, rage filling his eyes as he glared up at the Seeker.

“I can and I have,” Richard spat out with a venomous hiss. “As we speak, my men are invading your village. You and your tribe are being removed from this mountain. You will not be allowed to bring harm upon the Ta’Niah or anyone else.”

“This has been our home for thousands of years!” Tamago screamed in indignation, attempting to sit up only to be forced back onto the ground by the tip of the Seeker’s sword. “You have no right!”

“I am Lord Richard Rahl of D’Hara and I have every right!” Richard yelled, his nostrils flaring. “I will do as I see fit to protect my people from wickedness like you who seek to pervert life. My army is going to personally escort you from this mountain and destroy your temple to Scai.”

“Where will we go? What will we do?”

“That is for you to decide,” Richard flatly stated. “But if I even hear a whisper of gossip that you are creating more problems again, I will personally come and remove your head from your shoulders. My men will wipe out your entire tribe so that no one else has to suffer because of you and your people.”

Richard watched as all the color drained from Tamago’s face, his body trembling from fear or anger he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care. He had gotten his point across and that was all that mattered.

“Cara, are you alright?” Richard asked, glancing over his shoulder.

“You’re Cara?” Na’Mara suddenly said, stunned by the name that she had only heard for the first time the other day.

“Yes,” Cara glanced warily at the woman.

“I know someone who is most anxious to see you,” Na’Mara told her, smiling brightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 16

Kahlan leaned over, removing another countless piece of stone that was blocking her way as she attempted to wade through the debris, again finding nothing but more stone hiding beneath. It was as if every shred of evidence about the life that had been led here had been completely erased when the city had been destroyed.

She sank to her knees in defeat as she surveyed the rubble that surrounded her. They had been sifting through the rocks all morning, searching for some sign that this was truly the temple of Scai only to discover now that it wasn’t. It was some kind of large entertaining room.

“I’m so sorry, Lady Rahl,” Mistress Sabra softly apologized. “We thought that we had found what you were looking for.”

“It’s alright, Sabra,” Kahlan wearily replied, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. “We’re not about to give up. There’s still plenty of city to search yet.”

“I hope we find what you need soon,” Sabra sincerely replied. “I would hate to see anything happen to you.”

“Thank you, but it’s not so much me that I’m worried about. It’s what will happen to everyone else that terrifies me the most.”

“Well that’s not going to happen,” Sabra confidently said. “Lord Rahl won’t allow it, especially anything that might happen to you.”

Kahlan smiled softly at the Mord’Sith’s confidence in her husband, knowing how the Sisters of the Agiel had come to love and respect him. He had given them their lives back, allowing them to have the freedom that had been so cruelly taken from them by their previous Lord Rahl.

“There have been no reports of survivors yet?” Kahlan inquired, taking a drink from her water skin.

“No, none that I’ve heard yet,” Sabra frowned. “It’s as if everyone just vanished out of thin air.”

“I’m beginning to think that they may have,” the Mother Confessor murmured, her blue-eyed gaze narrowing as it wandered over her surroundings.

They hadn’t even found any bodies buried beneath the debris, no signs of death or survivors. It was the eeriest thing that she had ever witnessed. Whatever had happened, it had occurred recently. Food had been discovered that had just begun to rot, livestock still wandering the city streets unattended searching for water and food.

It was as if everyone had just gotten up and left what they were doing, leaving everything they owned behind. There was an ominous air that permeated the abandoned city. She wasn’t certain if it was because of all the destruction they had found or the lack of people, but either way something very tragic had happened here. Of that, she was certain.

Standing to her feet, Kahlan began to make her way out of the partially fallen structure only to stop abruptly at the feel of fingers lightly running through her hair. She suddenly froze, her heart stammering in her chest with the unexpected intrusive act. She abruptly spun on her heel, turning to look behind her as she touched her hair in an attempt to erase the sensation that still lingered.

It was a personal act, something that she always associated with Richard. He loved to run his fingers through her hair as they lay together in bed, holding her safely against him. They would talk for hours sometimes, just holding each other close, his fingers playing tirelessly with her hair. In her mind, it was such a tender expression of his love, an action that never ceased to stir her heart whenever he did it.

She didn’t know why, but sometimes it was just the littlest acts that ignited her heart into a blazing inferno for him.

And now, someone had just mimicked the act, someone that she couldn’t see. She frantically scanned the area, finding nothing but the stones she had been sifting through. She raked her fingers through her hair a couple of more times, shivering slightly with the disturbing sensation.

He was here…with her. 

“Lady Rahl, are you alright? What is it?”

Kahlan turned back to find herself staring into the light blue eyes of Sabra, Rachel standing just behind her. Both had their hands resting on their agiels, ready for an unseen attack.

“I’m fine. I just thought that I heard something,” Kahlan murmured, the feeling of unease intensifying. “Let’s go see if anyone has found anything yet.”

Kahlan watched as Sabra and Rachel turned and walked away. The Mother Confessor turned to look back over her shoulder one last time, her gaze lingering on the indistinguishable piles of stone.

She suddenly remembered seeing this place when she had last been here, picturing in her mind’s eye the way it had looked before it had been destroyed. It had been a beautiful arena where plays had been performed. Nothing was left of it now.

Entering the streets once more, Kahlan was greeted by the site of D’Haran soldiers leading a man towards her, someone that she had never seen before. 

He was short with a thin build, straggly white hair hanging to his shoulders. He looked like he hadn’t eaten in a week. His clothes were ragged and torn, his face streaked with dirt and filled with fear as they drew near. 

“Lady Rahl!” Lieutenant Clemmons of the First File called. “I think you’re going to want to talk to this man.”

“What is your name?” Kahlan commanded as they came to a stop before her.

The old man quaked in her presence, his bottom lip trembling in fear as he opened to his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He stared in wide-eyed horror at the Mother Confessor standing before him.

“Answer her!” the Lieutenant ordered, pushing him in the back and causing him to stumble forward, falling to his knees before the Confessor.

“It’s alright, Lieutenant Clemmons,” Kahlan calmly said, kneeling down to help the man up to his feet. “I’m Lady Kahlan Rahl, wife of Lord Richard Rahl. What is your name?”

“My…my name…is Horace, Lady Rahl,” the old man murmured, casting his eyes downward.

“Horace, are you from Solairna?” Kahlan asked, her voice full of compassion.

“Yes, Mother Confessor…I was…” he sadly nodded. His gaze soon drifted to the devastation that surrounded him, the heaviness that he felt in his heart evident in his ragged face worn with age and a life obviously full of hardship and tragedy.

“Do you know what happened here, Horace?”

Kahlan waited patiently for the man to gather himself, hoping against hope that he held the answers that she so desperately needed. Time was swiftly slipping through her fingers and soon her family would be too.

“I do not know,” he softly replied, swallowing back tears. “I went into the fields to gather my herd and bring them in for sale in the market. I heard a terrible explosion so I ran back here to see what had happened…and this is what I found,” he said, sweeping a boney arm to the side, indicating the wreckage that surrounded them. “Gone…it’s all gone…”

“When did this explosion happen?” Kahlan asked, her stomach twisting tightly with his story.

“Three days ago.”

“And you didn’t find anyone alive?”

“No, Mother Confessor,” he swiftly shook his head, wringing his hands. “Gone, they’re just all gone. My wife, my children, my grandchildren, my friends and neighbors…all gone.”

Kahlan watched as tears slowly trickled down his sunken cheeks, disappearing into his white scruffy beard. She felt her heart break for this man and all that he had lost. He was all that was left of a city that once been filled with thousands of people.

Reaching out, she gently rested a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder as he wept, wanting so badly to fix it all for him, but knowing there was nothing that she could do. They had even bigger problems coming their way if they didn’t find what they needed here.

“Lieutenant Clemmons, please get this man some food and water,” Kahlan ordered. “Is there some place you can go, Horace? Some family in another town that you can stay with now?”

“I have a sister in Nicobarese I can go live with. Her husband recently died and she is all alone now,” Horace informed her.

Kahlan internally cringed with the name Nicobarese, remembering the destruction that had come to that city in the vision that Scai had revealed to her. The same fate that had befallen Solairna would come upon Nicobarese as well as every other town and region throughout the territories.

“We’ll get you some supplies around for you to take with you to Nicobarese,” Kahlan reassured the man, nodding to Clemmons to see to it at once. They weren’t going to get any more information from him, his life completely in shambles now. He had truly lost everything.

Kahlan watched the distraught man as he turned and began to walk away, her heart feeling heavier than it had before. “Horace, where is the temple to Scai located? I need to find it right away.”

Horace turned towards her, casting sad eyes upon her. “Far end of the city to the west,” he indicated with his chin. “Not there will be much left of it. There isn’t much left of anything anymore.”

Kahlan felt as if her legs were going to give out on her as she watched Horace follow Clemmons to where they were camped. He hadn’t given her much hope of finding what she needed there, but she had come this far. She couldn’t give up now. Too much was depending on her.

XXX

Cara could barely contain herself as she followed Na’Mara to her village. Having returned Tamago to his village for Captain Stiles to deal with, she was more than anxious to get to her husband now. She wanted to shove everyone out of her way, to run as fast as she could to him, to see for herself that he was alright.

Na’Mara had explained how they had saved Garren from Tamago’s wolves and brought him to their village as their prisoner. Cara shivered at the thought of those wolves attacking him. As enormous as they were, they could have easily torn him to pieces. Not even the breath of life would have been able to save him then.

“Cara, I must warn you that he is very sick,” Na’Mara carefully ventured. Despite discovering that Lord Rahl and Cara had come to help them, the Mord’Sith was still very intimidating. She feared upsetting her any further than she obviously already was. She also had a feeling those sticks hanging at her waist weren’t just for decoration.

“How sick? What’s wrong with him?” Cara asked, her chest tightening with fear. She had just gotten him back. She couldn’t begin to handle the thought of losing him again.

“He broke his leg in the rockslide the Enalaroans caused,” she told them. “He has a wound that is full of infection. I’ve been tending to it, applying special herbal medicines, but I’m not sure that it’s working. He’s had a terrible fever.”

“Thank you for all that you’ve done for Garren, Na’Mara,” Richard interjected, noticing the difficulty that Cara was having with the news.

“It is I who should thank you for helping us,” Na’Mara insisted as they entered her village. “If you hadn’t come to help us, we would be at war right now with the Enalaroans. I would have been forced to become Tamago’s mate to keep lives from being lost.”

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that anymore,” Richard smiled, relieved that they had been able to settle things here for the Ta’Niah. “Once I met Tamago and visited his village, I knew they had to be the source of the trouble up here.”

“We just want to live our lives in peace,” Na’Mara wearily replied. “That’s all we’ve ever wanted, but Tamago and his tribe wanted nothing but to create conflict and suffering, to take what was not theirs to have.”

“My men will make sure that they stay away from here. We’re going to relocate them far from this mountain and that temple to Scai is going to be sealed.”

“Thank the spirits for that,” Na’Mara sighed. “A world without evil sounded so impossible before, but you have made it possible for us, Lord Rahl. How can we ever repay you for what you have done for us?”

“There is no need,” Richard insisted. “You saved Garren and that is more than enough for us.”

Coming to a stop outside of a tent, Na’Mara turned to the Mord’Sith. “Your mate is in here. I’m ashamed to admit that we had him tied up, but we didn’t know if we could trust him or not. I had him brought here to this tent last night where he could rest more comfortably.”

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Cara softly said, swallowing back her sudden nervousness. What would she find inside? Would he be clinging to life? Would he even be awake enough to know that she was there? She wanted nothing more than to see that childish grin of his and those stormy gray eyes.

“He is a good man, Cara. You are very fortunate to have such a man as your mate. I hope to have an excellent mate such as him someday,” Na’Mara said, casting a glance at Keer standing behind Lord Rahl, their eyes locking for a brief moment before the Priestess shyly looked away.

Keer felt his heart skip a beat as their eyes met, her words like the sweetest music to his ears. His breath caught with the faint blush that colored her cheeks as she looked away from him.

Cara could only nod as she gripped the tent flap, pulling it back before passing through the opening and into the shadowy silence of the tent. She found Garren lying on a cot, a candle on a nearby table casting a glow around him.

It felt as though her heart was pounding out of her chest as she softly made her way to him, scared that she had lost him for real this time. That was something that she could not begin to accept. She’d already thought that too many times to count since receiving news that he was missing. Now that she was so close to having him back, she feared this was just a dream that would end in a horrifying nightmare.

“Garren,” she softly said as she knelt down beside the cot.

The sight of him made her heart leap and at the same time sucked all of the air from her lungs. His face was pale, his cheek flushed. He moaned softly, his brow furrowing.

“Na’Mara?”

Cara bristled at the sound of the Priestess’s name on his lips, jealousy flooding her veins with an icy chill, knowing that he had been cared for by another woman. It should have been her that had taken care of him. She never should have let him go without her. Had he found another to take her place?

“No…it’s Cara,” she finally managed to say, waiting with bated breath for his response.

“Cara?” 

She watched with relief as a smile slowly spread across his face, his eyes fluttering open to look at her. “Cara…is that really you?”

“Yes, I’m here,” she gently replied, taking his large hand in hers. She gently stroked his hair from his brow as she leaned over him. “We came to find you, to bring you back.”

“I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again,” he said, bringing his other hand up to touch her face, fearing that her presence was nothing more than a glorious dream.

Cara was stunned to find the lock of hair that she had sent with him tightly gripped in his hand. He had been holding onto it this whole time. Tears pooled in her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his chest, her fears crashing through the hardened façade of the Mord’Sith.

“It’s alright, Cara,” he soothed as she broke down. “I’m getting better. Na’Mara has been healing my wounded leg. The fever finally broke sometime during the night.”

Cara drew a shuddering breath as she attempted to gather herself. “You have no idea what I’ve been through. I thought I’d lost you.”

“It’s alright,” Garren reassured her, sitting up and drawing her up into his arms. “I’m not that easy to get rid of.”

“Don’t ever do this to me again,” she angrily murmured against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I plan on loving you forever, Cara. Nothing could ever change that.”

“That’s good because if you did, I’d be forced to break every bone in your body.”

Garren chuckled softly with her threat, wincing with the pain that lanced through his body. It had thankfully diminished some in the last few hours compared to what it had been. He still felt weak, but at least he was no longer lying at death’s door like he had been yesterday.

“Besides, I don’t want to have to raise our child alone,” she told him as she pulled back to stare into his eyes.

“Child?”

Cara watched with amusement as shock immediately settled over his face. She reached up to stroke his cheek, intertwining her fingers with his other hand. “We’re going to have a baby,” she said, staring into his gray eyes that suddenly turned to liquid.

Garren wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. He could hardly believe this all was real. He had gone from being held prisoner and on the verge of death to this wonderful dream with the woman who owned his heart.

“Cara, you shouldn’t have come all this way just for me. It’s too dangerous especially now that you’re with child. You should have stayed at the Palace where it’s safe,” he admonished her as he pulled back to look at her.

“I warned you that if you didn’t come back to me, I would hunt you down,” Cara reminded him with a smirk. “I always keep my promises.”

“It was far too dangerous,” he shook his head, his eyes momentarily falling closed with all the horrifying thoughts that suddenly paraded through his head.

“Nothing in this world means more to me than you and this baby,” she resolutely replied. “I wasn’t about to let anything stand in the way of us being together, of raising this child with me.”

“You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met,” he chided her, shaking his head in awe.

“And you love me in spite of it,” she teased.

“Yes, I do,” he smiled despite himself. “I love everything about you, Cara. Never forget that.”

They held each other, clinging to one another and relishing in the feel of being together again. Garren could hardly wait to leave this village and get back home where they belonged. This was just the beginning of a life together, one that he was more than anxious to spend with her.

Richard stood silently in the tent entrance, watching his friends. It warmed his heart to see them together again, knowing that Garren was going to be alright now. He had feared failing them ever since learning of the Commander’s disappearance. He didn’t know how he would have been able to live with himself if he hadn’t been able to save Garren, how he would’ve been able to look Cara in the eye ever again.

Turning to leave them alone, he found himself missing Kahlan now more than ever. Who knew that physical separation from the one that he loved could bring such an inexplicable aching inside of him? He internally cringed at how much worse it could be if he ever truly lost her.

But he would be returning to her very soon now and the thought alone brought him tremendous joy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 17

Kahlan couldn’t suppress the furious pounding of her heart as she neared what was left of the temple that she had been searching for since arriving here yesterday. She came to a stop just outside of the broken structure, her anxious gaze wandering over what was left of the place of worship that had been dedicated to a hideous demon.

How anyone could possibly revere something so wicked and twisted as Scai or the Keeper went beyond all imagination. It was inconceivable in her mind how hearts could be so hard that they would prefer that evil to have the ultimate reign instead of good. It sickened her inside. It went against everything that she and Richard had fought so hard for the last three and half years.

Studying the temple, she noticed that one wall and part of another had completely caved in as well as a portion of the roof. The setting sun was already beginning to cast shifting gray shadows that blanketed part of the area, creating an eeriness that only added to its already sinister air. 

It was hard to believe that anything of great value could be discovered here now in the midst of all of this destruction, but she was determined to try nonetheless. She had no other choices left to her.

Maneuvering over piles of stones, Kahlan worked her way through what was left of the archway that was the main entrance to the temple. Broken glass and stones of varying shapes and pastel shades lay broken and scattered like thousands of puzzle pieces waiting to be reassembled. Only no one was around to do it.

“I wish you’d let us clear a path through this mess first before you just barreled through,” Mistress Rachel huffed in annoyance. “Lord Rahl will have my head if anything happens to you. He’s already going to be most unpleasant to be around when he arrives at the People’s Palace to find you not there where you’re supposed to be.”

“Don’t worry, Rachel,” Kahlan said over her shoulder as she reached out to grab a piece of rock to steady her footing. “I’ll protect you from Lord Rahl. Just leave him to me.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” she muttered under her breath, almost losing her balance on a loose chunk of stone as she attempted to keep up with the Mother Confessor. “I’m not so sure he’ll be very happy with you either. I have a bad feeling you’re going to be in just as much trouble as we are.”

“It’ll be me that he’ll be furious with, not any of you,” she sighed heavily, knowing full well the truth of her words. She felt her heart constrict with the thought of how upset he’d be. She never intended to hurt him. She was only doing this for him, to protect him and their girls.

“Yes, but if we don’t bring you back in one piece I’ll be meeting the Keeper a lot sooner than I had planned on,” Rachel grumbled, looking behind her to make sure her other Sisters were still following.

Kahlan chuckled softly at the Mord’Sith, amazed at how much the young woman reminded her of Cara. It was almost as if Cara was here with her instead of being with Richard right now. Casting her gaze skyward, she noticed all of the spider web cracks in the ceiling, the enormous gaping hole that allowed the last of the sun’s rays inside.

“I would’ve thought that the Mord’Sith knew Richard well enough now to know that he’s not anything like his brother,” Kahlan smiled back at her in amusement.

Rachel stopped, considering the Confessor’s words for a moment, her fingers absentmindedly stroking her long blond braid before flipping it back over her shoulder. “He is nothing like Darken Rahl,” Rachel firmly said, choosing her words carefully. “But, he also wasn’t in love with a woman in the way that Lord Richard Rahl is in love with you, Lady Kahlan.”

Kahlan couldn’t stop the warmth that she could feel suddenly rising to her cheeks with the Mord’Sith’s observation. She knew how hard it was for her at times to restrain her feelings for Richard, to keep the love that she felt for him from shining in her eyes, to hide the smile that only he ever brought to his lips. She guessed, though, that something as special as what she and Richard shared wasn’t something that could be so easily hidden away.

She couldn’t help the way her heart stirred whenever their eyes met or suppress the racing of her pulse when he said her name, the way fire shot that through her veins whenever he touched her. There were some things that not even the rigorous training of a Confessor could possibly fend off.

Kahlan bit her bottom lip against the sudden longing that erupted in the pit of her stomach. She missed him so much that it had caused a dull ache to build in her chest, one that refused to leave until she was with him again.

“I’ve never seen a man look at a woman before the way that Lord Rahl looks at you, Mother Confessor,” Rachel thoughtfully admitted, breaking Kahlan’s train of thought. “It gives me hope.”

Kahlan turned to look at her, sympathy rising to the surface. These young women had endured such shameful abuse, so much pain. They deserved to know the kind of love that she knew with Richard.

“Don’t ever give up that hope, Rachel,” Kahlan passionately said. “Richard never gave up on me or on a future together and now we’re married with two beautiful daughters and another on the way.”

Kahlan quickly turned away from her, her throat suddenly constricting with emotion. “And I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you have that future to look forward to. I will fight Scai with my last breath if necessary to keep him from escaping.” 

“You won’t do it alone, Lady Kahlan,” Rachel firmly replied. “We won’t let you.”

Kahlan looked back over her shoulder at the five Mord’Sith standing behind her, their arms crossed over their chests waiting for orders. Determination was etched in their faces. They were the epitome of strength and courage.

A small smile broke across her face as she studied the women who had been broken and set free only to willingly stay to serve because they believed in what she and Richard had fought so hard for.

“Let’s start searching for anything that might help us end this,” she told them, turning back to the vast expanse that spread out before her. 

The temple was enormous, at least twice the size of the one inside of the People’s Palace that Darken Rahl had constructed. It was also larger than she had previously remembered it being. 

This could take days…days that she didn’t have, time that she wished that she could spend with Richard and her daughters.

Inspecting the area, her eyes caught site of a pyramid of pastel steps exactly like the ones in the temple in the Palace. They were partially obscured by the endless mounds of stones and rubble that blocked her view, but she knew it was what she had been looking for.

She quickly made her way towards it, veering around stone obstacles that lay in her path and sidestepping pieces of rock that suddenly broke free from the collapsing ceiling overhead, falling at her feet. 

“Lady Rahl!” Mistress Rachel yelled, running towards her as another large chunk of rock narrowly missed the Confessor, crashing to the floor and shattering into thousands of shards right beside her.

“I’m alright,” Kahlan reassured her, brushing the dusty debris off of her skirt as she came to a stop at the foot of the dais.

Looking up, Kahlan noticed the very center of the enormous gaping hole in the ceiling was positioned directly above the platform. She felt a shiver race up her spine, the feeling of dread swimming inside of her soul growing stronger by the moment. She suddenly realized how shallow her breathing had become as she stared at the dais before her, fear of being discovered here suddenly creeping over her.

Sudden realization washed over her. What more could Scai do to her? 

Nothing.

She was already marked by him. He wouldn’t kill the one person that was his only link to the living. He wasn’t free from the Underworld yet, his power in this world practically non-existent at this point. His control over her hadn’t begun yet. No, there was nothing he could do to her. She was still in complete control and she would remain that way for long as humanly possible, fighting him every step of the way.

She placed a determined foot on the first step of the dais, her fists clenched tightly in anger for what was being taken from her. With every step she climbed, memories of what had happened to her in the temple at the People’s Palace assaulted her mind, threatening to ignite the terror that simmered below the surface.

She could feel the baby beginning to kick and wiggle within her womb, her daughter sensing the danger that they were in. She placed a reassuring hand over her abdomen, trying to calm her unborn infant. It was for her…her father and her sisters that Kahlan was risking everything for.

Nearing the top of the platform, a gust of wind suddenly tore through the fallen temple, stirring up all of the dirt and debris. Kahlan quickly shielded her eyes against the windy gale as her hair whipped wildly. Ignoring the sudden intrusion, she stepped onto the platform, the wind dying down just as suddenly as it had begun.

Looking down, Kahlan found herself coated in a fine film of dirt. Looking up through the hole in the ceiling, she could see angry clouds swiftly beginning to roll in, darkening the sky. There was a bad storm coming. They weren’t going to be able to search the temple for long before having to leave for the night.

Kahlan carefully began to make her way around the platform, circling the stone slab that was miraculously still intact. Scanning the area, she noticed the most severe amount of destruction lay around the outskirts of the dais, spreading out and away from it.

Words written in gold colored paint glittered brightly in the sudden flash of lightning that streaked overhead. It lined the two walls that were still intact on the other side of the room. The words were written in the same High D’Haran language as the walls at the Palace. In fact, everything about the room was identical to the one back home, down to the pastel steps and the dimensions of the dais.

Darken Rahl had built his temple to match this one in every single way. The cold stark reality of it made her legs suddenly weak. Solairna had been the model for Rahl’s temple to Scai. He had been here at some point, studied this very room in detail. It had all been laid out precisely like this for a reason.

And that reason was for Scai to have a means through which to travel back to the world of the living, a world where he did not belong.

Kahlan swept her arm over the slab of stone before her, clearing the platform of the debris that had settled there. Wiping the dirt and small bits of stone away, she found an orb situated in the center of the table identical to the one at the Palace except that this one was not clear in color. This one was glowing a ghostly shade of green.

With trembling fingers, she slowly reached out to it, her eyes transfixed by it. She could feel heat emanating from the orb as the green began to swirl to black inside of it. Thunder crashed above, a deafening clamor that made the ground tremble, causing a shower of small stones to break free from the ceiling and rain down upon them. 

“Kahlan!” Rachel called out to her in panic as she raced up the steps towards her.

The heavens abruptly split open as rain began to pour down, large drops splashing on the stone platform. Water began to trickle down the Mother Confessor’s face, running into her eyes and dripping from her chin. She quickly pulled her hand back, the rain seeming to wake her from the trance that had suddenly gripped her.

Kahlan slowly backed away from the orb, her narrowed gazed locked on the green light that emanated from the center of it. It felt as though it was trying to reach out to her, to connect with her somehow. 

Thunder and lightning clashed as the rain poured down on them. She knew that they had to leave now, but she would back tomorrow and nothing was going to stop her. 

XXX

Richard sat cross-legged by the fire, absentmindedly poking it with a stick, mesmerized by the furious fountain of flaming sparks that continually shot up into the sky with his repeated actions. He was seeing it and yet not as he poked it again, the fire hissing and popping its objection to his interference.

His mind was too far away, too absorbed by things that he didn’t quite understand, that he couldn’t quite grasp yet. Something was eluding him and he couldn’t put his finger on it no matter how hard he tried. And because of that, sleep was eluding him now as well.

He knew that he should be sleeping since they were leaving first thing in the morning to return home. Garren had insisted that he was ready to travel despite his broken leg and recent recovery from the infection that had nearly stolen his life. Richard was still skeptical, but had finally decided that if they could at least make it through the mountain pass, their horses would be waiting to take them the rest of the way home.

Richard was more than anxious to return home as well. The gnawing feeling of dread that had settled over him days ago had been steadily getting stronger despite the fact that they had rid the Ta’Niah of the Enalaroans and had found Garren in the process.

Garren was safe and peace had been established at last. Why then was this overwhelming feeling of foreboding still haunting him? It didn’t make any sense and if truth be told, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Deep down, he had a horrible feeling that something else had happened. More was going on than just what had taken place up here in the mountain. He was terrified of what that might be, who it was affecting and how.

With a ragged sigh, he wearily rubbed his face with his hand, determined to banish the unsettling feeling at least for a little while so he could get some sleep. Tilting his head back, he noticed the moon peaking through the clouds overhead, the greenish halo circling it glowing brighter than it had before.

It cast a hazy green tint against the clouds that drifted past it, causing him to shiver. Whatever was causing the change to the moon was growing, gaining strength and making the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

He needed to get home…now, had to know that Kahlan and his girls were safe. The longer that he went without seeing them, the more worry ravaged his heart. He couldn’t help but feel that this was just the calm before the maelstrom. Something was brewing, something that he didn’t yet know about, but soon would. 

Lost in his thoughts, Richard jumped at the sound of someone approaching, his hand immediately finding the hilt of his sword. Turning, he found Cara making her way to him.

“How’s Garren?” he asked, relaxing minutely.

“He’s sleeping,” Cara replied as she sank down to the ground next to him.

Richard turned his attention back to the fire, using his stick to prod the pieces of wood again. “I’m so relieved that we were able to find him and that he’s getting better.”

“Me too,” she replied. “I don’t know how to thank you for…”

Thick with emotion, Cara’s voice suddenly broke off, unable to continue. Richard paused, casting a sidelong glance at the Mord’Sith. His heart melted at the tears he saw reflecting in her eyes from the fire, the genuine emotion that she was allowing him to witness. It was a rare event witnessing this side of her.

“There’s no need to thank me for anything, Cara,” he softly told her. “You have done no less for me, risking your life for mine and Kahlan’s over and over again. It’s the least I could do for you.”

They sat in comfortable silence for several moments just listening to the crackle of the fire and the soft movements of the Ta’Niah settling in for the night. There was a peaceful air about this place, one that had definitely been absent in the Enalaroan’s village.

Richard knew that he had made the right choice. That managed to bring him a small measure of reassurance.

“How did you know that Enalaroans were the ones responsible for all the trouble up here?”

Richard thought for a moment before responding. “I didn’t at first, but once I met Tamago and saw their village…that temple,” he paused, internally shuddering at the sheer wickedness of that place. “I just knew. I had already instructed Captain Stiles to stay close and be prepared for anything.

“He and our men were waiting near the village the whole time we were there just in case we needed them. Once Tamago took us to the river with him, I gave the signal to raid the village.”

Cara shook her head in disbelief. She honestly didn’t know why she was ever surprised by him. He was gifted in a way that astounded her, that went beyond anything that she’d ever known. Why had she ever doubted him?

“Well, it worked.”

“This time,” he murmured, his eyes narrowing as he began to pick at the stick in his hand. 

“What do you mean?” Sitting forward, she hadn’t missed the sudden change in the tone of his voice.

“We’re not always going to be this lucky every time, Cara,” he replied with a heavy sigh. “Someday something is going to come, something that we might not be able to stop. I fear that day may be approaching.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Just a feeling I have.”

Cara tensed with his words, the sudden change in his demeanor. She watched as he abruptly tossed his stick into the fire and stood to his feet.

“Come, we should get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” he told her.

Cara stood up to follow him, anxious to get back to Garren again. She didn’t know how she was going to be able to sleep now with what Lord Rahl had just said. She hoped that it was just fatigue talking, the stress from all that happened lately causing him to worry.

Somehow, though, she couldn’t help but believe that he was right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 18

“You know that pacing like that isn’t making it any easier for me to do this,” Nicci sourly informed him without even bothering to look up.

“Well, it’s making me feel a little better,” Zedd grumbled, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

“Why? Because you’re wearing a path in the floor?” 

“I feel like I’m doing something more than just sitting here waiting for the end of the world to come,” he groused.

“Zedd, it’s not going to come to that,” she sighed, shaking her head as she poured over the pages in her lap.

“You don’t know that.”

“I know that we will do everything in our power to stop it. Besides, I have faith in Richard,” Nicci added, pulling her blond hair back over her shoulder. “He will find a way to keep Scai where he belongs in the Underworld.”

“I have faith in Richard too, but even he can’t prevent every catastrophe from happening.”

“This isn’t a catastrophe just yet so let’s keep our wits about us and find a way to keep it from becoming one.”

Nicci smiled to herself as the old Wizard grumbled something incoherently under his breath, his pace quickening as she returned to the page that she had been studying.

“What makes you think that book has anything that we can use?”

“I don’t know that yet, but I came across it when I was searching the library this morning. It’s a book on prophecy. It was stuck between two books detailing the history between the Keeper and Creator. Something tells me it wasn’t just put there by accident. I’m hoping I can find something that will help us.”

“What we need is Richard and Kahlan back here where they should be!” Zedd scowled. “Girl’s been gone for days. What could possibly be taking her so long?”

“There’s no telling what Kahlan may have run into when she got to Solairna. I’m sure that they aren’t going to be very cooperative with information about a demon they want released from the Underworld.”

“I just hope she’s alright.”

“Kahlan is strong. She can take care of herself,” Nicci reminded him, hearing him but not really paying close attention to his ramblings.

“Well, if Richard doesn’t find Garren and get back here soon…”

Just then, Mistress Brenna rushed into the temple, her face filled with excitement. “Lord Rahl is back,” she announced. “Cara and Garren are with him.”

“Thank the Creator!” Zedd exclaimed.

“Well, that’s a piece of good news we so desperately needed,” Nicci replied. “Now who’s going to be the one to break the bad news to him?”

Zedd drew a deep breath, knowing it was a conversation that he had not been looking forward to having with his grandson. “I’ll go get him and bring him down here. There’s a lot to explain and this will be the best place to do it.”

Nicci watched the Wizard as he turned to leave, noticing the slump of his shoulders. How do you tell a man that the woman that he loves more than life has been marked by a demon and is coming to take over the world?

XXX

Riding through the main gate of the People’s Palace, Richard was never so happy to be back home as he was now. His eyes immediately began scanning the crowds, anxiously searching for the woman in white who held his heart and filled his dreams. He absentmindedly touched his fist to his heart in response to the salutes that he was being greeted with by his men standing guard, but none of them were the one that he was secretly looking for.

He could barely contain himself, anxious to feel her in his arms once more. After what they had been through and the vile things that he had witnessed, he was in dire need of some time alone with his wife; to just be Richard, a husband and a father, for just a little while.

They had travelled hard since leaving the Ta’Niah village, making good time despite Garren’s broken leg. They had been able to make it back in two days. Captain Stiles and a large portion of their army had stayed behind to take care of moving the Enalaroans.

Na’Mara and her people had showered them with gifts of gratitude and supplies for their journey home. She had begged them to stay for her wedding to Keer that they were planning to have in the next several days, but Richard had kindly declined. He needed to get home, to see what trouble was possibly brewing here.

Finally being home, though, hadn’t lessened the feeling of dread that had settled over him. Not seeing Kahlan outside to greet him only made it worse.

He mentally shook himself, telling himself that he was overreacting. She had probably gotten caught up in her duties or was tending to their girls. There was any number of plausible explanations.

Pulling Asa to a stop before the Palace, Richard dismounted, handing his reins over to the stable hand that was waiting for him. 

“Richard, my boy!”

Richard couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his grandfather’s booming voice that excitedly greeted him. Grabbing his pack, he turned to find him standing on the top steps to the Palace waiting for him. A smile lit his wrinkled face but somehow did not manage to reach his eyes for some reason.

“Zedd,” Richard greeted as he made his way up the steps.

“I see you managed to bring Garren back in one piece,” Zedd noted as he hugged his grandson. He watched as Cara and a couple of soldiers helped Garren dismount from his horse.

“Thankfully,” the Seeker sighed. “Took care of the Enalaroans and the Ta’Niah and managed to rescue Garren in the process.”

“Not bad for the Lord Rahl,” Zedd teased.

“Where’s Kahlan?” Richard asked, his brow furrowing as he looked past the Wizard to inside the Palace entrance. “I thought she would’ve come down to see me.”

Zedd could hear the note of hurt in his voice. The Wizard’s stomach was already roiling with what he had to tell him. “Richard, we need to talk. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll tell you everything.”

Richard’s blood immediately turned to ice in his veins with his grandfather’s evasiveness. He had been right. Something had been wrong all along and Kahlan was in the middle of it. “Zedd, where’s Kahlan,” he demanded to know, his anxiety rising. 

“Now Richard, don’t get all upset until I’ve had a chance to tell you,” Zedd cautioned, placing his hands on the Seeker’s shoulders.

“Where is my wife, Zedd?” he asked through clenched teeth, pulling out of his grandfather’s hold on him.

The Wizard internally cringed at the fire he could see beginning to burn brightly in his grandson’s eyes, the panic that washed over his face. “She’s…not here,” he softly told him.

“What do you mean she’s not here?” he growled. “Where is she?”

“She went to Solairna,” Zedd calmly told him. “Now, if you’ll come with me…”

“Why did she go to Solairna? What’s going on, Zedd?”

“Richard, I will tell you everything you want to know and answer all of your questions, but you have to come with me first,” Zedd insisted, pulling his grandson with him inside of the Palace.

XXX

Making his way through the secret catacombs that ran below the People’s Palace, Richard’s mind was racing in a thousand different directions at once and none of the thoughts were good. Images of all the things that could have happened to Kahlan bombarded his mind making it more than difficult to put one foot in front of the other.

Anger flared hotly within him as he followed Zedd to Creator knew where. He had told Kahlan not to leave the safety of the Palace. It was the one thing that he had asked of her and she had promised him that she wouldn’t. Now, terror clawed at him with not knowing where she truly was or what had happened to make her leave him.

He raked his fingers back through his hair as they made another turn, trying desperately to calm the hammering of his heart, but it was useless. They had survived one insanity only to find themselves in the middle of another now.

“Where are Paige and Priya?” Richard finally asked, needing to know that his daughters were alright.

“They’re fine, Richard,” Zedd reassured him, glancing back over his shoulder in the narrow passageway. “Katrina has been taking care of them since Kahlan left. Nicci and I have been checking in on them frequently.”

“Spirits, Zedd!” Richard suddenly cried. “Just tell me what is going on. I can’t fix anything unless I know what has happened to Kahlan.”

“I’m taking you to where it all started and where I imagine we will have to try and stop it,” Zedd calmly replied, coming to a stop before walking through a doorway.

Drawing a ragged breath, Richard slowly entered, fearing what he was about to find inside. He didn’t know what terrified him more – not knowing where Kahlan was or finding out what had happened to her and not being able to fix it.

“Richard, I’m glad you made it safely back,” Nicci warmly greeted him with a smile as she stood to her feet. “I hope Garren is alright.”

“He’ll be fine,” he replied with a clipped tone. “Tell me what’s going on. What happened to Kahlan?”

Nicci’s heart fell at the panic that had obviously gripped him, the fear that permeated his brown eyes. He looked like he was about to erupt at any moment.

“Richard, Kahlan is alright at the moment…” Nicci carefully began.

“What do you mean ‘at the moment’,” he asked, his eyes narrowing. He was sure that she had meant that as some sort of comfort, but her words weren’t bringing him the least bit of reassurance.

“I discovered this room when I had been searching for the Quillian that Nolan had stolen. He used this room to escape the People’s Palace,” Zedd began, settling himself on one of the stone steps of the dais in front of Richard. “There was something highly unusual about this room so I came back down here to see what it was.”

“And what is it?”

“It’s a temple,” Nicci interjected.

Richard looked behind Zedd and Nicci to the dais centered in the middle of the room. He felt his chest seize as cold realization swept through him like a violent tempest. This was identical to the structure he had seen in the Enalaroan’s village. 

“Scai,” he whispered in horror, his eyes transfixed on the dais before him that he was suddenly noticing for the first time.

“How did you know?” Nicci sharply asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

“The Enalaroans had this exact same pyramid of steps with a platform just like this one in a cave in their village,” Richard informed them as he slowly approached the steps.

“They are worshippers of Scai?” Zedd gasped at the eerie connection.

“Yes,” the Seeker mumbled. “They were having a ceremony of rejoicing because they said that Scai had been awakened from the Underworld where the Creator had banished him.”

“So you already know about this,” Nicci shook her head in astonishment.

“Not everything. You still haven’t told me what happened to Kahlan,” he heatedly said, turning to look at them once more.

“She and Nicci came in here to see what I had found,” Zedd started again with his explanation. “Kahlan climbed to the top of that structure. She noticed the faint markings on the floor that indicate each of the four directions of the wind.

“She touched the orb in the center of the platform…up there…” Zedd paused, trying to find the words to explain what had happened to her. “She was suddenly surrounded by a bright green light that held her prisoner. Nicci and I couldn’t move to get to her. This black snake-like thing come up out of the orb and wrapped around her, holding her prisoner for a few moments. And then it just suddenly let her go.”

Richard’s eyes fell closed with the horror of what had happened to his wife. This could not being happening…not to his Kahlan, not this.

“Then what?” he whispered, unable to make his voice work.

“It just suddenly let her go,” Nicci replied. “We raced up the steps to her. She wasn’t breathing at first but then she began to come around. She’s fine, Richard, and so is the baby.”

“If she’s fine, then why did she leave and go to Solairna?” he snapped, his fury simmering just beneath the surface, desperately seeking something to unleash it upon.

“She’s been marked by Scai,” Nicci softly told him. “He touched her soul, claiming her as his.”

“What?” he breathed, trying to grasp hold of what they were telling him. Nothing was making any sense to him anymore.

“Scai is using her to gain a foothold in this world. Right now, he is still in the Underworld, but events have been set in motion that have signaled his release if we don’t do something to stop him.”

“And what will happen to Kahlan?”

“He will use her to help him take over the world,” Nicci said. “Her heart, body, soul, mind…Scai will completely possess her. There will be nothing we can do to stop him once that happens.”

Richard sank to the steps of the platform, his legs suddenly giving out on him. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. Tears burned in his throat as he tried to make his mind work, but it was completely numb.

“Richard, we are doing everything we can to keep that from happening, but we need your help,” Zedd told him, coming to sit beside his grandson. He placed a comforting hand on his back. “Kahlan remembered that Solairna had a temple specifically dedicated to Scai. She went with Mistress Rachel to see what they could uncover there.”

“How long as she been gone?” he asked, his stomach twisting into painful knots.

“Five days.”

“Dear spirits, she never should have left,” Richard growled as he jumped to his feet. “Why did you let her leave?”

“We didn’t have much of a choice, Richard,” Nicci said, coming to stand before him. “Her mind was made up. Zedd and Brenna have been working down here trying to translate the words on the walls. It’s written in High D’Haran. We’ve been working non-stop trying to discover the key to this room.”

“Why didn’t you go with her, Nicci?”

“She felt it was best that I stay here in case something happened and Scai somehow got loose. She wanted to make sure that your daughters and everyone else in the Palace was protected.”

“How did this happen?” he turned from them shaking his head, raising his arms only to allow them to drop helplessly at his sides again.

“It was Nolan who triggered it, but we don’t know how,” Zedd replied. “Kahlan was just another part of the events that will lead up to his release. Scai needed to connect with someone who possesses magic in order to leave his mark.”

“Kahlan doesn’t have her magic,” Richard reminded them, hope suddenly springing anew.

“Yes and no,” Nicci grimly said. “Kahlan didn’t have her Confessor’s magic at the time that she touched the orb, but she has your magic living within her.”

“Our baby…” he whispered, his chin falling to his chest with the realization. It was the first time that he truly wished that Kahlan wasn’t carrying his child. Then she wouldn’t be fighting for her life right now.

“Yes, that was what was needed at the time for Scai to get his claws into her,” Zedd angrily huffed. “But don’t worry, Richard. Kahlan has her Confessor’s magic back now. She regained her powers before leaving for Solairna so she’s not defenseless.”

That bit of news brought Richard a small measure of comfort but it was minute compared to the horror of everything else that he had just learned. “And Kahlan and the baby are alright for the moment?”

Nicci came to stand beside the Seeker, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “Yes, as far as we know.”

“How much time do we have before Kahlan is lost and Scai is free?”

“We aren’t certain, but this green circle on the floor as been slowly creeping closer to the dais,” Zedd pointed out, walking over to where the circle had now expanded to. It was over half way to the platform now. “The way it was growing I would’ve thought it would have reached the dais by now, but it’s not progressing at a regular rate. It seems to vary for some reason, growing quickly and then abruptly stopping. It’s very odd. And we still don’t know what the final event will be that will signal Scai’s release.”

“Have you noticed the moon?” Nicci asked.

“Yes,” Richard frowned, realizing the connection now. “This circle is mimicking the halo around the moon, isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Have you been able to find anything yet that might help us stop this?” Richard asked, turning back to face the platform again.

“Not much, but I’m hoping that this might help us,” Nicci announced, holding up the book that she had found.

XXX

Richard reentered his bedchambers, softly closing the door to the nursery behind him. It had helped lessen some of his anguish to see his daughters, to hold them in his arms again. The way their eyes lit up when they saw him, the little giggles and squeals they made when he talked to them had helped lift his spirits for a few brief moments.

He wearily sat down on the edge of the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose before removing his boots. His head was pounding like a drum despite the deafening silence that surrounded him in his suite. He felt as if his whole world was unraveling at the seams, everything spinning wildly beyond his control and he was completely helpless to stop any of it. 

Kahlan was gone and he had no idea if or when she was coming back, if she was in trouble or on her way home to him. The thought alone was like a dagger twisting painfully in his gut. He felt so lost despite the fact that he was finally home. He should be lying in this bed right now, holding her, kissing and making love to her, showing her just how much he had missed her.

Instead, he was alone, in an empty bedchamber while his wife was Creator knew where. He found his worry escalating with every passing moment as he tried to imagine what she could possibly be doing right now or how she was. 

Was she even still alive?

He shook his head against the tormenting thoughts, running his fingers back through his hair in frustration. No, he would know it if she was dead. They were bound so closely, so intimately that he would know it deep in his soul if he had truly lost her.

Richard didn’t even bother removing his clothes as he finally forced himself to crawl into bed, exhaustion wearing him down even more. Pulling Kahlan’s pillow to him, he wrapped his arms around it, holding it tightly against him. He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent that was an aphrodisiac to his soul.

As sleep began its powerful pull on him, he swore to himself that if Kahlan didn’t return in the next day, he was going after her. There was no place that he would not go, nothing that he wouldn’t do to find her. Nothing would get in his path or keep him from getting to her…not even Scai.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 19

“Lady Rahl,” Sabra suddenly called, standing to her feet. “Come look at this.”

Kahlan quickly made her way to her, anxious to see what the Mord’Sith had found. Hooking her hair behind her ear, she took a small piece of paper from her. It was tattered and torn, a corner at the bottom ripped off. It was written in High D’Haran just like the cryptic writing on the walls.

Her forehead creased as she studied it, trying to find even one word that she might be able to understand, but it was useless. She didn’t know the language at all, not even enough to pick out anything that was similar to other languages that she did know.

“Do you know what it is or what it says?” 

“No, I don’t have any idea,” Kahlan murmured, shaking her head. “Maybe Zedd or Brenna will be able to translate it. Gather up any other loose pieces of paper like this that you might find and we’ll take it back to them.”

“Yes, Mother Confessor,” Sabra bowed her head.

Kahlan carefully folded up the small piece of paper and tucked it inside her pocket, the hope that had lit her heart suddenly dying down again. How much information could they truly glean from such a small fragmented piece of paper? She appreciated the Mord’Sith’s excitement, but they needed so much more than this. 

They needed a sign, something significant that was the key to all of this. They needed a miracle. 

She closed her eyes against the rush of tears that filled her throat, seeking release. They had searched for two days now and found nothing, not one clue that could possibly help them stop this insanity before it became a living breathing reality. She was beyond exhausted, beyond frustrated. She just wanted this madness to end.

She cast a glance at the dais, studying it again. She hadn’t gone back up there since they had discovered it the other day, since that terrible thunderstorm that had ripped through the area forcing them to abandon their search until the next morning. 

She could still feel the overwhelming sense of wickedness that she had experienced up there the other day. She didn’t know if she’d ever be able to rid herself of the vile feeling that was clinging to her like a second skin. The dreadful sensations that had washed over her when she had been standing up there had terrified her, but she knew that the answer might still be up there somewhere.

Without a second thought, Kahlan quickly made her way to the pyramid before she changed her mind. She swiftly raced up the steps, knowing full well that Mistress Rachel would try and stop her. 

Reaching the top, Kahlan carefully set her hands on the stone platform before her, her heart beginning to pound in anticipation of what might happen to her this time. After several moments of nothing, she balled her hands up, slamming her fists in anger on the stone slab, her chin falling to her chest. She had hurt Richard for nothing, causing him needless worry. It had all been a waste of time, time that could’ve been spent at the Palace.

Looking up, Kahlan watched as the Mord’Sith and D’Haran soldiers continued to sort through the rocks, moving stones and pieces of wood out of the way. They had been diligently searching since arriving here, never once giving up despite the sinking realization of the futility of this expedition.

They had not learned one thing that brought them any closer to stopping Scai since arriving in Solairna.

Kahlan drew a deep breath in an effort to rein in her frustration and anger. It was time to go home, to face what was coming for her and the people that she loved. Hopefully Zedd and Nicci had been able to uncover something that they could use. 

She knew, though, that she still had one option left to her, but she would not resort to it until absolutely necessary.

Looking down at the glowing orb once more, she watched the brilliant green light swirling within it. Even without touching it, she could feel heat emanating from it. She was mesmerized as the eerie green light spun like a tiny eddy encapsulated within the clear glass, black streaks unexpectedly appearing to dance in the midst of the emerald liquid. 

Her blue-eyed gaze narrowed as she noticed an unusual hum beginning to vibrate from within it. It started out as a low droning gradually grew louder, reaching her ears and filling her mind. She gripped the edge of the platform as she strained to make out the noise, the humming suddenly turning into tormented whispers.

She leaned closer, trying to understand what was being said, to make sense of the hushed voices. Gazing into the orb, she became entranced as the whispers soon became murmurs, thousands of voices all trying to speak to her at once. They were desperately crying out to her, trying to tell her something.

Stunned by what she was hearing, she abruptly tried to move, to pull away from it but it was useless. She was paralyzed, drawn to the orb like a moth to a flame with no hope of escape. The voices grew louder, all suddenly screaming out to her, begging her to help them as they told her of their anguish and despair. 

Tears blurred her vision as she curled her fingers even tighter around the edge of the stone table. A searing pain started in her head before flowing like liquid fire through her entire body. Her heart ached painfully in her chest for the agony of these poor souls calling out to her for help, but there was nothing that she could do.

Unseen fingers began brushing along her skin before curling around her throat and tightening its hold on her. She struggled for every breath she drew, her chest heaving as she fought against the invisible grip that was threatening to strangle the life out of her.

“Lady Kahlan!”

Kahlan could hear Rachel calling out to her, but she couldn’t move, couldn’t open her mouth to even speak. Terror seized her as memories of the last time Scai had trapped her like this flooded her mind. 

What would she see this time? Her children suffering, crying out for their mother? Richard dying, begging her to help him?

She couldn’t bear it, couldn’t live with those horrifying images in her head again. She clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth against the pain as thousands of voices poured out their hearts to her all at one time, overwhelming her and threatening to drag her down into their hell.

“Kahlan!” Rachel shouted as she roughly grabbed hold of the Mother Confessor, jerking her away from the platform and forcing her to face her.

Like awakening from a horrifying nightmare, Kahlan turned to look into the panicked eyes of the Mord’Sith. She grabbed hold of Rachel’s arms to steady herself as she fought to catch her breath, her body trembling violently with what she had just experienced.

“What happened?” Rachel demanded, tightening her grip on the Confessor’s arms. “Are you alright?”

“It’s okay…I’m alright…” Kahlan whispered, trying to gather herself again.

“You don’t look alright,” Rachel scowled. 

“I know what happened here,” Kahlan told her, panic rising like a fierce tidal wave within her. “We need to leave for the People’s Palace right away.”

XXX

A frown was fixed on her face as Cara took a seat next to Garren in the library. It was the same room where they had met to discuss plans to rescue Garren after learning of his disappearance over two weeks ago. That had been the worst night of her life.

Now, they were meeting to discuss how to save Kahlan as well as the rest of the world from Scai.

She couldn’t help the immense relief she felt as she looked over at Garren sitting next to her. She felt guilty for the joy that filled her heart as she stared at her husband as he talked to Commander Holland. Lord Rahl was going through hell right now with Kahlan gone, with the nightmare that was about to become a reality for them all.

Casting a glance at him, Cara watched as Lord Rahl stood leaning against a table, his arms crossed over his chest. Anguish had settled over his face, creating a mask that barely spoke of the immense heartache that she knew that he was feeling inside. She knew because she had just experienced it herself.

He suddenly looked so unlike the mighty Lord Rahl and Seeker of Truth to her, the one who had just saved her husband and prevented an all out tribal war. He looked more like a man who was hurting, a husband whose whole world was caving in on him and it broke her heart.

Richard glanced around the room at the people that were gathered here, friends possessing great intelligence, some possessing very powerful magic. It brought him a small bit of comfort knowing that they were here with him, fighting with him to keep Scai from taking Kahlan as well as control over the world.

He had arrived home just yesterday and still his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that he still hadn’t been able to process. That feeling of dread that had been nagging him for over a week had only intensified since finding out that Kahlan was at the very epicenter of it all. 

He knew that he was going to have to keep his emotions in check if he was ever going to figure out a way to keep Scai from taking Kahlan away from him. But how could even begin to do that when it felt as if he had a gaping hole in his chest?

“Why did Nicci want us all here?” Cara finally asked, breaking the crushing silence. “We should be doing something, not just sitting here.”

Garren took Cara’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “I’m sure there’s a reason Nicci wanted us all here. Hopefully she’s found something that will help us.”

Richard silently began pacing, unable to handle the waiting any longer. Kahlan was spirits knew where and he didn’t know when he was going to see her again. She was carrying his child and he wasn’t even there with her to protect her, to take care of her, to keep this Scai from getting to her. If he didn’t do something soon, he swore he would go mad.

Zedd watched Richard as he marched back and forth in front of him. He couldn’t help but smile to himself with how his grandson had picked up the same habit of pacing when feelings of frustrated helplessness took over. At the same time, his heart hurt for him.

Nicci suddenly breezed into the room like the sun bursting through a stormy sky, her black dress billowing behind her, her long blond hair flowing in silk waves down her back. “I found some more information that I think you all should hear,” she announced, the grim look on her face causing Richard to stop dead in his tracks.

“What is it?” Zedd asked, standing to his feet.

Nicci made her way to the table, laying the book open before them. “I came across an obscure prophecy that refers to the Keeper’s minion…here,” she told them, her finger following along the line of passage that she was looking for. “It basically says that the Keeper’s minion will break free from the bowels of his prison, raining fire and destruction upon the earth. He will come like a violent storm…destroying all that is in his path.”

Richard immediately made his way to her, coming to stand beside the sorceress. “Is there any reference to Kahlan?” 

“Yes, I believe so,” she softly replied, avoiding his eyes. She couldn’t bear to see the immense pain that swam in those soulful brown depths. “It refers to the Keeper’s minion…marking the one with a pure heart his own. She is his chosen, leading his army of destruction.”

Richard felt as if all the air had suddenly been sucked from his lungs. He couldn’t believe what Nicci was telling him. “Who will make up this army that Kahlan will supposedly lead?”

“It doesn’t say that…but there’s more,” Nicci shook her head in frustration. “It gives a way to stop all of this from happening.”

“Thank the Spirits for that!” Zedd exclaimed. “Well out with, my dear! What does it say?”

“Prophecy says that all will be lost unless the prophesied chosen one takes the pure heart’s life.” Nicci looked up then, watching helplessly as all the color drained from the Seeker’s face, his brown eyes suddenly aflame with rage. 

“I will not take Kahlan’s life,” Richard quietly seethed, his chest heaving with his barely contained fury. “Besides, you know that I don’t believe in prophecy. Keep looking. There has to be another way.”

Richard abruptly turned and stormed from the room, unable to handle the things that Nicci had said. He would take his own life before he would even think about taking Kahlan’s. It was inconceivable in his mind, an act of treason against his heart. He was not going to give up until he had found a way to stop this without having to take the life of the one who was his whole world.

XXX

Making her way back from the river, Kahlan could feel Mistress Rachel’s presence even in the dim moonlight that lit the woods. The woman had not left her side since they had left the temple at Solairna. The Mord’Sith was a little more than upset with her for having gone back up on that platform again after what had happened before.

She was relieved to be on their way back home. She was desperate to see Richard, to make things right with him. He would no doubt be home by now, know what had happened. 

She just prayed that he would be able to forgive her, to see that she never meant to hurt him. She had only been doing what she thought was best in order to save him as well as everyone else from what she could feel down in her very soul was coming.

_“You cannot stop me, Kahlan Rahl…”_

Stopping abruptly with the sound of his voice in her ear, Kahlan froze, her pack slipping from her fingers and landing on the ground with a soft thud. She shivered at the feel of a chilling breath pulsating against her ear. She quickly looked around her, expecting to see the demon standing right there beside her.

“I am going to stop you,” she growled. “I won’t let you use me to get what you want.”

_“It’s far too late. You’re already mine.”_

Kahlan felt hands roaming over her body, invisible fingers caressing her arm, her abdomen, her thigh. She trembled in rage at the intrusion, wishing she knew how to make him stop tormenting her like this. She felt sickened by the demon’s touch on her, dirty from the perversion of the Underworld in her soul. 

She tried rubbing her arms and legs to make it go away, but it was useless. His touch suddenly ran through her hair, making her stomach twist.

“Do whatever you want to me, but I swear to you, I will stop you,” she hissed, her body stiffening as she stopped fighting against him.

The sensation stopped just as suddenly as it had begun. She stood stock still for several long moments, waiting for him to touch her again, to taunt her. The only thing she heard, though, was the chirping song of the crickets, the croaking of the toads down by the river.

Drawing a deep breath, Kahlan bent over to pick up her pack when a strangely familiar, sweet voice suddenly cut through the night.

“He’s speaking to you from the Underworld.”

It was more of a statement then a question that needed to be answered. Spinning on her heel, Kahlan saw her several feet behind her. She was dressed in an off white organza shift that complimented her creamy complexion. Moonlight shone around her like a halo, creating an ethereal glow. She looked like a ghostly spirit come to earth to visit her.

Kahlan couldn’t believe that she was really here.

“Shota,” the Confessor spit out, suddenly bristling as the witch slowly made her way to her. 

She was flooded with memories of all the trouble that she had created for them over the years. She also didn’t like the way that she looked at Richard like he was some prize to be won, someone that she could so easily take for herself. Richard was hers and she was not about to give him up for anything this world could ever offer her. 

“Kahlan, it’s good to see you again,” Shota purred as she practically floated closer to the Confessor, her thin gown fluttering in the warm summer breeze.

“What do you want?” Kahlan demanded, her fingers twitching with an overwhelming desire to wrap around the witch woman’s throat.

“No need for hostilities, Mother Confessor,” she chided as she came to a stop before her. “And no need for the agiel, Mistress. I come in peace.”

Kahlan turned to see Rachel closing in on them, her agiel gripped tightly in her hand. “It’s alright, Rachel,” Kahlan said, raising her hand towards the Mord’Sith in caution. She didn’t want this to turn ugly. “Just let me talk to her alone for a moment.”

Rachel sneered at Shota, biting her tongue to keep from saying something that would only make this worse. Cara had warned her in the past about the witch woman, telling her all about the trouble that she had brought them and to be on guard if she ever showed up again.

Kahlan nodded her head at Rachel, silently telling her to back off. “This will only take a moment, Rachel.”

Casting one last glare at the witch, Rachel reluctantly backed up, moving just far enough away to give them privacy and yet close enough she could intervene before Shota did something she would regret.

“Say what you have to say, Shota, and then be gone,” Kahlan spat out, crossing her arms over her chest. “We have more important things that need our attention than anything you have come to discuss.”

“And that is the reason I am here,” Shota stiffened at the Mother Confessor’s brusque demeanor. “I saw things, terrible things that you need to know about.”

“Like what?”

“I have seen what will happen is Scai is freed from the Underworld.”

“I have too,” Kahlan replied.

“But have you seen what you need to do to stop it from happening? I have and it’s not going to be easy. In fact, it will be the most difficult thing you and Richard have ever done.”

Kahlan studied the cunning woman, attempting to decide whether she was telling the truth or not. She had twisted prophecy and visions so many times in the past that it was hard to know what to believe from her.

“Tell me what we need to do to stop Scai.”

“All I know is that the key to defeating Scai lies within Richard’s hands.”

“That’s it,” Kahlan snapped. “That’s all you have to say? You came all the way from Aegedan Reach to tell me that?” 

“The future is sketchy, too many variables. All I know is that Richard is at the heart of the solution.”

“Thanks for sharing your so called vision,” Kahlan huffed, turning to leave.

“I came to warn you that things will rapidly escalate from here,” Shota sneered at her. “We’re all in great trouble if Scai gets loose. Not me or Zedd, not even Nicci will be able to contain him. It all falls on Richard’s shoulders now.”

“I’ll let him know when I get back to the Palace,” Kahlan coldly replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“One more thing, Mother Confessor,” Shota said. “I have a message I wish you to give the Seeker. Tell Richard that he will be having a son soon.”

Kahlan’s mind suddenly went numb with the revelation, her hand and her eyes automatically falling to her abdomen. She had just assumed that she was having another daughter. No other option had even crossed her mind.

“But I…” Kahlan began, looking up only to find herself standing alone again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 20

Making his way down the corridor, Garren couldn’t stop the smile that lit his face. He was home, healthy again, and was having a baby with the woman that he loved. Life could never get any better than this.

If Na’Mara hadn’t helped him, he knew that the infection that had settled in his leg and ravaged his body would have taken his life. He never would’ve known that he and Cara were going to have a child together, would never have seen her beautiful face again.

Glancing at his wife beside him, he could tell by the pensive expression her face that her thoughts were somewhere else entirely. He still couldn’t believe that she had risked her life, the life of their unborn child just to rescue him. At the same time, he would have expected no less from her. 

He was still unhappy about it, but he knew that there was no changing her stubborn streak. She was headstrong, determined like no one he had ever met before. If truth be told, he never wanted to change her. He loved her just the way that she was.

Garren nudged her shoulder with his, capturing her hand as well as her attention. “Are you alright? You’re awful quiet,” he said, his brow knitting with concern as she turned to look at him. “Is it the baby? Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I’m fine,” she thoughtfully replied, flashing him a small smile that was anything but convincing.

“Something is bothering you,” he pushed a little further.

“I’m just worried about Lord Rahl and Kahlan.”

“I know what you mean,” he admitted with a heavy sigh as they reached their suite. “I think this could be the most powerful enemy that we’ve ever had to face, but we’ll stop Scai, Cara. I have no worries about that.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“What do you mean? We have a Wizard of the First Order, the Mother Confessor, a Sister of the Dark, and a powerful War Wizard who is also the Seeker on our side. I think the odds are in our favor,” he confidently said, sitting down on a bench to remove his boots.

“I know,” she shook her head, pursing her lips. “It’s just that the first night after we had found you, Lord Rahl mentioned that he had a bad feeling that something else was happening. He said that one of these times we might not be so lucky to stop the next enemy or disaster that comes our way.”

“I’m sure he only said that because of all that had just happened up in the mountains. He was probably worried that you wouldn’t be able to find me, but you did. I’m here because of you and Richard.”

“Could be I guess, but it seemed like so much more,” she huffed in frustration as she plopped down on the edge of their bed. “You should have seen him, Garren. He was truly afraid of whatever was coming, but more than that he afraid of failing us.

“He possesses powerful magic that I can’t even begin to explain. He can sense things that we can’t begin to understand or know. To see him doubting himself is difficult to see.”

“Well, he was definitely right that something was going on, more than any of us could’ve possibly imagined,” he said. “He is truly gifted. If anyone can find a way out of this, it will be Richard Rahl.”

“I have faith in him too,” she insisted. “I just wish that Kahlan would come back soon. He needs her. He’s so lost without her…like there’s a significant piece of him missing.”

“I know,” he agreed, coming to sit down beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. “We’ll just have to do everything we can to keep Scai from taking Kahlan away from him…from us.”

Garren could feel Cara shudder slightly in his arms. They both feared how Richard would ever survive losing Kahlan. Their hearts, their lives were so powerfully entwined making survival apart from the other nearly impossible.

“I hope Kahlan is alright,” she suddenly murmured, nestling into his embrace. “I’m glad Rachel is at least with her.”

“Well, I doubt that Richard is going to sit around here another day waiting for Kahlan to return,” he frowned. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we find him gone in the morning.”

“He better not!” Cara exclaimed, pulling back to look at her husband with sudden anger. “I will hunt him down and bring them both back here if I have to.”

Garren shook his head, deep laughter rolling from his lips. “I have no doubt about that, but I wouldn’t worry, Cara. I don’t think that he’d leave without telling us first.”

“He better not,” she grumbled, burying herself back inside the comfort of his embrace. “I had a terrible time finding you. I need a break before having to hunt anyone else down.”

Garren kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply. “I’m sorry for what I put you through. I know it wasn’t easy.”

“No, but it was worth it just to have you back with me where you belong,” she sighed contentedly. “And I don’t plan on letting you out of my sight ever again.”

Cara leaned up, kissing him as she moved to straddle his lap. Garren groaned as he returned her kiss, his hands gripping her waist with growing desire. He too was more than relieved that she had found him.

XXX

Richard stood alone on the balcony, his eyes roaming over the city that had become his home. Lights flickered brightly in the streets and homes that were set against the inky backdrop of the night as clouds scudded across the haunting green glow that circled the moon.

There was a sense of peacefulness that seemed to have settled over the slumbering city, something that they’d had very little of. Little did they know what was brewing, what evil was silently slipping free from its prison to steal all of it away from them once more. 

His frantic gaze searched the blanket of darkness for any sign of her, his need for her escalating. He was struggling to accept everything that he had learned since arriving home a little over two days ago, his heart feeling more like a hard rock in his chest than a living beating organ. 

He had been set to leave for Solairna to track Kahlan down yesterday morning, but Zedd and Nicci had somehow managed to talk him out of it. If they hadn’t, he would have been almost there by now, that much closer to finding her and having her in his arms again.

Thinking of her now stirred his love for her, but it was rekindling his anger as well. She never should have gone to Solairna, not without him. If she hadn’t left, she would be here with him right now.

What if she was in trouble and couldn’t make it back to him? What if she needed his help, was waiting for him to come save her? 

The thought made him ill, his hands instinctively seeking out the support of the wrought iron railing as he used it to steady himself. His fingers curled around the cool metal as he bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut against images that only served to torment him. 

There wasn’t one part of him that didn’t ache for her, one part of him immune to the anguish that overwhelmed him. Tomorrow Nicci and Zedd wouldn’t be so persuasive. His mind was made up. He was going after his wife and bringing her home.

XXX

Kahlan wearily made her way up the winding stairs and down the hall towards her suite, thankful that they had finally arrived home. It was late; no one was awake now except for the guards patrolling the Palace and a handful of night staff quietly attending to their duties. The silence that filled the Palace was almost eerie to her.

She nodded to a quad passing by, their fists striking their chests out of respect for the Mother Confessor and wife of the Lord Rahl. Her legs felt heavy as she dragged herself to her suite, unsure if it was more from exhaustion or because she was so anxious about finally seeing Richard. She was so desperate to see him and yet how could she face him? 

He would no doubt be angry with her for leaving the Palace, but she had to make him see that she had only done it because of him and their daughters. She couldn’t allow Scai to take them away from her, to use her to help destroy the world. 

Finally reaching her suite, she drew a deep breath before grasping the door handle and turning it softly. She doubted that Richard would even be awake at this late hour, but she was hopeful. Her stomach was a nervous tangle of emotions, so anxious to be in the safe refuge of his arms and yet afraid to even look into the warm depths of his brown eyes that knew every part of her. She didn’t know if she could bear to see the hurt and anger that would no doubt permeate those depths where love usually resided.

Knowing that she had been the one that put it there didn’t make this any easier.

She softly made her way towards their bedchamber, opening the door and peeking in. Her heart sank at the site of the empty bed, the covers neatly pulled back for the night. She knew that Richard had safely made it back with Cara and Garren. The stable hands had told her as much when they had arrived home.

Slipping inside and closing the door behind her, Kahlan made her way to the bed, dropping her pack on a chair. She came to a sudden stop when she spotted him standing outside on the balcony with his back to her, his head bowed. 

She stood watching him for a long moment, holding her breath as her gaze roamed over him. She suddenly felt so unsure of herself, so unlike the powerful Mother Confessor who could take on a D’Haran quad. What would she even say to him?

Richard’s head suddenly snapped up, his body noticeably relaxing before stiffening once more. He had sensed her presence, knew without even having to look that she was here with him. He stood still like that for several agonizingly long moments, not moving or even acknowledging that he knew that she had returned home.

Kahlan fought back the tears that abruptly stung her eyes, her heart hammering so loud she swore that he could hear it from where he stood frozen on the balcony. A single tear slowly slid down her cheek as she watched him, unable to move despite her deepest desire to be with him now. 

A dreadful silence permeated the room, becoming thicker with every tense moment that ticked by. She wished more than anything that he would do something, anything. She would rather he yell at her than ignore her like this. She just couldn’t accept that.

“Where have you been?”

The sound of his voice was like music to her ears and a piercing dagger straight to her heart. There was a hard edge to him, his anger and pain evident without even needing to see his face. It suddenly made her question the rationality of her decision to go to Solairna, the logic that had seemed so sound over a week ago. 

Kahlan watched as he tightened his grip on the balcony railing. Even in the dim light of the moon she could see the muscles of his jaw flexing as he ground his teeth. He was like a tightly wound coil straining against the powerful need for release. She feared how much of his current state was because of her going to Solairna or because of what was going to happen to her if Scai wasn’t stopped.

“Richard…” she softly began, not even knowing what to say next. 

She struggled to find her voice to say more, searching for the words that would make it better, that would make him understand that it had all been for him. She had rehearsed this all the way home from Solairna, but now, standing here – it was all suddenly gone, her mind awash in churning thoughts and emotions that she couldn’t begin to compose. 

She was too exhausted, too drained by all that had taken place. She was wavering ever closer to her breaking point and this wasn’t helping. Spirits, she needed him more than the air she breathed.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to come home and find you gone? To find out what had happened to you and not be able to see you…to hold you?”

Kahlan’s chin fell to her chest with his reproachful words, her eyes falling closed against the wash of tears that abruptly broke free against her crumbling resolve. She swallowed hard in an attempt to rein herself back behind the emotional wall of the Confessor, but it was pointless. She could never truly hide herself from him.

Richard drew a ragged breath, relief and anger in a violent conflict within his soul. Kahlan was here. She was safe, finally home with him where she should always be. Tears of joy threatened to form with the knowledge, but the hurt still lingered along with the horror of what was coming for her if he didn’t do something to prevent it.

He wanted nothing more than to go to her, to kiss her like he’d never kissed her before. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let go, make love to her over and over again as if time was not their enemy. The anguish that he had endured since arriving home, though, wouldn’t allow him to move…not just yet anyway.

“Richard…I’m…so sorry,” she softly began, not making any effort to go to him just yet. He needed some time right now and she wasn’t going to force him to welcome her home. “I never meant…”

“I have been…so worried…” he admitted, interrupting her. “You have no idea the things that I’ve imagined…horrible things happening to you, things that I couldn’t stop because I wasn’t there to help you…to save you and our baby from.”

Kahlan sucked in a shuttering breath, fighting back the sob that sought release. Guilt consumed her heart as tears slipped down her cheeks. This was somehow so much worse than if he had yelled at her. His voice sounded so hurt, so detached at that moment. She longed to feel him near her, to taste his kisses, to be held by him and know once more that he would not allow anything to hurt her.

Hearing her stifled sob, Richard immediately regretted his angry words, his head falling in shame. He just couldn’t bear to lose her, the looming reality of it stealing the very air from his lungs. She was his reason for living, for breathing. Without her, his life was nothing but an empty black void. 

Unable to stand it any longer, he finally turned to face her. Entering their bedchambers, his heart faltered at the sight of her. Her eyes were full of such sorrow as she stared at him, her raven hair falling over one shoulder. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood silently waiting, abruptly looking away from him as he stood in the doorway. The almost imperceptible bump of her belly was now clearly evident, causing grief as well as joy to swarm inside of him.

It was because she was with child…his child that she had been marked by Scai in the first place.

Richard slowly made his way to her, his eyes suddenly moist with tears. Stopping before her, he looked down, taking her hands in his. He noticed all the deep scratches on her fair skin, the cuts she had received from spirits knew what. What had she endured in Solairna?

His thumbs gently brushed back and forth across her knuckles before releasing them. He slowly slipped his hands up into her hair as he studied her face, grasping her firmly and holding her where he wanted her for a long moment. 

And then his lips suddenly met hers in a heated rush of warring emotions as he began to devour her like a starving man, his brow furrowing with the salty taste of her tears on his tongue.

Stunned, Kahlan’s hands tentatively found his face, overwhelmed with the intensity of his passion as well as the thrilling taste of him. He always stirred such a fierce hunger within her that could never be ignored or satisfied for long. She moaned softly as he kissed her, trembling fingers caressing his face and begging for more.

His lips moved along her jaw and over her cheekbone, desperate to taste every inch of her, to know that she was alright. He moved to her ear, his panting breath so very warm against her skin, causing her to shiver with rising need.

“Kahlan…” he softly murmured as he kissed behind her ear, his teeth raking over the sensitive skin. “My Kahlan…” he sighed with overwhelming relief.

Try as she might to contain them, the tears continued to fall. She had failed him, failed her daughters, her family and friends, the people who counted on her the most. Hope had become a fleeting emotion that she had been clinging to, that had been pushing her to put one foot in front of the other.

But standing here in the solitude of their suite alone with him, she knew that it was only a matter of time before Scai would come for her, taking all of this away from her.

“I’m sorry…” she softly gasped, guilt mingling with desire. “I’m…so sorry…Richard…”

“Shhh…” he whispered, his lips desperately searching for hers once more as his nose nuzzled hers. He softly shushed her apologetic pleas between heated kisses, his tongue and lips soothing away her despair.

Seeing her standing there so broken, his anger had been swiftly washed away in the wake of Kahlan’s tears, her anguish tearing through him and dissolving his own hurt. She needed him and he would never turn his back on her. She could do anything in this world to him, betray him in the worst possible way imaginable and still he could never leave her or stop loving her. 

Kahlan possessed him – heart, body, and soul and he never wanted anything more than that, to be completely owned by her and none other.

Kissing a trail down her neck, his lips followed the heated path of his hands as he pushed her jacket off, desperate to be with her again. He kissed along her collarbone, his pulse racing as she fervently began tugging at his shirt.

His lips found her ear again, his voice so deep and husky, so full of steadfast conviction. “You belong to me, Kahlan…not Scai. Never forget that. Ever.”

His words made her knees weak as she grabbed his face and pulled him into another hungry kiss. Her tongue met his in a heated duel setting each other’s blood on fire.

Removing the last of their clothing, Richard knew they had so much they needed to talk about, so many fears and dangers pressing in on them from every side. But he needed this…needed her now. And she obviously needed him too as her teeth raked over his throat, her tongue soothing the sting as her fingers stroked the contours of his chest.

A throaty growl escaped his lips as he picked her up and carried her to their bed. Tonight there was no demon from the Underworld, no deadly temple, no looming devastation. 

Tonight, she was with him and she was his once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 21

He lay on his side with his arm bent under his head, staring at his beautiful wife. He was mesmerized as he drank in the delicate curve of her face, the soft upturn of her lips, her incredibly long eyelashes, the way her hair laid softly against her perfect skin. He could scarcely believe that she was finally here with him. He was so afraid that this was all just a wonderful dream, a fleeting fantasy that would vanish before his eyes.

Last night had been incredibly passionate, charged with such intense emotion as they had made love, a heated exchange of kisses and touches, love and comfort given and received. The feel of her perfect form beneath him last night had been like coming home again, helping to lighten his heavy heart.

Exhausted from her journey, Kahlan had quickly drifted off to sleep afterwards, cradled in the safety of his arms, murmuring his name in her sleep as she nestled deeper into his hold on her. Sleep had finally become a welcoming respite for him as well despite all that was happening because she was here with him, sleeping in his arms where she always should be.

This thing with Scai was affecting her deeply. He had seen it in her eyes last night, sensed it deep in his soul. Whatever was happening to her terrified him to the very core of his being.

Watching her, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to gently run his fingers through her beautiful hair, trying not to wake her but at the same time so desperate to touch her. He loved the silky feel of her raven locks as he ran his fingers through it, the soft little sighs of contentment that always escaped her lips whenever he stroked it. 

He swallowed back the fear that was rising up to choke him, knowing that he was in imminent danger of losing her. Spirits, what he wouldn’t do for this woman, what he wouldn’t do to keep her safe with him where she forever belonged.

Kahlan began to softly stir, murmuring in her sleep as fear suddenly washed over her face. “No…no! Stop!” she screamed, shaking her head as she sat up with a start. She abruptly pulled away from Richard as she scooted towards the edge of the bed.

“Kahlan, it’s alright,” Richard soothed as he quickly sat up and moved towards her.

“Richard?” she whispered, her eyes wide with fear as she anxiously scanned the room.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in confusion as he swiftly pulled her into his arms. 

Still frightened, she resisted his pull at first, but finally relented. She was shaking like a leaf, tears already beginning to form as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

“Kahlan, it’s me…it’s only me,” he murmured into her hair. “There’s no one else here.”

She could only nod against him, hot tears leaking from her eyes and trickling down his chest. She tried to calm herself, to rein in the fear that had gripped her and woke her out of her sleep. She reminded herself that it was Richard who had touched her, not Scai. He was not here, could not hurt her…at least not yet.

“Kahlan, what’s going on? You’re scaring me.”

“Scai…” she whispered, pressing her face even further into his firm chest, desperate to make the terrifying feelings disappear as she tightened her arms around him.

“You can feel him inside of you?” he gasped in horror as she fiercely clung to him.

Richard could feel his anger flame even hotter with the thought of that demon touching or hurting her. He would die before Scai would ever take Kahlan away from him or their daughters.

“Kahlan?” he heatedly said when she didn’t answer, pulling away so he could look at her. “Kahlan, talk to me. What is he doing to you?”

Kahlan’s eyes fell, unable to stand seeing the fear that filled his face. “He…he’s only in my head right now. He taunts me, keeps telling me that he’s coming for me…and that…he’s going to hurt you, take you away from me,” she finally managed to get out through staccato breaths. “I can feel his touch at times…his fingers on my skin…my hair…”

“Kahlan…”

It was the only thing he could manage to say through the blinding rage that suddenly consumed him as he gently took her face in his hands. He closed his eyes, kissing her forehead as she cried, his thumbs capturing her falling tears.

“Can you see him?”

“No, I can only hear him…feel him sometimes,” she shuddered, knowing that she was upsetting him with the things that she was telling him.

“I’m so sorry, Kahlan,” he muttered, at a loss with what to do now. How could he fight an unseen demon from the Underworld?

“It’s not all the time,” she shook her head, her hand finding the side of his face. “He’s just trying to torment me, to remind me that he’s coming for me…for you. 

“I’m so sorry, Richard. I never meant to hurt you. I only left for Solairna because Scai is coming for me. He showed me what he plans on doing once he’s set free. He’s going to destroy everything and he’s going to use me to do it.

“He’s going to take our children away. He…he’s going to hurt you, Richard. I can’t let that happen. I won’t be the one he uses to hurt you. I won’t…”

Richard grabbed her and pulled her back against him, the wild panic in her eyes piercing his heart. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the vision that Scai had made her watch, the way that he was systematically tormenting her, letting her know that he was always there with her.

“I will stop him, Kahlan. I will not allow him to take you away from me,” he promised her, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

“Shota,” Kahlan suddenly said, pulling back to look at him. “I saw Shota. She came to see me on the way home from Solairna. She saw what was coming. She said that the answer is in your hands.”

Stunned, Richard could only stare at her, the prophecy that Nicci had read to him the other day filling his mind. It couldn’t be true; it couldn’t be the only solution to this nightmare. 

_All will be lost unless the prophesied chosen one takes the pure heart’s life…_

He would never do it. No matter what happened, he would never take the life of the one who made his heart beat, take Paige and Priya’s mother away from them. And what about their baby that she carried now?

“Richard, what is it? What’s wrong?” she asked. The look of dread that filled his face suddenly filled the pit of her stomach.

“Nicci came across a prophecy about Scai in a book she found,” he reluctantly told her, knowing it was useless to try and keep it from her. “It said that the only way to stop Scai is for me to take your life.”

Kahlan watched as tears immediately pooled in his eyes, the horror of what he was telling her reflecting there in those warm brown orbs. The pain that permeated his words was written on his face. 

“Richard, it’s alright,” she softly said.

“No, Kahlan…no, it’s not!” he heatedly exclaimed. “I will not take your life! Spirits, it’s all I can do to let go of what I did to you in Kandahar.”

“I know that you will do everything in your power to stop Scai, but if you can’t I want you to promise me that you’ll end my life before I can hurt anyone.”

“Kahlan!” he angrily cried, grabbing hold of her arms. “You can’t ask me to do that. I won’t do it.”

“Richard, listen to me. If we don’t stop this, I will be completely under Scai’s control. I won’t be able to stop myself. I can’t bear the thought of hurting someone, hurting you or our daughters. Please, Richard, I’m begging you.”

Richard stared in horror at her, her words like a thousand daggers. A chill of dread shivered up his spine. This couldn’t really be happening. How could he possibly promise her something like that and yet he knew he could deny her nothing in the end.

“But…Kahlan…I…” he murmured, shaking his head against the sickening thought.

“Please, Richard,” she pleaded. “I need to know that you will end this if it comes down to it.”

His tongue felt thick, his throat constricted with painful knots. All he could do was nod his head in silent agreement as he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing her or their unborn child that she carried.

“You’re asking me to take your life, Kahlan,” he whispered into her hair as he fought back tears. “I feel like I can’t breathe when you’re not with me. What am I going to do if I lose you forever?”

“But what’s my life compared to the world?”

“Kahlan, you are my world. I can’t live without you. I wasn’t alive before I met you and I never want to go back to a life where you no longer exist.”

“I don’t want to leave you either, Richard, but I won’t be the reason that Scai takes you and our daughters away, the reason that he takes over the world.”

“I’m not going to allow it to come to that,” he swore to her. “I will find a way to stop him without losing you or our child.”

She smiled softly as his hand found her abdomen, his fingers caressing their unborn child. All of the fears and anguish that they had just shared suddenly evaporated with the memory of what Shota had told her in the woods the other night.

“Shota told me something else,” she tentatively said, her fingers brushing a strand of hair from his forehead before coming to rest against his cheek as she gazed into his eyes. “We’re not going to have a daughter. You’re going to have a son, Richard.”

“What?” he gasped in shock. “But how? I thought...”

“I know, I did too, but Shota said that you would soon have a son,” she beamed, biting her bottom lip. The joy that abruptly filled his eyes suddenly melted her heart.

“I love you, Kahlan…you mean everything to me,” he replied.

“Forever, my Richard…forever,” she sighed as she moved to straddle his lap, kissing him softly.

Richard gripped her waist with his hands, kissing her with all of the love brimming in his heart. His hand slid down and grasped her thigh, his fingers caressing her skin as he buried his other hand in her hair. 

Kahlan moaned as his tongue began stroking her mouth, her hands roaming over his back and pulling him closer to her until they were skin against skin. She wanted nothing more than this, a life spent with him and their children. She was thrilled to be giving him a son. It was something that she feared never being able to do, but now she was.

Her head fell back, her mouth fell open with a throaty gasp from the fire of his kisses along her throat. She repeatedly ground her hips against him, driving him wild with a mounting need that begged for so much more of her. 

Shifting her hips, she took him inside, arching her back in sheer bliss as he filled her so fully, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips. He peppered her skin with hot kisses as she began to move, the stubble of his whiskers rough against her fair skin.

Kahlan stroked his back, sliding her hands up into his hair and fisting it tightly as she moved over him, relishing in the intimate exchange with her husband. This could be the last time that they would ever have together if Scai broke free from his prison and she was determined to make it unforgettable for him. 

She tightened her hold on him, eliciting a growl that only caused her to move faster. The feel of him joined inside of her caused spikes of pleasure to shoot up her spine and into her brain, his touch setting her entire body on fire.

She tilted her head, her mouth finding his pulse point and sucking on it. A low gasp erupted from his chest as his head fell back in rapture, his breathing hot and ragged as she tugged on his hair. The sound of his panting moans was driving her mad as she increased the movement of her hips, relishing in the pleasure they were able to bring each other, knowing this would likely be the last time spent with him.

“Kah-lan…” he moaned between pants, struggling to catch his breath as sweat trickled down his back. He buried his face in her chest, his fingers kneading her shoulders as he fought to hang on.

“I love you…Richard…” she gasped, her chest heaving.

“Forever…and ever…”

Clutching him to her, Kahlan knew that Scai would never be able to take this from them. This was theirs to share in, to delight in one another, to bring each other to rapture. This…this could never be stolen from them.

Coming with a powerful blast of her magic, Kahlan collapsed against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, Richard coming right after her. Gripping her tightly in his arms, he laid back, taking her with him. Morning was still a couple of hours away.

She hooked her leg over his, resting her head against his chest. Richard softly stroked her back, listening to the united pounding of their hearts as they came down from their combined release. He tilted his head, kissing the top of hers.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Kahlan,” he softly promised her.

“I know,” she murmured, kissing his chest as she drifted off to sleep again, wanting so badly to believe him.

Holding her close, Richard swore to himself that he would personally go to the Underworld if he had to in order to stop Scai before he would take Kahlan’s life. That option was unacceptable.

XXX

“Kahlan, you don’t have to go in there,” he told her, tightening his hold on her hand and pulling her to a stop just outside of the entrance to the temple. He could feel her fear rolling off of her ever since leaving their suite.

“I know, but I need to,” she replied, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

She didn’t want him to know how afraid she truly was. It was beyond terrifying to be at the demon’s mercy, knowing that any moment Scai was going to reach out from the Underworld and snatch her away, have complete power over her every thought, every desire, every action. 

Soon, she would be the instrument and he the musician, forcing her to play a role in his deadly plans.

“I am going to stop him, Kahlan,” he swore to her as if reading her very thoughts, tilting his head to meet her averted gaze.

“I know you will,” she smiled softly.

Richard suddenly pulled her into a fierce hug, burying his face in her hair. “There’s nothing that I won’t do to keep you safe, to keep you with me, Kahlan. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course I do. I love you, Richard,” she replied, pulling back to look at him.

The love that she saw reflecting there in his eyes caused gooseflesh to ripple over her arms, the determined set of his jaw setting her heart to pounding. She ran her fingers tenderly along the side of his face, wanting to memorize every handsome feature, every detail…just in case…

Sensing what she was doing, Richard leaned in, capturing her lips in a heated kiss that stole both their breaths. He pressed his forehead to hers as he tried to rein in his storming emotions.

“I love you too, Kahlan,” he whispered, wanting nothing more at that moment than to take her and their daughters and run away where Scai couldn’t find her.

He took a deep breath in an effort to still the tempest brewing in his soul. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to contain the fury that was tearing him apart on the inside. How much worse would that rage be when he actually needed to use his sword?

Richard shuddered at the thought. He didn’t know if he’d be able to control himself, to stop himself from killing anyone and everyone who got in his way of getting to Kahlan. 

He kept a firm grip on her hand as he turned to lead her into the temple. He wasn’t about to leave her side now until Scai was taken care of.

“Kahlan, my dear!” Zedd cried at the sight of them. “I heard that you had snuck in late last night. So glad that you made it home safely. How’s my great granddaughter doing? I can see that she’s already getting bigger.”

Casting a glance to her side, Kahlan watched as a huge grin broke across her husband’s face, the anguish and fear that had just been there suddenly dissolving. His grip tightened on her hand with the excitement that she knew filled his heart. It brought her inexplicable joy to be able to give him this.

“We’re not having another daughter,” he proudly announced. “We’re having a son.”

“What?” Zedd exclaimed in shock, his mind a sudden flurry of thoughts and worries. “But…but you…”

“Kahlan didn’t have her Confessor’s magic when the baby was conceived so there’s no threat of a male Confessor being born,” Richard reminded them.

“But how do you know it’s a boy and not a girl?” he asked them.

“Shota told me,” Kahlan informed them, her hand falling to rest on her growing belly.

“Shota!” Zedd sneered, his dislike for the witch evident in his voice as well as his face. “She thinks she knows the future and just twists things around to suite her.”

“She came to warn me about Scai and to let us know that we were having a baby boy,” the Mother Confessor explained.

“Well, I’m happy for you both,” Nicci smiled, memories of when she had wanted to give Richard a son rising to the surface.

“Congratulations, my boy,” Zedd smiled, squeezing his grandson’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Zedd,” Richard beamed.

Kahlan knew that Richard would’ve been more than happy with having another little girl, but to be able to give him something that she never would’ve been able to give him before made the heartache of losing her magic all worth it. She would give anything in this world to keep that proud smile on his handsome face.

“Were you able to learn anything in Solairna?” Nicci asked.

“I’m afraid it was worse than we could’ve imagined,” Kahlan grimaced. “Solairna is gone.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 22

“Gone? What in the name of the Creator do you mean by ‘gone’?” Zedd’s wiry eyebrows shut up in shock. “Just the temple or the entire city?”

“I mean the whole city. It’s been completely destroyed,” Kahlan tried to explain, moving to sit down on one of the steps leading up to the platform. “There is nothing there but piles of rock and debris. Not one building or house was left intact.”

“But what could have possibly destroyed an entire city filled with thousands of people?” Zedd demanded to know.

“Scai,” she simply replied.

“Scai is still trapped in the Underworld, Kahlan,” Richard reminded her, more than thankful for that fact. He was going to stay that way too if he had any say in it. “How could he have been the one to destroy Solairna?”

“Solairna is a major center for Scai worship,” Kahlan began, thoughtfully hooking a lock of hair behind her ear. “That is where Darken Rahl went to model this temple after. This room here is identical in every way to the temple at Solairna – the writing on the walls, the platform, even the orb that is fixed in the center of the stone. Every detail has been duplicated here.

“When we finally found the temple, it had been almost completely destroyed just like the rest of the city. The only thing standing was a part of the wall and roof and the platform.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” Zedd mumbled to himself as he listened.

“We found no people – no survivors, no bodies. It was as if everyone had just vanished,” the Confessor continued. “I went up to the top of the platform and that’s when Scai reached out to me again.”

Kahlan paused, her gaze tentatively settling on Richard, watching with regret as his brown eyes hardened in anger with her words. “Inside the clear orb swirled a green glowing light. It began to hum with thousands of voices all crying out to me, all begging at me to help them. Excruciating pain held me frozen in place; I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe.

“And that’s when I realized what had happened. Scai had reached out through that orb and captured every single person in Solairna. He drew them into it, trapping them inside his world.”

Stunned, they all stood staring at her, the ramifications of her story slamming into them like a ton of bricks. Scai was gaining more and more power quicker than any of them had suspected.

“Are you sure?” Richard finally asked, breaking the crushing silence.

“I’m positive, Richard,” she grimly replied. “Those voices crying out to me were the people that had vanished from Solairna. Scai captured them and sucked them into the Underworld with him.”

“But why?” Zedd suddenly exclaimed. “He wants to rule here on earth, not in the Underworld. You said so yourself with the vision he showed you.”

“I know, but he needs them for some reason,” Kahlan shook her head in frustration. “I have a feeling he’s not going to keep them there with him for long, though. He’s preparing them for something.”

“The army,” Nicci suddenly said, causing everyone to turn and look at her. “In the book I showed you, it said that Kahlan would lead an army for Scai. Those people are probably going to be his army that Kahlan will command.”

Richard felt his stomach drop with the sudden connection. It suddenly felt as though the walls were collapsing in on him, crushing the life out of him. He looked down at the floor, suddenly noticing for the first time that the green halo that had once circled the outside of the room was now only scant inches away from reaching the first step of the dais.

Things were falling into place beyond his control and escalating rapidly. Time was running out for Kahlan and for them. If he didn’t find a way to end this now, she could be lost to him within a couple of days.

Kahlan leapt to her feet in horror, her head spinning with the very thought. She suddenly found it difficult to breathe. “I’m supposed to lead Scai’s army?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” Nicci gently replied, coming to stand beside her and placing a comforting hand on her arm. “But we’re not giving up. We’re going to get to the bottom of this before it even comes to that.”

“Would it help if I took her away from here? Back to Aydindril? Westland?” Richard asked.

“No, it doesn’t matter where she is. Scai has marked her soul and will find her no matter where she’s at. You could take her to the Old World or The Wilds for that matter and still he would find her,” Zedd grimly said.

Releasing a ragged breath, Richard ran his hand back through his hair as he wracked his brain for anything that he could possibly do to stop Scai, anything that didn’t require him taking the life that was his very reason for existing. Everything that he thought of seemed so pointless. 

“There has to be a way to stop him,” the Seeker growled with a sneer on his lips. “Have you been able to translate any more from the walls?”

Nicci turned to point at the top of the third wall where Mistress Brenna stood working. “This part has been nothing but songs of adoration and praise to Scai. It’s sickening to read such adulation for pure evil.”

“You haven’t been able to find anything that will keep Scai away from Kahlan?” Richard shot back, his voice rising in proportion to his simmering anger that was set to explode.

“Richard, everyone is doing everything that they can,” Kahlan softly said as she came to stand beside him, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers. “It’ll be alright. We’ll find a way through this just like we always have.”

Seeing the smile that she saved for none other but him on her lips, his thumb affectionately brushing the back of her hand. He feared it would be the last time that he would ever see that beautiful smile that never ceased to cause fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

“We’re not giving up, Richard,” Nicci insisted, heartbroken by the desperation that consumed him. “Scai may think that he has already won, but that overconfidence will be his undoing. This is far from over.”

“Then let’s get back to work and finish this before it goes any further,” he finally said, squeezing Kahlan’s hand before releasing it. 

XXX

Kahlan closed her eyes, drinking in the warmth of the afternoon sun on her face as it shined brightly above her. Sitting within the tranquility of the private garden, she relished in the contentment of having her babies back in her arms again. She had missed her girls so much. They seemed to have practically grown up overnight since she had been gone.

She tightened her hold on Priya, pressing her lips to the top of her head. She lightly ran her fingers through her wispy brown locks, amazed at how much longer her hair had gotten. They were both sitting up on their own now and soon would be crawling before she knew it. 

And they would have a little brother joining them in another five months. She could still hardly wrap her mind around the reality of it. Every part of her life with Richard had been nothing short of miraculous and amazing in every way since meeting him that day in his woods. He had given her love that she thought she’d never have, the life that only belonged in fairy tales and legends.

Reaching out, Priya grabbed hold of a lock of Kahlan’s hair, holding it tightly in her little fist. Kahlan carefully worked it free from her daughter’s grasp, grateful that Richard had practically forced her into leaving the temple for a while this afternoon to spend some time with their girls. 

No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he could still see what all of this was doing to her, how it was wearing her down. And he knew that seeing their daughters would lift her spirits.

She felt like she was on the verge of falling apart at the seams. She didn’t know what was more terrifying – not knowing when Scai was going to take control of her or the terrible atrocities that she was sure to commit, the innocent lives that would be destroyed all because of her.

She had made Richard promise to take her life if it became necessary in order to keep Scai from escaping the Underworld, but she knew deep down that he wouldn’t follow through with it. She had seen the immense pain that had filled his eyes when she had asked him, how much it hurt him that she wanted him to do it.

If the tables were turned, though, would she be able to take his life?

She already knew the answer in her heart without having to think about it. Taking his life would mean the end of hers. She had done it once when she had been confessed by Nicci. It had nearly killed her inside. She knew that she’d never be able to do it again.

She watched Paige sitting in the grass beside her, her tiny fist curiously grabbing at the bright green blades and yanking hard, almost causing her to fall backward before righting herself. Kahlan could see so much of Richard in the inquisitive expression on her little face, at the wonder that filled her warm brown eyes as she stared at the blades of grass that now lay broken free in the palm of her small hand.

Kahlan never felt more joy or peace as when she was with her family. It made her heart swell to see such distinctive traits from both her and Richard in them. Their girls were so perfect in every way, more so when she could see her husband in them. Panic surged through her at the thought of anything ever happening to them.

Holding up Priya high above her, Kahlan shoved the thought aside, smiling at the way her fist found her mouth, sucking on it until drool began to escape from the corner. Priya began kicking her legs excitedly as Kahlan leaned in to kiss her tummy, a squeal escaping her daughter’s lips and filling her ears with the sweet sound.

_“So very beautiful…just like their mother…”_

Kahlan froze in horror at the vile intrusion, at the nearness to her daughters. The depravity of his voice caused an icy shiver to suddenly race through her as she quickly looked about her, knowing deep down that he wasn’t really there.

_“They will belong to me too…as well as the baby you carry in your womb…”_

“You will not take my children!” she sneered to no one, drawing Priya closer to her, her other arm wrapping around Paige. She cringed at the feel of his hand suddenly cupping her abdomen, touching her where her son grew within her.

_“Soon, you will willingly give me everything I want and so very much more, Kahlan Rahl…”_

Tears leaked from the corners of eyes, her body trembling with rage. “Richard and I will stop you before you can hurt our children,” she seethed. “And I will take my own life to keep you from using me to hurt anyone!”

_“You cannot defeat me…not even the great Richard Rahl can stop me…”_

Sensing her mother’s sudden anguish, Priya began to fuss and cry, Paige joining in as well in a frightened chorus. Kahlan attempted to soothe them as she fought to restrain her own panic. She clutched her daughters to her, attempting to shield them from the demon.

“Don’t you dare hurt Richard!” she hissed with deadly intent, her heart pounding in her chest. “I will not let you hurt him or our children!”

_“They are the price that you will pay for all that you and your husband has done to prevent the Keeper’s release.”_

“I will fight you with my last breath,” she screamed into the air.

 _“I am gaining more power every day, Kahlan Rahl,”_ he purred deeply in her ear as invisible fingers brushed along her jaw. _“Just watch…”_

Kahlan sat silently, holding her breath as she waited. Her anxious gaze darted about the private sanctuary of the garden that had just been invaded by the right hand of the Keeper. She gently rocked back and forth in an attempt to sooth her daughters, leaning down and kissing their heads.

“It’s alright, sweethearts,” she softly soothed. “Mommy is right here.”

Just then, the ground began to tremble beneath her, the trees shaking around her. Leaves began to fall like emerald rain as branches broke free. A fierce blast of wind shot through the garden as the blue sky above suddenly turned to an angry gray.

“I told you…You cannot stop me, Kahlan Rahl…”

Kahlan squeezed her eyes shut against the haunting voice that seized her mind and caused sharp pain to shot through her. She was defenseless against him. And he was becoming more powerful, his touch and his voice growing stronger.

“Stop!” Kahlan screamed above the gale that suddenly surrounded her.

Frightened, Paige and Priya cried as they buried their faces in the safety of their mother’s chest. Kahlan quickly picked up her girls and began to run as the ground continued to shake violently for what seemed an eternity.

Thunder began to roll as streaks of lightning tore across the sky and struck the earth. Trees cracked violently, split apart by the bolts of lightning. Kahlan dodged falling branches and limbs, holding her daughters close against her.

She had to get out of here, get her girls to safety. She had to find Richard.

XXX

Richard closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The tedious task of translating was beginning to drive him mad. There had to be something, anything that he could do to make this go faster. Time was just as great an enemy as Scai was at that moment.

His hand fell to the hilt of his sword, the magic infused within it warming his blood as it coalesced in his soul. He felt the familiar calming rush that always came when he touched his sword, his mind focusing as he studied the words scrawled out before him. 

This was getting them nowhere. They hadn’t been able to learn anything yet that he could use to keep Scai where he was at and away from Kahlan.

As desperate as he was to stay by her side at all times in order to keep her safe, he could see the obvious affect that all of this was having on her. The fatigue that veiled her face, the constant fear that filled her eyes was continually clawing at his heart.

He felt so powerless to make it better for her.

He had finally forced her to leave for a little while, to spend some time with their girls out in the garden where he knew they would still be safe. He wanted so badly to be with the three of them right now, but he had to keep searching for a way to stop all of this without having to take Kahlan’s life.

That was not only unimaginable; it was not even an option in his mind. He refused to even entertain the thought.

The sound of Zedd and Nicci arguing softly unexpectedly broke through his tortured thoughts. Turning, he could see them both growing more agitated with each other by the moment.

“And I think we should wait,” Nicci firmly said, planting her hands on her hips as she glared back at the Wizard.

“But if we wait any longer, it could be next to impossible to contain her,” Zedd spat out in frustration, folding his lanky arms obstinately across his chest.

“I can handle her, Zedd.”

“Scai will no doubt supply her with powerful magic from the Underworld. How do you plan on stopping that when it happens?”

“I have both additive and subtractive magic, remember?”

“What are you two arguing about?” Richard finally interrupted them as he came to stand between them.

“Tell him your plan, Wizard,” Nicci fumed.

Zedd shot the sorceress a heated glare before calming himself to answer his grandson. “Richard, I think we may have to consider the need to keep Kahlan in a room surrounded by magic.” 

“No…no, Zedd. I’m not locking her up,” he firmly said, his anger rising with the thought. “She’s not a criminal. Besides, she’s with child...my child. I’m not locking my own wife away in a dungeon cell while we search for a way to stop this just because we’re afraid of what she may or may not do.”

“I’m not saying we lock her away in the dungeon and throw away the key, Richard,” Zedd threw up his hands in exasperation. “I love Kahlan like my own granddaughter, but we are running out of time. We have to start thinking of alternate plans until we can find the answers that we need.

“Besides, it would be for her protection as well as ours until we can figure this thing out. I don’t want anything to happen to her or for her to get hurt when Scai takes control of her.”

“No, I’m not going to listen to this,” Richard adamantly shook his head, his hands balling into fists with the anguish pounding through him. “Kahlan already tried to force me into promising to take her life if it came down to it. It’s the only promise that I’m going to refuse to keep for her.”

“Richard, she’s already told us that she plans on taking her own life if she feels that Scai is gaining control over her,” Nicci informed him, her heart sinking as rage suddenly flamed in his eyes.

“She what?” Richard hissed, his chest constricting with the news.

“She’s terrified of losing control to him, of being a mercenary and taking innocent lives. Scai showed her how he plans to use her to help him destroy life, starting with yours and your children,” the sorceress said.

“I will not allow her to take her own life,” he spat out through gritted teeth. “This is crazy! This can’t be happening!”

Suddenly, a loud rumbling rolled through the temple, the ground shaking violently. They quickly crouched to the floor to keep from falling, looking to the ceiling expecting to see it about to cave in on them.

“What’s happening?” Richard asked in panic.

“It’s Scai,” Nicci yelled above the loud rumbling thunder. “This is what happened when he first marked Kahlan’s soul.”

“Kahlan…” he gasped before racing towards the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 23

Richard shot through the palace like a deadly arrow seeking its target, his heart in his throat as he leapt over a fallen chair blocking his path. It felt as if the world had been turned upside down as he raced up steps and through corridors to get to his wife and children.

Panicked cries from staff filled his ears, sounds of crashing furniture and falling artwork surrounding him but he ignored it. He was consumed only with getting to Kahlan and his daughters. Nothing else mattered more in this world to him than them.

His mind was awash in fear and tormented thoughts as he finally flew through the open glass doors and entered the gardens. What he saw stretched out before him momentarily froze him dead in his tracks.

The once pristinely kept garden looked as if a pack of gars had torn straight through it, destroying everything in its path. Bushes and plants had been ripped straight out of the ground. Smoke as well as smoldering flames curled up from trees that had been split in two by lightning, branches littering the ground as leaves whipped about in the fierce wind that enveloped it.

The gray sky above was aflame with the lightning that filled it as thunder roared in his ears. How did a day that started out with a cloudless blue sky turn into this utter chaos?

“Kahlan!” he screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran through the garden, rain suddenly pelting his face as he narrowly avoided a falling tree.

He ran past rows of hedges and rose bushes, obscure species of trees that he’d never seen that had been brought here from faraway places. Every second that ticked by felt like an hour as the sky continued to flash and the ground shook. It was as if the Underworld had erupted right inside the Lord Rahl’s private garden.

Every pounding step of his boots caused more panic to flood his system. He wiped the rain from his face, raking his fingers back through his wet hair as he broke through a mangled row of boxwoods, his gaze frantically searching the devastation for any sign of her. 

That was when he finally spotted her, his terror suddenly evaporating at the sight of her.

Her head was lowered against the sheet of rain that assaulted her, her white Confessor’s dress wet and muddy, clinging to her like a second skin. Her dark hair was stuck to her shoulders, his daughters huddled close against her chest. Even from here he was he could hear their frightened wail above the fierce storm.

Lightning abruptly cracked across the sky again, splitting the heavens once more. A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the ground right in front of Kahlan causing her to instantly jump back out of the way.

“Kahlan!” 

Panic tore straight through him like the lightning that streaked across the sky as thick black smoke suddenly blocked her from his view. Her name split the air, desperate to reach her as the falling rain at last began to clear away the smoke. 

He finally saw her standing there, coughing against the thick smoke as she shielded their girls from the smoldering flames and the debris that spun in cyclones around her.

Richard ran to her, immediately wrapping his arms around her, holding her briefly before releasing her and taking Paige from her arms. Just like that, the ground abruptly stopped trembling, the rain and lightning disappearing just as suddenly as it had begun. The clouds instantly cleared and the sun shone brightly in the sky just as it had been a few minutes ago.

He pulled back, his hand finding the side of her face as he gazed deeply into her beautiful eyes. “Are you alright?” he asked between exerted pulls for air. His eyes roamed over her, finally falling on the blood that soaked the sleeve of her dress.

Seeing his frantic gaze settle on her shoulder, Kahlan turned her head to find blood blossoming on her upper arm. “It’s alright…” she softly shook her head. “We need to get the girls inside.”

Snatching up her hand, he quickly led her back inside the Palace, brushing his lips to the top of his daughter’s head as she cried. His heart melted as Paige snuggled closer into her father’s protective hold on her, burying her face in the crook of his neck as her cries softened into hiccoughing sniffles.

“Richard! Kahlan!” Cara called as she ran towards them, Zedd and Nicci following right behind her. “Are you alright?”

“Kahlan’s hurt,” Richard said, handing Paige to the Mord’Sith before turning and taking Priya from Kahlan’s arms.

“Hi, Princess,” the Seeker sweetly greeted his second daughter, kissing her on the cheek before handing her over to her great grandfather.

He quickly turned back to Kahlan, immediately drawing her into his arms and holding her against him as he fought back the anguish that had welled up inside of him. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he drew back, kissing her forehead and thanking the good spirits again that she was alive and safe once more...at least for the moment.

“Let me take a look at your arm,” he murmured as he released his hold on her.

“Richard, it’s just a little cut,” Kahlan insisted with a frown. “I tried to keep a falling tree limb from hitting the girls. I just didn’t get out of the way in time.”

Ignoring her, he gently parted the large tear in the sleeve of her dress, exposing the nasty gash that was obviously not a small cut like she had tried to claim. It could have been so much worse than this and it made his stomach churn.

“Here, let me take a look,” Nicci said as she came to stand beside them.

“What happened out there?” Zedd asked, patting his great granddaughter on the back as he bounced her in his arms.

“Scai spoke to me again,” Kahlan snapped, shuddering with the terror that still lingered, the anger that burned within her. Scai had come so close to hurting her daughters.

“What did he say?” Richard asked, trying to keep his rage in check. Now was not the time to lose control.

“It doesn’t matter, Richard,” Kahlan bit out with a venomous sting, jerking her arm away from Nicci as her fear abruptly exploded inside of her. “It’s just the same as before…same as it’s always been!

“He’s going to take you and our children away from me and there’s nothing that anyone can do to stop it!”

Kahlan abruptly turned and ran down the hall, needing to get away from them right now. She couldn’t bear to look at their daughters knowing how close they had come to being injured all because of her. She couldn’t stand to gaze into Richard’s beautiful brown eyes and know that it was only a matter of time before she hurt him, before he was taken away from her. She couldn’t look at her friends and know that she was on the verge of failing them, destroying their lives like she would help destroy the world.

“Kahlan!” Richard yelled as he took off after her. “Stop!”

Kahlan kept running despite his pleas, tears spilling down her cheeks, wishing that the floor would just split open and swallow her whole. She couldn’t take this anymore, the not knowing when or how slowly driving her mad.

Maybe that was Scai’s plan along, to drive her completely insane so she wouldn’t be able to fight him by the time he escaped. All she knew was that she had to leave, to get away from here before someone she loved got hurt.

A strong hand wrapping around her forearm pulled her to an abrupt stop. She spun around only to find herself staring into Richard’s dark raptor gaze. She was locked in his powerful arms, unable to move, unable to run away from him anymore.

“Kahlan…stop…” he heatedly insisted, his chest heaving as he forced her to look at him.

He held her fast in his arms, her chest pressed against his. His lips were hovering so close to hers, his hot breath pulsating against her face. His nearness, the intensity in his eyes caused desire to coalesce in her core, but she pushed it all aside. She could never have him again. 

“Richard, let me go!” she angrily demanded him. “It’s not safe to be near me! Our daughters, Zedd, Cara and Nicci…you…no one is safe around me!”

“I am never letting you go,” he yelled, tightening his hold on her as she struggled to break free. “I love you and I will not let you go no matter what happens, no matter you do. You can’t run away from me, Kahlan.”

“I love you…so much I can barely breathe sometimes…that’s why I can’t be around you anymore,” she cried, suddenly clutching the flaps of his shirt in her fists. “I can’t stand the thought of hurting you, Richard!”

“You won’t hurt me, Kahlan,” he adamantly insisted as his fury stormed, his desperation to make her understand rising. “And even if you did, I don’t care. As long as you’re with me, we can find a way through this, but I can’t do it without you. I won’t survive without you.”

“He’s getting stronger, Richard,” she yelled, squeezing her eyes against the onslaught of tears. “I can feel him…inside of me. His voice…it’s getting louder. I can’t get him out of my head. 

“He placed his hand on my womb, told me that he’s going to take our son. He wants our daughters for himself. Spirits, he wants you! And I can’t fight him anymore. I’m so terrified because he’s going to win…he’s going to win…and there’s nothing I can do to protect you!”

Richard stared at her in stunned silence, feeling so helpless to take away her anguish and her fears. He knew that she had faith in him, trusted him to protect her, but Scai was eating away at that confidence. She was giving up. And he couldn’t bear to see her give up on him.

“Kahlan, you are the strongest woman I have ever known,” he told her, his chest rising and falling heavily with the intensity of his anger. “You can fight him. Promise me that you’ll fight him, Kahlan. Promise me!”

Kahlan’s head fell, sobs wracking her body. His powerful grip on her arms was the only thing holding her up now. She had nothing left. She shook her head against his plea. He should just take her life now and be done with it once and for all.

“I can’t…please, Richard…just end it now before it’s too late. I’m begging you…please…”

“I will not take your life, Kahlan!” he shouted at her, shaking her a little more forcefully than he had intended to, but his anger and his love for her far outweighed any measure of logic that he possessed at that point. “You will fight him, Kahlan Rahl! You will fight him for yourself, for our children…you’ll fight him for me because I can’t live without you! Do you hear me? I can’t live without you, Kahlan!”

Exhausted, she collapsed against his chest, clutching his shirt as she sobbed. “I’m so scared,” she cried. “I can’t lose you…please, Richard…I can’t…”

He pressed his lips against the top of her head, cradling her in his arms. Tears escaped his eyes with the weight of her sorrow coupled with the intensity of his own. Scai was tearing them apart and there wasn’t anything he could do to keep it from happening.

XXX

“How is she?”

“Not good,” Richard drew a ragged breath, sinking down onto the steps of the dais. “She’s drawn into herself. She’s not talking to me now, won’t even let me touch her. She refuses to hold Paige or Priya. She’s so terrified that she’s going to hurt us.”

“I’m sorry, Richard,” Nicci softly said, settling down on the step beside him. “I wish there was something more I could do or say to make this better for you.”

“I know,” he replied, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands. “I feel so powerless. I never should’ve insisted that she go out there with the girls. Now, she won’t even go near them.”

“Richard, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have possibly known that Scai was capable of this now, that he had gained that much power.”

“No, but if I would’ve kept her with me, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt,” he shook his head. “I can’t even keep him from touching her…violating her…”

Nicci shivered at the intensity of the rage that filled him as his voice trailed off. She had a terrible feeling this was not going to end well. She feared that Richard was going to be faced with the horrific choice of taking Kahlan’s life or allowing Scai to escape. Whether he chose to believe in prophecy or not, it was going to come down to that.

It crushed her to watch what all of this was doing to them…to him. She couldn’t bear to see him hurting so deeply like this. Physically ripping his heart out right now probably would hurt him less than what he was going through right now.

“We’re not giving up. No matter what happens, we’ll find a way to get Kahlan back and defeat Scai.”

Richard slowly nodded his head as he finally turned to look at her. “Do you know how hard it is to watch the person that you love more than anything suffer and not be able to do a damn thing about it?”

Gazing into his eyes swimming with such heated emotion, Nicci could feel her heart begin to race. She reached out a hand, gently cupping the side of his face. “I’m afraid that I do,” she softly replied, lost in the brown depths that revealed his soul.

Richard smiled sadly, knowing how she truly felt about him despite the fact he couldn’t return her love the way that she wanted or needed. “You’re a good friend, Nicci. I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

“No, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve to be counted as your friend,” she said, her thumb tenderly brushing along his cheekbone briefly before her hand and her gaze both fell away from his handsome face.

He quickly captured her hand, squeezing it tightly, causing her to look back at him. “You deserve so much more than you give yourself credit for.”

Nicci averted her eyes, warmth rising to her cheeks with the desire for him that was now pulsating through her veins. Spirits, she loved him so much it almost hurt sometimes.

“Have Garren and Cara been able to find anything in the other books I found?” Nicci asked, clearing her throat and mentally shaking herself back to the stark reality that his heart fully belonged to another.

“No, not yet; just more of the same,” he grimaced as he released her hand. He suddenly leapt to his feet, pacing back and forth before her. “What am I going to do, Nicci? I can’t take Kahlan’s life and I can’t find a way to keep Scai from taking her away from me. Any way that I try to look at it, I always end up losing her. I can’t live with that outcome…I won’t.”

“I know, but you are going to have to consider it,” she pushed a little, not wanting to test his fury, but needing him to see that it was a decision he was going to have to make very soon.

She watched as he came to a sudden stop, his head dropping with the weight of his anguish. She wanted so desperately to take him into her arms and hold him, to shelter him from the horror that they all knew was coming.

“I can’t do it, Nicci,” he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. “I just…not my Kahlan…”

His body began to tremble, his fists clenching and unclenching as he battled the rage and grief storming inside of him. Nicci quickly made her way to him, wrapping her arms around him. He willingly relaxed into her embrace, heartbroken and exhausted.

He felt like a blind man lost in a sandstorm on the Azrith Plains with no idea where he was going where he had just come from. He wrapped his arms around the sorceress, clinging to her for dear life. He needed answers and he needed them now.

“Richard, I would take Kahlan’s place in a heartbeat if I could,” Nicci softly said, feeling him begin to regain some control.

“I know, but that wouldn’t make the decision to take your life any easier. Sacrificing anyone’s life isn’t the answer.”

Nicci pulled back, releasing him. “You need to get some sleep, Richard. It’s very late and you look exhausted,” she frowned. “Besides, you need to be with Kahlan right now. Even though she’s scared after what happened this afternoon, she still needs you. I promise I’ll send for you if I find anything.”

Watching her for a moment, he finally nodded his head in agreement. “Just for a few hours and then I’ll come back. If we don’t find any answers here, I have no idea where to even begin to look again,” he grimly said, his eyes scanning over the walls.

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. Until then, get some sleep. Zedd and I can handle this for now.”

Richard turned, leaving Nicci in the temple. Walking past the massive dais that sat in the middle of the room, he felt his anger turn to liquid fire in his veins. He wanted nothing more than to slam his sword into that vile platform, smashing that orb and destroying the entire temple.

In the end, though, he knew that it could only end up sealing Kahlan’s fate and costing him more than he could begin to imagine.

XXX

Entering their bedchambers, Richard unbuckled his scabbard and removed his sword, tossing it gently into a nearby chair. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the sleeping beauty that lay in his bed as he silently undressed, mesmerized by her despite the sadness that veiled her face even in her sleep.

Pulling back the covers, he slid in next to her, careful not to wake her and yet fighting the powerful pull to wrap his body around her and shield her from all that was about to happen. He wanted so desperately to take her place, to be the one that Scai would use instead of her.

Inching a little closer to her, he laid his head on his pillow, his eyes roaming over her hair, the paleness of her skin in the wash of the moonlight, the delicate curve of her shoulder blades that he loved to kiss when they made love. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin with his fingers, to taste her lips and to feel her heartbeat beneath the palm of his hand as he held her against him, but he knew that she wouldn’t let him. 

Returning to their suite this afternoon after the storm in the garden, he had tried to hold her again, to kiss her, but she had swiftly pulled away from him, not wanting him to touch her or be near her. It had shattered his heart despite understanding her fears.

He knew that she was terrified, but he was sacred too. He needed her to survive and suddenly pulling away from him like this was only making it worse. 

“I love you, Kahlan,” he softly murmured, closing his eyes against the tears that began to form.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 24

The sound of his daughter’s crying cut through the foggy web that sleep had woven in his brain, alerting him to the fact that something was wrong. He opened his eyes to find himself all alone, the other side of the bed empty, the satin sheets disheveled. He quickly looked around the room finding no sign of his wife.

Getting up, he slipped his sleeping pants on before going to check on his girls. He had no idea where Kahlan was but he was going to find out shortly.

Opening the door to the nursery, he found Priya sitting up in her crib, tears streaming down her face that was red from crying. Her little arms immediately reached up at the sight of him, wanting so badly to be held by the one that she instinctively knew would keep her safe. 

“Hey, there,” he softly cooed, reaching in and gently picking her up. “What’s the matter, Princess? Did you have a bad dream?”

She immediately buried her face in Richard’s chest as he patted her back, shushing her cries. He rested his cheek against the top of her head as he left the nursery, softly closing the door behind him so as not to wake her thankfully still sleeping sister.

Priya sniffled as she snuggled deeper into his protective hold as Richard searched for signs of where Kahlan could have gone. Her pack still lay where she had dropped it when she had come home, her boots sitting next to it. Panic rose like a building tidal wave within his soul, suddenly remembering what Nicci and Zedd had told him about Kahlan wanting to take her own life if necessary to stop this.

She couldn’t…she wouldn’t do that to him, to their daughters. He shook his head against the horrifying thought.

Turning, he noticed the balcony doors open, his heart faltering. Warily making his way to the balcony, he found Kahlan sitting in a chair with her knees pulled up under her chin lost in her thoughts. Her shoulder was purple now from where the tree limb had hit her, the gash visible even in the fading light of the disappearing moon.

“Kahlan,” he gently said, sitting down in the chair next to her as he propped Priya against his shoulder. “Are you alright?”’

After several long moments, she finally, slowly turned to look at him, the sorrow in her eyes like twin daggers piercing his heart. There was so much pain swimming in those blue depths that he suddenly forgot to breathe.

“This…” she nodded her head towards the devastation that spread out before them, the once beautiful garden that would take weeks to repair. “This is almost as bad as Solairna. We were fortunate. They were not.”

“Kahlan, I…”

“He’s getting stronger,” she whispered as a single tear abruptly broke free, glistening in the moonlight as it slid down her pale cheek.

“Kahlan,” he murmured, cupping the side of her face. He was stunned by how cool her skin was to his touch, but the thought quickly passed as she unexpectedly tilted her head and melted into his hand, her eyes momentarily closing as a soft sigh floated from her lips.

But then she suddenly tensed, seeming to check herself as she quickly pulled away from him. He leaned forward, following her, his hand settling on the back of her neck and keeping her close.

“Don’t Richard…” she admonished him with a furrowed brow, disengaging herself from his hold and drawing further away from him. “It’s not safe…I’m not safe.”

“Kahlan, you’re not going to hurt me or our daughters,” he heatedly replied. “Priya was crying and you didn’t even go to her.”

“I couldn’t,” she adamantly shook her head, her voice sounding dead even to her ears. “It’s too dangerous for me to be around them. I’ll only end up hurting her.”

Richard held up Priya to Kahlan as his daughter reached down to grab her toes, a smile lighting her face. “She is our daughter, Kahlan. I refuse to believe that you could ever hurt our children.”

Priya giggled and drooled, her blue eyes brightening at the sight of her mother. Richard watched as a faint smile ghosted over Kahlan’s face as she stared at her, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She slowly began to reach for her baby girl, but Priya suddenly began to scream and cry as Kahlan touched her.

Priya kicked her legs and swung her little arms, stiffening her body as she fought to stay with her father. Her wailing grew fierce, causing Kahlan to immediately draw back as if she had been burned. 

And then it was gone. The sheer joy of seeing her daughter turned into fear and heartache in Kahlan’s eyes.

Richard pulled his daughter back, cradling her in his arms and holding her close against him once more. She immediately settled back down, her tears ceasing as she relaxed into his hold. Staring up at him in wonder, Priya reached up in an attempt to grab hold of the scruff on his jaw as if nothing had just happened.

“She doesn’t want me anyway,” she murmured as she looked away, heartbroken. “She knows that I’m not safe, that I can no longer protect her.”

“Kahlan, that’s not it at all,” he replied with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart. “She’s a baby. The only thing that she knows is that her parents love her more than anything in his world and will do everything to keep her safe.”

Kahlan wrapped her arms tightly around her drawn up legs, making herself as small as possible. She couldn’t bear to look at either of them, the pain it created inside of her too intense to withstand.

Richard watched her for several moments as she withdrew even further from him, the unbearable chasm of fear that Scai had created between them widening by the second. He was losing her in more ways than one and the vile demon hadn’t even truly escaped from his prison yet.

Swallowing past the thick knot in his throat, he finally stood to his feet. Leaning over, he tenderly kissed the top of her head. “I’m not giving up, Kahlan,” he firmly said. “Whether you like or not, I will not let you give up either. I will carry you through this, my love.”

He turned and walked back into the bedchambers, leaving her alone once more on the balcony as he took Priya back to her crib. Kahlan drew a shuddering breath as she fought back the rush of tears that battled for escape.

Scai was growing stronger. She could feel it inside of her, feel his presence becoming more intense. And even though so young, Priya had obviously sensed it too. He was beginning to fill her with thoughts that made her blood run cold, visions of what was about to come a constant parade in her mind’s eye.

Nicci’s revelation that she would lead Scai’s army had been devastating to learn. It went beyond imagination that she would ever do something so horrific, that she was capable of going against everything that she’d ever believed in and fought for.

But Scai… 

He would control her every move, her every thought, her every word. Everything that she was, everything that she did and believed in would be twisted and warped into some perverted sense of justice that was nothing but pure evil.

Every part of her, every fiber of her being that had belonged to Richard since the day she met him would soon belong to another. And that thought alone made her want to end her life right now.

XXX

“What else have you learned?”

“Reports are still coming in, but it appears that the majority of the damage took place in the garden of the People’s Palace or within the Palace itself,” Holland reported.

Richard nodded, grateful at least for that. Unfortunately, the most destruction had taken place where his wife and daughters had been at the time the chaos had erupted. It had been a deliberate attack on them by Scai. It made his legs weak to even dwell on that thought.

“Divide up the work details as needed to take care of any damage throughout the city,” Richard said.

“Aye, my Lord,” Holland bowed his head with a fist to his heart before taking his leave.

Richard continued making his way down to the temple, anxious to get back to find the answers that they needed to stop this mess. He had only slept for a few hours before Priya had woken him. After putting his daughter back to bed, he had gotten dressed, leaving Kahlan out on the balcony alone. He had left instructions with Mistress Rachel to keep an eye on her for him, worried about the hopelessness and despair his wife had spiraled into.

This enemy wasn’t one that he could fight physically or stop with his sword. Not even his powerful magic as a War Wizard which was still unpredictable at best seemed to be able to help him save Kahlan now. The future had never seemed bleaker. 

And it didn’t help that Kahlan was pulling away from him. It only made the torment inside that came with watching her suffer that much more difficult to bear.  
Entering the temple, Richard found Zedd and Mistress Brenna on the far side of the room working at translating the third wall. Approaching them, he noticed the green tint of the stone floor was now less than an inch away from the dais, causing his heart to momentarily stop dead in his chest.

Zedd turned to find his grandson standing still as stone by the alter, his narrowed gaze focused on the green floor. His jaw was clenched tight, his face a mask of pure rage. 

“Richard, it’s not over yet,” the Wizard cautiously reminded him. “Focus on the solution and not the problem.”

“It’s difficult when the problem is glaring directly in your face,” he spat out.

“I know, but it’s not going to do Kahlan or any of us any good for that matter if we lose our heads now.”

“I want Scai to break free, Zedd. I want him unleashed from the Underworld so I can have the satisfaction of making him suffer for what he’s done to Kahlan before I send him crawling back into his hole.”

“Richard, you don’t mean that,” Zedd gasped as he came to stand beside him, the fury that flashed in his grandson’s brown eyes triggering gooseflesh. “I know you’re furious, but allowing that wicked beast to escape his pit isn’t the answer to all of this. How many lives would suffer because he was free before we were able to banish him back to the Underworld? And that’s ‘if’ we are able to.”

“And how much more does Kahlan and my baby have to suffer because of that monster?” he hissed. “I haven’t been able to stop him with him in the Underworld. Maybe the answer is to let him escape.”

“Everything we have found points to there being no hope if he gets lose – no hope at all,” Zedd reemphasized his last words, dragging them out slowly to make him understand. “Our greatest hope is stopping him before he gets his claws hooked in this world.”

“He already has, Zedd!” Richard exclaimed in exasperation. “He’s hooked his claws in Kahlan and I don’t know how to set her free!”

“Cara and Garren think that they may have found something.” 

“What is it?”

“I don’t know yet, but Nicci went up to find out. She said that she’d let me know as soon as she finds out anything,” he told him. “How’s Kahlan holding up?”

“Not well,” he shook his head, rubbing his eyes wearily as he attempted to clamp down on the anger that pounded through his veins. “Scai is breaking her down. She’s so terrified of hurting us that she won’t leave the balcony of our bedchambers. She just sits there, staring out over the garden that Scai tore apart, waiting for him to come for her.

“She’s given up, shut down. I can’t get her to fight any more.”

“I can’t say as though I blame her,” Zedd sadly replied. “Spirits know that we only understand a small fraction of what she’s truly going through, everything that he has forced her to see and feel.”

A wave of nausea rolled through the Seeker with that thought. He knew that Kahlan had not told him everything, keeping a majority of it to herself in order to spare him the horrifying details.

“One way or another, I’m going to end this today,” he heatedly declared.

XXX

_“It’s time, Kahlan Rahl…”_

Kahlan stiffly raised her head, groggily looking about her through sleepy eyes. She had fallen asleep curled up in the chair out on the balcony, but she had no idea how long ago that was. She remembered Richard coming out to let her know that he was returning to the temple, telling her how much he loved her.

He had leaned down, stroking her hair and kissing her softly on the forehead before leaving her alone once more. She had murmured her love in return, but she wasn’t certain that he had even heard her.

She slowly unfolded her legs out from under her, straightening her limbs as she stretched. Stiffness had settled into every joint and muscle, her right shoulder throbbing mercilessly. She knew she should’ve allowed Nicci to heal it, but all she had wanted to do was to escape. Nothing else had mattered at that point but running away from them, to draw the danger away from those she loved most.

It was the least she could do, sacrificing herself for her husband, her children, her friends. 

She tentatively stood to her feet, testing her legs to make sure they would hold her up after being curled into a ball for so long. She couldn’t even remember now what had awakened her. She stood still for a moment listening for her daughters.

Peaceful silence was all that greeted her.

Getting cleaned up and dressed, Kahlan couldn’t shake the powerful pull that tugged on her soul, silently telling her that she needed to go down to the temple. She didn’t know why, but she felt such an overwhelming desire to go there, to see Richard.

She knew that she couldn’t be near him until this was resolved, but she needed to see him…had to see him. Now.

Running a quick brush through her hair, she peeked her head into the nursery to find Katrina there already this morning. Her daughters were thankfully still sleeping. She didn’t think she could bear to look into their beautiful little faces and see how much they feared her now. She couldn’t withstand that again.

She quickly made her way through the Palace and towards the temple, her need to see Richard becoming an overpowering demand with every strike of her boot against the marble floor. She had felt such a need many times before, but this was different somehow, stemming from somewhere else inside of her.

She could feel Mistress Rachel following close behind, but she ignored her. She couldn’t be slowed down. Not now, not when she needed to see her husband so desperately.

Thinking of him, Kahlan quickened her pace, the deep-seated need to see him swiftly burning through her like a wildfire through grassland. She couldn’t move fast enough, couldn’t get to him soon enough. Nothing mattered but being in that temple and seeing Richard.

All other thoughts fell away except for him, all worries and fears suddenly evaporating with the thought of being in his presence once again. She didn’t know what had come over her. She hadn’t wanted him to touch her, to be anywhere near her and now she was so consumed with being with him that she could barely put one foot in front of the other.

She had to see him, had to have him now. Her desire was suddenly insatiable as she sprinted down the steps, relieved that Rachel hadn’t tried to stop her or slow her down. She feared how she would react if someone got in the way of seeing her husband right now.

Perspiration broke across her brow with the need for him that smoldered within her, her hunger for him causing warmth to coalesce within her core and touch her cheeks. She prayed that he was alone, that no one would interrupt them.

Breathless, she breezed through the entrance, relieved to have finally reached her destination. She swiftly turned, closing the door and latching it behind her. Turning, Kahlan spotted him on the other side of the room staring at the words scrawled out on the wall. 

He was alone...they were alone.

She swiftly closed the distance, the object of her desire unaware of her presence until she had almost reached him. 

Turning around, Richard noticed Kahlan marching towards them, dressed in her dark burgundy travelling outfit instead of her white Confessor’s dress. Her blue eyes were dark with unmistakable desire that instantly caused his own need to unexpectedly flare in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her. 

“Kahlan,” he said, confused by her unexpected appearance. “What’s wrong?”

Reaching him, her lips immediately crashed into his in unspoken response, causing him to stumble back and pinning him to the wall. Stunned, he moaned as she kissed him, trying desperately to make his mind work, to process this sudden turn of events. 

Regaining his senses, his hands suddenly moved, finding her hair and burying them deep in her thick tresses. Bewilderment flooded him as he returned her kiss, his need for air burning in his lungs.

She finally broke the kiss, allowing him to draw a momentary breath before kissing him again with even more intensity than the first. Her hands immediately ripped his shirt free from his breeches, her hands snaking underneath to scrape along the chiseled planes of his chest.

“Kahlan…wait…” he managed as he was finally able to gulp in air. His protest sounded weak even to his ears. His head was spinning with the erotic sensations she was stirring within him, with the fierce passion that she was reawakening deep within his core. 

“Stop…” he moaned.

Ignoring him, she swiftly unfastened his scabbard, his sword clanking loudly on the stone floor as she tossed it aside. She hitched her leg up, wrapping it around his waist as she rolled her hips against him, teasing his lower lip between her teeth.

Warning bells blared in his head, trying to tell him that something was dreadfully wrong as heated need soared through his body, but he was swiftly losing all sense of logic and control as her fingers yanked at the laces of his breeches. Her desperate hunger was palpable as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, her hips grinding against his.

Her mouth suddenly left his, her teeth finding his neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh and eliciting a throaty growl that only seemed to spur her on. She had always been passionate, aggressive at times and taking control, but never in a place like this where anyone could walk in on them at any moment and definitely at a dire time like this.

The thought only served to intensify his need for her as he abruptly spun her around, pinning her back to the wall and eliciting a surprised gasp from his wife. He swiftly grabbed her, lifting her up and wrapping her long legs around his waist as he kissed her again, not really caring where they were at right now or why she was here, only thrilled beyond words that she was. 

His hands roughly slid up her thighs, a deep groan spilling from his lips when he discovered there was nothing beneath her skirt keeping him from having her right now. Her panting breath was scorching against his ear as he took her, clutching her to him for dear life, so afraid that he would lose her forever if he let go of her.

Kahlan wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as her lips glided along his throat, her repeated moans and gasps driving him insane as she tightened her hold on his waist. He had no idea what had ever possessed Kahlan to do this, but at this moment, he didn’t really care as he lost himself as well as his anguish in the woman who owned his heart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 25

Richard pressed his brow against Kahlan’s shoulder as he struggled to catch the breath she had just taken from him, his heart hammering against his chest wall in effort to break free with the full intensity of his release. Guilt began to wrench the panicked knots in his stomach even tighter. Now had not been the time or place for this, not when Kahlan’s life was in such terrible danger.

Nuzzling his nose along her neck, he tenderly brushed feather-soft kisses against her skin, loving her for loving him so deeply. His anger with himself heated his blood in a different way now as he gently unhooked her legs from his waist and set her feet back down on the ground. 

How had he let this happen now? 

How had he allowed himself to get carried away like this in the midst of the chaotic storm surrounding them?

Deep down, he knew he couldn’t have turned her away, though. To deny her this was to deny his heart.

But he was the Seeker, the Lord Rahl. He was supposed to be in complete control of his thoughts and emotions. But when it came to Kahlan…it was nothing more than a fleeting notion. All sense of reason was swiftly washed away in the wake of her beauty and the love for her that had taken root in his heart that day in the Hartland woods. 

It was a love that had only intensified and deepened and expanded since then. He’d had no idea that his heart could hold so much love for one person and yet it continued to grow beyond all imagination. 

“I’m…so sorry, Kahlan…” he whispered in her ear as he held her close, burying his face in her hair as tears pricked his eyes.

“Why are you sorry?” she murmured, her brow creased in confusion as she turned to brush kisses along his cheekbone. “It was beyond amazing...just like every time with you.”

“We shouldn’t have done this here…now. Not when your life is hanging so precariously in the balance,” he scowled in shame, shaking his head as drew away from her, putting himself back together again. “What was all this? You wouldn’t let me touch you before.”

“I don’t know. All I knew is that I just suddenly needed you so much,” she admitted to him as she lowered her eyes in shame, leaving out the fact that the reason for her visit here had left her feeling bewildered and confused as well. “I just had to see you…be with you.” 

She had truly wanted to be with Richard again; that had been undeniable, unmistakable in its intent. But something else had drawn her here as well. It had been like a dual purpose living inside of her, something else that was swimming deep in the recesses of her mind, waiting to surface.

“Kahlan, I always want to make love with you,” he heatedly replied, panting softly as he gazed into her bright sapphire eyes still swimming with want. “Spirits, it’s all I can do sometimes to hold on until I can see you again, be with you again, but not now when I’m so close to losing you forever.”

“Well, it seemed like the perfect time and place to me seeing how I’m about to become the enemy. And the Lord Rahl can’t be seen cavorting with the enemy,” she softly teased to lighten his mood, her cheeks still flushed with arousal as she grabbed the flaps of his shirt and pulled him in for another heated kiss.

She felt her throat go dry with the shameless thoughts taking shape in her mind once more. She had just had him and she wanted him all over again. When it came to Richard Rahl, satisfied was just a brief glimpse of heaven.

“Kahlan, you are not the enemy,” he spat out, his eyes flashing with anger. “You will never be my enemy. I will defeat Scai.”

Kahlan cupped the side of his face, brushing her nose softly against his. Her lips danced so very tantalizing close to his, making his pulse begin to race yet again. He drew a ragged breath, desperate to gain control despite his body’s demand to be with her once more. Being satiated never lasted long when it came to Kahlan.

He placed his hands on her shoulders as he bowed his head, gripping her firmly in an effort to put a little distance between them. She suddenly hissed as pain shot through her arm, pressing her forehead against his in an effort to catch her breath. He immediately released his hold on her, reminded of the injury that she had sustained yesterday.

“Spirits, I’m so sorry,” he apologized, burying his hand in her hair and pulling her close.

“No, it’s alright,” she murmured, shaking her head.

“I wish you would’ve let Nicci heal your shoulder,” he frowned as he held her, relishing the feel of having her in his arms again. He still wasn’t absolutely certain what had brought her down here to him, but right now it mattered little. 

All that mattered was her and that she had needed him.

“Have you been able to find anything yet?” she asked, pulling out of his hold and changing the subject.

“No, not yet, but Cara and Garren think they may have found something,” he sighed, running his fingers back through his hair. “Everyone is up there right now checking it out.”

“Why aren’t you up there?”

“I don’t know,” he thoughtfully shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest, forcing his focus to return to the wall he had been working on before Kahlan’s seductive appearance in the temple. “I just can’t help but feel the answer is in here somewhere. We’re just missing it somehow. I wanted to stay here to see if I could find it. Besides, you know how I feel about prophecy.”

 _“You can’t fight me any longer, Kahlan Rahl. The time has come…”_ Scai’s intrusive voice brushed like soft feathers against her mind, gently coaxing her back to him.

 _“I am not yours!”_ she silently screamed, fighting the vile force that was suddenly ballooning within her.

_“You are mine. And you will do what I have chosen you to do!”_

Kahlan grabbed her head as the soft feathery brush of his voice turned into scraping nails. She squeezed her temples, trying to force him from her thoughts as confusion flooded her mind. 

Her anxious gaze swept around the room as she tried to make sense of everything before finally falling on Richard, her center, her rock. She kept her eyes fixed on him as she began to circle the stone alter like a lioness hungrily eyeing her prey. 

She watched as his muscles tightened and relaxed, visible evidence of the tremendous strain that he was under. She ran her hands through her hair as she drew a deep breath, letting the soft curls slip through her fingers as she fought the urges pulsating and warring inside her body. 

Being with Richard once again had been such sweet euphoria, a demand that her heart had made. But her heart that belonged to Richard was in a fierce battle now with her soul that belonged to Scai. Each was fighting for complete control of her mind and body, her heart momentarily winning out, but Scai was rapidly gaining control now.

Her pulse quickened as she moved with the catlike gracefulness of a Mord’Sith, her steps deliberate and yet light as she felt a new urge flow through her, this one so different from the overwhelming need for Richard that had drawn her here in the first place. 

“What makes you still think the answer is in here?” she innocently probed, doing her best to keep her voice even despite the fierce struggle that was overpowering her and rocking her senses.

Richard tilted his head as he contemplated the same set of words that he’d been working on, his gaze narrowing in thought. There was something unusual about this particular phrase that had completely captured his attention, his previous lingering desire now forgotten as his instincts took over. 

“I’m not sure,” he murmured. “But this room was constructed this way for a very particular reason, something that we haven’t picked up on. These words and phrases are joined like this for a purpose. I’m hoping if I can discover that purpose, I can somehow reverse it or stop its progression.”

Kahlan was barely listening now as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip before biting down on it. She stealthily made her way up the steps of the dais on the opposite side of Richard, keeping her movements concealed. Her breath was low and shallow, afraid that he would suddenly turn around and notice that she was no longer where he thought she was.

Studying the wall, Richard cursed under his breath, frustrated with his lack of success. He needed answers now. Despite having just made love with her, he still felt as though Kahlan was slipping further and further away from him and he had to fix it now before it was too late.

He suddenly felt the fine hairs stand up on the back of his neck, alerting him to the fact that something was terribly wrong. He spun on his heel, his eyes immediately searching for his wife. That was when he finally noticed her standing on the platform at the top of the dais.

“Kahlan!” he cried his heart suddenly pounding like the hooves of a thousand horses as she placed her hands on the orb centered in the platform.

Richard stood frozen in horror, his joints locked into place as wind blasted through the room. Her hair began to flutter in the wind, her eyes glowing emerald as thin green bolts of lightning shot forth from the orb. His body suddenly felt boneless from the terror that ripped through him.

He knew that he had to get her away from there now before she was sucked into the Underworld like Solairna had been. He began to race towards her with a desperate need to reach her, his every muscle drawn tight with an all-consuming fear that had been steadily eating away at him since he had first arrived home and discovered what had happened to her.

Reaching the steps, he began to take them two at a time, his need to save her driving him forward despite the knee-buckling panic that was pounding through him. This was it. He was going to lose her if he didn’t reach her in time.

Kahlan closed her eyes as the power of the Underworld inundated her, pulling her mind under a dark waterfall and holding her there until she would be free to rise to the surface, reborn in the image of Scai. Burning like tingling flames licked at her body and permeated her blood, fusing her soul with her master at last. She gasped at the searing pain that tore through her, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he watched the depraved power of the Underworld envelope his wife. Fast was suddenly not fast enough as he suddenly fought to put one foot in front of the other. He wasn’t going to get there in time. Scai was stealing her away from him right before his eyes.

“KAHLAN!” he screamed again, fighting against the powerful forces that were trying to hold him at bay. It felt like he was pushing his full force against a wall of water, impenetrable and unyielding and keeping him from reaching his beloved in time.

Magic suddenly exploded from the alter, bathing the temple in a wash of glowing emerald light and hurling Richard backwards off the dais. He crashed into the wall behind him, hitting the floor and knocking the air from his lungs.

Kahlan eyes flew open to find Richard lying lifeless on the ground, blood oozing from his head and staining the stone floor beneath him. Something inside of her began to tremble and shake at the sight of him lying injured on the ground.

“Richard!” she cried, her tears falling faster at what she had just allowed to happen to him.

_“No, Kahlan Rahl! You no longer belong to him. You belong to me!”_

Kahlan shook her head against the violent force of his voice, his power escalating. She could feel herself fading, what little grip she had left slipping from her fingers. She gritted her teeth, sweat breaking across her brow as she fought the unseen demon who was taking control of her.

She began to shake as rage exploded inside of her, an awakening of undying love and righteous justice that slept deep within her core demanding revenge. A low growl escaped her lips as she shook her head, her blood turning to burning fury in her veins. Thunder filled the room and shook the ground with the violent collision of two worlds – the Underworld’s magic clashing with the powerful magic of the ConDar.

Richard slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing as he crawled up onto his knees. Thunder and lightning crashed as his frantic gaze fell on Kahlan. She was shaking violently, her eyes swirling from glowing emerald to bright crimson. It was the familiar flaming red of the Blood Rage.

“Kahlan!” he yelled again, praying that his voice would be heard over the fierce storm that shook the very foundation of the room.

She looked like a fierce avenging angel, both gorgeous and terrifying as her hair whipped wildly, her eyes glowing red as the trembling finally subsided. Richard fought his way to his feet, his heart thundering as she leveled her fiery glare on him.

“Kahlan…it’s me!” he shouted above the gale. “It’s Richard…please, come down from there!”

She growled under her breath as she glowered at him, her hands becoming fists as her chest heaved. A shiver raced up his spine as she considered him for a long moment, not from fear but from awe at the power that she truly possessed. He could see the conflict wash through her beautiful face, the violent battle that was fighting for control within her. He knew that he was the only one who could ever break through the struggle to reach her.

“Kahlan, please!” he pled with her as he took a cautious step towards her, his hands raised up in front of him. “I love you, Kahlan! Come back to me!”

He watched as her crimson eyes suddenly softened for a flickering moment, filling his heart with relief. She tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowing. Tears trickled from her eyes as recognition seeped through her, the thunder and lightning subsiding.

“Richard?” she softly cried in the sudden silence that filled the room. “I’m so sorry…” she sobbed, her bottom lip trembling as the powerful magic of the ConDar waged war with the dark magic of the Underworld. 

“Kahlan, it’s alright,” he told her as he began to make his way to her once more, fearful of which magic was going to win out in the end and more so if Kahlan would even survive it.

And then her eyes suddenly burned even brighter as she trembled again, flaming crimson swirling with dark emerald. She growled at him, raising her hands and unleashing a blast of magic on him. Richard fell backwards, landing on the floor and hitting his head. The sight of Kahlan in the throes of the Blood Rage as she came down the steps towards him was the last thing that he saw as everything went black.

XXX

“It says that the pure heart will lead Scai’s army with the sword fashioned by Wizards of old,” Cara informed them as she sank back in her chair, her hand unconsciously falling to her abdomen.

She was expecting her first child, Kahlan her third. They should be celebrating with each other, not searching for a way to save her soul from the scourge of the Underworld. She had just gotten her husband back and now she was on the verge of losing her closest friend.

Garren noticed her fear, snatching up her other hand and squeezing it tenderly. He knew how all of this was affecting her, how hard she was taking it. She felt as if the world was falling apart all around her. He understood because he felt the same way. Richard and Kahlan were like family, their daughters like their own. To see them suffer like this was not only heartbreaking but infuriating.

“Spirits, this just keeps getting worse,” Zedd mumbled under his breath as he sank wearily into a chair. 

“I wonder how Kahlan will get her hands on the Sword of Truth. It’s not like Lord Rahl is just going to hand it over to her no matter how much he loves her,” Cara interjected. 

“That’s what worries me,” Nicci sighed in frustration. “Things are going to come to a head quickly, I’m afraid. And when it does, it’s not going to be good.”

“What do you mean?” Cara asked, her green eyes narrowed at the unspoken implications.

“I mean that we’re going to have to make some decisions regarding Kahlan,” Nicci replied, folding her hands and laying them in her lap. “Richard refuses to listen to the fact that prophecy says that the only way to stop the Keeper’s minion is for him to Kahlan’s life.”

“Can you blame him?” Garren piped up, aggravation tingeing his voice as he straightened up in his seat. “I mean we are talking about Kahlan, the Mother Confessor…Richard’s wife. Can you blame him for not accepting that option?”

“No, I cannot,” Nicci calmly replied despite the anger in the Commander’s voice. “At the same time, we can’t sit here with our heads buried in the sand and hope that all of this just goes away like a vapor in the wind. We have to have a plan to deal with Kahlan when all of this blows up. And it will blow up... terribly.”

Everyone sat in suffocating silence, the weight of her words sinking like a rock to the bottom of a dark murky lake that no one wanted to venture into, more from sorrow than from fear. They were not just in danger of losing Kahlan; they were in danger of losing everything that they had known and loved.

“I know how difficult this is to discuss. I don’t like it either,” Nicci softly ventured. “I’ve come to think of Kahlan as a close friend and that is why we have to come up with a plan…for her sake as well as ours. 

“We all know that she doesn’t want to hurt any of us, most all of Richard and her children. She’s prepared to take her own life if necessary to keep from doing that. I for one don’t want it to come to that. That is why we need to protect her, from herself more than anything.”

“I agree…for Kahlan’s safety,” Zedd finally, softly replied. Sadness filled his words as well as his face.

The room suddenly began to shake, books falling from shelves, glass windows rattling in its frames. Everyone hit the floor, Garren throwing his arm over Cara to protect her from falling debris. Seconds turned into several long tenuous minutes before it finally stopped.

“Something’s wrong in the temple,” Nicci cried as she jumped to her feet, running for the door as fear raced through her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 26

The clipped sound of her boots hitting the marble floor seemed so distant to her, like someone else was creating that rhythmic beat. She scarcely noticed the rapid thump-thump of her heart as she raced down the steps or the way that her stomach felt as if it had suddenly settled into her boots. 

She was only acutely aware of those that she flew past in her frantic state or the confused expressions on their faces as they quickly leapt back out of her way. 

She barely even registered the pounding beat of the footsteps that were bearing down on her, friends just as scared as she about what could’ve happened now.

No, all Nicci could grab onto at that moment was the feeling of dread spiking through her that threatened to devour her whole. Her limbs felt so heavy as she raced through the Palace to get to Richard, her black dress billowing gracefully behind her like a dark storm cloud.

Something dreadful had happened. The sensation was so strong that it was almost palpable. Their time…Kahlan’s time…had finally run out.

Rounding a corner, all she could think about was the heartrending pain that she would see in Richard’s brown eyes, the pure anguish that would grip him knowing that Scai had taken Kahlan away from him. But even worse yet was to know that the only way to stop Scai from taking the world as well was for Richard to take Kahlan’s life.

Careening down the corridor, Nicci caught sight of Mistress Rachel pounding furiously on the thick stone door of the temple, her agiel fisted tightly in her hand. The panicked look the Mord’Sith leveled on her only served to confirm the sorceress’s worst fears. 

“Nicci!” Rachel yelled, suddenly spotting salvation coming towards her. “Something’s wrong. We have to get in there now! Lord Rahl & Lady Kahlan are trapped in there!”

“Step back,” Nicci warned her as she swiftly pushed the Mord’Sith behind her, stepping in between her and the temple door.

Stretching her hands out, Nicci released a crushing blast of magic at the obstacle that barred her from getting to Richard and Kahlan. The door seemed to almost shutter with the force of the blow, but remained intact when the smoke finally cleared.

“Why didn’t it work? It should’ve worked!” Rachel demanded with a sneer as she glared from behind Nicci at the obstinate door staring back at them unaffected.

“What’s going on?” Cara breathlessly asked as she came to a stop beside them.

“Scai must have sealed the door with magic from the Underworld,” Nicci grumbled, her eyes falling on the others. “Get behind me…all of you.”

“Careful, Nicci,” Zedd warily cautioned. “You don’t know what Scai may have done to seal it. It could be a trap.”

“We don’t have time to check it out,” she snapped. “Richard and Kahlan are trapped in there.”

Before the Wizard could respond, Nicci released another violent blast, this one a combination of both additive and subtractive magic that sent tremors rippling through the ground and fine powder to loosen from the stone ceiling above. 

With a deafening crack, the door suddenly buckled, splintering into thousands of shards of stone.

Before the smoke could completely clear, Nicci was scrambling over the rocky remains of the door that had blocked their entrance. Rushing inside, she found the entire room awash in eerie green and glittering gold, wisps of smoke swirling in small gray clouds. The abominable touch of the Underworld filled the air and pricked her skin like thousands of small needles, but she paid it no heed. 

“Richard!” she called. “Kahlan!”

Her frantic gaze immediately swept the temple, searching for what she loved most and yet fearful of what she might find. Catching a glimpse of the heel of a boot lying on the ground on the far side of the room, she raced around the dais that blocked her view. Her heart was in her throat as she drew near, tears threatening to form.

“Richard!” she cried as she raced around the corner of the dais.

Nicci found him lying on the ground, his face a ghastly shade, blood seeping from a deep cut in his head. He looked as if he was caught in the middle of a tug-of-war fight, a clash between life and death, each pulling violently on him.

Falling to her knees beside him, Nicci immediately set to work using her magic to reverse whatever had been done to him. She squeezed her eyes shut as she focused her mind and her powers, refusing to even consider the chance that she might lose him.

“Don’t you dare die on my, Richard Rahl,” she angrily demanded through gritted teeth as she worked.

Her hands began to tingle and glow with the power that flowed like a mighty river from her fingers, tiny tendrils of invisible magic seeping into the Seeker’s body, searching out the damage that threatened to steal him away from them…from her.

“Where is Kahlan?” Mistress Rachel yelled to the others as they circled the room, her panic rising by the moment despite all her severe discipline and training as a Mord’Sith.

“She’s not here.”

“How could she have gotten out?”

“She must have gone through the hidden door that Nolan had used before, but why?”

“What happened to Lord Rahl?”

“We have to find Lady Kahlan!”

Nicci’s brow creased as she shoved aside their frantic conversations, subconsciously pressing their voices into the back of her mind. She held her breath as she worked to remove the deadly magic that had been unleashed on him, knowing that he was the only answer to saving Kahlan as well as the world from Scai. 

Despite her worry over Kahlan, all that mattered to her at that moment was the man lying on the floor before her, the one that would forever hold her heart.

“Richard,” Zedd gasped as he kneeled on the other side of his grandson. “What happened?”

“He was attacked by magic from the Underworld, but I’m also detecting Kahlan’s Confessor magic inside of him as well.”

“But Kahlan’s magic has no affect on him.”

“There are traces of her magic still lingering inside of him,” Nicci informed him, sitting back on her heels in exhaustion. “But it’s intertwined with subtractive magic.”

Zedd stared into her green eyes, the alarm he saw swimming there in those striking depths mirroring his own as her words began to sink in. Kahlan belonged to Scai now as well as her unborn child.

“Kahlan…”

The soft, raspy moan of the Mother Confessor’s name startled them both, drawing them back from the edge of despair. Looking down, Nicci watched as Richard’s head began to roll from side to side, fighting for a stronger foothold in the world of consciousness as he tried to open his eyes.

“Richard,” Nicci softly breathed with relief as she gently brushed his hair from his forehead.

“Kahlan…where’s Kahlan…”

Zedd laid a hand on his grandson’s shoulder, keeping him from trying to sit up. Richard groaned in protest to being held down when all he wanted was to find his wife. He drew a ragged breath, trying to muster the strength to move, but it was useless.

“Richard, just lie still. You’ve been badly injured,” Nicci calmly told him, attempting to keep her voice even. She didn’t want him to know just yet how badly things had turned.

“No, I have to find Kahlan!” he protested as he attempted to fight against their hold on him, his chest heaving. “He’s got her!”

“You are in no state to be moving yet,” Nicci warned him. “You’re fortunate we got here when we did. You were nearly dead when I got to you, Richard. We almost lost you.”

“I don’t care. Kahlan needs me,” he growled, forcing himself to sit up against their protests. He grabbed his pounding head, closing his eyes against the waves of nausea and dizziness that suddenly rolled through him. “I have to get to my wife and son before he hurts them.”

“You can barely sit up, my boy,” Zedd frowned. “You’re in no shape to go running off after Kahlan let alone fight against a powerful demon from the Underworld.”

Richard opened his eyes again, relieved that the room was no longer whirling around him. The bright green glow of the room caused pain to slice through his head, causing him to wince. Fear for Kahlan caused tremors to ripple through him, the last horrifying image of her possessed by Scai forever seared into his mind.

“Garren, lock down the city. We have to find her now,” Richard ordered, his voice suddenly that of the powerful ruler of D’Hara instead of the terrified husband of the Mother Confessor. “Instruct anyone who finds her to notify me immediately but do not go near her or touch her. She’s in the ConDar. I’m the only one who can get near her now.”

“What?” Zedd gasped in shock.

“Scai drew her to the top of the platform, infusing her with his magic. I tried to get to her, but Scai released his power on me to keep me from getting near her,” he told them as he gripped his side, grunting against the pain as he shakily got to his feet, Zedd wrapping an arm around him to steady him. “Kahlan saw what he had done to me and slipped into ConDar.”

“She is Scai’s emissary now, the most powerful being on earth,” Nicci murmured as the ramifications washed through her. 

“But how will the magic of the Underworld react with the power of ConDar raging within her?” Zedd asked, his mind reeling with the possibilities.

“I don’t know,” Richard softly replied, his mind refusing to go there.

Nicci swallowed hard, finally saying what no one wanted to voice at that moment. “It could kill her.”

“No, I won’t allow it!” Richard hissed with deadly venom, his raptor gaze dark and menacing as it swept the room for any signs of where she could have gone as well as something else that he just noticed.

“Spirits, the most powerful Mother Confessor in three thousand years in the fierce grip of ConDar, possessed by Scai and infused with magic from the Underworld,” Zedd grimaced with renewed fear. “Could this get any worse?” 

“What are you looking for, Richard?” Nicci asked, noticing his frantic searching gaze.

“My sword…where’s my sword?”

XXX

Storming out of the Palace, Richard was immediately struck by how dark it was outside. The bright sunny day had become gloomy and ominous, the sun completely obstructed by the thick cover of dark gray-green clouds that blanketed the sky. It felt more like late evening than mid-day.

It was finally beginning and he didn’t have the first clue where to even find his wife. He knew that Kahlan wouldn’t go back to their suite. The ConDar would keep her away from their daughters, from drawing any danger near them.

The Blood Rage was a deadly weapon, brought on when those that the Confessor loves most are in danger. And because she loved him so deeply, he was the reason that she was in the unstable state that she was in now. If only he could master the powerful magic that flowed through his veins, he might have been able to block Scai’s attack and save Kahlan.

Now, he had no idea where she was or if she was even still alive…their son. In her current state, she could confess the entire city in a blink of an eye, turning everyone against him if she wished it in order to fulfill Scai’s demands. The thought caused bile to rise in the back of his throat.

“Richard, I wish that you would rest,” Nicci scowled as she quickened her pace to keep up with the Seeker. “You’re far from fully healed yet. You could relapse at any moment.”

“I don’t have time to rest while Kahlan and my son are Creator knows where at the mercy of that wicked beast,” he growled, not slowing down to listen to her. “Did Garren alert the army? Do the guards know not to go near her or touch her?”

“Yes, Richard,” she sighed in resignation, knowing that her words were falling on deaf ears.

“I don’t want anyone getting close to her or trying to stop her. They need to find me right away so I can talk her out of the ConDar.”

“Everyone has been warned.”

Casting a sidelong glance, Nicci shivered at the conflicted emotions that she could feel roiling off of him, the fury that darkened his once warm brown eyes. She had never seen him quite like this, not even when Kahlan had been trapped inside of her mind. He was almost half-crazed by the anguish that consumed him.

There was no telling what could happen if he lost control of his emotions right now, how the fierce rage that heated his blood would affect the magic that flowed through his veins. He had little to no command of his powers yet. Losing control of his rage could trigger a deadly reaction with his magic that could level the entire People’s Palace.

“Richard, you need to try and calm down.”

“I’ll calm down when I have Kahlan safely in my arms again and that monster is back where he belongs,” he spat out.

“Richard!”

The Seeker stopped suddenly at the sound of his name, spinning on his heel to find Garren running towards him. “What is it? Did you find Kahlan?”

“She was spotted on the west side of the city,” Garren breathed heavily.

“How long ago?”

“It’s been some time ago,” he regretfully informed him as they began to quickly make their way back in the direction that Garren had just come from. “The soldier couldn’t tell me for sure. A scuffle had erupted in the marketplace at that time, drawing his attention away from her.”

“Hopefully she’s still in the area,” the Seeker ground his teeth, his eyes scanning the people that still lingered in the streets. “We need to get the rest of these people back into their homes. It’s too dangerous for them to be out here with Kahlan roaming free. 

“She’s not in control of herself or her magic right now. Anyone who gets in her way or tries to stop her will be confessed.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Garren replied, stopping to talk the soldiers patrolling the streets.

Richard’s head felt like a hive of angry wasps, thousands of thoughts racing in all directions and yet he was unable to make his mind work. Pain still gripped his entire body, but he shoved it aside, concentrating instead on finding Kahlan.

He was nothing without her.

“Richard, what are you going to do if you can’t bring Kahlan out of the ConDar?” Nicci broached the subject, knowing it would only stir his anger, but needing him to be prepared for the worst.

“I can do it,” he heatedly snapped. “I’m the only one who can bring her out of the Blood Rage.”

“But what if you can’t? What if the magic of the Underworld won’t allow her to be released from it?”

“She’ll listen to me, Nicci. She loves me. I’m the only one who can break through the fury that grips her when she’s in ConDar,” he insisted, not liking where the sorceress was going with this line of questions. He knew that she was trying to force him to face the possibility that he might have to take Kahlan’s life. That was an outcome that would never be recognized.

Nicci grabbed hold of his forearm, jerking him to a stop with more force than she had intended to use. “And what if you can’t?” she heatedly repeated, her frustration emphasizing each word. “I know you love her, Richard, and she loves you too. But this goes far beyond the boundaries of love. 

“This is about death and destruction. This is about Scai taking over and enslaving the world. Are you prepared to take Kahlan’s life if it comes down to it in order to stop that from happening?”

Richard stared at her in bewilderment, his heart shattering with her words. He suddenly felt numb all over as images of raising Paige and Priya alone flooded his mind, of having to tell them that he took their mother’s life in order to save theirs, to save the world. Would they ever understand? Forgive him?

Could he ever forgive himself? 

“It won’t come to that,” he whispered, his jaw clenched tight against the waves of fury pounding against his soul like angry waves upon the shore. “I will sacrifice my own life before I will allow hers to be lost,” he swore to her before leaving her standing there alone.

“May the Creator help us all,” she sighed in resignation before taking off after him again.

Deep down, she knew that someone was going to die before this was over. She shuddered to think who that would be. If it came down to it, she would give up her own life before she would allow either Richard or Kahlan to lose theirs. Her life meant nothing compared to them.

Just then, Richard noticed Commander Holland coming towards them, his steps full of purpose, his face set with resolve. It gave Richard hope that maybe he had spotted Kahlan. 

“Holland, have you seen Kahlan?” Richard urgently asked as he approached the Commander.

Without a word, Holland swiftly drew his sword, a sneer suddenly crossing his face. “I cannot allow you near my Mistress!”

Stunned, Richard automatically reached for his sword only to be reminded that he no longer had it. Kahlan did. The handful of soldiers behind Holland also drew their weapons in preparation for a fight. Each of them possessed the soulless eyes of the confessed, their wills stolen and replaced with the command of their Mistress.

“Richard, get back!” Nicci ordered him.

“Don’t hurt them! They’re not themselves.”

“I won’t,” she promised him as she stretched out her hands towards them.

Before Holland and his men could advance, Nicci weaved a web of magic around them, hemming them in and keeping them contained. They stood frozen, unable to move, their faces masks of anger as well as failure.

Coming to stand before Holland, Richard stared into his eyes, shuddering at the loss of his soul. He had become a good friend, someone that he had come to rely on since first arriving here in D’Hara so long ago. And now that friend was nothing but an empty shell of his former self, his mind filled with nothing but love and devotion for his Mistress.

“Where is Kahlan?” Richard asked him, forcing himself to remain calm despite the firestorm churning inside.

“I will not let you harm my Mistress,” Holland spat out with disdain.

“You know I don’t want to hurt Kahlan,” Richard shook his head in frustration as he fought to keep a tight grip on his anger. “I love her. I’m trying to help her…to save her, but I need you to tell me where she went.”

“She sent me to stop you from finding her. She knew that you’d try to keep her from leaving,” the Commander sadly replied. “But I have failed my Mistress now. It is better that you should kill me.”

“Leave?” Nicci questioned him. “Where did she go?”

“Solairna,” Richard gasped, his legs suddenly boneless with the realization.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 27

“I’m going after Kahlan.”

The razor sharp edge in the Seeker’s voice left no room for any sort of challenge as he rifled through his pack to make sure he had everything he was going to need. Everyone knew better than to try and stop him anyway. It would have been like trying to keep the sun from shining every day or the moon from rising every night. 

“Please take care of Paige and Priya for me while I’m gone,” he instructed them as he slung his pack over his shoulder. 

“You never need ask or worry about that, my boy,” Zedd solemnly reassured him. “Paige and Priya will be well taken care of. You just concentrate on bringing my granddaughter and great grandson safely back home.”

“Thank you, Zedd. I plan on it,” Richard replied as he released a deep breath, his eyes falling closed with the thought of having to leave his daughters already again.

Would there ever be a time when they were not needed, when they could just be left alone to be husband and wife? Parents to their children? 

“The first thing you must do is get the Sword of Truth away from Kahlan and back in your hands before she gets a chance to use it,” Zedd instructed him. “There’s no telling how the magic infused in that sword will react with the dark magic that Scai gave her or the rage of the ConDar.

“This is a very treacherous triangle Scai’s created,” the Wizard warned him. “It’s a deadly storm set to explode and Kahlan is dead in the center of it I’m afraid. You have to do everything in your power to stop her, Richard.”

Richard grew pale with what his grandfather was telling him, his words piercing his heart like a double-edged sword. He already knew that Kahlan was in serious danger, but hearing the words spoken like this just made it that much worse. 

“I will do what I have to without killing her. I won’t take her life, Zedd,” he replied though gritted teeth, a sneer playing on his lips.

“Richard…”

“There has to be another way, Zedd, and I will find it,” he bit back before turning his back to his grandfather and abruptly ending the conversation. “Garren, I don’t know if…”

“Don’t, Richard,” the Commander gently but firmly interrupted him, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You will find Kahlan and defeat Scai. And we’ll see you when you both come home.”

Richard smiled softly, trying to swallow past the thick tangle of knots that had suddenly caught in his throat. “But if we don’t…” he softly began, unable to finish the thoughts racing through his head if he failed.

“Cara and I will raise them as our own,” he finished for the Seeker. “You already know that we will.”

“Yes, I know,” he nodded. “I just needed to hear it again for some reason.”

“Be safe,” Garren squeezed the Seeker’s shoulder in understanding.

“You’re in charge while I’m gone, Garren. Holland and the other confessed soldiers have been safely confined to the guest quarters on the other side of the Palace until we can get this straightened out. They should be safe there for now until I can get Kahlan back home.”

“There has to be a way to break the bond of confession without ending Kahlan’s life,” Garren shook his head in sadness.

“I’m afraid there’s not. Commander Holland and the others are unfortunately lost to us now,” Zedd regretfully interjected, sorrow etched in the deep wrinkles that lined his eyes.

“I’m going with you,” Cara suddenly announced.

Everyone turned to see Nicci and Cara breeze into the room, their faces set with resolve. Richard immediately knew they were in for a fight now.

“You are going nowhere,” Garren firmly informed her, folding his arms across his chest.

“He’s right, Cara,” Richard agreed with a grimace. “I already have a wife out there who is carrying my child in Creator only knows what kind of danger. I’m on the verge of losing my mind as it is without having to worry about you the whole time too.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Cara snorted, her red lips pursed, her expression almost pleading with them to argue with her. “You know I can take care of myself.”

“Nicci is already going with me,” Richard informed her. “We’re riding straight through to Solairna without stopping. I can’t be slowed down. I have to get to Kahlan before it’s too late.”

“You know you need a Mord’Sith with you,” Cara insisted, her tone suddenly full of emotion, devoid of the bite that they had all anticipated.

Heavy silence blanketed the room, all understanding her unspoken meaning. A Mord’Sith would be the only one capable of giving Kahlan the breath of life if needed to save her. 

Mistress Rachel suddenly stepped forward from the doorway that she’d been loitering in since arriving with Sister Nicci and Mistress Cara. “I’m going with you,” she abruptly announced, her jaw clenched tightly with determination as she silently prayed that Lord Rahl would not deny her this.

Richard appraised the red leather clad woman for a long moment, suddenly aware of the unmistakable sorrow that flashed in her blue eyes. Even through the brash façade of the hardened Mord’Sith, he could see that she was hurting over what was happening to Kahlan. He knew that Rachel had become quite close to Kahlan during their time in Solairna. He was most grateful that she had been there with his wife, watching over her for and keeping her safe for him when he could not.

He would be forever indebted to her for that.

Richard finally nodded his head in agreement. “Get your things ready to go. We leave in ten minutes.”

“I’m all ready to go,” Rachel replied, fighting back a smirk.

XXX

Kahlan leaned into the withers of her mare, molding herself seamlessly with the animal. Her hair was an inky waterfall flowing behind her, the Sword of Truth securely strapped to her back. Her blood red gaze was fixed on the distant horizon, her final destination that only she could see in her mind’s eye growing so tantalizingly close. 

It lay in ruin now, but that would be rectified soon enough. 

Her thoughts were consumed with Scai and what he had commanded her to do. She was more than prepared to obey her master to the fullest, to continue what had already been set in motion by Nolan’s inadvertent actions.

Scai’s will, his desires now pulsated through her blood, seizing hold of everything that she had ever believed in and fought for. All of the blood, sweat, and tears that she had shed over the years in her efforts to prevent evil’s perversion in the lives of the innocent was nothing more than a distant memory now.

Now she was an instrument for that same perversion she had fought so hard and long against. The irony of it all brought a smirk to her lips.

Scai was already working to banish her memories to the farthest reaches of her subconscious, all of the things that she had loved and cherished being replaced with nothing but thoughts of her master. She could feel the battle being waged deep within, the power of ConDar versus the deadly grip of Scai on her soul. 

At the same time, it was all just a hazy distant dream as if she was watching her life being played out before her instead of being an active participant. And yet, she was just a puppet and Scai her puppeteer.

It felt as if there were two people fighting to survive inside of her. There was one part of her that was being held tightly in the clutches of ConDar, filling her full of a rage so fierce that it refused to loosen its grip on her. It was an instinct that was ingrained so deep within her, possessed only by the most powerful Confessors to protect those that she loved more than life.

But now, she was locked in that wrath that was holding her prisoner, the Blood Rage having awoken within her at the image of seeing Richard lying lifeless on the ground. Now, it continued to burn in an effort to counteract the evil that Scai was immersing her in. 

Then there was the other half of her, the part of her that thirsted for death and destruction, hungered to fulfill every command and whim of her master. The desire to destroy was almost overwhelming her, her need to begin the awakening of Scai forefront in her thoughts.

It was that thirst, that hunger that was driving her now, pushing her past her limits to reach Solairna and begin the preparations for battle.

What her life was, what she had once loved was being washed away from her memory by Scai. But still the power of ConDar raged like a fierce wildfire through her system, fighting for her to remember and know who she truly was.

Tears suddenly pricked her eyes. Deep down in some secret place where her spirit had been locked away, she knew that she was losing herself, drowning in the dark murky thoughts that consumed her mind. Her thundering heart beat in time with the pounding of her horse’s hooves as the image of Richard’s face momentarily broke through the malignant fog that clouded her mind.

She remembered the last time that she had been with him, making love in the temple. Longing began to swim in the depths of her core as she remembered the erotic feel of him pinning her against that wall as they had given themselves over to the intense passion for each other that had seized control of them.

She flushed with the memory of the heated hunger for her that had blazed in his brown eyes as he had taken her, the strangled sounds of his pleasure repeatedly spilling from his lips between exerted pulls for air, the roughness of his hands against her thighs. She swore she could still feel him touching her, stroking her, pleasing her until she had finally screamed his name in ecstasy.

“Richard?” she softly gasped, her mind swirling in a storm of confusion.

 _“No, Kahlan Rahl!”_ Scai suddenly roared, causing her to wince from the pain that shot through her head. _“Richard Rahl is no more. You will forget about him and focus on your duty.”_

“No…no…” she shook her head in a futile attempt to cast him from her mind, her bottom lip trembling as she fought to cling to the fading memory of her husband.

With a scream of anguish, Richard’s image was suddenly stripped from her mind, replaced once again with devotion to the one who now owned her soul. A low feral growl rose from deep in her throat, her fiery eyes flashing brightly with the rage that burned like an inferno within her.

Kahlan could feel her heart begin to flutter as she finally crested the hill, the remains of Solairna coming into view at last. She was finally home.

She cast her crimson graze skyward at the threatening clouds that had held fast since she had left the People’s Palace. The sky had not changed its ominous dark green-gray overcast since she had left. Day had morphed into night and back into day without the slightest hint of change.

It was almost as if time had come to an abrupt standstill; each hour, each day and night flowing flawlessly into the next. She was only acutely aware of how much time had truly passed between here and there, from the moment that she mounted her horse at the Palace and the moment now that she finally dismounted.

She knew that she had nearly pushed her horse to its death, but it mattered little to her. All that mattered, all that filled her soul and saturated her mind was Scai. She cared about nothing more than serving him in every way possible.

And soon, he’d be free from the prison the Creator had condemned him to, the eternal punishment that he had wrongfully been sentenced to. If she had her way, the Creator would pay dearly too.

But she was going to right the wrong that had been done to him. Walking through the remains of the central gates of the fallen city, Kahlan swore that she would do everything in her power to make sure he was freed from Teutorigos and that he would stay that way.

No one would get in her way or try to stop her. If they did, they would meet the Keeper sooner than they had anticipated.

XXX

Kneeling by the river, Richard dipped his hands in the cool water, bringing it up to splash on his face. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed wearily as he sank back on his heels. Fatigue had invaded every inch of him and yet he knew that he’d never be able to sleep if given the opportunity. His heart, his mind wouldn’t let him rest until he had gotten Kahlan back. At his side was where she always belonged and where he would always fight to keep her.

Nothing in this world or the next could ever keep him from trying to get to her. He would fight for her with his very last breath. Without her, he would be nothing more than just a shell of a man, seemingly alive on the exterior and yet wholly dead inside.

He scrubbed his face with his hands in an attempt to banish the thought from his mind. He would not lose her. His head fell back with a strangled sob, his gaze drinking in the foreboding sky as he fought back the tears collecting in his eyes.

He had no idea if it was day or night, early morning or late afternoon. All he did know was the suffocating pain that held him painfully in its grasp, its claws ripping him to shreds inside. He had to see her, to know that she was at least still alive. 

If she was alive, that meant that he still had a chance to save her then, to break through Scai’s hold on her.

“We should be in Solairna within the hour.”

Richard turned to look at the Mord’Sith who was standing at his side now, suddenly wondering how she had been able to read his thoughts. It was unnerving how they could also seemingly appear out of thin air.

“Good,” he simply stated, getting to his feet. “The sooner I find Kahlan, the sooner I can end this.”

“I’m glad that you don’t believe in prophecy, Lord Rahl,” Rachel quietly stated as she turned to walk with him to where Nicci and their horses waited for him.

“I will not take Kahlan’s life, Rachel,” he firmly stated.

“I’m relieved for that,” she softly replied, her gaze fixed on the horizon. “Lady Kahlan is truly an amazing woman. I’ve never met anyone quite like her, someone as strong or as compassionate as she is.”

“Kahlan is…very special,” he agreed with a wistful smile, his hand unconsciously seeking out the hilt of his weapon, needing the magic infused within it to help center the flood of overwhelming emotions roiling inside of him. He silently cursed at its absence. “I knew it the second that I laid eyes on her. That incredible moment when I looked into her blue eyes for the first time…I knew that our lives were intertwined, that I’d never love anyone but her forever.”

“She treats me more like a friend than a Mord’Sith,” Rachel admitted. “I’ve never had a friend who wasn’t a Sister of the Agiel, someone who saw me as a person. It’s…nice.”

“I know she considers you her friend,” he told her, a consoling smile touching his lips. “She told me how much she appreciated your company in Solairna, how you looked out for her. I appreciate you doing that for me.”

“She needed it,” Rachel huffed in sudden agitation at the reminder of those events. “That woman is one of the most stubborn people that I have ever met. She does not know the meaning of danger.”

“Welcome to my world,” Richard winced, unable to subdue the small chuckle that escaped or the sudden shiver that raced through him.

“We’ll get her back for you, Lord Rahl,” Rachel told him as she reached her horse.

“I have to believe that or I wouldn’t be able to draw another breath,” he replied as he mounted his horse.

Urging Asa into a gallop, Richard couldn’t help the overshadowing feeling of dread that intensified the closer they drew to Solairna. It was wrapping itself around him like a slithering serpent, coiling tightly and encompassing every inch of him, constricting and squeezing in an attempt to drain the life out of him.  
But it wasn’t him that he was so terrified about because his life was in Solairna right now, possessed by Scai and wielding his sword, trapped in the erratic bonds of ConDar. He had to reach her before time ran out, before he lost her and his unborn son.

Every muscle was rigid with pounding fury, his jaw tense with anguish as they finally reached the top of a hill, the remains of a vast city spread out below them like a broken puzzle smashed beyond repair. He knew they were about to enter the venomous den of the viper, the demon who had dared to take his wife away from him. 

Scai would pay for what he had done to his Kahlan. Of that, the Seeker was certain.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope, Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 28

Cara stood before the mirror dressed only in her silk nightdress, her hands lying over her flat belly. She could scarcely believe that their child was growing inside of her, one that she had made with the most amazing man that she had ever met.

She was thrilled to be giving Garren a child especially knowing how badly he had wanted to create a family with her. At the same time, she couldn’t help the feelings of frustration that kept resurfacing at the thought of being unable to perform her duties in a few months like she was accustomed to doing.

She wouldn’t be able to protect Lord Rahl and Kahlan like she had always done. She detested the idea of being slowed down by anything or the way that people would no doubt look upon her as being incapable of performing the way that a Mord’Sith needs to just because she was with child.

It was starting already and she hated it. It made her feel weak.

Lord Rahl and Garren had both denied her going to Solairna after Kahlan. That was her friend out there in trouble, one who needed her to be there for her, to save her from herself and Scai. Lord Rahl would need her as well to help keep him focused and to be there for him if they were unable to save her.

Cara scowled to herself. No, Lord Rahl would save Kahlan and bring her back to them. He would do no less than that, would not leave Solairna unless Kahlan was with him. His love for her ran so very deep. Losing her would mean losing himself. 

She tried to take comfort in the fact that Nicci and Rachel were there with him, but still, it wasn’t her there to protect him. They had been through so much together over the last couple of years. She had come to love him not only as her Lord Rahl, but as her friend. The thought of him suffering so much in this hurt her deeply.

Cara turned to the side, staring at her profile again in the mirror. There was still no visible evidence that she was with child, but she could feel it. She felt different somehow, more alive in a way. She thankfully hadn’t had any of the terrible morning sickness that Kahlan suffered with the first few months. She hoped that her luck lasted over the next several weeks.

In a few months, Paige and Priya would not only have a little brother to play with, but also a little friend as well. The thought curled the corners of her lips. She had never thought of herself as the wife or mother type, settling down and living such a domestic life. But now that it was all happening, she found she wanted nothing more than this life that she had created with Garren.

Entering their bedchamber, Garren removed his sword, coming to an abrupt stop at the site of his wife standing before the mirror studying her profile. It brought a smile to his face to see her there like that, her hands splayed across her abdomen, her brow crinkled in thought as well as the small smile that lit her beautiful face.

Seeing her like this touched his heart like nothing else could. It was the woman he loved more than anything in this world, carrying the baby that they had created together. He didn’t know if he could wait the whole eight months until their child arrived. He was so anxious to see the baby that their love had made, to see Cara in their child’s face and personality.

“So is it a boy or a girl?”

Embarrassed, Cara turned at the sound of his voice, her hands instantly falling to her sides. “And how exactly do you think I would know that?” she smirked.

“You’re the one carrying our baby, not me,” he teased, slowly making his way to her. He could already feel his desire for her awakening as he neared, drinking in the way her golden hair brushed along her bare shoulders, the way her black silk nightdress hugged every inch of her perfect form. She caused his breath to hitch without even trying.

“It’s only been a month,” she chuckled softly, shaking her head. “We have a ways to go, I’m afraid.”

“Maybe Zedd could tell us the sex of the baby,” Garren wondered out loud, drawing her into his arms.

“Are you that worried about it? Are you afraid that the baby is a girl?”

“No, just excited,” he thoughtfully replied, kissing her softly.

“Do you want a son or a daughter?” she asked, her lips lingering very close to his as she gazed into his steel gray eyes that always created a flutter of excitement in the pit of her stomach.

“I just want a beautiful, perfect baby with you,” he told her. “And that’s exactly what it will be because we made her…or him.”

Cara slid her arms around him, pressing herself against his firm body. She inhaled deeply, drawing in his scent that always drove her wild. It seemed to almost settle her now, calming a measure of the worry that pulsated through her veins. Lord Rahl had left almost two days ago. They should be in Solairna by now, facing only Spirits knew what at this moment.

Feeling her tremble slightly in his arms, Garren tightened his hold on her, knowing how worried she was about Richard and Kahlan. He knew it because he was worried too, more than he cared to admit.

“They’ll both be back before you know it,” he murmured into her hair.

“I hope so,” she whispered, melding herself into him in an effort to escape the dread that had seeped into her soul. “What would we do if we ever lost them?”

“We won’t so we will never have to find out,” he reassured her before beginning to trail kisses along the slender column of her neck. “I think I’m going to have to take your mind off of worrying about Richard and Kahlan. It’s not good for the baby, you know.”

“It’s not?” she softly breathed as her eyes slid closed.

“No, it’s not,” he murmured against her throat. “It’s not good for you either.”

“Garren…” she moaned, her fingers sliding up into his hair. “Aren’t you worried about them too?”

“Very,” he admitted with a whisper in her ear. “That’s why we need to keep ourselves preoccupied.”

“Oh, is that what this is?”

Cara heard him mumble something that she took as an affirmative, but his lips and his hands were quickly making her forget what her question had just been. When his hands slid her nightdress from her body, she found that she suddenly no longer cared, her fear for Lord Rahl and Kahlan suddenly being shoved to the back of her subconscious by the passion blazing through her.

XXX

Richard’s heart faltered at the sight of Kahlan’s white mare grazing in the field outside of the ruins of what had once been Solairna. For some reason, it seemed to make it all that much more real instead of just some dreadful nightmare that would thankfully end the moment he woke.

Kahlan was really here, truly belonged to Scai now.

Dismounting from his horse, he checked to make sure the dagger he had hidden in his boot was ready. It was there for protection only, nothing more and never to be used against Kahlan. Sliding the blade back inside its hiding place, he was suddenly reminded of when she had given him that very dagger.

Leaving her to go with the Sisters of the Light to learn to control his powerful magic and the headaches had been one of the most difficult things that he had ever done. It had hurt him deeply at first that Kahlan had actually wanted him to leave her, had practically forced him to do it.

But then he had seen how she had steeled herself in order to let him go, knowing that it was what was necessary to save his life. Then he had witnessed the selfless love that she felt for him shining so brightly in her blue eyes as she fought back tears, cutting through his hurt. And he suddenly knew it was because she loved him so deeply that she was sending him away from her.

“We need to be careful,” Nicci warily said, interrupting the bittersweet memory. “Kahlan had several hours head start on us. There’s no telling what she may have already begun here or what we’ll encounter.”

The guarded apprehension in Nicci’s usually silken voice made the fine hairs on the back of Richard’s neck stand on end. He already knew that this was going to be anything but simple, but it didn’t help to hear worry in the most powerful Sister of the Dark who ever lived.

If the good Spirits were on their side, they would escape this without any loss of life and Kahlan would be his once more. At worst, they would all be dead and Scai would have free reign, enslaving the world and those he loved most.

It made his stomach twist sharply. He either left Solairna with Kahlan safely at his side or he died here trying to save her. Either way, he wasn’t returning to the People’s Palace without her.

“Which way to the temple?” Richard asked, his gaze narrowed in determination. “Kahlan will no doubt have gone directly there to begin the process of assembling Scai’s army.”

“It’s this way,” Rachel pointed to the east side of the city, moving ahead to lead the way.

Rachel guided them between mounds of rock and rubble, around piles of splintered wood and nails that he assumed used to be homes and shops. Richard could scarcely believe what he was witnessing. The amount of destruction in this enormous city was massive, the obvious loss of life extensive.

And now these same people served Scai and Kahlan in their efforts to take over the world.

Scai’s army would no doubt number in the tens of thousands, led by Kahlan and bent on annihilation. No one would be safe, no one able to escape enslavement. They would be like a plague upon the earth, locusts swarming and shifting from one territory to the next in their quest to please Kahlan before moving into the Old World. 

Bile burned like fire in the back of his throat at the idea of Scai touching Kahlan let alone using her in such a perverted way against her will. Without even touching his sword, the Seeker could feel his wrath searing through his veins, building and escalating to an almost unbearable level as it warred against his self-control for release.

His rage was quickly becoming like a vicious untamed beast inside of his soul, on the prowl and prepared to destroy everyone and everything that got in his way or kept him from getting to his wife. His need for her was almost animalistic in its fierce demanding nature, his love for her far surpassing the boundaries of just ordinary human love.

Losing her was unacceptable.

Living without her was inconceivable.

Loving her and holding her for all eternity was the only outcome he could survive with.

He would have been dead a thousand times over if it weren’t for his Confessor, his soul-mate. He’d lost count long ago the number of times that they had saved each other’s lives, keeping themselves from having to attempt the impossible task of having to live without the other.

“Have you noticed any changes yet compared to when you were last here?” Nicci asked the Mord’Sith who was picking a path through the debris.

“Not that I remember so far, but I imagine we’ll notice changes the closer we get to the temple,” Rachel thoughtfully replied.

The sorceress flexed her fingers, the tingling magic warming the tips in preparation for whatever they may encounter. She had no idea what she was going to be forced to do in order to stop Kahlan. Would she be able to look into Richard’s eyes ever again if she had to take Kahlan’s life in order to save the world?

He would ever be able to forgive her if she took Kahlan away from him. She loved Richard deeply. She knew that she would be destroying him by taking his wife, but how could she allow Scai to escape the Underworld and destroy all life?

Casting a glance at the Seeker, she had no idea what she would do when and if the moment ever came.

Richard’s heated gaze swept across his devastated surroundings as he followed Rachel over a pile of rocks that blocked their way. He understood now why Kahlan had returned to him with cuts and scrapes all over her hands. They must have had a terrible time sifting through all this rock, desperate to find the answers that they needed to stop this.

It still angered him that she had come here in search of answers without him, risking her life as well as the life of their unborn son. At the same time, he couldn’t help the immense love that swarmed in his heart for her. He loved her strength, the deep-seated fierceness that dwelled inside of her. And it was because of her love for them that she had fought so hard to stop this madness in an attempt to defeat Scai.

“So, what are you going to do when we find her?” Nicci asked, keeping her gaze fixed in front of her.

“I’m going to try talking to her,” he firmly replied without pausing to think about it.

“Do you really think that she’s going to listen to you, to hear what you have to say before Scai commands her to destroy us?”

“I don’t know,” he somberly replied. “I have to try though. I’m the only one she’ll listen to, respond to when she’s in the grip of ConDar.”

“But she’s not just in the ConDar, Richard,” Nicci reminded him. “Scai is in complete control of her every thought, her every action. The Kahlan you know and love may be lost to you.”

“I know that she’s still in there,” Richard insisted, clenching his jaw. “She loves me, Nicci. No matter what Scai has done to her, no matter how he has twisted her that love is still inside of her. It’s not something that can just be destroyed.”

Nicci couldn’t help but notice the deep conviction in his voice, the resolve that had taken root in him to reach his wife. She knew how much Richard and Kahlan loved each other and still she was amazed to witness the depths of it. It never seemed to wane or fade in the least; only growing stronger despite everything that came their way.

“And what if you can’t, Richard?” she pushed a little further. “I’m not saying that you might not be able to reach her, but you have to be prepared that she may be lost to us. What then?”

“Then we’ll do what we have to do to stop her,” he firmly stated. “But we will not take Kahlan’s life.”

“Then how do you plan on stopping her?”

“I’m sure there’s some spell you can come up with to slow her down or contain her until we can figure out how to stop Scai.”

“Scai has infused Kahlan with the same magic that I have, Richard. It’s not going to be as simple as it sounds.”

“I know, but we’ll find a way to end this without loss of life.”

“But will you be able to choose between saving Kahlan and saving the world if it comes down to it?”

Coming to an abrupt stop, Richard whirled on his heel to face her, his chest beginning to rise and fall heavily with his mounting anger. Nicci stopped too, stunned to see the rage simmering so close to the surface.

“Don’t you think I’ve weighed those choices already? Don’t you think I’ve spent countless hours asking myself if I have it within me to take Kahlan’s life if needed to stop Scai?” he yelled, his dark eyes flashing. “Do you have any idea how horrifying it is to have the weight of the world hanging over you? To have the future of everyone’s existence based on whether you can end the most precious life in the world to you?”

“I’m sorry, Richard,” she softly replied, shocked by his sudden outburst. “I had no idea.”

“And the answer is yes, I am prepared to take Kahlan’s life if necessary to save the world!” he bitterly spat out with a sneer so vicious it made the dark sorceress shudder despite herself, the tears suddenly shining in his eyes piercing her heart. “She and I have had to sacrifice over and over again over the last three and a half years for the good of everyone else. If the spirits require me to sacrifice her now, then I would rather die with her than live life without her.

“How could I possibly return home to my little girls and tell them that I was the one who took their mother away from them? I would rather die than to have to look into their beautiful faces and have to do something like that.”

They stood staring at one another for a long heated moment, the weight of Richard’s unbearable anguish palpable. Without another word, he turned away from her to follow Rachel once more, doing his best to rein in the fury pounding through him.

The dark sky began to rumble loudly, lightning crackling in warning to stay back, to return to the People’s Palace, but Richard refused to listen. Too much was at stake. Kahlan needed him right now, needed him to not give up on her. And he never would.

The wind began to whip, gusts of air blasting its way through the fallen city. He knew they must be getting close. He felt his heart begin to race in anticipation of finally finding Kahlan. He just prayed that he’d be able to save her.

Rain began to fall as the wind howled through the few trees that still stood. He felt his chest constrict with what he was about to find as they drew near. The ground began to split apart, deep fissures suddenly appearing out of nowhere. It was as if the Underworld was trying to force its way to the surface.

“There it is!” Rachel called above the storming gale.

Looking to where Rachel was pointing, Richard’s gaze finally spotted what they had been searching for, his heart nearly stopping its beating altogether.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 29

She roamed about like a graceful specter haunting the empty structure, her boots scuffing along the stone floor as she carefully inspected her handiwork. She was quite pleased with how well she had been able to put things back together. It had taken some time, but the temple dedicated to her master was finally restored to its original beauty just as it should be.

_“Well done, my lovely Confessor…”_

“I’m so glad that you are pleased, my lord,” she murmured out loud, pausing in her steps.

Kahlan smiled with pride at the sound of her master’s voice lingering in her ears, thrilled that she had been able to please him. It struck her as odd how just the sound of his deep resonating voice, his constant presence in her mind seemed to soothe her very soul. Before, it had terrified her to hear his voice, knowing that he was watching her, could take control of her at any time.

Now that they were finally one mind, she no longer felt that fear but a sweet sense of contentment. She was at last performing the duties that she had been meant to carry out.

She was beyond exhausted, every inch of her body aching with fatigue. Her injured shoulder throbbed in perfect unison with the steady thump-thump of her heart. She gingerly tried moving it only to find it still stiff and sore. She hadn’t slept in over three days, but there was still so much to do. The thought of what was about to happen next exhilarated her, infusing her with a renewed sense of purpose.

It was time to awaken the army...her army.

Her gaze locked on the emerald glowing ball that shined brightly from atop the stone dais. Her red eyes began to gleam the same ominous shade of green, matching its intensity as she slowly began to make her way towards it.

It was as if there was a thin invisible thread tugging on her soul, drawing her towards it and connecting her with the Underworld. She felt a sudden flutter in her abdomen that took her by surprise, her hand unconsciously moving to cover it.

Feeling the swell of her belly, Kahlan looked down, pausing as sudden understanding washed through her. She was stunned by the movement of the baby that grew within her, her mind becoming a swirling vortex, so muddled and murky. She placed her other hand over her abdomen as memories fought to reach the surface of her mind, trying to break through the wall that Scai had constructed in her subconscious.

She was with child. 

Bewilderment filled her face as tears collected in her eyes. She fought to remember, desperate to know whose child she carried. It wasn’t her master’s baby. She would’ve known if it was his. It would’ve been part of her unconscious awareness of him that lived within her soul and in her mind.

No, this baby belonged to another. But who?

Her heart started to hammer as memories began to slice through the dense haze in an attempt to force her to remember what had been locked away, to set free what had been forced into captivity. Her breath caught in her chest with another sudden movement by the baby. 

She felt so disoriented as she frantically began to look about her at her surroundings, suddenly wondering how she had gotten to Solairna. Her rage flared like a volcano set to explode with the sudden innate need to protect this child, the instinct awakening from deep within her. It was hidden away where Scai could not yet reach, his magic still battling the powerful magic of the Blood Rage.

A low growl rose up from her throat as she gritted her teeth, a sneer twisting her lips as the ConDar thundered through her veins. No one would get close to this baby. No one would hurt this precious life that she carried. She would protect it with her own life, confessing any and all who came near her.

 _“Kahlan Rahl!”_ Scai bellowed, his voice vibrating through her, paralyzing her where she stood. _“It is time!”_

Kahlan’s hands twisted into fists as she battled the magic of the Underworld that coursed through her, the power of her master over her. She gripped her head, trying to force him away, but the pain rolling through her was too intense to bear.

She could feel her body being forced against her will towards the floor in submission to her master’s command. A scream escaped through clenched teeth as she pressed her hands even tighter against the sides of her head, her knees buckling and forcing her to the ground.

_“You will do as I say! You will obey me, Confessor!”_

Kahlan couldn’t catch her breath as she fought against him. She felt as if she was being torn to shreds as two powerful forms of magic did battle for control. The electric shock that shot through her was excruciating as her entire body trembled beneath the forces warring within, a piercing pain settling into the very marrow of her bones that she was certain would cause them to crack and splinter.

_“Obey me, Kahlan Rahl!”_

“Yes…my lord…” she finally whispered.

_“Very good, my Confessor. It is time to begin.”_

Kahlan gasped as the pain suddenly began to fade, the forces holding her to the ground abruptly releasing her and setting her free. With shaky legs, she managed to stand to her feet, her eyes fixed on her destination once more.

Her desire to please her master was suddenly overwhelming again as she placed one foot in front of the other, her gait deliberate as she climbed the stone steps to her final destination.

XXX

“Watch out!” Richard yelled, being brought to an abrupt halt as fire erupted from the rifts that had suddenly split the earth like an intricate mass of spider webs, smoke belching into the air and creating a thick suffocating fog.

Nicci began to cough, the sulfuric stench of the Underworld burning her nostrils as she quickened her pace in an effort to avoid another fissure that was cracking open right in front of her. She knew that the madness that was erupting right here was nothing compared to the destruction that was coming if Scai was allowed to escape...if he hadn’t already.

“Lord Rahl!” Rachel cried as she raced towards him, the ground splitting violently beside him.

Richard had no chance to run as the ground quickly began to crumble beneath his boots, causing him to lose his balance. He suddenly felt himself falling, his legs giving way as the earth collapsed beneath him.

“Richard!” Nicci screamed, raising her hands and releasing her magic to grab hold of him, but it was too late. He vanished from sight as he fell backwards into the expansive chasm, emerald flames shooting up into the sky.

“Lord Rahl!” Rachel yelled as she ran to the edge of the gaping maw. 

Finding him hanging onto a piece of rock a few feet down, Rachel immediately lay on the ground, stretching out to reach him.

“Get back!” he ordered her.

“Grab my hand!” she shouted above the violent chaos that had erupted around them.

The earth shook, creating a shower of dirt and small rocks to fall down on him. Thunder continued to snarl as lightning repeatedly assaulted the ground causing rocks to explode into treacherous shards that were sent hurling through the air like hundreds of arrows.

Rachel’s fingertips were just a breath away from his, their eyes locked onto one another as she silently beseeched him to grab hold. Just then, a warm tingling sensation encompassed him, wrapping around him like a comforting blanket and raising him up out of the pit.

Leaping to her feet, Rachel turned back to find Nicci standing beside her, her hands out stretched before her as she used her magic to save the Seeker. The Mord’Sith grabbed hold of Richard’s hand as he cleared the fissure, pulling him safely onto solid ground.

“Behind you!” he yelled, gasping for breath.

Nicci and Rachel both spun around to find a dozen D’Haran soldiers streaming out of the temple towards them, brandishing swords. Rachel grabbed her agiel, fisting it tightly in her hand in preparation for battle. Without waiting for them to get any closer, she ran to meet them, hoping to keep them away from her Lord Rahl.

Richard cursed under his breath at the sight. He been so preoccupied by the army that Kahlan had been prophesied to raise from the Underworld that he hadn’t considered her bringing her own army of confessed soldiers with her to Solairna as well. 

He had hoped that the confessed had been small in number, safely contained back at the People’s Palace but he had just been proven wrong. Even from where he lay on the ground catching his breath, he could see the sneers fixed on the soldiers’ faces, determination to protect their mistress enveloping them as they ran towards him.

He didn’t want to fight his own men especially since they were under Kahlan’s control. At the same time, he had to get to his wife and put a stop to this before it was too late.

“Don’t hurt them unless absolutely necessary!” Richard put his hand to the side of his mouth, shouting to them over the thunder as he got to his feet. “They are not in control of themselves!”

Rachel dropped the first soldier with a slam of her agiel into his thick neck, the sound of cracking bones dulled by the thunder roaring overhead. Nicci immediately responded to the threat, releasing blasts of air that sent some of the soldiers flying backwards onto the ground and out of their way.

Reaching for his boot, Richard drew his dagger, expertly slicing quickly and hitting his intended target. Blood began to pour from the wound on the soldiers arm as his sword fell uselessly to his feet. Scooping up the sword, Richard continued to injure one at a time without causing series harm.

Richard breathed heavily as he finished with the last man, his raptor gaze so dark and full of anger fixated on the temple before him. Ominous jade light glowed from within, casting sinister shadows on the ground around it. Kahlan was in there.

“Stay out here,” he instructed them without even turning to face them. “I’m the only one immune to Kahlan’s magic. If she sees you, she’ll confess you.”

“I won’t let you go in there alone,” Nicci heatedly replied as she grabbed hold of his arm. 

“And I can’t let you two near Kahlan,” he yelled, not in the mood for arguing. He just wanted to get inside and end this now. “If I fail, you are our last hope, Nicci. If you’re confessed or killed by Kahlan, then it’s all over and Scai will win for certain.

“Besides, I need Rachel alive to give Kahlan the breath of life if I have to...” Richard’s voice trailed off, suddenly unable to finish the horrifying thought.

“Fine,” she scowled, her blond hair whipping wildly in the gusting wind, knowing deep down that he was right. “But I’ll be right outside here. If I even think that you are in trouble, I’m coming in after you.”

The Seeker stared at her for a long moment before finally nodding his head in agreement. He was only going to get one shot at this. Rain began to pour down as the heavens seemed to split open, the wind driving it in sheets that beat against everything it came in contact with.

Richard raced inside of the temple, coming to an immediate stop as soon as he entered, a sword still clutched tightly in his hand. The room was bathed in a bright green glow that emanated from the center of the dais where Kahlan now stood with her back to him.

Wind spun like a violent cyclone around the dais, the top of the platform where she stood completely calm like the eye of a tornado. His hand instinctively released the weapon, allowing it to fall to the floor with a clank. He refused to use it against Kahlan.

He carefully began to make his way towards her, unsure how best to approach her. She seemed to be completely consumed with what she was doing as green streaks of light spewed forth from the orb, oblivious to the fact that he was even there. He leaned into the gale that attempted to force him back as he made his way to her. He was not going to be stopped from getting to her this time.

He could see his sword in its scabbard safely strapped to her back. It brought him a sense of relief to see it. It was like seeing an old friend again after a lifetime of separation.

Normally, he would have been relieved to see his weapon in his wife’s possession. This time, however, it brought no comfort, only dread.

Keeping his eyes locked on her, Richard forced his way to the top as Kahlan concentrated on the orb on the platform, her hands hovering around it. It was as if she was in a trance of some sort, communicating with Scai in the Underworld or the army she was working to release.

Just as he stepped onto the platform, Kahlan suddenly turned towards him, her fiery gaze burning through him and causing a shiver to race up his spine. Her lip pulled back into a sneer at the sight of him, her hand immediately stretched out towards him as if to confess him.

“Kahlan, wait!” he cried, holding his hands up before him. “Kahlan, it’s me. It’s Richard. You have to listen to me.”

A vicious growl emanated from her throat, her chest beginning to heave. Her eyes flamed, darkening and yet still glowing brightly as she took a threatening step towards him. No acknowledgement or recognition filled her gaze as she stared at him. Gone was the love for him that had always resided there.

Now, there was nothing was cold hatred and rage.

“Kahlan, please!” he tried again, taking a step back. He may be immune to her Confessor’s magic, but he could still be affected by the powerful magic that Scai had imparted to her. “It’s Richard…your husband. I love you, Kahlan. You have to listen to me.”

_“Don’t listen to him, Kahlan Rahl! You belong to me!”_

Richard watched as conflict momentarily flashed across her face. Scai was speaking to her, filling her head with lies.

_“Kill him and send him to me! I have plans for Richard Rahl.”_

In one fluid movement, Kahlan reached behind her, drawing the Sword of Truth from its scabbard, its ring filling the air. She gripped it tightly in her hands, pointing it directly at the Seeker.

“Kahlan, you have to fight it!” Richard heatedly said, his heart pounding at the deadly intent now etched in her face. “Don’t let Scai win!”

Richard watched as she flinched with his words, the magic of the sword inundating and overwhelming her. The conflict warring inside of her rose to the surface causing her to tighten her grip on the sword. Her cheeks flushed red, the fine lines around her eyes tightening with the pain that continued to build.

He knew that she wasn’t going to be able to handle the fury of the weapon combined with the rage of the ConDar already heating her blood. He feared it would kill her if he didn’t get that sword out of her hands.

“Drop the sword,” he demanded as she looked down at the weapon in her hands. “Kahlan, look at me. You have to let go of the sword before it kills you.”

Kahlan gritted her teeth against the heated fury that began to overpower her, sweat breaking across her furrowed brow as she began to shake.

Without a second thought, Richard lunged at her, knocking the sword out of her hands. She snarled at him, enraged to have lost the weapon. She immediately drew her dagger from her boot, Richard doing the same.

He didn’t want to come to this, but he had no choice now, not with an enraged Confessor trying to kill him and Scai controlling her every action.

“I don’t want to fight you, Kahlan,” he angrily growled as she dove at him, her dagger slicing through the air.

Richard quickly blocked her move, causing her to stumble back before coming at him again. He twisted, missing her thrust. Spinning, he quickly wrapped his arms around her to restrain her. He panted heavily, his lips against her ear as he held her tight.

“Kahlan, I know you’re still in there somewhere. You have to fight him for me.”

Kahlan struggled against his powerful hold on her, attempting to escape, but he had her pinned up against him with her arms trapped at her sides.

“It’s Richard,” he pleaded with her again, his voice suddenly so low and husky against her ear. “I love you, Kahlan…forever.”

Kahlan suddenly froze, no longer fighting against him to break free. Something changed inside of her.

“Richard?” she softly gasped as recognition suddenly broke through the black fog like a tiny beacon of light.

“Yes, I’m right here. I came to save you and the baby, but you have to fight against Scai’s hold on you.”

“Baby?” she whispered, confusion like a violent storm roiling through her mind.

“Yes, Kahlan…our baby…our son.”

_“Kahlan Rahl! You must obey me! Kill him!”_

Kahlan screamed out in pain, shaking her head against the voice that cut through her like a fiery blade. “Richard…please…kill me…” she cried as tears began to leak from her eyes.

“No!” Richard yelled at her, tightening his hold on her, pressing her length fully against him. “I won’t kill you, Kahlan!”

“You have to…” she sobbed. “It’s the only way to end this. I can’t fight him. He’s too strong!”

_"NO! You are mine!”_

Before Richard could respond, Kahlan broke free from his hold on her with a sudden strength that she had not possessed before. She spun on her heel, her blade slicing through his arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

“Richard!” Nicci screamed as she and Rachel raced into the temple.

Kahlan turned at the sound of the sorceress, her hand immediately stretching out to confess them. A wicked smirk spread across her face.

“This is the end for you and your friends, Seeker,” she sneered as she momentarily glanced at Richard, her voice no longer her own but Scai’s now.

“Kahlan! No!” Richard screamed.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he leapt towards her, knowing beyond a doubt what it was that he had to do stop this madness once and for all. Swallowing back his heart that was suddenly in his throat, he thrust his dagger deep into Kahlan’s chest, a piercing cry of anguish spilling from his lips with his action.

Richard immediately grabbed hold of her as she collapsed, lowering her carefully to the ground. He cradled her in his arms as he held her against him. He could barely see her through the wash of tears that instantly collected in his eyes as he buried his face in hair. His world was fading away in his arms.

“It’s alright…Richard…” she gasped. “It was the only way…”

Kahlan began to cough violently, fighting for every breath she drew. This could be her last few moments with the man that she loved more than anything. 

“Kahlan, no,” Richard wept. “You stay with me, Kahlan Rahl. Don’t leave me!”

“I love you…Richard…forever…” she whispered as she gazed up into his chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. “I’m…so sorry…”

“Kahlan!” he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared into her blue eyes that suddenly became so dull and lifeless.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 30

“You really need to rest, Cara.”

Cara looked up to see Garren watching her from across the table, peering over the top of the book he was reading. His brow was knitted with concern, his steel gray eyes full of love that caused a sudden feeling of warmth to thrum through her.

“I’ll rest once Lord Rahl and Kahlan are safely home again,” she curtly responded, focusing again on her book in order to avoid his penetrating gaze that knew her better than anyone.

“Richard will bring Kahlan back and find a way to stop Scai. I doubt we’ll find anything more that we could possibly use now to help them now.”

“We don’t know that for certain,” she frowned, still avoiding his stare. “It’s our responsibility to help them any way we can.”

“And it’s my responsibility to make sure that you take care of yourself and our child that you’re carrying.”

“I’m fine, Garren,” she sighed, laying her book down.

“Cara, you could be bleeding to death with a sword thrust through your chest and you’d still tell me you were fine,” he scowled.

“Mistress Cara!” Sabra called as she ran into the library.

“What is it?”

“It’s Commander Holland and the other soldiers,” she breathlessly replied. “Holland is asking to speak to you and Garren. He said it’s important. It’s about Lady Kahlan.”

“What?” Cara quickly stood to her feet. “But he’s confessed.”

“They aren’t any more,” Sabra grimly replied, shaking her head.

Garren suddenly felt ill as realization sunk in, his eyes locking on Cara. “If Holland and the others are no longer confessed, then that can only mean one thing.”

XXX

“Rachel!” Richard screamed the Mord’Sith’s name. “I need you now!”

An eerie humming began to filter through the temple as green tendrils of smoke started to ooze from the orb. The wind immediately died down, the air as perfectly still as the woman that he held in his arms.

An icy chill suddenly blanketed the sanctuary like an early morning winter frost as the humming became thousands of voices all crying out in mutual anguish. Richard clutched Kahlan’s body even tighter against him as the green smoke swirled about him, circling him like a ring of emerald fire. Thousands of tiny pinpoints of light flickered from within the smoky curling wisps, dancing and spinning around him.

Cold comprehension washed through him as he stared at the smoke that surrounded him. These were the people of Solairna that Scai had enslaved for his army. He hadn’t been able to stop her soon enough to stop this. The pinpoints of light began to expand and grow, shimmering brightly like thousands of stars in the sky. How was he going to be able to stop Scai’s entire army?

“Move aside!” Rachel yelled as she dropped to her knees on the other side of Kahlan.

Richard gently laid her down on the platform, taking her hand in his as Rachel leaned over her. He watched as the Mord’Sith released the life giving breath, the barely visible wisp of magical air passing through Kahlan’s pale lips.

His grief-stricken stare was locked on his wife’s face as he waited for her to wake and end this living hell. Every second that ticked by took her that much further away from him, making this dreadful separation more and more permanent.

His eyes frantically roamed over her, desperate for any sign that Kahlan’s life had returned to her. It felt like a thousand lifetimes had passed by as they waited, no one daring to draw a breath. 

“What’s wrong? Why isn’t it working?” he finally asked after several moments of nothing.

Richard reached for Kahlan, taking her face in his hands as he leaned over her. She suddenly gasped, her back arching violently before becoming still once more, her life slipping away again just as quickly as it returned.

“Why didn’t it work?” he yelled as he pulled Kahlan into his lap again. “Come on…fight! Don’t you leave me, Kahlan!”

Kneeling down beside Rachel, Nicci immediately began to search for signs of life, realizing that something was definitely wrong. The breath of life should have saved her.

“What is it? What didn’t it work?” he asked, his rage inundating every inch of him.

Nicci’s brow furrowed as she sought for the answers they so desperately needed. “I don’t know,” she shook her head in confusion. “Something’s wrong. Scai must be trying to hold her in the Underworld with him.”

“No…no…he can’t…” Richard frantically murmured, his eyes falling on Kahlan’s unresponsive face once more. “I love you, Kahlan. Fight him…fight him for me…please.”

Tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping from his jaw and wetting her pale face. He leaned down, kissing her lips, her nose, her forehead, desperate for her to feel his love for her. His hand slid down to her abdomen, cupping her belly where his son once lived, desperate to feel any sign of life still there.

He was not only losing his soul-mate, his very reason for existing, but his son as well.

His body shook with the fury thundering through him, his need for revenge gripping him in a fierce stranglehold. He curled himself around Kahlan, burying his face in her hair as he rocked back and forth, refusing to ever let go of her.

Nicci couldn’t stop her own tears from escaping, her heart breaking for the man that she loved. The sheer pain that rolled off of him in waves was so powerful it nearly knocked her backwards. She unconsciously took hold of the hand of the Mord’Sith kneeling beside her, needing comfort as well as to comfort.

Despite herself, Rachel squeezed the sorceress’s hand, fighting back her own rising grief. It wasn’t supposed to end this way. She was supposed to have been able to save her friend, to reunite the Lord Rahl with his wife. She had failed them both, the two people that meant the world to her, that had given her life back to her.

The swirling voices suddenly grew stronger as the enraged chorus of lost souls continued to fill the temple, their lights growing larger. Slowly, one by one, each light began to take on a more human form even though they were far from it any longer.

Nicci and Rachel immediately leapt to their feet, knowing that losing Kahlan was only just the beginning of the devastation that was to come for them. Rachel snatched her agiel from her waist, clutching it tightly in her hand as she moved to stand between her Lord Rahl and the imminent danger. Nicci flexed her fingers, prepared to protect Richard at all cost and to stop this insanity before it escaped Solairna.

Completely consumed with grief, Richard was almost blind to the growing threat as he poured his heart as well as his grief out into the woman that he loved above all else. He could barely catch his breath through the heartrending sobs that wracked his body, sorrow commingling with the rage that was already pumping through his blood.

The breath of life should have worked. Why hadn’t it worked? He couldn’t begin to make his mind react as he clutched her lifeless form to him. He had to save her, had to bring her and their son back to him somehow. 

Richard felt a sudden spark of warmth stir in his core as he covered her body with his own. It swiftly grew stronger with every second that ticked by before abruptly racing through him with a powerful blast that left his skin tingling. 

He could suddenly see Kahlan in his mind’s eye. She was trapped in the Underworld, hands restraining her as she struggled to break free. Her eyes were wild with confusion, her face etched in terror. Hands were grabbing and pawing at her causing her to fight even harder against the offensive touch on her skin.

His heart hammered in his chest at the sight of her, the fact that he couldn’t reach her tormenting his soul like nothing he had ever known. Acting purely out of instinct and pure desperation, he squeezed his eyes even tighter, forcing her to feel his presence and his love for her. He fought to cut a path for her through the writhing bodies that blocked her way, hoping to guide her back to him where she belonged.

Richard pulled back ever so subtly, his lips unconsciously searching out hers. He softly kissed her, her lips already beginning to grow cold. His mouth repeatedly brushed over hers as his tears continued to fall against her face.

“I love you, Kahlan,” he softly murmured. “With everything that I am…I love you…”

Nicci glanced over her shoulder at Richard still on the ground behind her. There was a sudden burst of shimmering light emanating from between him and Kahlan that quickly wrapped around them, binding the two together as one body, one soul. He was using his magic to heal her, to bring her back to him somehow.

She felt an unexpected sense of hope spark within her as she turned back to face the enemy that was taking shape before them, forming a circle around the dais that they stood upon.

Nicci’s anxious gaze roamed over the men and women glaring heatedly back at them. There was an ominous green radiance that radiated from their eyes, their bodies nothing more than skeletons covered in pale flesh. Tattered clothes hung from their gaunt frames, the stench of death filling the air around them.

These people were just empty husks of their former selves; their hearts, minds, wills completely stripped from them. They were the slaves of Scai now, his army ready to fight in order to defend their master’s will.

With a sudden cry of anguish, Richard released his hold on Kahlan, jumping to his feet as he gave himself over to the blinding rage that encompassed him. Rachel and Nicci both turned in time to see him snatch up his sword. His face was a contorted mixture of fury and anguish, the violent storm outside matching the storming emotions that charged his expression.

Enraged, Richard gripped his sword with both hands, raising it high above his head as he ran for the stone table in the center of the platform. A fierce roar like rolling thunder spilled from his lips as he thrust his blade down into the crystal orb imbedded in the stone.

The orb shattered, shards of glass sent hurtling through the air. The temple shook, the smoke that had been pouring from the globe suddenly ceasing. Scai’s slaves all howled in rage, their combined voices echoing throughout the room and vibrating through the Seeker’s chest as he turned his fury upon them.

Richard seethed as he glowered down at the followers of Scai, these soulless slaves that had been part of the reason he had lost his wife and son. He could barely contain the wrath that blazed through his veins and turned his blood to liquid fire, his body trembling with the weight of his grief.

Nicci internally shuddered at the sight of him like this, his eyes twin flaming infernos full of righteous vengeance. He was no longer Richard Rahl, Lord of D’Hara or the noble Seeker of Truth. He was a powerful War Wizard, a man who was suffering such unimaginable pain that he was no longer capable of following any other path except for the one that he had silently committed to deep within his soul.

There was no other course of action but the one that was laid out before him.

He was the bringer of death, pledged to avenge his beloved no matter the cost. 

The sorceress watched as the blade of his sword burned bright red before shifting to gleaming white. The shocking sight of his power simmering just beneath the surface nearly stole her breath away as he began to make his way past them and down the steps.

“Stay with Kahlan.”

His voice was cold and detached as if he was truly there and yet not with them at all, still Richard and yet not himself at all. It was as if he didn’t even register that she and Rachel were there with him until he had finally spoken to them. Gooseflesh rippled up her arms and down her neck as she slowly, obediently backed up to kneel beside Kahlan.

Nicci was horrified by the thought of Richard fighting against dozens of demon followers all alone. At the same time, she was terrified to attempt to argue with him or go against his orders right now. He was no longer in control, but the powerful magic that lived and breathed within him. He was truly one with his Han now.

A sneer was fixed on his lips as he closed in on the enemy waiting below for him. His breath was an even, exerted rhythm that matched his determined steps. His piercing raptor gaze was locked on the angered slaves that were just as eager to extract revenge for the Seeker’s interference in their master’s plans.

Richard didn’t wait for them to come to him. Instead, he leapt into the air, landing in the midst of the skeletal mob that immediately began lunging towards him, their bones fingers scratching and clawing at him. He swung his sword in a furious arch, removing heads and limbs with deadly precision, sending Scai’s slaves back to the Underworld where they now belonged.

Scai would not be allowed to devastate anymore lives, be allowed free reign on earth while Richard was still alive to stop him. 

Nicci and Rachel watched in stunned amazement as the Seeker danced with death, battled the army of the demon of the Underworld. The gracefulness of his movements was still there in every swing of his sword, every arch of his blade, every turn and twist of his body but it was partially obscured beneath layer upon thick layer of sorrow and rage that contorted his face.

It was plainly obvious to them that he needed no help in ending this seemingly impossible threat as he eliminated one after another with quick, instinctive skill that left them in awe. Destroying the orb had eliminated the possibility of Scai or any more of his army from escaping from the Underworld, Kahlan’s death signaling the end of Scai’s magic touching this world ever again.

The price of peace and freedom had been a very heavy, very high one that Richard had just paid. Doing what had to be done had cost him dearly, more than anyone could possibly begin to fathom.

Glancing down at the Mother Confessor, Nicci could feel her tears returning once more. Richard would never recover from losing her, would never be the same man that Nicci had come to love. They had just lost him as well.

“Richard…”

The soft whisper of the Seeker’s name was barely audible against Richard’s grunts and cries as he finished off the last of the army. If Nicci hadn’t seen Kahlan’s head move ever so subtly, she never would’ve believed it had come from her.

“Kahlan?” she gasped.

Nicci quickly moved closer to her side, leaning over her. She placed her hand on the Confessor’s forehead, fearful that she was only imagining things, seeing what they all so desperately wanted to see. She was stunned to find her skin warm to the touch, the color beginning to come back to her face.

Panting heavily, Richard stood staring down at the piles of bones that lay scattered at his feet. His rage was far from spent, his revenge and intense thirst for blood even barely quenched. He wanted more…much more for what had been so viciously stolen from him, his heart that had just been ripped from his chest.

He wanted Scai.

His dark gaze roamed around the room, avoiding the one place that he could not bear to look. He knew that he was going to have to take Kahlan back to Aydindril to be buried with the other Confessors. 

He could barely make his legs work, his mind function with the sorrow that was choking the very life out of him. His knees buckled as every fiber of his being ached with the anguish that pressed in on him from every side.

He vowed to himself that he would personally go to the Underworld if he had to in order to get to Scai, to see Kahlan again. Nothing would stop him this time. 

“Richard!”

His eyes were immediately drawn to Nicci and Rachel at the sound of his name. They were huddled close over Kahlan on the platform. His suddenly felt numb, his breath catching as his sword unconsciously fell from his fingers as he forced first one foot forward and then the other as he tried to make his body work.

Hope ignited inside where his heart had once beat as he raced towards the dais. He took two steps at a time as he ran, fearful of what was happening. Nothing worse could possibly happen to him now save for losing his daughters. Whatever was happening to Kahlan now could no longer devastate him more than he already was.

Nicci looked up into Richard’s face as he approached. Tentative hope flickered in his tear-filled eyes as he silently pleaded with her to tell him that she was alive. She knew he could not bear anything short of that.

Swallowing back her own tears, Nicci smiled at him as she slowly nodded her head in response to his unspoken question. She moved back out of the way, allowing him to kneel beside his wife, his frantic gaze roaming over her and meeting her bright blue eyes that he adored.

Kahlan quickly sat up, wrapping her arms around him. She clung to him, her fingers twisting his shirt tightly in her grip, fearful that he would disappear. The brief time she had spent with Scai in the Underworld had terrified her to her very core, the fear still palpable as she cried.

Richard buried his face in her hair, unable to suppress the flood of tears as he held her trembling form. Relief washed over him, joy replacing the unbearable pain that had gripped him. 

He had believed that he had lost her forever and truly had for a short time, but she was here with him once more. Clutching her even tighter against him, he relished in the beat of her heart, the feel of her warm breath against his skin, her tears trickling down his neck and he knew that they were going to be alright.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garren is missing and Richard must go in search of him, but new troubles arise that threatens to steal their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Hope.

Chapter 31

Richard sat nestled within the shadowy shelter of a large tree secretly watching her as she swam. She hadn’t seemed to notice him yet and as badly as he wanted to go to her, he wanted it to stay that way for just a little while longer. He was still trying to process everything that had happened, his mind still reeling despite the fact that he had gotten his wife back last night.

Even now it seemed like a fantastic dream, one that he could barely wrap his mind around.

Kahlan was alive and free of Scai’s control. That monster could no longer communicate with her or touch her, force her to do heinous things against her will. She was his once more without worry of that vile demon coming back to take her away from him again.

Scai was safely locked away in the Underworld, his link to this world severed when he had taken Kahlan’s life and therefore stopping the domino of events that would have led to his ultimate release on earth.

And their baby…their son…was safe within Kahlan’s womb. It still astounded him how that was even possible.

Nicci had explained that their love, the bond between him and Kahlan was so powerful that the baby was linked to them through that bond that had created him. When Richard had used his magic to save Kahlan, he had brought their son back as well through their bond.

His throat constricted with the very thought. His life was finally complete once more, but for how long this time?

He hadn’t known or truly realized what he was doing at the time that he had used his magic to save her. All he knew was that he couldn’t give up, couldn’t go on in life without her. To him it had just seemed all so simple. Kahlan was his lifeblood. She needed him; he needed her. There was no other outcome conceivable in his mind.

Richard watched her now as she plunged beneath the water, waiting with bated breath until she finally resurfaced a few moments later. The bright afternoon sun played off of her wet raven hair, droplets of water trickling down her porcelain skin and glistening like tiny diamonds in the sunlight.

The ability to breathe suddenly escaped him as he stared at her, his lustful gaze drinking in what belonged only to him. She was stunning as she wiped the water from her face, running her fingers through her hair.

His want for her hummed through him, warming him to his very core. He wanted her so desperately right now and yet he was mesmerized by her, awestruck by her beauty and the heart that he knew beat in her chest.

He loved her heart, loved the woman that she was and how fully and completely she loved him in return. It was a perfect love, one that could withstand even the most devastating of circumstances like the one that they had just endured.

He smiled to himself as Kahlan closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. There was such a serene expression on her face, one that had been missing ever since this first started. She was finally his Kahlan again. 

He suddenly found himself removing his boots, his need to be near her again intensifying. He shrugged off his vest, his shirt and pants quickly following.

Turning, Kahlan opened her eyes to find the Seeker standing at the edge of the spring wearing nothing but a boyish grin. The smile that belonged to him quickly touched her lips in return, her eyes brightening, her desire for him coalescing in her core as she feasted on him.

“I wondered how much longer you were going to sit there, leaving me all alone in here,” Kahlan coyly said as she waded in the water.

“You knew I was sitting there?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow in surprise.

“The whole time,” she smiled knowingly.

Richard felt his blood turn to fire in his veins as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes hungrily roaming over him. There was no denying her thoughts that clearly pervaded her shameless gaze. The knowledge of where this was going to lead made his pulse race. 

He knew that it had only been several hours ago that she had been dead, believed to be lost to him forever. This was the last thing that she needed from him right now.

And yet the horrifying reminder only made him want her that much more; the insistent demand for her impossible to ignore. He needed to feel her alive in his arms again expressing what lived in their hearts, to feel her body moving with him in that passionate dance between lovers.

“Are you coming, Lord Rahl?” Kahlan purred, tilting her head innocently to the side as she stared at him. “You don’t want to make me come and get you.”

Richard smirked at her playfulness, the use of his title causing arousal to thrum through his system. There was just something so seductive about the way that she always said it, reminding him of the limitless power that he possessed, his position as ruler.

“You must be feeling better,” he replied, stepping into the warm water of the secluded springs.

“Now that I’m free from a depraved demon and back with you again, I’m absolutely perfect,” she confessed, her bright sapphire eyes making the blue water of the springs pale mightily in comparison.

Kahlan watched with steadily mounting anticipation as he dipped beneath the water before swimming to the middle of the spring where she impatiently waited for him. She felt as if she was seeing him again for the first time, like reuniting after a painfully long absence. 

After leaving the temple last night, they had ridden until they had put a little distance between themselves and Solairna before finally stopping and setting up camp. Exhausted, she had quickly drifted off to sleep. Richard had let her sleep for hours until finally waking this afternoon. 

Now, she was more than ready to spend some time alone with him, to learn the rest of the horrifying things that she had managed to do while under Scai’s control.

Some things were nothing more than hazy disjointed flashes, scattered bits and pieces that didn’t make any sense. Then, there were fleeting images that were crystal clear that she wished more than anything that she could banish from her memory forever – Richard lying on the ground in the temple at the People’s Palace, his blood staining the floor or her hand clutching Commander Holland’s throat right before she confessed him, the terrified look that had filled his eyes before her power snatched his soul.

Stopping before her, Richard watched as grief momentarily flitted through her eyes, her brow furrowing. He softly stroked the side of her face, knowing where her thoughts had suddenly taken her. He knew because the dark memories would haunt him for a very long time to come as well.

“It’s alright, Kahlan,” he murmured, his thumb grazing along her cheekbone.

His warm chocolate eyes penetrated deep into her soul, creating a sense of peace within her, anchoring her like nothing or no one ever could. Her arms slipped up around his neck as she pressed her body against his, savoring the feel of being cocooned within the love and safety of her husband’s embrace.

A strangled moan slid past his lips at the feel of her soft skin against his. He tilted his head, kissing her slowly, passionately. His head was spinning with the feel of her warm body flush against his, the smoothness of her skin, the hunger he could feel in her kisses.

His eyes slowly wandered down to her chest, searching for the place where he had thrust his dagger. His heart clenched at the faint trace of a scar close to her breast. He had made that scar, had taken her life.

He understood that the end had justified the means, but there was a part of him that had died along with her last night. There had been no guarantee that he was going to able to save her life or the life of their unborn son. He would not take this second chance at a future with her for granted.

Kahlan noticed his lingering stare, saw the guilt that had temporarily replaced the raw desire that had just been swimming there in his eyes. She gently brushed aside a long strand of hair from his forehead, drawing his attention back to her.

“Don’t, Richard…please…” she softly pleaded with him, wrapping herself fully around him. “You have nothing to feel guilty about. You saved me…kept me from doing such unimaginable things. You did exactly what I wanted you to do, what you had to do to stop him.”

Richard swallowed hard, fighting back the welling tears. He quickly buried his face in her hair. “I know,” he whispered. “It just doesn’t seem to make what I did any easier.”

“I know, but I’m here now and it’s all because of you,” she reminded him, pulling back and nuzzling her face against his.

Her warm breath against his skin sent a shiver racing up his spine. His lips met hers in a heated kiss, his hands roaming over her back before finding her backside. He gripped her firmly, his fingers kneading her flesh.

Kahlan gasped, her throaty moan filling his mouth as their kiss intensified. A fire erupted in the pit of her belly as his tongue repeatedly stroked her mouth, her fingers digging into his shoulders in an attempt to draw him closer still.

She couldn’t get enough of him, get close enough to him. She had to be complete with him, be one with him in every way.

Her growing urgency and the way that she repeatedly ground her hips against him was rapidly driving him out of his mind. His hands slid from her buttocks, smoothing down her thighs and lifting her up.

“I love you…so much…” she gasped, her forehead falling against his shoulder as she welcomed him inside.

“I love you too,” he panted as pleasure spiked through his body with finally being a part of her again.

Kahlan raked her teeth over his skin as she began to move, eliciting a low hiss from him. His hand slipped up into her hair, his fingers twisting the tangled strands as he nudged her head up, needing to taste her again.

His lips crashed into hers as he tightened his grip on her thigh. The feel of her sliding against his chest, her heels pressing into his back as she squeezed her legs even tighter around his waist, their mingled heated breaths was all combining to create waves of pleasure to repeatedly wash through him.

Spirits he loved this woman.

How utterly empty and void his life had been before he had met her. Kahlan filled him up, completing him the only way that no one else ever could.

Kahlan stroked the muscles of his back, her nails lightly scraping his flesh as her lips teased his throat. His head fell to the side with the excitement that she was escalating within him, her teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh as she sucked and nibbled at him.

Richard’s fingers curled deeper into her hip, his grip tightening on her hair as his control began to waiver, his breaths coming out in hot rapid blasts that scorched her skin.

Unable to hold back any longer, she increased the rhythm, the sounds of pleasure filling his ears as he pressed his brow to her chest. He kissed the scar that marred her perfect skin in a silent apology, caressing it with his tongue and lips. 

Releasing her hair, he grasped hold of her other thigh, shifting her hold on him. The small change in position caused her to suddenly cry out, her toes curling in rapture. With a cry of his name, she abruptly came for him, his intense release following right after, her name filling her ears. He clutched her close to him as she trembled, doing his best to keep his own suddenly boneless body upright.

Richard kissed her deeply, relishing the euphoria that continued to ripple through him before slowly beginning to ebb. He loved the feel of her moist flesh pressed firmly against his after making love with her. This was the way that it always should be.

“That…was…” he panted heavily, still trying to catch his breath.

“It was…” she grinned at him, pulling him in for another heated kiss.

Kahlan wound her fingers through his damp hair, curling the long strands and keeping him where she wanted him. She prayed that he truly understood that taking her life had been the only way to sever Scai’s hold on her. There had truly been no other way. She could never hate him for doing what had to be done.

She had been willing to die in order to keep Scai away from him and their children, from their friends as well as the people that counted on them to protect them. Richard saving her life had been an unexpected gift that she could still scarcely fathom. He had given her another chance at a life that was still a fairy tale in her eyes.

Kahlan began to unhook her legs, but he wasn’t ready to let her go yet, needing to stay connected with her for as long as possible. Understanding his need, she tenderly stroked his hair as they held each other.

Richard pressed his forehead against hers, soaking in her essence as his fingers traced up and down her spine. She ran her fingers over his chest, tracing the hardened muscles as she fought to calm her still hammering heart. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, her lips brushing softly against his throat.

Tightening his hold on her, he carried her out of the water and to the waiting blanket he had laid out for her. Laying her down, he settled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He wasn’t nearly ready for this reunion to be over just yet.

Life was far too short, far too besieged with dangerous threats that endangered the ones that he loved most.

“Okay, tell me everything that I did while I was under Scai’s control,” she breathily said.

The feel of his hardened form pressed snuggly against her back, the sensation of his lips tracing along her ear and down her neck were causing her thoughts to grow fuzzy again with resurging desire. She felt incredibly warm all over despite being sheltered under the cool canopy of the trees.

“Nothing that can’t be fixed or hasn’t already been undone,” he murmured as he brushed her hair away from the back of her neck.

“I confessed Holland…all those soldiers,” she softly replied, guilt lingering in her voice.

“Like I said, nothing that hasn’t already been undone,” he repeated.

“But still…”

“Kahlan, you have nothing to feel guilty about. I’m the one who took your life, the life our son, remember?”

“You had to in order to save the world, Richard,” she reminded him. “Besides, you were the one who saved the both of us.”

Richard’s hand moved to cup the swell of her abdomen, grateful that their son was safe. The immense guilt that came with taking her life was tempered only by the fact that he had been able to bring her back. It was the only consolation that kept him from going crazy.

“It was just instinct. I have no idea how I was able to do it,” he admitted, his breath pulsating gently against her ear.

“It was your love for me.”

“What?”

“When I was in the Underworld, I was so confused. Hands were touching me, holding me back. I couldn’t understand what was going on. I could hear Scai, his deep hideous laughter surrounding me,” she told him, shivering with the memory. “Then I just suddenly felt you there, like a bright light cutting through the dark. I could feel your love and I just grabbed onto with all that I had, used it as a lifeline to escape.”

“I’m just so thankful it worked,” he softly replied. “I thought I would go mad when I thought I had lost you for good.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Kahlan could feel Richard smile against the back of her neck, his hands beginning to stroke her. Her eyes fell closed as pleasure began to pulsate through her body once more. Spirits what this man did to her, the incredible way that he made her feel. His love alone would have been enough for her to survive, but to be able to have this intimacy with him as well was nothing short of miraculous rapture.

He nudged his knee between her legs, his kisses growing more urgent the longer he stroked her. Kahlan murmured something inaudible as she reached behind her to touch him as well. She could feel her powerful magic already beginning to stir all over again with the things he was doing to her.

“Richard…we should get going soon…” she breathed, hissing as his teeth raked over her shoulder, his hand stroking her thigh before pulling her leg back. “The…the girls…want to see them…”

“We will soon enough…” he murmured in her ear. “Right now, you’re mine…all mine…”

Kahlan dug her fingers into his backside, gripping him firmly as she began to respond to his stimulating ministrations. In a couple of days, she’d be able to hold her girls again, life finally settling back into the responsibilities that their titles held. They had much work ahead of them with still needing to unite the two territories. Their time together would become scarce until complete.

For now, she could just enjoy this time alone with him, savoring the one whose love had saved her very soul.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
